The Student Teacher
by olivejuice26
Summary: High school English teacher Bella Swan is content in a job that she loves, spending her days doing her life's passion. Things get interesting when a handsome young student teacher is assigned to work with her for a semester. Can she focus on her job, or will young Mr. Cullen be the distraction she didn't realize she wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at some instant gratification through writing. I'm basically too chicken shit to write for anyone else, so I figured I'd give it a go for you guys. This story might suck. I might not finish it. But writing is a good outlet for my raging anxiety, so what the hell, let's go.**

 **Obviously, I own nothing of the Twilight series.**

I heaved my large bag onto the floor by my swivel desk chair, blowing my bangs out of my face with a heavy breath and reaching behind me to pull by long dark hair over to the side, letting the cool air conditioning hit my sweaty neck. Starting school in August, in the sweltering heat of the south, was perhaps the only real thing I dreaded each year.

I looked around, taking in the smells of whiteboard markers, old books, and the ghosts of students past (FYI, that's mostly Katy Pery perfume and Axe Body Spray). I hadn't turned on the classroom lights yet, but the blinds on the windows that lined the right wall were open, so beams of dusty light glittered through the room. I smiled, grateful to begin my fifth official year at Midlands High.

I flopped into my chair and used my ballet flat to nudge the power button on my computer tower, reaching forward to flip on the monitor. Nothing about my room had changed. The laminated posters that lined the walls were still hanging, faded a bit over the years but still dutifully displaying the cheesy quotes of encouragement that I secretly loved. The back wall had all of the text books that would be issued out, and the smart board that I still didn't really know how to use was sitting cold and quiet to the left.

My computer came to life finally and I logged in to get started on the first of several days of preparation. The teachers came back a week before the students would return, to get our shit together. A week seemed both too long and not long enough. The pretense was that we'd get our lesson planning done, organize our classes and student rosters, put together our syllabi, and get ourselves ready for the 180 days of school ahead. The reality is that we'd spend a lot of our time in the library with the other teachers, listening to the principal, vice principal, guidance counselors, and school distract superintendents drone on about the South Carolina state school standards we were teaching this year, the tests our students would be expected to pass at the end of the year, and generally making us all question what made us want to teach in the first place. It would be a long week, but by next Monday, when my group of juniors and seniors flooded my classroom, I'd remember what I was in this for. The great pay, obviously.

As the first meeting of the week wrapped up, I folded my notepad closed and stood to stretch my stiff legs. My butt was numb from the wooden chair of the library table, and my stomach rumbled. I'd been eyeing the food since I saw the delivery guy walk in with all of the bags, laying out sub sandwiches, chips and cookies. Hunger and boredom forced tastebuds to accept mediocrity, and I was ready to go ham on a stale turkey and cheese right about now.

I loaded my plate and walked back to one of the tables to sit with Tanya and Angela, two of the weirdos who thought teaching math was fun.

"Hungry there, Bella?" Tanya asked, laughing because she knew how I loved my food.

"Shush, you. Eat your salad and be sad," I grinned, squeezing a mustard packet across my sandwich half and smooshing the bread back down. I had just taken a much too large bite out of it when Vice Principle Newton walked up. His pale blue short-sleeved button down was tucked neatly into his dress slacks, his silver elastic watch glittering on his wrist. I swear, this man was 32 going on 60.

"Ladies," he nodded at Angela and Tanya, cringing a little when he saw the little strip of lettuce dangling gracefully from the corner of my mouth. I held my napkin up to chew, smiling around my bite.

"Mike, how's it hanging?" Tanya asked, and Angela coughed around her water.

"How's what hanging, Ms. Denali?" Mike answered, ever obtuse to anything even slightly less than appropriate.

"Your plants—did they have a good season?" She covered, alluding to Mike's obsession with all things potting soil and floral. He had plants all over his office, hanging in corners, sitting by bright windows, perched on his desk. Every Christmas, whoever he had for Secret Santa was sure to get a hanging basket. One year, someone gave him a very fake desk plant, and watching him struggle out his thanks was comically uncomfortable.

"Oh, they're great! My ferns are really coming in nicely. I should have them ready to sell at the farmer's market in a few weeks!" He grinned excitedly, as Tanya just smiled and shoved a bite of her sad salad in her mouth.

"That's great, Mike," she said after swallowing, already realizing that her crude joke wasn't worth getting into this conversation.

"Yeah, I'm really pleased with my crop this year. Oh, but that's not why I stopped by! Ms. Swan," he said, turning to me and catching me, again, mid-bite. I chewed fast as he stared, feeling a hunk of bread catch in my throat. I reached fast for my bottle of water and chugged until I felt the painful lump free itself from my throat and end its death threat.

"Yes, Mike?" I asked, reminding myself to stop packing my food in to my mouth when in the presence of others.

"For a small woman, you can sure put away some food," he laughed. And this man wondered why he was a perpetual bachelor, what with that kind of charm. I couldn't say much though. Ya girl here had been ole Swan Party of One for entirely too long. I chuckled humorlessly at Mike's backhanded compliment, hoping he'd get to the point so I could get to the cookies.

"I wanted to ask you how you'd feel taking on a student teacher this year. I know it's sudden, but Ms. Hallmen is going to be going on maternity leave earlier than planned. She will only be here for the first two weeks before a long term sub will take over. You are the only other teacher in the English department who doesn't also have a language class or an AP class. We need to place him with your English IV students, so he would only be teaching the second half of the day, and only for this semester," Mike explained, as if I wasn't aware of how student teaching worked.

I wasn't entirely thrilled with having a college student come into my classroom and take over, but the rational side of me remembered my own student teaching experience. It wasn't even that long ago, because with only four years of teaching under my belt, I was still considered a newbie around here. The coordinating teacher made a big difference in many education majors' outcomes, and I was still grateful for the experience I had. I guess it was time that I tried to do the same for someone else. And really, I should feel honored that they were letting such a young teacher take in a student. And, I mean, I didn't have too much pride to be offended at being the last resort.

"Well, I will have to rework some of my plans, but if I'm the only other option, then what choice have I got?" I asked, not meaning for it to sound as bratty as I'm sure it did.

"Well, he can always be placed in another school, but this was his alma mater and the closest one to his college campus, so he really had his heart set on South Carolina's finest high school," Mike beamed. I snorted, because Midlands High was many things, but calling us South Carolina's finest was laughable.

"Sure, Mike. I would be delighted to take on a student teacher," I sighed.

"Great! He will be in tomorrow first thing, so I will send him your way when he arrives."

I just smiled and went back to my lunch as Mike turned to walk away.

"From the looks of things, it was a little to the left," Tanya mumbled with a winl, and she, Angela and I fell into a quiet laughter.

The next morning, I got to my classroom a little earlier than the other teachers were arriving. I wanted a few minutes to get myself organized before our morning department meeting, and in just another hour, my peaceful room would be shared with another. I was surprised to see that smaller desk had already been moved to the right corner of my classroom near my own desk, a significantly less comfortable looking chair rolled up to it. I wanted to feel bad for the kid and his cramped working space, but he'd be on his feet most days anyway.

I was pulling open the tabs on my computer to get my rosters in order, printing out copies for my attendance book. I was a little old school and liked to use my own book along with the school's system to record attendance. I also used it to keep notes about each student in the beginning, so that I could more easily and quickly learn about them. I learned early on that the faster you learned your students and began treating them like someone you could identify with, the more likely you'd be to have a good year with them.

Just as I flipped to my final class roster to begin recording, I heard a light tap at my door and looked up.

A tall young man stood there with a shy grin. He was long and lean, with a green and white checkered button down tucked into his neatly pressed khakis. His dockers looked clean and new, and the dark leather of them matched his belt. He had his shirt sleeves buttoned tight at his wrists, and his hair was cut short on the sides and combed and gelled over. The gingery brownish color went well with his ivory skin and pale green eyes.

"Miss Swan?" he asked politely.

"That's me," I smiled, his shyness reminding me a lot of myself a few years ago. I stood up and walked over to him, holding out my hand. "When the students aren't around, you can call me Bella," I smiled, letting his large hand shake mine carefully.

"I'm Edward. When the students are around, I guess you can call me Mr. Cullen," he laughed lightly. I caught myself staring a little too long at his white teeth and cleared my throat.

"Well, Edward, welcome to my classroom. Your desk is over here," I said, leading him to his little corner. "We can hit the supply room later and gather you whatever you will need. We have a department meeting at nine, but after that we can get started on lesson planning for the first week."

"Okay, sounds good," he smiled, setting his canvas messenger bag down in his desk chair.

"I'm just working on my classroom rosters at the moment. Feel free to roll on over and take a look," I said, sitting back down in my own desk chair and looking down to survey myself. I was wearing a dark, shear navy top that flowed down to just above my knees with sleeves down to my forearms over a matching camisole. My black leggings were paired with a comfy pair of flats. I never cared too much about impressing anyone with my appearance, but I also hadn't banked on having a hunky frat boy staring over my shoulders today.

"So, Edward, tell me about yourself," I said as I went back to typing into my computer.

"Uh," he said as he wheeled the squeaky chair over to my desk and sat down beside me. He was close enough that I could smell his cologne. It was a refreshing change from the usual scent of Vice Principal Newton, who usually smelled strongly of fertilizer. "Well, I'm 22. I'm in my final semester at the University of South Carolina. I'm originally from a small town called Graniteville, but I've lived here for the last four years," he said and it sounded like he'd said it a million times.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked, trying to get a better feel for him.

"Well, I spend a lot of time playing disc golf with my brother and my sister's husband on the weekends, or just hanging out with my family. And most of my weekdays are spent studying or working in the writing lab on campus."

"No frat brothers to take up your time?" I asked, and he wrinkled his nose.

"Please, if you think anything of me as a person, do not let it be that I am in a fraternity," he said with conviction. I felt a slight relief knowing that I wouldn't be dealing with the very type of guy I abhorred during my own college days. I laughed at his serious face and let him know that I was glad to hear that he was more level headed than that.

"Do you like to write?" I asked, wondering if he shared my passion for creative prose.

"I mostly prefer short stories, but last year I gave my first go at NaNoWriMo," he said, and I jumped.

"Me too!" I said excitedly. I was still proud of writing my first full novel last November for National Novel Writing Month. I was glad to finally find someone who understood the pain, aggravation, torture, wonderment, and elation that it brought.

"Ugh, it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. So many times I thought I'd never make it. I have yet to even look at my novel since. It's utter garbage, but it's my garbage, and I'm proud that I at least tried, ya know?" he asked.

"I totally get it," I smiled. "Mine is probably unreadable, but it's the most love I've ever put into anything. Well, aside from teaching," I laughed jokingly, though that was actually very true. Teaching was my passion, and even on my worst days in the classroom, there was never a day that I wished to do something else.

I looked at the clock on my computer and realized it was time to head to our meeting.

"You ready for your first big swim with the sharks?" I asked with a wink, turning to my newest protege.

"Can you tell how nervous I am?" he asked, and the way his mouth lifted higher on one side was perhaps the sweetest thing I'd ever seen.

"Meh, just loosen up on that 'I just peed a little' look and you'll be fine. I'll protect you," I said with a whisper and wink, and he leaned toward me with a laugh.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. I trust you," he said in a quiet chuckle. I hoped to goodness that he did trust me, because I was suddenly very nervous of the task I'd undertaken. This was definitely going to be an interesting semester.

 **It may not be worth continuing, but I thought I'd give it a try. I'm not a teacher myself, so go easy on any inaccuracies. I gave up on being an English Ed major after a truly horrible clinical experience made me realize how bad I was at it. I do, however, have several friends who are teachers, and I firmly believe that they are the unsung heroes of the world.**

 **Also, if you've never heard of NaNoWriMo, and you're an aspiring writer, give it a try. It's the hardest thing I have ever done, and I am still so glad I did it.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading along.**

 **I don't own Twilight, obvs.**

After the first two days, the rest of the week was a whirlwind. More meetings, more getting my classroom together for the students, and more getting to know my student teacher. Edward was proving to be more of an asset than I thought he'd be. He wasn't the kind of person who needed to be told or asked something more than once. He was still a bit shy around the other faculty, but he had started to open up a bit to me over the week. We sat at my desk a good bit working on lesson plans, both for the first few weeks and for the entire semester. He already had several of his own that he'd done for classes in school. A good portion of the material he had already planned overlapped with the curriculum I was teaching, so we pulled from both to create plans he was confident about teaching. When we weren't busy writing up plans, we took the time to talk and get to know one another.

"So, Mike said this was your alma matter but you said you'd only lived here for the last four years," I started as he looked down shyly.

"Yeah, I, ah, moved to this school for my senior year, which was technically what should have been my junior year," he looked down, and the softest blush bloomed on his smooth cheeks, underneath the slight roughness of a late day stubble.

"Whoa, smarty pants, you skipped junior year?" I questioned, both impressed and a little intimidated.

"Yeah, I scored pretty high on my SATs and the state offered to let me advance a grade. The school I was in was really small and not really prepared for that, so my parents moved me here. I grew up only about an hour away, so the commute was long, but I'm glad I did it," he grinned.

"Was that hard, uprooting your life like that before the most important year of high school?" I asked. I had done something similar, though not to advance a grade. Before my junior year, I moved to Georgia with my dad, but came back here for college. My mom was in Florida with her husband, Phil, so South Carolina seemed like a happy medium.

"Yes and no. I mean, sure, I hated to leave the handful of friends I had, but I wasn't overly active in anything that tied me to my old school. I ran track, but it wasn't like I was banking on that for college, so I could do that anywhere," he shrugged.

"Okay, so you graduated at 17, then went off to college?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have an early birthday, or late, depending on how you look at it, so I turned 18 the summer before I went. I've been here for the last four years working on my degree. Because of all of the secondary education requirements, I am a semester over, so I will graduate this December," he finished, and I nodded, having gone the same route.

"So what about you, Miss Swan?" he asked, looking up with a smile.

"Hmm, what about me, Mr. Cullen?" I grinned. Conversation was flowing easier between us as he opened up a little. "Well," I started. "I lived with my dad, Charlie, in Georgia for my last two years of high school. But I had my heart set on USC, so I came back here for college. I started college at 17, because I also have a late birthday. I still live with my college roommate now, because she is the greatest person I know," I smiled, and he smiled with me.

"My mom, Renee, lives in Florida with her husband, and I don't see them nearly enough. But living here means that she and Phil travel up here when they can. And of course, I'm never opposed to a spring break in Florida," I winked.

"So when you aren't at school all day, what do you like to do?" He asked, and that caught me off guard more than it should. I was generally a pretty low key person. School was my life, as sad as that sounds.

"Hmm, well I read a lot. And write when I can. I like football season—Rose, my roommate, and I go to as many games as we can. Her boyfriend works with the coaches for USC's football team, so we usually go to most home games," I smiled.

"Ahh, the fighting roosters," he laughed.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you're a Clemson Tiger?" I groaned and he nodded.

"It must kill you to be at USC then," I laughed.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I'd have gone just about anywhere with the full ride I got," he laughed.

"Alright, humble brag," I laughed and he laughed with me and blushed a little again.

The rest of the week continued in light conversation, getting to know each other and feeling each other out for how well we would work together in the coming semester. It turns out Edward knew a lot about the Smart Board that I had little knowledge of, so he incorporated using it into most of his lessons. I was impressed with his literary knowledge. He seemed very well read and his insight into the literature we would be covering was refreshing and interesting.

By the end of the week, I was genuinely looking forward to having him in the classroom this semester.

I left at three on Friday afternoon, as the meetings were blessedly over and with Edward's help, we were as prepared as we could be for Monday morning. I walked into my apartment to find Rosalie at her computer, typing away. She was in her first year as an associate at a large law firm, and her schedule had been slammed as of late. I was proud of her, though. She knew what she wanted and she went for it in a way most people would have been afraid to do. She was already breaking a lot of glass ceilings.

"Hey, Rose," I announced as I walked past our open kitchen and turned left to head to my bedroom. She and I shared a comfortable two bedroom apartment not far from the high school. It was close enough to downtown that she could get to work easily, but far enough away that traffic wasn't a constant issue. Downtown Columbia was a beast on game day weekends.

"Hey, Bella," she mumbled, not looking away from her steady typing.

I kicked my shoes off in my room and dug my phone out of my bag before setting it down by my shoes. I scrolled through Facebook and Instagram for a bit, laughing at the lame posts my mom shared. At least she was over her Candy Witch Saga or whatever the hell game she had been playing.

Just as I was about to lock my phone and set it down, I heard a chime and noticed a red notification bubble pop up by my Linked In app. I opened it to see who wanted to be my connection via sudo-social media and grinned when I saw a familiar name.

 _Edward Cullen would like to connect to you on Linked In_.

I guess it was his right of passage as a budding professional to market himself to those established in his field. Plus, you know, we were kind of buddies now. And it seemed a more appropriate connection that Facebook.

I wanted to scope out his profile, but damn if Linked In didn't tell users when their profiles were viewed. Didn't need my "student" to think I was creeping. So I did the next rational thing and went back to Facebook, typing in his name on the search screen.

His was the first name to pop up when I searched, and I was a little confused to see that we had three mutual friends. Huh, two English professors from USC and, weirdly, Rose's boyfriend Emmett. Small world, I guess.

I scrolled through his profile, though most of it was hidden to the outside user. At least he was smart about that, especially as a soon to be teacher. I clicked on his profile picture. In it, he was standing on the beach with his arm around a petite girl that looked very much like him, save for the height and darker hair. She had his same light green eyes and perfect smile. He was wearing tan canvas pants and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, and she was wearing a knee length white sundress, holding a small bouquet of baby's breath. He'd mentioned a sister who had recently married over the summer, so I assumed this was her.

I scrolled through his other profile pictures and watched as he got progressively younger in each. Most of them were just of him, or him with who I assumed was a family member. I had to give him points when I didn't see any mirror selfies. I had to admit, Edward as an attractive man. I mean, sure, he was surface attractive, but knowing him better now made him even more so. I was excited to see how he'd interact with the kids Monday. Students, especially high schoolers, were notoriously cruel to student teachers. It would be interesting to see if his shy demeanor could hold up. I was sure his looks would be a source of amusement for many of the girls. We'd had a very new, very young, very attractive science teacher start a few years back, and he'd been woefully unprepared for what he'd faced. He'd be old news on Monday, though.

I flipped back to my newsfeed, deciding I'd creeped it real for long enough that afternoon, and saw that Rose had shared a Buzzfeed article—"26 Stunning Vintage Engagement Rings." I laughed out loud at that, wondering if Em would pick up the giant hint she was throwing down, and got up off my bed to go back out to the living room.

"Hey, you done with your work, Atticus Finch?" I asked, walking toward the kitchen. She sighed and loudly closed her laptop.

"Yeah, finally. Thank the lort it's Friday," she said in her best Madea voice.

"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday," I hummed, and she laughed before walking up to kitchen bar.

"You got any plans tonight?" she asked as I tossed her a bottle of water from the fridge and opened one for myself.

"Meh, I will probably hit up Target and spend the last of my camp counselor money," I answered, remembering that I had that last check from the camp I worked at over the summer. It was mostly money I saved, but I promised I'd use the last one for some back to school stuff.

"Lame. You should do something fun. Get dressed up, put on some body glitter, go grind on something," she said, and I laughed.

"How old do you think we are? Body glitter? Sure, let me run by Claire's—maybe they still have that awesome 1995 section," I said, and she pursed her lips in her best attempt to throw shade at me.

"I mean, I don't know. I've been out of the dating game a while," she defended.

"Out of the dating game, Rose. Not out of the normal, every evolving world. It's 2014. Nobody wears body glitter anymore. Well, other than Kesha. But her's isn't exactly on my list of life goals."

"Whatever. You need to do something fun, though. You spend all your time working or in this apartment," she hedged.

"Oh, you're one to talk. I'm pretty sure you have 'I object!' branded on your ass," I threw back.

"Bella, I'm an intellectual property lawyer. I don't know how exciting you think that is, but I assure you that whatever you've seen on TV is way off base," she laughed.

"Look, I like working and I like being independent. I'm not in any hurry to find someone to spend all of my time with. Sure, if it comes my way, I won't say no. But I'm content," I shrugged. "Will it make you happy if I buy a bottle of Essie? Something fun and flirty, like, I don't know, 'Pet Me Pink'?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, geez, promise me that if teaching doesn't pan out, you don't become a nail polish namer," she laughed.

"Yeah, but what a fun job, though, right?" I said back, and we spent the next forty minutes throwing the lamest names we could think of back at each other. She won it in the end with "50 Shades of Antibiotic Grey" and had us both rolling.

Later that evening, I was comfy in my yoga pants, my 2012 "Go Mustangs" homecoming t-shirt, and my hair piled high on my head. I had a hot date with Target, and if he was lucky, I was putting out big time tonight.

Obviously I had to stop first in the dollar section, because let's be honest, that shit was adorable. I filled my cart with crafty stuff, thinking maybe I could attempt a Pinterest craft or two this weekend, and knowing that when I inevitably failed, I wouldn't feel bad about the few bucks wasted.

I picked up a new, big tote for school from the clearance section, and completed the basic white girl finds with a six pack of various sized fake diamond earrings. I worked my way through the store, grabbing a few blouses from the clearance rack and finding some cute flats marked down. I mean, I was ballin on a budget, here. If my purchases weren't found in a dollar store somewhere, they were for shizz coming off the sale racks.

I had just turned into the grocery section when I saw a familiar head of hair. He appeared to be debating two types of granola bars. He looked a lot more relaxed in a USC t-shirt and cargo shorts, his feet in a much older and more warn pair of dockers without socks.

"I prefer the store brand myself," I said. He quickly turned his head in my direction and I watched a small smile spread on his face when he saw me.

"Miss Swan, spending your Friday night with the other cool kids, I see?" he asked, and I loved that he was losing more of that shyness with me.

"Well, I mean, Monday _is_ the first day of school. I've got to have the perfect back to school look," I laughed, gesturing to my cart full of accessories. He laughed and walked backwards to stand beside me, pulling his own cart along. I saw that his purchases were much more reasonable, with cleaning supplies and a giant bag of dog food.

"Worried the kids won't like you?" He asked, and it didn't escape my notice that he'd set the store brand bars into his cart.

"Well, I wasn't, but I'm afraid I might be out-shined by the hunky new student teacher," I said, fighting the urge to slap my hand over my mouth. Why on earth had I said that?

He laughed loudly and his cheeks turned pink.

"You're too kind, Bella," he said. I didn't know what to say back so I just smiled dumbly, and the silence grew awkward.

"Well, I've got a few more things to pick up, so I guess I will see you Monday," I said. I was suddenly insecure, realizing how weird it was to be seeing him like this, outside of school in such a casual setting. At school, it was obvious that I was his superior. Though he was technically working with me, he was still a college kid, and though the age difference between us was small, the experience between us set us apart. I hadn't had any problem reminding myself that he was to be treated as a colleague but also as another student to me. But here, outside of the school setting, I was letting my guard down too much. It was fine to be friends with him, but flirting, which I had basically just done, was neither appropriate nor a good idea.

"Alright, well nice seeing you. Have a nice night, Bella," he said, pushing his cart forward.

"You too, Edward," I smiled, backing up and swinging my cart around to head to the makeup section.

Once I was away from him, my embarrassment intensified and I rolled my eyes at myself. It was the truth, though. The more I saw of him, the more attractive he became to me. His kind nature and his shy humor made him a pleasure to be around. I loved his laugh and found myself often trying to bring it out of him.

I tried to refocus and made a beeline for the ELF products. A $1 lipstick would fix my whoas. I spent my time looking through the products and even fulfilled my promise to Rose with a bottle of 'Cajun Shrimp' OPI polish. That would make a fun toe color. I also grabbed my favorite 'Bubble Bath' color for my nails, and decided I'd hit my spending limit.

I had to get out of Target before I made another pass at a hunky shopper—or at my wallet. Geez, school hadn't even started yet, and I was already developing a school girl crush on the new teacher.

 **Those two OPI colors are real, and they are magical. Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, friends. Thanks for reading.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

It didn't matter that on Sunday evening, I took a long shower, buffing and grooming and scrubbing clean, or that I followed that with blowing my hair dry and taking my time to flat iron it. It didn't matter that I gave myself a nice mani/pedi, laid out my clothes, and moved my stuff over to my new bag. It didn't even matter that I packed a nice lunch with the groceries I'd bought earlier.

I still managed to oversleep my alarm by 30 minutes.

By the time I was pulling into the school parking lot, though blessedly not as the last car in the teacher's lot, I was a frazzled, nervous mess. First day of school jitters weren't just for the students.

I grabbed my bag, reaching for the lunchbox that wasn't there, and groaned when I realized that it was still perched on the top shelf of the refrigerator. I would just have to get a pack of crackers and a diet Coke from the canteen, because it was too late to go back.

In a shuffle, I breezed into the school office and moved towards the teachers' mail boxes, grabbing my stack of papers from my box. There was a bag of candy with a note hoping we had a "sweet" day. Good, at least lunch was taken care of.

I turned to leave when I looked at the copiers and groaned, realizing I still had to copy off the syllabi for each of my classes. I'd waited until this morning in case I thought of anything I wanted to add, but to be ready, I had left each one of my desk with a note and the amount of copies I needed. Looks like I'd be scrambling to get those done before each class now.

"You okay, there, Bella?" I heard Tanya ask. I huffed in response and she just laughed.

"Take a deep breath. It's going to be fine, girl. You got this," she winked, and like that, I was feeling a little better. Tanya was like that, though. Nothing seemed to frazzle her at all. She was just a funny, relaxed, calming presence when I seemed to need it.

"Thanks, Tan. Have a good first day!" I called, rushing out of the office to head towards my classroom, which was, of course, on the other side of the school.

I passed Angela and Ben on the way. He was a world history teacher and the school tennis coach. They'd been married for a few years but were always professional about their work relationship.

"Hey, Bella!" Ben called, just as Angela cheerfully wished me a happy first day.

"Morning, Cheneys!" I replied, not stopping to chat. I heard them chuckle as I continued down the hall and made a sharp right turn, nearly slamming into the school's safety officer, Sgt. Crowley.

"Easy there, Miss Swan," he smiled, holding his hands out to steady me.

"Thanks, Tyler," I winked, catching my balance before moving on.

Mrs. Cope, one of the other English teachers on this hall, smiled and waved as she stepped out of her room and tucked a wooden door stop under her door. I looked down to shuffle through my bag and find my classroom key, nearly slamming into an opened locker that hadn't had a lock put on it yet.

I pulled out my classroom key with my lanyard and my name tag only to look up and see that my classroom door was already opened with the lights on. When I walked in, my desk was stacked with each class' set of papers for the day, the sticky notes back in place to label which was for which. Beside my computer, which had already been turned on and warmed up, was an apple and a granola bar—the Target kind. I walked to my desk and ungracefully set my bag down beside it, opening my top drawer to put my phone in it. There was a yellow sticky note on the apple with an elegantly scripted note.

 _Happy first day, Miss Swan._

 _-Mr. C_

I smiled, the first genuine smile this morning. It was a small gesture, but one of kindness.

"I hope you don't mind, but I saw that those copies still needed to be made, so I went ahead and did those when I got here this morning," Edward said as he stepped into the room and walked towards his desk.

"That's perfect, actually. As you can tell, my day kicked off to a rough start," I replied, giving my hands a dramatic flop against my sides.

"Well, at least you look nice for your first day, Miss Swan. I might have some distracted boys in the classroom this year," he smiled and winked at me. Well that was unexpected. I laughed it off.

"Oh, you got jokes, huh?" I said, and before he could defend himself, "Thanks for the food, by the way. I ran out of the house without my lunch today, so this will justify the giant bag of chocolate that was in my teacher's box this morning," I gestured to the snacks on my desk. An apple canceled out 12 mini chocolates, right?

"So, you ready for your first day?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose," he replied, and took a big steadying breath.

"Today won't be so bad. The students will be loud and anxious, but that's to be expected the first week. We will mostly be doing the start of the year type stuff. Our homeroom class will come in every day this week, but after this only on certain days when we adjust schedules for assemblies. They will basically come in for attendance and sit here through the pledge and announcements," I explained, moving my way around the room and walking towards the thermostat. Air conditioning would be needed in here until December, probably.

I noticed Edward walking to the Smart Board to turn it on. He moved so fluidly around the room as he listened.

"For our homeroom kids, we will be assigning lockers, handing out their lanyards with their ID badges on them, and issuing their planners," I said, gesturing toward the egg crate filled with student planners. "Feel free to take one of those if you need. It helps me to have one on hand just in case they have questions about anything in them, like days off or rules," I said.

"So, if that's all taken care of in homeroom, what will our other classes be like?" Edward asked, picking up a planner and thumbing through it lightly.

"First and second periods are our English IV students. Third period is our planning period, and then our schedule is for second lunch. Each department takes a week of lunchroom duty, so we will have to eat in the lunchroom every third week of the month. It's not too bad, but you should probably plan to eat during our third period planning, because you won't get much time in the lunchroom," I said, walking over to the other smaller basket that included a stack of the student badges and the accompanying lanyards.

"Fifth period is our one English IV Honors class, and then sixth period will be our creative writing class. This is the first year we are trying out this class, so I'm pretty excited about it. It's considered an elective, so it's not going to be a very big class, but that also means we can be a little more laid back. Seventh period is a study hall. Students are allowed to work for teachers during their study hall period, so many of them do that. Most of the seniors get early dismissal if they can, so the study hall class may not be very big, either."

"So, for our English IV students, we will be assigning books," he said, pointing to the stacks of literature books, grammar books, and vocabulary books.

"They will each get their own language arts text book and grammar text book, but the vocab books are a classroom set. Each Monday, for the first part of class, they will copy the weekly vocabulary words onto notecards. I require that they make notecards rather than a list, because they are easier to study that way. I keep a ton of colored markers and pens around, you know, for those anal color coordinated freaks," I laughed.

"Hey, don't hate, I'm totally one of those freaks," he laughed.

"Oh, me too, me too. No shame it that color coordination game," I said. Man, I was smooth today.

I noticed that as we were talking, we'd gravitated towards each other, and now we were both standing against the counter of text books on the side of the classroom. Each of us was leaned back on the counter, our hands on either of our sides. I hadn't realized how close we were standing at first, but then I could feel the heat of his hand beside mine.

"Sounds like a busy day ahead-" Edward started just as the first bell rang. The kids would start piling in now, heading to their homerooms.

"Come on," I said. "The teachers stand outside of the door to greet the students before each class," I said, leaning forward to walk to the door.

"Bella," Edward said, placing his hand over mine before I pulled away from the counter. "Thank you. For letting me into your classroom like this. I know it was a last minute thing, but I'm really glad you agreed to it. I'm looking forward to this semester," he said, his eyes conveying his sincerity.

"I," I said, suddenly vary aware of his warm hand over mine. "I, uh, I'm really glad to have you here, Edward. I just hope you don't run screaming from the profession after a semester with me," I chuckled.

"Not a chance," he smiled, giving my hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away. My heart leapt into my throat at the feel of it. All the settling of my nerves I'd managed to do were just undone, replaced by a fierce fluttering in my stomach that had little to do with first day jitters.

The day went by in a blur of new students and lots of talking. For each class, I'd introduced myself and Edward. We took a tag team effort. I'd explained to Edward the different lanyard colors for each class. Freshman wore red, sophomores black, juniors blue, and seniors the coveted blue with Senior emblazoned around them in white lettering. They were a senior right of passage.

Edward looked a little left out when everyone else had on a lanyard, while his own name tag was attached to his shirt pocket. I dug through my desk and found an extra MHS Faculty lanyard for him, and I swear he lit up brighter than if I'd just given him $100. It really was the little things for him.

By Friday, we'd settled into a good routine. Edward had mostly observed while I did the lessons for each class. We were starting with a read and review of "The Great Gatsby" with my English IV students. It was one of my favorites to teach. For each novel we covered in class, four in total, I gave the students the option to write a three page report or take on a creative project. It could be artwork, something handmade, a video, anything, as long as it showed a genuine understanding of the material. I'd brought in some of my favorites from previous years, including a gorgeous handmade set of jewelry that one of the students had made. I even had a mannequin that stayed in my room year round with a handmade dress inspired by Daisy Buchanan.

Edward was interested in the idea of letting them do creative pieces, and I noticed him several times talking with different students to help them brainstorm ideas. He'd even convinced one of the band students in class to compose an original piece inspired by the novel, offering to assist however he could. It was then that I learned one of Mr. Cullen's many talents included playing several instruments.

The students mostly took to him pretty well. One of the good things about having the English IV and honors students was that most of them took things a little more seriously. They genuinely wanted to learn, or at the very least, had enough respect not to be rude.

He was meshing well, and the shyness that he'd been so full of last week was slowly dissipating. He was even opening up with the other faculty, and I saw him talking with hotty McScience teacher a few times in the hall. I thought the freshman girls walking by were going to start panting when they saw both of the men talking together.

I had to admit, I found myself staring at Mr. Cullen more often that I should have been. He'd stepped up his appearance this week, opting to add a tie to his button downs each day.

When Friday rolled around and he walked in with dark rimmed glasses, I had to actually force myself to look away. A few times, I lost myself in thinking about pulling those glasses off and running my hands through his hair. Because I was apparently a hussy.

As we were leaving Friday afternoon, after a long, tiring week, Edward walked me out to my car. He'd been doing this every afternoon, even after my insistence that he could leave earlier. I stayed until five most days, and each day, he stayed with me. He assured me that he had nowhere else he'd rather be, and the more he could observe and learn my routines, the more it would help him. I couldn't complain too much, because I did genuinely enjoy his company.

"Any big weekend plans to celebrate your first week, teach?" I asked casually. I may or may not have been feeling him out a little more. As much as we'd talked and gotten to know each other, I still didn't know much about him personally, other than that he was close to his family and, based on the picture on his desk, he had an adorable black and white border collie. I knew little of his social life, though. I didn't even know if he had a significant other.

"Meh, not really. Usually on game weekends, I hermit into my house," he shrugged.

"You ever go to the games?" I asked.

"I went to a couple freshman year, but the student section is a bit more excitement than I care for. Especially considering I'm not really a Gamecock fan," he laughed, and I groaned.

"You know, this football rivalry could be your demise, Edward. If I'd known you were a Clemsux fan before, I may not have let you in my classroom," I said with a frown.

"I suspect after so many losses, you get used to pouting a lot, huh, Bella?" he asked, and I kind of dug the way he said my name.

"Very funny, Cullen," I laughed, leaning over to bump his shoulder with mine, then tossing my head to swing my hair to the side. Like, what the hell was that, Marsha Brady? Ugh, I was such a weirdo.

We stopped when we reached my car, and I used my key fob to unlock my door. Before I could reach for the handle, Edward grabbed it and opened my door for me. We were standing close, so close that I had to look up to see him. I backed away and dropped my bag inside before pulling myself up into the drivers seat of my SUV. I cranked my car on to get the air going and rolled down my window, reaching to pull my door shut as he kept his own hand on it to shut it. He leaned in on his left arm, and I was kind of delighted at his reluctance to separate.

"This week has been pretty awesome, Bella. I know I've said it before, but I really can't thank you enough. I was really nervous about this experience, but you are helping to reaffirm what brought me into this field," he said, and his eyes were looking straight into mine. Our faces were so close that I could smell the peppermint he'd been crunching on when we walked out of the school.

"I'm really glad to have you in my classroom, Edward. You've been a really big help to me this week. Having you in the classroom is going to spoil me for next semester," I laughed.

"You deserve to be spoiled," he said, and then in the most uncharacteristic gesture, he reached forward and tugged on my hair a little. It was meant to be friendly, but I couldn't help the flutter in my stomach or the goose bumps that erupted on my arm. Was my attraction not one sided? Did Edward have his own school girl crush?

"Have a nice weekend, Miss Swan," he winked, pulling his hand away, and turned to stride over to his Volvo a few spaces down.

I rolled up my window and sucked in a few hard breaths. I was one note in my locker short of a full blown infatuation with Edward. And that wasn't a good thing. I could not date my student teacher. Could I? Probably not. And regardless, I may have been getting ahead of myself. Who knows how he really felt? Maybe I could just enjoy a semester of mild flirting with him. Surely that would be harmless enough.

As I turned to back out of the spot, Edward had already backed out and was letting me go ahead of him. He gave me one last smile and wave, and I'm pretty sure I smiled the entire way home.

I walked through the door to our apartment shortly after. Rose was in the kitchen putting together some pigs in a blanket and sausage balls for tomorrow. We were heading to the first USC home game with some bomb ass tickets that Emmett got us. Speaking of Emmett, he was currently sprawled across our couch, watching 'Extreme Cheapskates' on Netflix.

"Hey, Rose. Sup, loser," I called to Emmett.

"Balla! What up, girl? How was the first week of high school? Meet any cute boys? Any jealous girls put dog turds in your locker?" he asked. It was a constant source of entertainment for him that I worked at a high school. He didn't understand how I could spend day after day with what he firmly believed were the worst group of people on the planet. I constantly tried to tell him that not all schools were the clique-ish, vapid representation he had in his mind. He'd gone to an all boys private school, so his only real experience with public school was in the form of a Lindsay Lohan movie. After a while, I just let him believe that every school had a set of "The Plastics."

"It was great, Em," I laughed. He jumped up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen to sneak a sample.

"Don't!" I heard Rose yell, and watched as Emmett walked towards the fridge instead to see what he could find in there.

"Hey, Balla, you know anyone who wants to go to he game tomorrow? The rents decided they didn't want to travel down for this one, so the two seats beside you and the misses are open. Rose said you are the only person she likes enough to sit with, so I wondered if you wanted it for anyone," Emmett said, pulling the lid off of a tupperware of blueberries and popping a few into his mouth.

"Uhh," I thought. Sadly, my circle of friends was pretty limited to this apartment. I could ask Tanya, but she hated football. I could ask Angela and Ben, but they'd need a sitter for their two year old. The only other person who came to mind was Edward. But would that be weird?

My phone chimed before I could overanalyze it too much. It was a Facebook notification.

 _Edward Cullen would like to be your friend._

I noticed that we now had five friends in common. When I clicked to see who, it ended up being Vice Principal Mike and the Science Teacher Stud.

Huh, I guess we could be Facebook friends, then. I mean, I was friends with some of the other teachers on there, too. My only real rule was that I wouldn't be friends with students on Facebook until they had graduated. There was nothing wrong with a social media friendship with Edward. And, I mean, this would take my creeping on his page to a whole new level.

I clicked accept with a smile, pressing his name to take a better look at his profile.

"Yoo hoo, Earth to Bella," Rose called, and I realized I'd never answered Emmett.

"Um, give me a few. I have someone in mind, but let me just check," I answered vaguely, because I honestly wasn't even sure if I could work up the nerve.

I walked over to the couch and kicked off my shoes under the coffee table, my eyes never leaving the phone. Even now that we were friends, it didn't seem like Edward posted much on here to see. There were the occasional profile picture updates, shared articles, or wall posts, but he didn't seem to post much. I was about to scroll back up to look at his other photo albums when my phone chimed again and I saw the beginning of a text from the top. The name on the text said Edward. My stomach lurched, and the roar inside intensified.

I opened the text and laughed out loud.

 _I promise I'm not a stalker. I'd had a friend request from James, and when I looked to see any common friends, I saw your picture on his friends' list. Is this okay?_

He was more jittery about this than I was, which made me feel strangely better.

 _Of course it's okay. I feel honored to be Facebook official with the super cool Mr. C._

I hit send before I realized that "Facebook official" was usually how people referred to their romantic relationship status. I agonized over those three little bubbles that let me know he was typing up a response. I waited so long that my phone's backlight started to dim, so I pressed it with my thumb. His response came only about 43 years later.

 _I'm the honored one. Friends with the favorite teacher? I'm a lucky man. The other boys would be sooo jealous if they knew ;)_

Okay, he was definitely flirting with me now.

 _Are you kidding? Have you HEARD the talk about you throughout the halls? I even heard Mrs. Cope going at it in the teacher's lounge about how she wished she'd had you in her classroom this year._

His response came faster this time.

 _Yet somehow I got stuck with Miss Swan instead. Too bad she wasn't as excited to have me in her classroom as ole Shelly would have been. :)_

I realized what a cheese eating grin I had on my face when I heard Emmett plop down beside me on the couch. Before I could move, he'd seen my phone.

"Ohh, who's Edward?" he asked.

"Just the student teacher I'm working with this year," I replied, trying to steady my nerves. I wasn't doing anything wrong. Just a friendly conversation with a colleague. Via text. With winky faces. Oh, who was I kidding, we were one dick pic away from sexting.

"Bella, are you blushing? Since when do you blush?" Emmett laughed.

"Leave her alone, Em. She just has a little crush on her cute new student teacher," Rose said, not helping at all.

"I do not have a crush! We were just joking about school stuff is all," I defended, though I could hear how pitiful that sounded.

"Dear Edward, thanks for carrying my books to class today. Of course I will wear your class ring. I've always wanted to go steady with a boy," Emmett said in his worst feminine voice.

"Oh, kiss my ass. And for the love of God, watch something other than 'The Wonder Years' to learn what high school is actually like!" I huffed, stomping to my room.

Just before I shut my bedroom door, I heard Emmett loudly declare, "Ah, shit, I didn't know this was Kevin and Winnie serious!"

The next morning, I rolled over and smiled, not yet awake enough for my nerves to take over. Edward and I had spent a while longer texting the night before about nothing much. There was a bit more flirting, but it had all remained PG. I'd asked him how he knew Emmett, since I now had a valid reason for knowing that they were Facebook friends. He said they'd met when Em worked in the student recreational health center a few years back, and had even trained Edward a bit. They hardly saw each other now, and were more of acquaintances than anything.

When I had walked back out to the kitchen for a bite of food, Emmett and Rose were on the couch again. He'd moved on to 'My Strange Addiction' while Rose sat with her laptop on her legs, typing away furiously. Girl never took a break from work.

I opted to take my reheated spaghetti to my room, because nothing about watching a woman who was addicted to eating couch cushion was appetizing. I'd taken a nice shower, stayed up late reading, and gone to bed with a smile.

I rolled back over to check my phone. It was only seven, but my body was already on school schedule, so trying to go back to sleep was pointless. I was excited about tailgating today, especially now that I'd worked up the nerve to invite Edward. He'd agreed readily, excited to go to a game that wouldn't involve him sitting in the student section. He was even going to meet us early at our spot on the fair grounds to tailgate. It would be Rose and me, Rose's parents, who had season tickets and came to every game, and a few friends of ours from school. They usually stopped by for a beer or two and to hang out a bit before the game. We were low key tailgaters, preferring to sit around and enjoy each others' company with snacks and drinks.

My phone chimed, and I wondered who was ballsy enough to text a teacher this early on a Saturday. I was surprised and delighted to see that it was Edward. Guess he was on teacher time, too.

 _Is there anything I can bring today? I hate to show up empty handed. Are you sure I can't pay Emmet for the ticket?_

He was too nice for his own good.

 _Please, Emmett didn't even pay for these. He gets them as a perk of his job. All you need to bring is yourself. And your beer drinking A game. I'm known around these parts for my tolerance._

I hoped this was still okay. I mean, we were both adults. Sure, we worked together. But that wasn't an issue for Angela and Ben. Or Coach Susan and her wife. This wasn't so different, really.

 _Miss Swan, are you trying to get me drunk? I must say, I'm a bit of a lightweight. I don't think you will want me around if I get too blitzed. I'm a cheap drunk. ;)_

Uh, the winking faces were killing me.

 _I'll go easy on you today. I make no promises though._

I was smiling big now, anticipating the day more than I had been last night.

 _I will see you in a few hours, Miss Swan._

 _I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Cullen._

 _Me too. ;)_

That was it. I officially had romantic feelings for an emoticon. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews mean the world to me. I don't care how few each chapter gets, because each one is genuine and puts a smile on my face. Thank you, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this little story.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

I rolled out of bed to get a glass of sweet tea. I wasn't a coffee drinker. I'd tried to be a few times in college, but a raging case of the coffee poops in the middle of a two hour lecture will kind of turn you off.

I opened my bedroom door just as Emmett was walking by, and naturally I squealed.

"Jesus, Emmett, you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled. He was distractedly bent over pulling on his shoes, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Balla. I'm running late!" he said, moving down the hall past me. "And don't be silly, girls don't poop!"

I laughed out loud at that. If he did plan on a future with Rose, then he was in a world of hurt under that misapprehension. For a girl so put together on the outside, she sometimes made me wonder if she was rotten on the inside.

"Catch ya later. Go Gamecocks!" He called cheerfully before rushing out of the front door.

I spent the rest of the morning preparing to tailgate and head to the game. I put a few curls in my hair before pulling it into a pony tail, knowing it would be far too warm out today to have it down on my neck. I dabbed a little powder on and finished it was some mascara and blush. I figured there was no point in too much makeup, cause it would just melt off.

I slipped on some comfy jeans and a black tank top. My arms still had a nice tan from the summer, a rare change from my normal pastiness. I put in a pair of my new fake earrings and pulled a chunky garnet necklace over my head. I had the school colors covered, but needed one last touch.

I walked down the hall to Rose's room to get her help, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," she called, and I opened it to see her dressed in dark jeans and a lovely garnet and black blouse that ruffled over one shoulder and left the other bare. Her hair was big and curled, her makeup perfect. But she could do that, because apparently along with not pooping, she didn't sweat. Whereas she would still look great by the end of the hot afternoon, I was basically going to look like sweaty armpit.

"Hey, can you put this on my cheek?" I asked, holding up a USC logo face tattoo.

"Sure, have a seat," she said, pointing to her dressing table. Even her room looked more sophisticated than mine. It was always as neat as a pin and had that shabby chic look that I thought only existed in Southern Living or, like, Martha Stewart's prison cell.

"You excited for the first home game of the season?" she asked from her connecting bathroom, as she ran some water over a washcloth to apply the decal on my face.

"Yeah, sure. It's going to be so damn hot, though," I groaned.

"Well, yeah, with Professor Sexy there and all," she said with a grin as she walked back in the room.

"Okay, first of all, he is not a professor," I started, and Rose just giggled. "So what if he's attractive? We are just friends. That's all we can be," I said, and I couldn't help the hint of sadness in my voice.

"Why can't you be more?" Rose asked as she dapped the cool rag on my cheek over the decal paper.

"Well, considering he's a colleague-" I began, but she cut me off.

"So what? Half of the people you work with are shacking up," she declared, pulled the wet rag away and walking it back to her bathroom to toss it in her laundry basket.

"By half, I assume you mean the whole two married couples in the entire school," I said.

"Right, four different people fell in love at that school. Where is it in the rules that you can do the same?" she asked, walking back up to me to gently lift the decal paper off of my cheek and revealing the USC emblem. I turned to the mirror to inspect it before turning back around and facing her as she sat on her bed.

"I mean, I don't know if it is a rule. But it doesn't seem appropriate. He is technically a student, too. And he's only 22. I will be 26 next month," I said, and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Well damn, do we need to go buy you a Hurry Cain and some geriatric shoes?" She said in an exasperated tone that let me know my excuses were flimsy. "Bella, you are attracted to him, and based on what you've told me of your interactions, he feels the same. I don't see any harm in just seeing if there is something there," she shrugged.

"Well, what if there isn't anything there? What if we are horrible together, and then we have to spend the rest of the semester together. I don't want to jeopardize his degree or my career for a little attraction," I stated.

"Bella, you are getting way ahead of yourself. You've known each other two weeks, you've flirted a little, and you got the tingles in your cooch when he touched your hand," she laughed.

"I told you I got butterflies! Gah, do you have to be so crass?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that if in such a short time, you two have meshed so well, then who knows? Maybe there is something there. If you want to wait until after the semester is over, I can totally respect that and I'm sure he can, too. I haven't seen you two together in person, so I can't say for sure yet, but I doubt either of you will be able to wait too much longer before you can't stand it anymore."

"Well I'm not going to jump his bones, Rose," I said as I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't the kind of girl who went straight for the physical. I mean, I'd been around the block a few times. Like a couple. Like, one and a half laps, okay? I wasn't a complete stranger to sex, but I also wasn't an avid haver of it. Casual booty wasn't my thing.

"I'm not saying you will, Bella. I'm just saying that I think you two have a lot of chemistry, and that's just based on what you've told me about him. Watching you giggle like someone tickled your Elmo while you two were texting last night only affirmed that. But I guess I will see when I'm around you both today, huh?" She asked. "I bet he's cuter in person than he is in those Facebook pictures I saw you creepin'," she laughed, and her little bit of southern twang came out when she talked.

I guess my dopey smile was all the answer she needed to that. Maybe she was right. I wasn't going to make my feelings obvious, but I guess I could just roll with it and see how things went.

A few hours later, we were sitting under a big four post tent, a foldout picnic table and several chairs sitting around. The shade felt nice, and Rose's parents left no detail untouched. We were on the fair grounds right against the gate across from the stadium in their reserved season spot. Mr. Hale had the tailgate of his truck down, a giant cooler of drinks resting on it. He also had a portable burner going with a giant pot of low country boil simmering. There was another table under the tent with snacks lined across it. We had the radio going listening to other games, and all around us people were doing the same.

Mrs. Hale was puttering around helping her husband, and Rose and I lounged in the fold out chairs, chatting and sipping our drinks. I kept checking my phone in my lap, in case it beeped and I didn't hear it from all of the noise around me. I'd tried to describe exactly where we were to Edward, but he had yet to appear. He said he was walking over from his house, since it was only about five minutes away. Rose's dad had picked us up, and we'd ride home with Emmett later.

Finally, just as I stood to grab another drink, I saw a familiar smile and the nicely gelled hair making his way towards us. He was wearing white cargo pants and a grey USC t-shirt. He looked comfortable. It always amazed me how some people dressed for these things. The guys often wore those awful pants with the USC logo embroidered all over them, complete with tucked in polo shirts and visors. The girls were worse, though. Dresses and cowgirl boots, are you kidding me? I don't care if your thighs somehow don't touch, chub rub was a very real, very painful thing.

"Hey," Edward called as he walked towards me. He was holding a six pack of bottled beer in each hand.

"Hey, glad you found us okay," I smiled.

"Well, you gave good directions," he replied, and I heard Rose giggle behind us. I turned to glare at her as she walked up to hold out her hand.

"Rosalie Hale," she stated, and he looked at me a little confused at first, until I reached to grab one of the packs of beer.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie. I'm Edward Cullen," he smiled, shaking her hand. He was still shy in front of new people, but he was definitely trying. "I hope it's alright, I picked up a few beers from AJ's," he said, reaching for the pack he'd handed me and offering them to Rose.

"Oh, I love AJ's. Thanks!" She said, grabbing them from him and walking over to the tailgate to add them to the cooler. AJ's was this awesome pub down in Five Points. They brewed their own beer and sold it by the bottle. Their burgers were perfection, and on a hot day, I could chug a good light brew like it was water.

"That was really nice of you," I said quietly. He just shrugged and smiled.

"Are you hungry? There are a ton of snacks to nibble on, and I think the boil is almost done."

"Sure, I could eat," he said. We walked under the tent and loaded our plates with snacks just as Mrs. Hale let us know the boil was done. We dipped out some shrimp and sausage, but I opted out of the corn because that just screamed disaster.

We walked over to the little fold out table and sat across from each other.

"This looks great," he said to Rose's mom as she walked up. "Thanks for letting me join you, Mrs. Hale," he said politely.

"Oh, nonsense. We are happy to have you, even if you are a Clemson boy," she winked. "And call me Judy."

Judy Hale was exactly what Rose would be like in about 25 years. She had a perfect look about her at all times, but she also wasn't just a pretty face. She and Mr. Hale were both attorneys, who together owned Hale & Hale, LLC. I'd joked with Rose that they wouldn't let her into their club to round out the family firm, but she replied that it was her choice not to work with them yet. She wanted to become her own lawyer without their influence. And she said she'd rather wait until she was married, because "Hale, Hale & Hale was just obnoxious."

The Hales were good people, and they'd been like a second set of parents to me since Rose and I had roomed together at USC.

"I'm going to grab a drink. May I get you anything?" Edward asked politely.

"Sure," I nodded. "Surprise me."

He walked over and talked for a few minutes with Mr. Hale while I started working on pealing my shrimp. Rose was standing at the tent beside ours talking with their tailgate neighbors, and Mrs. Hale had gone to sit by her husband out in the sun. It was just Edward and me under the tent when he returned with an ice cold bottle for each of us.

I reached to unscrew the top of mine and took a big gulp. When I set my bottle down, Edward was just staring.

We were in our own little bubble as we ate and talked quietly. It was innocent enough until I felt his foot against mine. We were both wearing flip flops, so I was very aware of the skin of the inside of his left foot against the outside of my right foot. I made no move to readjust, nor did he, and even after we'd finished eating, we continued to talk. The table between was wasn't very large, so eventually both of our feet gravitated toward each other's. We were sitting, alternating legs pressed against each other's.

I could feel the warmth of his legs against mine, even through my jeans, and my stomach turned flips when I felt a hand trace a small circle on my knee. I was two beers deep, but Edward was only halfway through his first. I wasn't sure if it was the change in environment or simply the attraction neither of seemed to be denying anymore, but we were both getting bold. I reached my own hand down and met his, and he intertwined the tips of his fingers with mine. No one else would be able to tell, but we could tell. We continued to talk quietly, our hands not letting go, until finally Rose walked up.

"You kids ready to head to the stadium?" She asked, and I pulled my hand and legs away to stand.

"Sure, let's go," I replied when I saw others begin to leave the fairgrounds and walk across the street.

I slipped my phone into my back pocket as Rose handed us our tickets.

"You two head on over. I'm going to help mom and dad put some of this stuff away and I will meet you at our seats."

I shrugged and turned to Edward. He tossed back the last of his beer and tossed the bottle into the trashcan near our tailgate spot before walking up to my side.

"You ready?" I asked, and he nodded. I thought I heard him whisper something like "oh yeah", but he just smiled at me and we kept walking.

When we got up to the stadium, we pulled out our tickets and look for the section. Emmett got tickets for us all over the field for different games, but these were supposed to be good. I didn't realize how good until we got to them. We were on the home side, about five rows up in the comfy seats with backs on them. We could see the field and the screen perfectly.

I realized after we sat down and the two of us were sandwiched between other people that there was not a third seat for Rose or the fourth unoccupied seat from the ticket we couldn't give away. I pulled out my phone to ask Rose when I saw a text from her already.

 _You and Edward can be Mr. and Mrs. Hale today. See you after the game, lovebirds ;)_

I didn't bother responding. I wasn't mad, but she'd pulled a dirty little trick. It wasn't until I locked my phone and slipped it back into my pocket that I realized Edward had been looking over my shoulder. He slyly looked away as I looked up, but I noticed the lift of his cheeks as he grinned. He'd definitely seen the text, and he didn't appear to be mad about it either.

The game went by faster than some because it wasn't being televised, so there were fewer breaks for commercials. Before I knew it, the fourth quarter was over and people were starting to stand and gather their things. The Gamecocks, in typical Gamecock fashion, had pulled out a very narrow win. It was close the entire time, and we were even down until the very end. Edward and I were on our feet with the crowd, yelling and cheering as the final three point field goal was kicked and USC won. We turned to each other with smiles and cheered loudly. Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around his neck, still cheering.

I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His long fingers splayed across my back, and I pulled my arms down to rest my hands on his broad shoulders. We stared at each other, smiles on both of our faces, until finally I heard my phone beep. I pulled back and Edward slid his hands away, though not before letting them linger on my hips.

 _Headed back to the truck for some post tailgate until Emmett gets done. Meet you back there._

I typed a quick reply that we'd meet them there soon, and Edward and I made our way out of the stands with the crowd.

Once we were in a less crowded area and could hear each other better, I turned to him to ask if he'd enjoyed himself.

"You were definitely right. It's a lot more fun when you aren't in the student section."

"I told you!" I replied excitedly, still on a high from the win and Edward's closeness. "Do they not have the coolest entrance in college football? It gives me chills every time. Much better than petting a purple rock," I laughed, and Edward scowled.

"Hey, now, you don't diss tradition. I agreed to be a Gamecock today, but I'm a Tiger every other day," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. But I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe I can score us some more tickets from Emmett for other games. I like to go when it's colder out. Something about bundling up under blankets and hats and seeing your breath when you cheer on the team makes the games feel more like football season should feel," I smiled, longing for that cooler weather. I knew I had a sheen of sweat on my forehead and the back of my neck, but I was too hot to care how that looked. Everyone out here was sweaty and gross.

"Hmm, that does sound fun. Being bundled up with you under a blanket," he said with a sly grin.

"Oh, stop it, you," I said, and playfully slapped at his chest. He caught my hand in his, and as we walked back to join the others, I was finally admitting to myself how right this felt. And how happy I was that he didn't let go of my hand as we continued to walk.

 **Thanks again for your reviews. I know there aren't many of them, but even the views and those of you adding this to your favorites mean a lot to me. I don't know that I will be able to keep up the one a day chapters, but I am having a lot of fun with these two, so hopefully I can keep that creative mojo flowing.**

 **Two things: if you don't know what a low country boil is, google it. It's called a lot of things down here—Beaufort Stew, Frogmore Stew—but I just call it delicious. Corn, shrimp, potatoes, onions, and kielbasa sausage cooked in some Old Bay? Yummy. Also, if you are in to football, Youtube the USC Gamecocks Football entrance. It's truly the most exciting moment of the game. And the Clemson Tiger football team really does pet a giant rock as they run onto the field at their home games. They think it's cool. Winners think it's lame.**

 **Let me know what you think! See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me a few days. It's been a busy week, but I've had these two on my mind all week. Thank you again so much for the reviews. I've had a rough week dealing with my anxiety, but your reviews put a smile on my face each and every time one comes through my email. I am incredibly appreciative of your words, encouragement, and advice.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Hey Bells, I just talked to Emmett. He's a little bummed about the game. I was thinking maybe the four of us could head over to AJ's for a drink to take his mind off of things," Rose said somberly as Edward and I approached our tailgate area.

"But his team won," Edward declared, confused. "Why's he bummed?" he asked as Rose began shaking her head.

"They barely won. By a small margin of points. After a low scoring game. Since he is a defensive coordinator, he believes this falls largely on him," Rose shrugged. Emmett had been part of the coaching team for three years now, and as much of a group effort as football was, he took every aspect very personally.

"Well, a win is a win," Edward said firmly.

"Spoken like a true Clemson fan," I smirked, which earned me a playful glare from Edward.

"Anyway," Rose interrupted, before Edward and I could got sidetracked. "I figured I'd just wait here for him and help mom and dad get packed up. The traffic still needs to ease up before they will leave. You guys are welcome to stay or head out and meet us later if you want," Rose said, already moving under the tent and pulling the chairs together to slip them in their bags.

"I actually need to run home and let MoMo out, if that's alright," Edward responded, and I felt a weird disappointment at having him leave for a bit, almost afraid he'd back out of coming to AJ's. Gah, why was I acting so cray? Stage 5 clinger was not becoming on me.

"Oh, well that's cool, I can stay here with Rose and meet you later?" I asked.

"Or, you could, I mean, if you wanted, you could come with me. MoMo loves meeting new people," Edward smiled.

Before I could answer, Rose butted in with an oh so eloquent, "Who the hell's MoMo?"

"He's my dog," Edward laughed, pulling his phone out and unlocking it, holding it up to show Rose and me. His dog was his phone background. Holy Lord, was it too soon to love this man?

"Cute," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. She'd always been a cat person, so she didn't understand the pure joy a dog could bring someone.

"Well, yeah, I'd love to meet him," I smiled.

"Cool," Edward grinned. "It's only about a five minute walk from here. Want to just walk there and we can drive to AJ's later?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Lead the way, Mr. Cullen," I said. "Later, Rose," I called with a wave.

"Later, lovebirds," she called. I went silent, chancing a glance at Edward to see a familiar blush creeping up on his sun tented cheeks. But there was also a smile that I was beginning to see more often there.

The walk was short, as Edward had said. Rose had texted me along the way to let me know Emmett would be out by 5 and to meet them at AJ's at 5:30. That gave us an hour.

Edward lived in a little neighborhood of town homes. There were four homes to each set, and he had one of the end units with a single car garage. There was a small fenced in area on the back of each. We walked up the short driveway and Edward unlocked his front door, opening it and allowing me to step in ahead of him.

It was neat, with hardwood floors throughout and a nice kitchen off to the side. His appliances looked newer but well used, and he had a two seat breakfast table at the window facing the front of the house. The townhouse was deeper than it was wide, with a door to the garage, a bathroom, and a small room to the right, and a larger room with double french doors to the left. Before I could make it past the kitchen, I was bombarded with two large black and white paws and a long pink tongue.

"Hey, Mo!" Edward said excitedly, reaching to pet the large border collie that a was unabashedly jumping back and forth from each of is.

Edward knelt to his knees and MoMo jumped to put his paws around Edward's neck as if to hug him, making the cutest excited barks and noises. He clearly loved his human.

"MoMo, this is my friend, Bella. Bella, meet my main man, MoMo," Edward said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you, MoMo. I guess cuteness runs in the family, huh," I said, and then I groaned a little to myself. I was about as bad as an HBO show with my censorship lately. At least I wasn't Tony Soprano-ing anyone yet. Edward just chuckled as MoMo jumped up to me again.

"Well, clearly the Cullen men have the same taste in pretty women," he said, and I swear MoMo nodded his big head in agreement. Before I could think on it too much, Edward called to him.

"Want to go for a walk, bud?" Edward asked, and MoMo ran straight to the front door.

"You are welcome to stay here and rest a bit if you want, or use the restroom or whatever. I'm just going to walk him a few minutes and let him do his business," Edward shrugged, reaching to open the door we'd just come through.

"Oh, okay, sure, if you don't mind," I replied. "You don't need a leash for him?" I nodded, as MoMo bolted out of the door.

"Naw, he stays close. We'll be back," he winked, and then shut the door. I guess it was a good sign that Edward was trusting enough to leave me alone in his house.

I took the moment of privacy to use the restroom, all the beer and bottled water catching up with my bladder. His bathroom, which I guessed was the guest bathroom, was clean and mostly empty. Only a shower curtain, a small rug, a hand towel, and a half empty bottle of SoftSoap were in there. I inspected myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. My cheeks, nose, and forehead were a little pink, but the sunscreen I'd slathered on had kept me from getting too burnt. My hair looked a little frazzled, and I definitely had imprints on my nose from the sunglasses I'd had on most of the day that were now pushed up on my head. Oh, well. Edward didn't seem to mind the sweaty, over-sunned looking Bella.

I walked out and into his living room to look around more. There was a smaller sectional couch facing a TV in the right corner, with another set of doors that had curtains on them. I figured those led outside. The other doors didn't have curtains, and I could see that they looked into a sunny, opened room with a large bed in it. That must have been Edward's room. The bed was against the far wall. It was neatly made with a grey and white bedspread and several pillows, a nightstand on each side. He had a book shelf in there that I'd have loved to look at more closely. You can tell a lot about a man by the books he reads.

I turned back and walked over to the shelf he had in the living room. It mostly had pictures on it, a few nice looking classic books with golden edges, like the kind of collectable editions they sold at Barnes & Noble. The pictures were all of him with his family, including the same one he had on Facebook with who I assumed was his sister. There was another with both of them, a well as an older couple that I guessed were mom and pop Cullen, and a taller boy on the other side of their mom. His mom had the same color hair as he did, with strands of silver strung through. Both Edward and his sister had the same eyes as their mother, only hers had a few more wrinkles on each side. On the other side of Edward was a taller man with Edward's build but a lighter grey hair. He had a very Anderson Cooper look about him, and man, Edward was going to age well. The other guy looked nothing like Edward or his sister, with dark brown eyes and jet black hair. In fact, he looked like none of them.

"That's Riley," I heard behind me and jumped. I'd been so engrossed in the picture that I didn't realize Edward had come back in. Now that I was aware, I could hear MoMo getting a big drink out of his water bowl in the kitchen.

"He's the oldest. My parents were told they couldn't have kids and they adopted him a few years after they married. Two years later, Alice came along as a complete surprise. They were happy with their family of four, until I rocked their world eight years later," Edward laughed. "My parents were 36 when I was born. To say I was unexpected was an understatement," he smiled.

"Well, for my sake, I'm glad you surprised them," I smiled.

We spent the next 30 minutes talking about our families, how I wished I'd had siblings, how I spent a long time being upset with my parents for not trying harder, and how I finally came to a good understanding that they were both happier where they were now. My mom was remarried and my dad was basically common law married to his girlfriend of 11 years, Sue. She'd been a step-mom of sorts to me when I lived with them, and I loved her for loving my dad.

Edward told me about how his parents had bought this townhouse when his sister was going through grad school at USC. After they realized how much it cost in apartment rent, they figured they'd invest in this instead, and either sell or rent it out when she decided to move. She and her husband had apparently moved just after she'd graduated, though, so Edward moved in his sophomore year and lived here ever since. He'd had MoMo since then.

Before I knew it, it was time to meet Rose and Emmett at AJ's. We left MoMo curled up in his bed, resting from his walk, and Edward drove us to AJ's.

As we walked in to find Rose and Emmett, I took in the establishment. I'd had their beer countless times and Rose stopped here often to grab us dinner, but I'd yet to actually come here. It was decorated in the typical sports themed stuff, but there was also an eclectic mix of rustic music posters and autographed celebrity pictures. There were stairs leading to a loft that held two pool tables and three dart boards. There was a decent crowd milling around the tables, and we found Emmett and Rose in a booth in the very middle of the restaurant.

I slid in and Edward slipped in the booth beside me. He reached across to shake Emmett's hand, a couple of grunted "Hey, man's" and "good to see you again, bro's" tossed back and forth. It was good that they knew each other, even if only a little, so Edward didn't feel so outside of the group.

"Hey, Em, sorry the game was a brutal one. Think you'll get fired?" I asked with a smirk. Edward looked horrified and Rose was just laughing.

"You know, Balla, I was pretty bummed, until my girl here lifted my...spirits," he winked.

"Ugh," I groaned. Things I didn't want to hear about ever: Emmett's peen.

Edward was just laughing beside me and Rose, who had yet to say a word, was just smirking around a sip of her beer.

"That looks good. I want one of those," I said, and Edward moved to stand.

"Damn, got him trained already, Balla?" Emmett asked.

"I'll have whatever amber is on tap. Get to it," I snapped my fingers at Edward, and he turned to walk to the bar with firm nod of his head. I was glad we were already able to joke with each other. He was loosening up.

"So, Balla, Edward seems like a decent guy. Good for you," Emmett said, taking a big chug of his own giant frosted glass of light beer. He was probably drinking some low carb, low calorie, low taste garbage because he was always about that "eat clean" life. I was more into that "eat everything" life. The one time Emmett suggested I meal prep, I just pulled up my menu app on my phone, showing him the list of restaurant takeout menus I had saved on there. He sighed and didn't try again after that. My Sundays, when they weren't spent grading papers, were much too valuable to be spent cooking up quinoa and bland chicken.

"He is, Em. But we are just friends," I shrugged.

"Bella, really, you cannot possibly be denying the attraction still," Rose piped in.

"I'm not denying it, Rose. I'm simply not pushing it," I replied. "I still don't even know if this is allowed, and it's not like I can just ask anyone at the school. I'm sure there are rules against this. I'm technically his advisor. I have to guide him, help him, and even critique him. I'm already not so sure I can do that objectively. Anything more would just complicate things," I shrugged, and realized that after today, we'd need to tone it down.

"Well, like I said, you don't have to push it, but you don't have to fight it, either. Even if it means waiting. I know it's only been a few weeks since you two met, but the chemistry is undeniable. Even my mom mentioned how nice your new 'boyfriend' was today," Rose shrugged, reaching again for her drink.

"Yeah, I've only been in the same room with you guys for a few minutes, but I see the smile he puts on your face. You've already got it bad, and I'm guessing, based on the way his eyes haven't left you since you've been here, he feels the same," Emmett said. He could be one of the most honest people in the world when he had something he needed to say. I loved that about him, because he never made me doubt his sincerity.

"Face it, B. Something is there. It may not be the best time to explore it, but something between you and Edward is definitely there. It'd be a shame not to at least think about letting it become something more, in the future," she added. "We just want to see you happy," she finished.

"Guys, I love you both. I do. But I _am_ happy. I love my job, I love this town, I love my friends, and I am happy. I've never been the kind of girl who needed a boyfriend to meet any missing need. I mean, I'm not opposed to love, but I have been on my own for long enough to know that loving myself is my main priority."

"Self love, I dig it, Balla," Emmett winked.

"Don't be gross," I said sternly.

"Well, you guys are cute together regardless. It's nice to see you get a little girly around a boy," Rose laughed, and I realized that I had only dated one person since I'd known her. She probably thought I was asexual for years because other than one five month journey to nowhere with Jacob, I had never brought another guy home. Hell, it had been a few years since I'd even kissed anyone.

"Yeah, I totally ship you guys," Emmett said, and Rose nearly choked on her sip of beer. I let out a snort of laughter at that.

"Where on earth did you learn that? Do you even know what that means?" I asked, laughing at Emmett's shit eating grin.

"I saw it one of those Pinterest posts you pinned," he said, reminding me that he was one of the few men who totally owned his obsession with Pinterest. He mostly just saved clean eating recipes, around the house DIY projects, and funny memes or pictures of animals. "It means, like, I see you guys on a love boat?" he said, phrasing it more like it question.

"Close enough," I said, shaking my head just as Edward walked up and set two glasses down. A smaller woman was behind him, carrying a tray with several baskets of food. There were fries, hushpuppies, homemade sweet potato chips, mozzarella sticks, and fried pickles.

"Edward, what's all this?" I asked, as the waitress, who looked like someone I'd seen before, set everything down.

"Yeah, man, you don't have to buy us off with food," Emmett laughed, reaching for one of the sweet potato chips anyway. Guess it was cheat day for him.

"He didn't. It's on the house," the waitress smiled. "I'm Alice, this goofball's sister," she said, and I realized why she'd looked so familiar.

"Hey, Alice," Rose smiled with familiarity.

"It's good to see you again," Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I finally got these two in here," she laughed, nodding at Emmett and me. Rose came here often for drinks with her coworkers, her way of getting in good with the partners at the firm. She knew how to work hard, and she also knew how to work the social angle. I liked it, though, because she brought home their bottled brew and food all the time.

"Tell me about it," Alice laughed. "This one only comes in for a free meal from time to time. It's nice to see him sitting and staying a while, even if he still isn't technically a paying customer," she nudged him on the shoulder, and when she smiled, I could definitely tell they were siblings.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the food, Ally. Tell Jasper to pop out here and say 'hey' when he gets a chance," Edward said, setting out four plates for each of us to start nibbling on the food. Huh, Alice and Jasper? AJ?

"Sure," she said, and then stood beside the table with her hands neatly folded in front of her. She was wearing a USC t-shirt pulled with the extra fabric pulled to the side with a hairband. She had a USC bow in her short, spiky hair, and she had on a face tattoo like mine. "Ah hem," she cleared her throat, looking at Edward expectantly.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, wiping his hands together to get the crumbs off. "Alice, this is Bella, the teacher I am working with for my student teaching practicum. Bella, this is my sister, Alice," Edward said, looking at each of us. I reached my hand over to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. Edward has told me a little bit about you. Do you and your husband own this place?" I asked, because he hadn't mentioned that at all.

"Yep. We bought it four years ago and have been sinking love, sweat, tears, and money into it ever since," she smiled.

"Well, it shows. This place is great. I can't believe I've never been in here before. Rose brings home burgers from here all of the time. They are my favorite," I smiled, hoping I sounded as sincere as I was. I didn't need her to think I was sucking up.

"I will have to let Jazz know. He's pretty proud of his cooking. It's what keeps the people coming back," she smiled. "The beer is a joint effort between Jazz and his dad. They've been brewing it up for years. I just manage the business side of things and give the customers something cute to look at," she laughed, rolling her eyes. I liked her. She was real and not afraid to show her pride in what they'd built here.

"Well, I will let you all get back to your evening. Feel free to shoot some pool upstairs or play the trivia game. Each table has their own so you can be on teams," she nodded towards the tablet on the table that I hadn't noticed before. "It was nice to meet you, Bella. Bust his balls in the classroom," she winked, and I smiled with her.

"Oh, please. The kids are already so taken with him, he's probably going to bust my balls," I said with an exaggerated roll of my eyes. Alice just laughed and waved goodbye to us.

"Hey, Balla, you gonna eat that?" Emmett asked, nodding to the large twirled sweet potato chip on my plate. I picked it up, examining it and pretending to contemplate eating it.

"Oh, come on, Balla. Just gimme it," Emmett whined.

"Fine, but only because I know you will go back to eating your cod and egg whites tomorrow, and I feel bad for your tastebuds," I laughed, plopping the chip onto his plate. He snatched it up and popped the whole thing in his mouth with a smile, before mumbling a "thanks" around his full mouth.

"So, I have to ask," Edward started. He'd been mostly quiet, just listening to Em and Rose banter, or Rose and me laugh about something. "Why Balla?" he asked, and it took me a second to understand what he meant. Before I could speak up, Emmett chimed in.

"Well, you see, when I met Bella the first time, she was in the library studying in one of the study rooms. She had headphones in and was rapping super loud to that Chingy song, 'Balla Baby.' People were getting up and leaving, because even with the door closed, she was insanely loud" Emmett laughed, and then started nodding his head and rapping the beginning of the song.

Edward looked surprised and a little impressed. Too bad I was about to crush that.

"Literally none of that is true," I said. "He just thinks it's a funny play on 'Bella' and hoped it would catch on. In case you haven't noticed, he's still the only one who calls me that," I said, laughing. Edward's smile fell a little.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I can spit rhymes with the best of them, but none of that story is true," I laughed.

Rose nodded her head in agreement and regaled Edward with the unfortunate but true story of the time our suite mates in our freshman dorm had left a passive aggressive note and headphones by the door, letting us know that we should use these instead of blasting our music so loudly. I didn't have the nerve to let them know that it was mostly me they were hearing, not the actual music. I had a particular fondness for old Jay-Z songs at that point in life.

A while later, after we'd cleared out most of the food, I looked down to see Edward smiling at his phone. It was lit up with a text message that just said "I like her" with Alice's name above it.

Monday rolled around way faster than I expected, but I was ready to get back to school. I'd spent Sunday preparing my lesson plans for the week. This would be my last week of full time teaching before Edward took over my English IV classes. There were some days that I would have to teach, but most of the material would be taught by Edward.

I had slept late Sunday morning, after our late night of game playing and kicking ass in trivia. Edward was freaky good at the questions, and we'd totally made Emmett and Rose our bitches. I told Emmett that at least he had a real loss to pout over now, and he'd demanded a rematch in darts, he and Edward against Rose and me. When we won again (by sheer luck), he decided he was ready to go home.

Before leaving, I'd met Alice's husband and talked a little more with them, promising to stop in more often to see them and thanking them for the food and drinks. Alice wouldn't accept any of our money for payment, claiming she was just happy to see her "loser brother actually hanging with friends." I knew she was only joking, but Edward's eyes looked a little sad and his cheeks looks flushed with embarrassment. I'd wanted to pull him in my arms at that point, but I held back, remembering that I needed to keep myself in check.

Edward had taken me home as I directed him to my apartment. I'd climbed out of his car with a thanks and a wave. He'd started to climb out with me, but I insisted I was fine to walk to the building alone. He still stayed with his headlights on the front door until I was safely inside.

He'd texted me Sunday afternoon, just to ask if he could email me a few lesson plans to check over. We didn't talk about much else other than school, and I knew my disappointment at that was irrational. Maybe he'd realized that we were taking things in a dangerous direction. Or maybe he was having second thoughts about the older English teacher. Either way, I knew that I should have been grateful that he was respecting the boundaries.

I got to school early on Monday, a much different start than the week before. I had my perfectly packed lunch of a sandwich, baby carrots, and strawberries, because I'm nothing if not health conscious. And also because I felt I was "too much salt/PMS bloat" personified.

I was dressed nicely in a new outfit, my hair straightened and pulled halfway back. I'd even put a little more makeup on than usual and accessorized with a long beaded necklace and earrings. I was wearing a cotton knee length skirt and a grey v-neck cotton t-shirt, because it was still hot as balls outside. I had my favorite flats on, and I felt good about how I looked.

I'd even decided to make all the copies I'd need for today on Friday before I left, so I didn't have to worry with any this morning. I cranked up my computer just as Edward walked in with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," he said, placing an apple on my desk. This time it was a perfectly yellowish green Golden Delicious, my favorite. I wondered if this would be an every Monday thing for him, or if he just assumed I would forget lunch again. Either way, it made my Monday morning that much better.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," I replied, looking straight at my computer but unable to stop the smile on my face.

I was ready to kick this week's ass.

That is, until I opened my email and saw an email addressed to me from Vice Principal Mike with the subject line: Ms. Swan/Mr. Cullen Meeting. I hesitated to open it but knew I couldn't ignore it.

 _Ms. Swan,_

 _I'd like to meet you with and Mr. Cullen regarding his student teaching practicum with your advisement. There are some ground rules for supervising teacher/student teacher conduct and evaluation that we must discuss. Please come by my office on your planning period._

 _Best,_

 _Michael Newton_

 _Vice-Principal_

 _Midlands High School_

He even had one of those quotes at the end that people liked to tack on to their email signatures.

 _ **A garden requires patient labor and attention. Plants do not grow merely to satisfy ambitions or to fulfill good intentions. They thrive because someone expended effort on them.**_

 _ **-Liberty Hyde Bailey**_

My heart was hammering in my chest so hard that I couldn't even find it in my to laugh at Mike and his weird love of plants. The meeting was probably innocent enough, but not knowing was killing me. What if someone had seen us out together over the weekend? Even so, we were just hanging out together. We hadn't done anything wrong, nor would we. We were merely friends. I was surely overreacting. Regardless, this email had thrown me off my game, and I was going to be on edge for the rest of the morning, hoping beyond hope that we hadn't already broken any rules. Or at the very least, that we'd be strong enough to keep ourselves from breaking any more.

 **MoMo is a dog on Instagram that, if you have an Instagram, I highly recommend you follow. His owner has books and posts pictures to "Find Momo" where MoMo is hiding somewhere in the picture. They are highly entertaining and Momo is adorable. I even make my husband find him when new pictures are posted. His owner's Instagram name is andrewknapp. Follow for cuteness!**

 **Let me know what you all think. I totally ship these two. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys, seriously. The reviews are the sweetest. I know the number of them isn't high, but I treasure each one because you all have the most genuinely kind things to say. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Please note: I did some research into the student teacher/coordinating teacher rules and regulations, but it was hard to uncover much other than the actual teaching part of it. Probably because it's not often that two young, attractive, fictional characters get this opportunity and fall for each other. So I ask that you all appreciate the creative liberties I take as I try to maintain the most realistic plausible story.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

I knocked lightly on Vice Principal Mike's office door, Edward standing quietly a few feet behind me. I hadn't told Edward anything about the meeting other than that Mike wanted to meet with us about his student teaching practicum. There was no point involving Edward in the conclusions I'd jumped to, because they were likely just that, conclusions.

"Come in," Mike called, and I opened the door slowly.

"Ah, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, please have a seat," he greeted, gesturing to the two chairs he had set up in front of his desk. Edward had never been in Vice Principal Mike's office before, so he wasn't aware of the bona fide greenhouse that it was. As much as this situation was not funny to me, I had to repress a laugh at the wide eyes Edward had as he took in the small room filled to the brim with foliage. There were baskets hanging in the corners, atop filing cabinets, sitting on tables in front of the windows. There were even giant, leafy plants growing out of large baskets all around.

Edward sat down in the right chair, sitting up straight and crossing one of his long legs over the other. Mike was still typing something on his computer and had yet to address us again, so we both sat quietly and waited.

Some movement caught my eye and I looked over to see Edward giving a bewildered swat to his right ear. One of the long leaves of the giant plant he was sitting beside was touching him just light enough and making him jump a little each time. I snorted a little bit and Edward gave me a look of confusion. I motioned with my eyes to look behind him, and he turned, only to be smacked right in the face with the plant leaf.

"Sorry about that," Mike said, turning away from his computer to face us. "So, what brings you by?" he asked, which was met with blank stares from Edward and myself. He started chuckling and reaching for a small stack of file folders on his desk.

"I'm just yanking your chain, guys," he laughed. "I have some paperwork that I need you both to look over and sign. We usually give the student teacher and coordinating teacher a week before we do this, to be sure the fit will be right. From what I've heard of the other teachers and even a few of the students, you two seem to be getting along quite well," he smiled, and I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Yes, Mr. Newton," Edward replied. "Miss Swan has already provided me with so much guidance. She's patient and efficient. I couldn't imagine a better teacher to work under," Edward smiled. I wasn't sure if he was laying it on thick for my sake or if he honestly felt that way, but it was nice to hear, regardless.

"Mr. Cullen has been a pleasure to work with, as well. So far he's really taken to the students, maintaining good balance in camaraderie and professionalism," I added, and it was true. Edward was shy in most aspects of meeting new people, but from what interaction he'd had with the students so far, though it was still limited, he seemed so much more at ease with himself. Some people are just meant to be teachers, meant to be leading a classroom of young minds to better themselves. I liked to think myself one of those people, and I was beginning to believe Edward was, as well.

"That's really great to hear from you both. So you are happy with this assignment, then? Edward, I take it you aren't looking to work with a different teacher, which would inevitably mean transferring to a different area high school," Mike asked as Edward began to shake his head.

"No, sir, I am quite happy to be here at Midlands," Edward nodded.

"Well, perfect!" Mike clapped his hands happily. "Bella, because this is your first time as a coordinating teacher, I will just explain a little of your duties this semester. Edward will be evaluated by myself, Principal Green, his college advisor, the head of the Education department at USC, and you. We will each sit in on different lessons, and you will be asked to give a separate evaluation for each of those same lessons. There are forms for each lesson that you will need to fill out. These will be looked over by the education advisors at USC and compared with the other evaluations. Next week, Edward will begin teaching two classes a week. Each week, he will take on a few more classes, and for the last three weeks of the semester, he will be expected to teach all three of your English IV classes. Obviously, he will only observe during your creative writing class. It will be during those three weeks that he will be observed by each of us," Mike finished, passing me a thick packet labeled with Edward's name and school information.

"Here are the papers we will need you to fill out. At the end of each lesson that he teaches throughout the semester, please fill out an evaluation sheet. There are also a few sheets for you to fill out any constructive notes for Edward, you know, things he is doing well, things he could improve on, that sort of thing," Mike said as I nodded, reaching for the packet and placing it in my lap.

"Edward," Mike said turning to Edward who had been quiet and still this whole time. "We also ask student teachers to evaluate their experiences with the coordinating teachers. Your paperwork isn't quite so extensive. You will just have a few evaluation papers to fill out at the end of the semester," Mike said, handing a much smaller packet to Edward, who uncrossed his legs to lean forward and grab it.

"Okay, now I just have a few confidentiality agreements for you both to sign," Mike said, pulling three forms out of another folder and placing them side by side on his desk facing us. He grabbed two pens out of a mug with, what else—plants—on it, and set them on the papers. "Just take a quick look over those and let me know if you have any questions," he said, leaning back to look over at his computer while we read.

It was mostly the same type of stuff I'd signed when I started teaching. Stuff about the confidentiality we were expected to maintain with student grades, as well as the conduct we agreed to uphold with the students. Obviously, relations were students were strictly forbidden and punishable by law. Of course, there was nothing in the paperwork regarding relations with student _teachers_.

Once I'd scanned each, I reached over to print my name, and then sign and date over the lines for the coordinating teacher. I slid them all to Edward to do the same, and I watched as he carefully wrote his name and then signed the papers. When he set his pen down, Mike turned back to us with a smile.

"All done?" he asked, reaching for the papers and stacking them together. One by one, he signed each of them, as well.

"Alright, guys, any questions before I let you go?" Mike asked, slipping the papers carefully into a folder and setting it aside.

It was now or never. I had to ask what I could. I took a few seconds to think of the best way to phrase it.

"Actually, Vice Principal Newton, I did have one other question," I hedged, and Edward looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Ask away, Miss Swan," he replied with a smile, folding his hands in front of himself on his desk.

"Well, I wondered about any—regulations—we'd need to follow, regarding any contact outside of school," I said, and when he remained silent, I continued nervously. "Edward and I have established that we share some mutual acquaintances outside of school. His sister, for example, is friends with my roommate." I knew this was a bit of a stretch, but it established a just cause for any interaction we'd have outside of school.

"Well, Miss Swan, there is certainly no rule against a friendship between you and Mr. Cullen. In fact, that is encouraged by some, as it is believed that student teachers benefit from an earned trust and respect for their coordinating teachers. It is often that the coordinating teachers are much older, though, so there is little reason for friendship outside of school. But if you and Mr. Cullen have found mutual friendships among your peers, the school can in no way prevent any time you two spend together outside of the classroom," Mike finished, and I heard Edward blow out a small breath I didn't realize he'd been holding. I felt my own shoulders relax a little, too. I think on some level, Edward and I had both been worried that we were breaking some rules. But other than a little friendly touching, we hadn't crossed any lines.

"However," Mike stated, yanking both Edward's and my attention back. "Any relations that supersede friendship are very strongly discouraged. Again, because of the usual pairing of student teachers and coordinating teachers, it is rarely an issue. But it would be in the best interest of all involved parties that no romantic relationship is entered. At least not until the semester is over," Mike said sternly, though not in a way that seemed accusatory or like we needed this speech. Just in a way that reminded me of how serious Mike takes his job, and how much he enjoyed acting authoritatively.

"But, I foresee no issues with either of you. Miss Swan has always been a consummate professional, and from what we have already seen of you, Mr. Cullen, I have no doubts about you either. I can already tell that you will make a fine teacher soon," Mike smiled, standing from his desk chair.

"Thank you for your trust in me, Vice Principal Newton. I will do my best not to let you down," Edward said, standing to shake Mike's hand.

I stood, as well, unsure of what to do next.

"Thanks for coming by, you two. Have a terrific afternoon," Mike called as we said our goodbyes and turned to leave. Edward had walked around my chair to avoid another run-in with the plant behind him, turning back to say goodbye to Mike again. Just as he faced back to the door, he stumbled right into another large plant in the corner, grumbling as his foot nearly wiped out the huge basket of potting soil holding the heavy plant. In his signature move, Edward's cheeks turned pink, and when he looked up at me as soon as he shut Mike's door, I couldn't hold back my laughter, letting my chuckles follow me all the way back to my classroom.

The rest of the week went by fast. Edward was still mostly shadowing me and helping out during assignments. The students were preparing for their first test the following week, and we had a lot of discussion to cover. Edward had shown me how to pull up my notes on the Smart Board. He stood to the other side of it, helping me to navigate my way through my lessons with it. I had to admit, we worked well together, and I hoped the students just thought I was having him help out to learn, and not because I actually had a front row seat on the Smart Board struggle bus.

By Friday, I was pretty exhausted from the week, and I was incredibly grateful that this weekend would give me a chance to catch my breath. The game was away this weekend, so Rose and I were staying home. She sometimes went with Emmett when she could, but with her work schedule, she was lucky to even attend the home games this year.

As the bell rang for our last English IV class on Friday afternoon, Edward reminded the class of their test next Tuesday and urged them not to wait until Monday night to prepare.

"Make sure you check the class Twitter page for question hints and study tips over the weekend, guys. Miss Swan and I have put a lot of work into being 'those old people on Twitter' to make this page for y'all," he said, and he got a good chuckle from the students. I was too fixated on how much I liked his southern accent when he wasn't working so hard to repress it. I wasn't sure why he did that. I knew I had one, too, but it was only prominent when I got excited or on those rare occasions that I got really really obnoxiously intoxicated. So, basically freshman year of college.

"See you later, Mr. C," one of the students said as he walked up to shake Edward's hand. "Bye, Miss Swan," he waved as he walked out of the door.

"Later, Johnathan," I called after him, but he was already out of the door. There were still two periods left to our day, the Creative Writing class and our study hall. Edward had a meeting with his advisor, though, and since he didn't need to shadow either of these particular class periods, he was preparing to leave, as well.

"You did good today, teach," I smiled.

"Yeah, I think I've pretty much mastered handing out papers and telling them their homework assignments," he laughed. "Hashtag teacher of the year status," he said, and I couldn't help the laughter as the second bell started to ring.

"Did you seriously just say 'hashtag'?" I asked. "Freaking millennial," I snorted, to which I received a glare.

"Hey, don't blame me. You made me teach the 15 minute segment on how to use Twitter," he laughed.

"Well, I don't have a Twitter so I don't know how it works. It was as much a lesson for me as it was the students," I grinned, because that was true. I'd never twittered. Er, tweeted? Twat? Heh.

"Freaking old," Edward mumbled, and I was glad we were getting back to this. After Monday, things had grown a little cooler between us. Not out of any animosity or anything. I think we had just both realized how swiftly we were steering our friendship in an off limits direction. Even if we had tried to keep it a secret, I wasn't sure that I could have remained objective. I was already impressed with his teaching skills, but I definitely didn't need that to be clouded. Even if I did spend more time that was probably appropriate thinking about the way my hand felt in his. Or the way his arms felt around me when we'd hugged. It was a feeling I'd spent the last week wondering if I'd ever feel again.

"Well, uh, have a good weekend, Miss Swan," Edward said quietly as he stood in front of my desk. I stood to walk with him to the door so that I could greet my students as the came in.

"Have a good weekend, Mr. Cullen. Feel free to call if you have any freakout moments preparing for your first lesson next week. Or, you know, if you have trouble with that Twitter thing," I winked, and I loved the sound he made when he laughed. I felt his left hand lightly graze the outside of my right arm. We were faced away from anyone who could see, and his bag was between us. He slid his fingers down my arm lightly, dragging them along my arm until he traced my pinky and gave the tip of it a little tug.

"I might take you up on that," he winked back, and with that he was out of the door.

I was left standing there as my students piled in and began taking their seats. For the entirety of that class period, I felt like my pinky was tingling, remembering his touch.

Finally, when the day was over and I was getting ready to head out, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

 _By the way, you aren't old. At least not too old for me ;)_

And there was that damn winking face again.

I spent Saturday morning getting some errands done. I was in serious need of a hair cut. I wasn't taking off much, because long hair was a way of life to which I was accustomed. I just needed the split ends cut. They were, as the kids are saying these days, a bit "ratchet."

From there I went downtown to Publix to put in the cake order for Ms. Hallmen's surprise baby shower that the faculty was throwing her. Her last day was Wednesday, so we were planning to surprise her Tuesday afternoon after school. I only hoped that it wasn't too grand of a surprise that scared Baby Hallmen right out of her.

While I was in Publix, I grabbed a few things for the week. I wasn't much of a cook. I mean, I could when I wanted to, but I didn't generally want to. When I walked through the produce section, one of the employees was restocking the apples. I'd noticed Edward eating fruit each day, too, though he tended toward grapes most days. I decided maybe I'd play along with his little game, and grabbed a bag of green grapes to toss in my basket.

Once I checked out and walked out to my car, I remembered that I still needed a gift for the shower, so I set out for Target. I mean, they had cute baby stuff. It wasn't like I was going there for anything else. Like, you know, more dollar aisle stuff I didn't need.

I got in my car and took a moment to check my phone, looking through the recent Snapchats I had. They were mostly from Rose, Tanya, and Emmett. I still didn't use this app much because, to be honest, I assumed it was just for sexting. Rose convinced me to finally get one, and there wasn't usually a day that passed that she didn't send me pictures of her lunch, her pile of work on her desk, or silly selfies. Tanya was more into just sending funny shit with even more hilarious captions. Emmett sent way too many gym selfies or "#workoutfuel" of his lunches and protein shakes.

I laughed at a picture Tanya sent, clearly having just left the grocery store herself. She had a bottle of honey sitting on her car seat with the seatbelt around it, with the caption "Cruisin' with my honey."

I was still laughing when I looked up, getting ready to put my car in motion. The parking lot faced downtown Columbia. Downtown was full of people walking the sidewalks, going in and out of shops, or sitting at tables having lunch. But what caught my attention was a familiar black and white creature, his ears on full alert as he pranced down the street. Edward was behind him, holding a leash and walking fast to keep up. I smiled, grabbing my phone again to type out a text.

 _Thought MoMo didn't need a leash?_

I watched him stop to check his phone, then look up and around him. MoMo had turned around to see why they weren't moving as Edward looked back as his phone. A few seconds later, a response came through.

 _I have to be careful in busy areas like this. There may be a stalker on the lose. :)_

I laughed before responding quickly.

 _Whatever, I was already here shopping in Publix. Clearly you are the stalker. You even put Mo to work sniffing out my trail._

I watched him read the next text and then look toward Publix, finally noticing my car. When he saw me, I waved and put my car in gear, turning out of the lot and stopping at the red light before I could turn onto the main street. I heard my phone beep from the cup holder and chanced a quick peak before the light turned.

 _Don't be texting and driving, Miss Swan. I signed a pledge from Oprah a few years ago. And I take my Oprah pledges very seriously._

He was such a dork. I loved it.

By the time I got home later that afternoon, I was in no mood to clean. But the toilet in the main bathroom was shameful, and since that was considered my bathroom and the guest bathroom, I needed to clean it.

I put some laundry in the wash first, because we, blessedly, had our own washer and dryer in our apartment. I worked quickly on the bathroom before I could choke myself out on the bleach spray I was using, and moved on to dusting the main room. I ran the vacuum through my room and then the living room, figuring I could leverage a few nights of dinner duty out of Rose for cleaning the apartment. Finally done, I went to put the vacuum up, then walked through the kitchen to the laundry room to move some stuff through. I heard keys in the front door followed by a, "Honey, I'm home!"

"In here," I called, pulling the last of my clothes out of the dryer and into my laundry basket.

"I hope you're decent," she snickered.

"Nope, I'm totally naked!" I joked, leaning down to grab my basket and head back out.

"Huh, must be your lucky day, professor," she said quieter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen with both arms around my basket full of clothes. I stopped short when I realized who was standing there beside her, his glasses perched on his nose and his messenger bag strung over his shoulder. My eyes got as wide as the big ass holes in the ratty shirt I was wearing.

"Sorry to drop in," he shrugged sheepishly. "I was on this side of town when I realized I needed a copy of the grammar book. I figured you had one here for planning. I was going to call when I got here, but Rose saw me and invited me up," he explained.

"Uh, yeah, no, that's cool. That's cool. I was just, ya know, getting some laundry done," I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, internally groaning when I realized a pair of granny panties was laying unceremoniously on the top of my clothes pile. Damn you, period panties.

Rose was grabbing a Diet Coke from the fridge, ignoring the fact that she'd caused this embarrassment.

"Hey, Professor, you want anything to drink?" she called. Edward didn't respond, seemingly not have heard her.

"She means you, Edward," I chuckled.

"Oh, uh, no. No, thanks," he stuttered. She stood up and cracked her can opened, looking between us.

"Bella, go change out of that 'homeless chic' look you got going on," she said, and I just groaned and turned to walk to my room.

"Be right back!" I called, all but sprinting to my room when I was out of their sight.

I yanked my shirt over my head, catching my left ear on the glamorous arm pit hole, and then shoved down my men's basketball shorts. I went into the bathroom, grateful that there was a door to it from both the hall and my room, and grabbed a wash cloth, figuring a quick whore's bath would be better than nothing. I looked in the mirror and ripped the rubber band from my hair, combing it out as best as I could. When I realized the pony tail lump wasn't going anywhere, I pinned it halfway back.

I pulled on jeans and a clean t-shirt, spritzed some body spray on and hit my underarms with the deodorant, hoping I didn't smell like jock strap or something.

I tried to calm myself down before walking back out, looking cool and collected.

"Sorry about that," I said to Edward, who was sitting at the bar talking to Rose. He didn't seem as nervous as he had last weekend, which was good considering how intimidating Rose could be.

"Hey, Bella, did you know that Edward cooks?" Rose asked, taking a big sip of her soda.

"I mean, I cook, Rose," I said.

"Well, did you know Edward cooks and people actually find it appetizing?" she asked snidely.

"Bite me," I snapped, and saw Edward looking like he was contemplating laughing or running.

"Hey, Professor, why don't you stay for dinner and whip us ladies up something tasty?" Rose asked, hiccuping around a small burp. Ever the lady, that one.

"Uh, sure, if you guys want?" he asked, and Rose shook her head yes. I'd barely had time to process Edward being in the apartment and now he was staying for dinner, which Rose was making him prepare. We were the shittiest hosts ever.

"I mean, sure. But don't listen to her about cooking. We can order a pizza or something," I said, walking over to the other desk in the living room that I used for school work to grab the grammar book. "Here's the book, by the way," I say, moving toward Edward and offering it to him. "You can take it with you if you need," I said.

"Sure. Or I could just work on the lesson plan here, to make sure it is Miss Swan approved," he grinned.

So Edward and I sat down on the couch and he propped his laptop up on the coffee table. I flipped to the chapter he was teaching Wednesday and we discussed what the focus should be and how best he should formulate the lesson. He already had a good start but just needed the specifics from the book.

About an hour later, we'd put together the lessons for each of Wednesday's English IV classes.

"These are great," I said, as Edward saved each of the plans to his computer. "Maybe we can put together a worksheet packet to coordinate so they have something they can work on as a study guide for later," I suggested, and he agreed.

"That reminds me, I need to post another test hint on Twitter for their Tuesday test," he said, pulling up his web browser. "Do you mind putting in your WiFi password?" he asked, scooting the laptop towards me. I bent to type it in for him. It wasn't that I didn't trust him. I just didn't really want to admit to him that our password was "myballzitch69." Emmett set up our WiFi and thought it was hilarious.

Edward went back to his computer and spent a few more minutes typing in the clue he'd thought up earlier. I'd thought it was a really clever idea, to have a class Twitter page that the students could follow if they wanted. They wouldn't miss anything mandatory, but it would be a good way to keep them in the loop about extra stuff. Edward had agreed to maintain it this semester and teach me how before the next semester. I'd already become so accustomed to having him in the classroom that thinking of him not being there next semester made me a little sad.

"All set," he said, closing out of the browser and shutting his laptop before sliding it into his messenger bag.

Later that evening, I stood at the bar as I watched Edward work. He was mixing several eggs in a large mixing bowl. He had a big pot on the stove bubbling with grits, and there was bacon sizzling in another pan. He sprinkled cheese through the grits and stirred it in. It had been a while since I'd had good, homemade grits. I didn't even realize we had any, but apparently Rose had purchased some a few months back with good intentions that were never executed. She loved her bacon, though, so there was a whole package of it in there. And of course, we had enough eggs to host a statewide Easter egg hunt with the way Emmett plowed through them. He didn't live here, but he stayed here enough that our kitchen was half his.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" I asked.

"These are just basic foods. My mom used to fix them on Saturday's, and when I was a kid, I would always request breakfast for dinner. I watched her a lot, and then I guess in high school was when I really learned," he said, still facing the stove, plopping a little coconut oil into the pan for the eggs. I guess he wasn't going full southern if he was leaving out the butter.

"I worked at a retirement home as a waiter summer of my sophomore year. I worked a lot of morning and day shifts. One day one of the cooks was out and I somehow ended up helping out with breakfast that morning. Before long, I was cooking regularly when I was needed. I picked up a good bit then. The only difference is that now I can be more liberal with the sodium and sugar when I cook," he winked, and I chuckled.

Rose came back in, her nose guiding her to the bacon.

"Ah, shit, this looks good, professor," she said, reaching for a piece of bacon he had on a paper towel covered plate to soak up some of the grease.

"Rose, why do you keep calling him professor?" I asked finally.

"Cause, he's going to be a teacher. And he reminds me of that hot professor guy in the X-men movies," she shrugged.

"I remind you of Patrick Stewart?" Edward asked, and rather than the look of horror I was sure I had on my face, he actually looked...proud?

"No, not the old one. The young one. From the newer movies," she said.

"Oh," his face fell a little as he went back to stirring the grits.

"I mean, sorry I think you look not like an old man," she said, munching on her bacon.

I was just laughing, enjoying seeing my best friend and my...whatever Edward was to me...getting along so well.

We sat around our small dining room table, eating and laughing. Edward's grits were the creamiest I'd tasted in ages, his eggs fluffy and perfect. I was actually jealous, because my eggs generally always turned out watery and gross. His were one step above Waffle House, which was the holy grail on my egg rating scale.

After we ate and piled the dishes into the kitchen, which Rose promised to get later since I'd cleaned earlier, Edward went to get his bag to head home.

"Thanks for stopping by," I said, walking him to the door.

"Sorry again about it being so unannounced. I realized how rude it was to just show up like this," he said, looking apologetic.

"Oh, no worries," I shrugged. "Sorry for looking like dirty sock when you got here," I laughed, and he grinned.

"You look perfect," he said, and seemingly without a thought, he reached up and tugged on a strand of my hair again, like he'd done the week before when he walked me to my car. It wasn't a hard tug, just a gentle pull, perhaps in a gesture that meant he wanted to touch me closer but knew he shouldn't. Neither of us mentioned the giant plant shaped elephant that had been in the room since we left Mike's office on Monday. I guess we were both under the assumption that nothing had really happened so nothing needed to be talked about. But I had little doubt that he wasn't feeling the same affection for me that I felt for him. There was definite attraction there. And we were both doing our best to keep it in check until it was permissible to acknowledge.

"Thanks for dinner," Edward said.

"Thanks for cooking," I replied, and we were definitely dragging this out now.

"Thanks for supplying the food," he smiled.

"Thanks for actually knowing what to do with it," I shrugged, and he laughed with me.

"Friends can hug, right?" he asked nervously. My reply was a nervous nod of my head.

Edward stepped forward, adjusting his bag so that it was against his back side, then reaching his arms around my neck and pulling me close. I slid my hands around his torso, feeling the warmth of his back against my arms through his shirt. He smelled like fabric softener, and I breathed him in, trying not to sound creepy about it. Didn't need to scare him away with my Darth Vader noises.

"Have a good night, Miss Swan," he whispered above my head, and I felt him tilt to place his lips in my hair. And I totally heard him Vader my hair, so I didn't feel so bad.

My heart was hammering at the feel of his lips on my head, the kindness behind the gesture. He was simply showing me that he cared. In a way, I felt that maybe he was letting me know that he was willing to wait until we could be more. We didn't need words. I was pretty sure we'd come to an understanding.

"Goodnight, Professor X," I said, looking up to wink at him. He just laughed, pulling away gently before turning to walk down the stairs.

If this was how the semester was going to go, with us hanging out and planning lessons, playfully joking with each other and sharing occasional moments of closeness—purely friendly touches—then maybe waiting wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **Here you all go. Thank you again for each and every kind word you leave for me.**

 **If you've never heard of grits, they are a ground up corn meal kind of thing, like a porridge, that we southerners eat a lot of for breakfast. I actually didn't like them as a kid, but they've come to be a favorite of mine in my adulthood. See you on the next chapter! (PS, I tried to proofread this as best I could, but it's late and I may have missed something. I don't have a beta reader, so I will continue to do my best, but there may be some mistakes).**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am completely convinced that there are not any kinder people in the world than all of you who leave reviews. You all give me a reason to keep going with this story.**

 **Special shoutout to user mgd0107: Thank you for appreciating the characters and story so much. I am beyond happy to hear that you find this Bella relatable. I wanted to write a Bella who was smart, sarcastic, messy, and real, and one that had a level head on her shoulders. Thank you for your fondness of her.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

Tuesday came up quickly, and before I realized it, it was the last period of the school day. I still had to pick up the baby shower cake, which I'd planned to do during this study hall period. Edward was going to sit in as the teacher while I was gone. I was reaching for my keys and phone out of my desk when I turned to him.

"Alright, think you can handle them?" I asked with a smirk.

"What, a group of girls giggling in the corner, two kids in the front reading, and one heavy sleeper in the back? I think I got it," he laughed, popping a grape into his mouth. For the last two days, I'd set small bags of grapes on his desk in cellophane bags, tied neatly with twine. He'd smiled yesterday when he read the sticky note with my silly pun on it. I'd written that I knew he'd do "grape" with his first week of teaching.

This morning, I'd made him laugh out loud when I handed him today's bag, as he'd gotten to school before me.

"Hey, Edward, what did the grape say when it was crushed?" I asked.

"What's that, Bella?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing, it just let out a little wine," I deadpanned, tossing him the bag of grapes.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, as he'd helped me to administer the tests to our English IV students.

"Alright, you guys," I started, as Edward passed the tests down to each row of students. "Remember, your gut instinct is usually the best option. Try not to second guess yourself. And if you come across questions that really have you stumped and you aren't certain that your answer is correct, use the column to the side to explain to me what has you confused. That way I can see what's tripping each of you up and we can aim our focus on those areas. You have the entire class period to take this, so don't get in a hurry. Check your work carefully and pace yourself on the essay portion. If you have any questions at all, please raise your hand so that Mr. Cullen or myself can come speak with you privately. When you are done, please bring your test up to my desk. If you finish early, please work on our literature reading assignment for tomorrow," I finished as the last student received his test.

That had been my spiel all day. Now I was finally on the way to Publix to get the cake. It was still so damn hot outside, even though we were already two weeks into September. I longed for October, because even though it wouldn't get too cold, it also wouldn't be so hot and humid. I could actually feel the sweat dripping down my back. And this is why I had to spend my life wearing tank tops or camisoles under everything. I sweat like a dude.

I got back to the school with about 10 minutes left before the final bell rang, giving me just enough time to get to the teacher's lounge before the halls got crowded. Tanya and Angela were already there setting up food. Each of us had used our planning periods to decorate, and Vice Principle Mike had been on duty to keep Ms. Hallmen away from the teacher's lounge all day, insisting on meeting with her to finalize her long rage plans she was leaving for her sub. Between all the running around and that Edward and I had been on lunch room duty this week, I was already beat.

"Hey, T, where you want the cake?" I asked, and Tanya turned my way, shoving a giant piece of ranch dipped broccoli into her mouth that she'd swiped from the veggie tray.

"Uhh," she said around a mouth full, a little ranch gathering in the corner of her mouth that she quickly wiped away.

"Pretty," I said as she finally got some of the giant bite down. She responded by sticking her tongue out at me to show me a pile of broccoli mush on her tongue.

"You can set it right here, Bella," Angela called sweetly. I set the cake in the center of the table and pulled it from the box.

"Presents?" I questioned, holding up the gift bag I was also holding. Tanya pointed to a small table to the side, and I ran to set it down just as I heard the bell ring. I decided to just stay here and help with the final touches, because going into a hall crowded with high schoolers was the closest thing I'd ever done to running with the bulls, and I was in no mood for that kind of excitement today.

Before long, the other faculty began filing in, and finally Ms. Hallmen walked in in front of Mike.

"What's this about-" she began, before turning to see the room and all of us yelling "Surprise!"

"Oh, you guys," she said, and immediately she began crying and hugging each of us.

Edward walked over to drop a small bag on the gift table and then made his way over to stand beside me.

"You look like you belong," I laughed, because he was one of only five of the men in the room. Of course Ben had been made to come by Angela, and other than Mike, only James, the hottie science teacher, and Mr. Banner, the hall monitor, had made appearances.

The shower was nice, even though Ms. Hallmen insisted over and over that it hadn't been necessary.

She smiled with each gift she opened, seemingly genuinely appreciative for each one. She was having a girl, and from what she'd told us, her nursery was a nautical theme. She'd received several things that I thought I might actually want for my own apartment. A 20-something shopping for herself in Buy Buy Baby without actually having a baby wouldn't be weird, right?

I watched closely as she opened the small wrapped package I'd seen Edward bring in, curious as to what he'd gotten.

When she pulled out a tiny onesie and unfolded it, she teared up again before turning it so that we could all see it.

"You're an English teacher, so I took a gamble and assumed you'd appreciate Shakespeare," he said sheepishly. He was over by the food table now, nibbling on a small plate of snacks.

The onesie had, in a elegant pink script, "Though she be but little, she is fierce," from A Midsummer Night's Dream. I swear every woman in that room actually visibly swooned.

I looked over at Edward, watching him shyly dodge the fawning and compliments from each of the ladies, and I had to chuckle. On top of being adorably handsome, he was thoughtful and kind. Pretty sure every woman in the room just put finding a man like Edward Cullen on their list of life goals.

I pulled out my cell phone and opened my text messages, moving to the ongoing conversation with Edward.

 _Seriously? Did you get that shit on Etsy? Show off._

I snuck a peak over to see him reach for his own phone in is pocket, opening the text and smiling. I looked back to watch the presents being opened when I felt my phone buzz a few minutes later.

 _It's actually from Amazon, smart ass._

I laughed quietly to myself before typing back to him.

 _Seriously, I'm pretty sure every woman in this room just fell in love with you. Even Coach Susan._

His response came quickly, and if texts could kill, I'd be a goner.

 _Every woman, huh? ;)_

I walked into the apartment after school on Friday to find Rose already walking around in a bathing suit, her long blond hair piled neatly onto her head in sleek pony tail.

"What up, Malibu Barbie?" I called.

"What up, Birthday Bitch?" she asked, and we just laughed with each other.

My 26th birthday was tomorrow, but since there was a home game that we'd be attending, we were celebrating tonight. It was still so warm out, so we were having a barbecue at the apartment pool. There was a nice grilling area and gazebo to set up food and drinks. Rose and Em would be there, along with a few of our college friends. It was going to be low key and perfect.

"Go get ready. We need to get some of this stuff down there. Em's going to light the grill at 6:30 and throw on the burgers and hot dogs," she said, piling packs of buns, bags of chips, condiments, and plates into a big basket.

I went to my room and dug out my favorite suit, deciding that I could benefit from a quick shower. I pulled my own hair up and quickly cleaned up, running the razor all over the necessary places to be sure I didn't miss a line of leg fuzz.

I slipped into my navy blue swimsuit, a one piece halter that bunched at the sides with fabric that went down just past the bottom, to give it a vintage feel. I was a bit more modest than Rose, who was gorgeously rocking a two piece. Whatever, if I had her giant titties, I probably would, too. As it was, I felt confident in this one and pulled on my coverup dress to go over it. I retouched my makeup and spritzed on some perfume, then slid on my flip flops and walked back out.

Rose had our towels out already and was pulling a tray out of the fridge with tomatoes, onions and lettuce for the burgers. She even had a crockpot of chili on the counter to carry down.

Just before six, I heard a knock at the door before it opened and Emmett popped in.

He was followed by our friend Sam. They grabbed most of the stuff we needed to take down, and I picked up our towels while Rose carried a plate of cupcakes.

We got down to the pool area and it was already set up with balloons and some twinkle lights wrapped around the gazebo.

"Rose, did you do all of this?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually, Emmett did most of it earlier today," she shrugged.

Emmett just winked at me before going to the cooler to pull out the hot dogs and burger meat.

We turned on the radio we'd brought down and soon a few other friends walked through the gate. Before long, the smell of the food cooking and the happy chatter of friends were filling the air.

There was a sand volleyball court down here, too, so a bunch of the guys were playing.

"Sorry we're late," I heard behind me just as I'd bent to pull a drink from the cooler. I turned quickly to see Edward and MoMo behind me. He was wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks, holding MoMo's leash in one hand and a small birthday gift bag in the other.

"Professor, you're right on time!" Rose called.

"What's up, man?" Emmett asked as he pulled the first batch of burgers off the grill and put them each in buns. "You're just in time to eat a fresh from the grill burger from the grill master himself," Emmett called.

I hadn't realized Rose was inviting Edward. It's not that I hadn't thought of inviting him, but I didn't want to put any pressure on him to come if he didn't want to. Apparently Rose had talked to him earlier in the week and let him know. I was even more surprised, but happy nonetheless, when I saw the gate to the pool open and Alice and Jasper walk in.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice said sweetly, handing me a card and leaning in to give me a hug.

"Thank you!" I replied happily. "I'm so glad you guys could come by," I smiled.

"We were excited when Rose came by the restaurant earlier this week and invited us," she said, and Jasper nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks for having us," he added.

"Alright, party people. Let's eat!" Emmett called, and you didn't have to tell this group twice.

After we all swarmed the food table and piled our plates full, everyone took seats around the gazebo or in the chairs around the pool. I had somehow been one of the last to get my plate, and the only place left to sit was a lounge chair. I walked over and set my drink on the ground by my feet, balancing my plate on my lap. As was my usual dilemma, I had just taken a huge bite of my hamburger when I heard a light, "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up to see Alice standing by me, nodding to the end of the lounge chair. I chewed quickly, gesturing with my hand and a nod that she was welcome to sit. She laughed, a gentle, happy laugh that reminded me of Edward's, and sat down beside me.

"Sorry about that," I gulped, and lifted my drink to take a big sip.

"Oh, no worries! I didn't mean to catch you off guard," she smiled, before lifting her own burger to take a bite. She hummed in appreciation.

"It's not an AJ's burger," I laughed with a shrug.

"Meh, don't tell my husband, but sometimes I prefer a good burger off the grill. His are great, don't get me wrong. But there is something different about meat grilled over charcoal that just makes it taste so good," she said as she took another bite.

"I know what you mean. My dad grills the best steaks. I never order steaks at restaurants because I'd rather hold out for his when I go home to visit," I smiled.

"Where is he from?" Alice asked, dipping her potato chip into a small pile of chili and slaw that she'd assembled on her plate. A girl after my own heart.

"He lives in Georgia. Right on the border of Georgia and South Carolina, actually, in Augusta," I said.

"Oh! We go to Augusta all of the time! Well, we did more often when we still lived at my parent's house. The town we grew up in is about 30 minutes away from there. We'd cross the border to eat out or go shopping. We even used the hospitals and doctors in Augusta. If my dad didn't own the small town practice in Graniteville, he'd probably work in Augusta," she explained in a rush.

"No kidding? Small world. I only lived there with him for a two years. I grew up in Florida with my mom. I moved to my dad's for my last two years of high school, so that mom and her new husband could have their honeymoon phase," I smiled. "I go visit them on breaks and go to see my dad probably every couple of months, since he is closer. He lives with his girlfriend, Sue. They've been together for years, so I wasn't intruding on anything new for them," I laughed.

"It's nice that you have so much family. I don't know what I'd do without my own family. Edward and I weren't super close growing up, but now he's my best friend," she smiled. "And, that reminds me, I wanted to thank you," she said, looking at me with the sincerest eyes.

"Thank me? What for?" I asked, setting my burger back on my plate, wondering what Alice was talking about.

"Well, for what you are doing for Edward," she started. Before I could cut in to tell her it was my job, she stopped me.

"I mean, for more than just being his coordinating teacher, which I'm grateful for, too. But also for being his friend. In just a few weeks, you've become a close friend to him. And you've brought other friends into his life," she said, nodding towards the gazebo where Edward sat with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and several of the other party guests. He was laughing and eating happily, more comfortable than I'd probably ever seen him. MoMo was lounging in the last of the evening sun, munching on a plate of cut up burger.

"Oh, I mean, well, he is easy to be friends with. He's so genuine and has a great sense of humor," I defended.

"He does," she agreed. "But people haven't always been able to see that. He didn't have many friends growing up. He was, if you can imagine, even more painfully shy than he is now. He spent a lot of time alone reading, taking music lessons, or playing games on his computer. He excelled in school, and I think the older he got, the more intimidated people became of his intelligence. He never tried to flaunt it or anything, but kids new he was the smart kid in class. He had a few friends that he'd see at school, but I honestly don't remember him ever having friends come over. Even his birthday parties were low key, at his request. It would mostly be family and a few family friends, but he never wanted to invite classmates or anything," she finished sadly.

I was pretty floored by her revelation. I knew Edward was shy, and obviously very intelligent because he'd scored so well on his SATs that he advanced a grade. I didn't really think about how that may have affected his social life.

"What about in college?" I asked, because Edward seemed more at ease with himself now. He was still shy, but he didn't seem much like the person she described.

"He did better when he got to college. He even had a girlfriend for a little while, someone just as shy and intelligent as him. But ultimately it wasn't really meant to be for them. He has a few friends in his classes, but again, no one he's ever connected with on a level past that," she said.

"What do you think it is about our group that makes it easier?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's mostly that he can be the other side of himself around you all. None of you are expecting the bookish Edward, the only side of him that most people have ever known. He finally has the freedom to enjoy his learning experience without people being intimidated that he is outshining them. In your classroom, there aren't any other students to see him as competition. And with your friends, they all have their lives in order. Emmett has a great career with the football team, Rosalie is doing so well at the law firm, and you are already an experienced and wonderful teacher. Edward's always been wise beyond his years. I think he just needed friends that he connected with easier, you know?" she said.

I was a little surprised at how much Alice was revealing to me, especially since she hardly knew me. As if reading my mind, she spoke up again.

"You are probably wondering where this is all coming from. I just felt like I had to tell you how appreciative I am of what you are doing for him. You deserve to know what a difference you and your friends are making in his life, even if he hasn't realized it himself," she said, setting her now empty plate beside her.

"Well, thank you, Alice. I really do appreciate you telling me this. And if I'm being honest, Edward's friendship has been good for me, too. He makes me laugh all of the time. I was really apprehensive about taking on a student teacher, but he's so well organized and put together, and his passion for this field is so evident. It's actually been pretty awesome to watch him flourish in the classroom," I said, and her smile was big and bright. Her mouth turned the same way Edward's did when he smiled, and I had to smile back at her for that.

"Thank you, Bella," she said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently. "I hope this friendship goes beyond just this semester. I can see you becoming an important part of our lives," she said, before letting go to grab her plate and cup and standing to walk back over to the others.

I hoped beyond hope that Alice was right, and that this friendship did go beyond the semester. Now that Edward was in my life, I didn't know that I'd be very willing to let that go.

The next morning, I slept until 9:30 before I could not physically keep myself in bed any longer. The party had lasted another hour, with a few of us swimming. Edward and I hadn't really talked much, as he was occupied with his new friends. I just smiled when I'd see him chatting and laughing with the others, remembering what Alice had told me. A few times, he caught my eye and smiled back, sometimes even throwing me a wink. I'd wink back, and it was all the communication we needed.

I stretched as I got out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom before I piddled my pants.

After I washed and dried my hands, I pulled my hair into a ponytail. The pool water had made it curly and wild, so it was getting piled on top of my head. I was wiping the little bits of smeared mascara away just as I heard the front door open and close. I was sure Rose was already up, so I walked back out and went back into my room to grab my phone before going to the kitchen. I lit up my phone and saw that I had several Facebook notifications, as well as several texts and a missed call from my mom.

I loved birthdays. They made me feel like a Facebook God.

I was reading my texts while I walked down the hall, laughing at my dad's.

 _Hapy bday, Bella. Call when u awake up. Luv u._

 _-Dad_

He'd gotten a smartphone not long ago and was getting better, but that predict a text tended to mess him up a lot. Also, it was inherent in the olds that they had to use that awful short hand when they text.

As soon as I entered the kitchen, I heard a loud "Happy Birthday!" I looked up to see Rose, Emmett, and Edward standing in the kitchen, an opened box of Krispy Kreme donuts with a candle in one of them.

"Jesus, guys, you trying to make me die young?" I asked dramatically.

"Hey, cool it, headlights. Normal people say thank you," Rose snarked.

"I don't think she needs to cool anything, babe. Looks like she's cold enough," Emmett snickered, and at that moment I realized that I was standing there, in front of my best friend, her boyfriend, and my _student teacher_ , in a white tank top.

Shit.

After a quick blow of the candles, with my arms crossed tightly over my chest, I ran back to my room and pulled on a sweatshirt.

Edward was on the couch when I came back, talking to Rose from the kitchen.

"Hey, birthday girl," he smiled.

"Hey. Sorry about that," I said sheepishly.

"Really, Bella, don't worry about it," he laughed. Easy for him to do. He wasn't just mortified in front of anyone.

I sat down on the couch across from him, and he reached into his pocket.

"I wanted to give you this," he said, handing a small box to me.

"Edward, you gave me a gift last night!" I said, not expecting or feeling good about accepting another one. He'd given me a nice USC print scarf, and in the card he'd written that it was for "those cold football games." I just loved that he'd remembered what I said and put so much thought into the gift.

"It isn't much, I promise," he said. I groaned and took the box from him, as he just smiled on at my exasperation.

I pulled the paper back carefully and opened the box. Inside was an Alex and Ani bangle bracelet with a little apple charm.

"Edward, I love it. Thank you!" I exclaimed, leaning forward to hug him, not caring that I smelled like chlorine and donut and unshowered grossness.

He put his arms around me tightly. I did the same with my own, unwilling to let go too quickly. I'd heard somewhere that when people patted your back during a hug, it meant that they regarded you distantly and didn't want it to linger. When they rubbed your back during a hug, it meant that they wanted the hug to last and that they had genuine affection for you. I focused on that he gently rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered, and as he'd done the last time, he leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"You're welcome, Bella," he whispered back. I thought back to what Alice said the night before, thanking me for the influence I'd had on Edward's life. I wanted to thank Alice, too, for having such an amazing brother. I think I was just now realizing how much he'd already affected my life, too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y'all. Seriously, your reviews make me so happy. The timeline is going to start progressing a little more rapidly. It will slow down for fun parts of the semester, but I promise I won't drag it out week by week for you guys. Things will progress with these two, and I assure you it won't be on like chapter 62 before it happens. Any encouragement you feel like leaving me is so very appreciated. You all are the best, and I love to hear from you guys.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

I was sitting at my desk, staring earnestly at the new poster that was laminated and hanging proudly on the wall above Edward's little corner desk. It was early October, and the students had just turned in their first big book projects for "The Great Gatsby." One of them had drawn a pretty incredible poster of a party scene from the book. It was from the perspective of Gatsby himself, standing in the window of his house, looking out onto the scene. Looking, desperately, for Daisy, but seeing instead a yard full of party goers. The colors and details were superb, and I'd immediately had it laminated in the library and hung it up in the classroom after class.

It always amazed me how little credit we often gave students for their talents. One of the other students had written a very lovely "alternate ending" that, aside from a few minor mistakes, was actually a very well written piece. I was nearly moved to tears by the musical piece that Edward had helped two of the students create. We'd gotten permission to take that class to the band room, where the two students performed a piece together on the piano and the flute. It was very obviously inspired by the sounds of the time period and the romance of the novel.

I also had a handmade headpiece like those worn by the women of the roaring 20s, a scrapbook that detailed each of the main characters, a model representation of Gatsby's Rolls-Royce, and even t-shirts for Edward and me, one with "I heart EE" and one with "I heart WE" in the style of the I heart NY t-shirts. Edward chose the East Egg shirt, so I would proudly wear my West Egg shirt.

We had one student sew a suit jacket and make a cane like what Gatsby would wear and use. She'd even brought it in on a mannequin to display with the dress someone had made a previous year.

Perhaps one of the most creative, if not the most Pinterest inspired, was a bouquet of daisies, handmade out of pages of the book that had been photocopied onto rustic parchment paper.

Of course, there were a few students who had obviously waited until the last minute, or made it apparent that they didn't read the book completely. But on the whole, most have them had put in a very impressive amount of work and dedication to these projects, and I was incredibly proud of what I'd been presented. I had always thought it was important to let students explore and demonstrate their creativity. It was a travesty that so many schools were actually considering or going through with the elimination of music and art classes. Those, to me, were as vital to many students' education as the main curriculum.

Edward was teaching the afternoon English IV class full time now. In a few weeks, he'd take one of the other classes, and after Thanksgiving break, he would be taking over all three of my English IV classes completely. I wasn't sure who was getting more nervous about that, him or me.

So far, he had been doing a really exceptional job with the kids. They respected him and remained engaged when he was teaching. His shyness and insecurity seemed to evaporate after a few days, and he seemed more at ease with himself than he ever had before. It was never more apparent to me that he was destined to be a teacher than when he was standing in front of the class leading the students. Sure, there were a few things he could improve on, but that would always be the case for every teacher. He would eventually develop a style he was comfortable with, that worked for him. Until then, I was happy to offer my objective critique.

And I was objective, much to my delight. I had worried a bit at first that my affection for him and the close friendship we'd developed would get in the way, but I found that I could still pinpoint his flaws or shortcomings in the classroom just as I could the aspects in which he excelled.

Over the last couple of months, we'd become very close friends. We'd both remained guarded, seeing each other mostly only at school. We'd gone to one more football game together, on the day of my birthday, but after that Emmett wasn't able to get as many tickets, so I'd stuck to going just with Rose to the few more home games we'd had. We'd hung out together at AJ's a few times, with Rose and Emmett always there and Alice and Jasper coming out to join us each time.

Edward usually came to the apartment each Sunday to work on lesson plans, but we always sat at the kitchen bar, and Rose was always there. He often even brought MoMo, who was happy to sniff around my apartment for a bit before curling up on the couch while we worked. Edward always hugged me goodbye, but they were quick and safe. I was both happy and sad about that. I knew that the hugs and light kisses on my head had been pushing the boundaries a bit, but I still kind of missed them.

But Edward was doing what he knew was right by both of us, as well as our careers. We had to respect the rules and the ramifications of breaking them. I was content, though. Our friendship was already something I cherished, and I was sure it would last well after the semester ended. He was too invaluable in my life now.

"You trying to move something with you eyes, there, Bella?" Edward asked as he walked into the classroom with a stack of papers in hand. It was Thursday after school, and I was working on a quick evaluation of his teaching today. Because the entire class period for each of the classes had been spent presenting projects, he hadn't had to do much other than explain the process and stand to the side to fill out a grading sheet on each students' presentation. The following day, the students would take a comprehensive test on the novel itself, and if there was time, we'd begin teaching their next book, "The Scarlett Letter."

"Just thinking," I sighed, looking back down a my paper. I'd already mostly filled it out, so I quickly signed and dated it before slipping it into his file of other class evaluation sheets.

"I was really impressed with the projects today," Edward said as he sat at his desk, separating each pile of papers that were tomorrow's test. He began neatly piling one paper from each stack, four in total, and stapling them together.

"Yeah, that was probably one of the best batches I've ever had," I smiled, remembering the laughter of the class as three students had compiled, oddly enough, a comedy skit in the portrayal of the characters. One of the girls had been Gatsby, the other Daisy, and been the "billboard" in the background, the one with the eyes that was on the cover of the book. He hadn't had many lines but rolled his eyes often at the scenes. It was quite funny and the students had loved it.

"Where'd you come up with idea for that, anyway?" Edward asked, still looking down as he carefully put together each test.

"One of my college professors did it for our British Literature and Victorianism classes. I loved the idea, and some of the work they presented was amazing. One of the students even made a giant gingerbread house replica of Thornfield Hall from 'Jane Eyre,'" I answered.

"What did you make, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, looking up with a smile.

"Well, for the Victorianism class, I made a wedding veil to represent the veil from Jane Eyre. For my British Literature class, since I took it in conjunction with a spring break trip to England, I was required to make a scrap book of pictures of the trip. It was pretty pitifully done, because I'm awful at scrapbooking. But ever since those classes, I've had about a million ideas of different things I wanted to make. I figured if I had no reason to do the project anymore, I could at least let my students do it. It's actually been a bigger hit with them than I thought," I shrugged, reaching up to lightly touch one of the paper daisies that were in a vase on my desk.

"I think it's a pretty awesome idea, myself. It doesn't put so much limitation on their learning of the material, and it gives them a great opportunity to express their creativity. I mean, who knew a bunch of eleventh graders could be so talented?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, each year has impressed me more and more," I sighed.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm thinking of stealing this idea from you," he grinned.

"Go for it. It was a stolen idea anyway," I laughed.

The few weeks continued, and finally we were at the last week of October. Edward had been teaching the new novel to the class, and had officially taken over completely in my second period English IV class, as well. Because both of those classes were college prep classes and the first period class was an honors class, that one would be the last for him to begin teaching. Their curriculum was mostly the same, but the honors class students had a little more work on their load and their grading scale was slightly more rigorous.

The Friday before the last week in October was also the Friday before homecoming week. There was a definite shift the in atmosphere. The day ended with the announcement of homecoming king and queen nominations, and the classes were a lost cause after that. Luckily we just had a study hall class, so we didn't mind them talking amongst themselves.

That morning, we'd had a homeroom to start the day so that homeroom teachers could go over each of the homecoming spirit week days and reiterate the need for appropriateness.

Homecoming week was notoriously one of the favorite weeks of the year. Each day was a different theme, and students were encouraged to dress for that theme. Teachers were welcomed to, also, and many of us did. Our school didn't have a homecoming dance like many did, but at the homecoming football game, the king and queen candidates would ride in on the backs of convertibles, waving in pageantry. They girls had themselves made up in nice outfits, with big hair and makeup. Many of the guys were football players, so their sweaty forms would ride along with them. It was all quite tacky and southern.

"Soooo..." Edward started as the last of the students left that Friday.

"Soooo..." I imitated, looking at him with a smile and earning a glare.

"Do we dress up for Spirit Week?" He asked.

"I mean, I do. You can, but if you don't feel comfortable with it, you don't have to," I shrugged.

"I want to. It sounds fun. I remember them having it in high school, but I never participated," he said with a frown.

"Well, this is your year, my friend," I smiled, reaching to grab my bag and checking my phone. I had a missed call from my mom, and the notification of a voicemail. I'd have to call her back in a bit.

He grabbed his own messenger bag and checked over his desk, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. We walked down the hall and out one of the side doors to head towards the teacher's parking lot. We'd waited long enough for the traffic to clear out, but it looks like most of the teacher's hadn't been so patient, because ours were the last two cars in the lot.

As was our custom, Edward walked with me to my car, opening my door for me and pushing it closed once I was inside. The weather was much cooler, a mild 60 degrees. It was wonderful and I couldn't wait for it to get even colder as the fall turned to winter. I hoped, as I did each and every year, that we'd get at least one snow day.

"So, if I'm going to dress up next week, I'm going to need to go get some stuff," Edward hedged. When I didn't respond, he continued.

"Would you maybe want to do some shopping with me this weekend?" He asked, and why he was being shy about this was beyond me. We talked every day, even on the weekends if only by text message. He knew he could ask me anything and didn't have to be shy about it.

"Sure, I'm free tomorrow," I answered. The Gamecocks were having a bye week anyway, so there would be no game to watch. "Where did you want to go?" I asked.

"Well, let's see, I need pajamas for Monday, and we need to get matching outfits for Twin Day," he said, gesturing to the both of us with his hand. And Wednesday is what again? Character Day?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, you can go as any book, movie, TV, anime character, or whatever you want really," I shrugged. "For obvious reasons, I usually go as a book character, though I try to keep it a modern book that is relevant. I have done a few movie characters, too, though."

"Who were you last year?" he asked.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I responded proudly. "I mean, it was easy enough to find her jacket at Hot Topic and carry some fake arrows all day. Rose even put a braid in my hair after many YouTube tutorials of practice and instruction," I laughed, remembering how many lame tutorial videos we'd watched before we got it. Some of those chicks on YouTube were ridiculous, especially for the makeup ones. Just apply the damn foundation and show me how it looks. I do not need seven minutes of you rambling about your day, explaining how many stores you went to to find this stuff, and rattling off the claims of the makeup.

Edward laughed before asking if I had any ideas for this year.

"Well, I've done The Hunger Games, I've done Star Wars, I've done Indiana Jones," I trailed off, thinking.

"Who were you from Indiana Jones?" He asked.

"Duh, Indy, himself!" I exclaimed and he laughed. I'd tucked my hair into a hat that year and worn the outfit, with a whip rolled up and danging from my belt all day. The students loved it, and I always aimed to encourage being who you wanted to be, not who people thought you should be. For that very reason, I'd warn Yoda ears and a homemade Jedi robe over my clothes the year I went as a Star Wars character.

"I've been holding out for Harry Potter," I said. "I thought about doing that this year if you want to join?" I questioned.

"Sure, that could be fun. Any ideas on who you're going to be? The Dark Lord, perhaps?" He winked, and I laughed.

"Hmm, I'm more of a Snape girl, myself," I purred and placed my hand over my heart with a sigh.

"Did you just sigh about Professor Snape?" He asked with a grimace.

"Hey, don't you dare speak ill of my man," I said defensively.

"You can't be serious," he laughed. "Your Harry Potter crush is _Snape_?"

"My _everyday_ crush is Alan Rickman. He just happens to play a character that I also love," I shrugged.

"But he's _old_ ," Edward whined.

"He's perfect, and you shut your mouth. So I dig the salt and pepper look. I'm entitled to a creepy old man crush. Or two," I said quietly.

"Wait, who else do you have a crush on?" he asked.

"Well, have you seen 'Once Upon a Time'?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I've seen a few episodes," he said, not catching on to where I was going with it yet.

"Okay, so you know Mr. Gold..."I trailed off.

"Robert Carlyle? Ugh," he groaned.

"Oh, come on. I like older men. So sue me," I said, and his face fell a little. I back petaled quickly.

"I mean, I like older actors. I don't date older men. I mean, like I don't go on some dating website called like or anything. I mean, I don't fish for silver haired foxes. I just, you know, I—ugh!" I said, knowing how ridiculous I sounded, throwing both hands on my steering wheel in exasperation.

"Okay, I get it. Weirdo," he mumbled with a grin.

"Oh, like you don't have an old woman crush," I said, goading him.

"I mean, I like a few older actors, but I'm talking like Sandra Bullock and Jennifer Anniston. Not, like, Betty White old," he shuddered, and I cracked up.

"Whatever. Text me later and let me know what time you want to go," I said, putting the key into my ignition and cranking up my car.

"Okay, cool. Have a good night, Bella," he said, reaching in to run his finger softly down my hair, twirling the end around his finger before tugging gently. He was leaning into my car window, and when we were in this close proximity, it was easy to forget where we were.

"Bye, Edward," I said quietly, and then he did something I wasn't at all expecting and should have probably, certainly, most definitely not have happened in the school parking lot. He leaned in and brushed his lips against my forehead gently, tugging one more time on my hair before letting go and backing away with a smile. I just smiled back, though my heart was conflicted the entire way home, knowing that we were pushing the boundaries whenever we allowed things like that to happen. They were innocent enough to most. I'd seen him kiss Alice on the forehead every time I was around them. But somehow, I didn't feel like this one was a kiss of brotherly affection.

Later that night, I was in the kitchen making spaghetti. Rose and I often ate out, especially on Fridays, but she was out with Emmett since they both finally had a night where she wasn't working and there was nothing else going on.

I saw my phone light up with a Facebook notification of a request to play some stupid game from my mom, which I would ignore. But that reminded me that I had yet to call her back from earlier.

I picked up my phone, found her name, and pressed it to call, laughing when I heard the Usher song, "Yeah," begin playing. I wasn't sure which was worse, that this song was her ringback tone or that she even _had_ a ringback tone.

"Hey, Bella!" She said excitedly after a few more torturous seconds.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" I asked, tucking the phone between my cheek and shoulder so I could use both hands to dump the noodles into the boiling water.

"Oh, not much. Just finished dinner," she said. "Phil made the best grilled salmon and shrimp tonight," she explained. "There is this great market not far from the house with tons of fresh seafood and vegetables. Oh, you'll love it. I will definitely take you there when you come to visit," she said excitedly.

"Sounds awesome," I said, as I stirred the noodles until they softened enough to fall completely into the pot of water. I set the fork down and reached for the spoon, lifting the lid off of the other pan I had of simmering sauce.

"So have you decided if you are going to come here for Thanksgiving? Or are you planning to go to your dad's this year?" She asked.

"Well, I figured since I spent Thanksgiving with you guys last year, maybe I'd go to his place this year. I get less time off, anyway, so it may be easier to just drive to his place and back. Since I get two weeks for Christmas, I could probably spend one of them down there with you guys," I explained.

"That's fine, sweetie. I sure do miss you," she sighed. I heard a muffled "tell her I said hey and I love her!" from Phil.

Mom went to repeat it when I interrupted with a, "Hey, Phil! Love you, too!"

"She says hi and she loves you, too!" Mom called, before turning her attention back to me.

"So how's school going? I've hardly talked to you since your birthday," she said sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry. You know how busy I get in the school year. It has helped having my student teacher, though. He's starting to take over more classes, which frees up a lot of my time during the day," I said, moving back to the boiling noodles and giving them another stir.

"It's too bad we couldn't come up for on of the football games again this year. We had so much fun last year," she said. "The atmosphere is awesome. And the fun music they play during the game breaks! That's what inspired me to pick my ringtone thing. Did you hear it?" she asked excitedly.

"I heard it, mom," I laughed, and she started humming the tune.

"You're such a dork," I laughed again, stirring my pasta sauce and glancing up at the timer to let me know my pasta was almost done. I grabbed my colander and set it in the sink so I could drain my noodles. My phone beeped to signal another call.

"Hey, mom, my phone beeped, so let me grab that. I will talk to you later, okay?" I asked hurriedly.

"Okay, sweetie. Have a great night! I love you!" She said. I returned to sentiment before grabbing the phone from between my shoulder and cheek to switch the calls.

"Hello?" I said, tucking it back in place just as the timer went off. I turned off the heat on the stove and grabbed the pot, dumping it into the sink as the water drained out and left the noodles. The heat on the sauce was turned down, so I walked over to the couch to sit.

"Hey, Bells," I heard the gruff, old southern voice of my dad on the other end.

"Hey, dad, I was just talking to mom," I said, flopping down on the couch and wiping the sweat from my brow from standing over the hot stove.

"I'm sorry," he laughed gruffly.

"Oh, stop it. She doesn't say ugly stuff about you," I chided.

"I'm only kidding," he laughed.

"Well, I talked to her about the holidays. I told her I was thinking of coming to spend Thanksgiving with you and Sue, and then I'd spend Christmas with her," I said.

"I was actually going to suggest Sue and me coming to you for Thanksgiving," he responded.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure. I've got a little time off, and I think we may head on up to Myrtle Beach for the weekend after. I figured we could stop by your place on the way and spend the holiday with ya first," he said. "That is, if we aren't going to be cramping your style," he said, and I laughed.

"Not at all," I said. "I would love to have you guys, and I know Rose would love to see you. I just wish we had extra room for you here," I said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We will just drive up that morning, eat with you, and keep on going to the beach afterwards," he said.

"Gonna eat and run, huh?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, no, it's not like that. We will at least stay long enough for a nap," he chuckled.

"Very funny," I smiled, picking at a lose thread on the couch cushion.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about that time my dad let me take his gun and told me I could go out and shoot the Thanksgiving turkey?" he asked, and I groaned.

"This is a joke," I sighed, because my dad always had a joke to tell. He was known for them, actually. His friends even said that he told them jokes so much, they've just started numbering them and when he started to tell one they'd heard before, they'd call out the number.

"No, this is a true story, I promise!" he exclaimed.

"Sure, sure," I sighed and listened.

"Anyway, he told me to go shoot the turkey for the meal that year. I went and found the biggest one I could and aimed right for it. Boy, you should have seen the people in the meat section of the supermarket scatter when I fired," and he laughed a good belly laugh that I loved so much. I chuckled with him, because I was sure I'd probably heard that one from him before but had forgotten and fallen victim to it again.

"Alright, old man, well I've got dinner on the stove. I will talk to you closer to Thanksgiving so we can finalize plans. Give Sue my love!" I said.

"Alright, kid, have a good one. Love you," I said.

"Love you, too, dad," I said, before hanging up and going back to the kitchen to fix myself a plate.

I spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch watching Gilmore Girls on Netflix. It had been a long week, and I was exhausted. It was nice to have a night to myself, where I could just lay around and relax.

The next morning, I woke up around nine and got in the shower. Edward was coming by at 11 to pick me up for a day of Spirit Week shopping. I'd let him know that we would need to hit Party City, Michael's, Target, and probably Walmart.

At 11 on the dot, I got a text from him saying that he was outside, so I grabbed my purse and headed out. Rose had stayed at Emmett's the night before, so I locked up the empty apartment and walked downstairs to find him idling in the car, his head down looking at what I assumed was his phone in his hands. I walked to the passenger side and sat down.

"Good morning," I said cheerily.

"Hi," he replied, looking up at me with a smile before lifting a drink from the cupholder.

"I know how you love your sweet tea, so I stopped by Chic-Fil-A for some," he winked, handing me the cup with an wrapped straw.

"You're the best!" I smiled happily, pushing the straw against my leg until the paper wrapper broke away and sliding the straw out before putting it into my cup. I took a big sip and hummed in appreciation.

"I've trained you well, young padawan," I said, and he laughed before lifting his own cup to his mouth and pulling some tea through the straw.

"So where to first?" He asked, setting his drink down in the cup holder and putting his car in reverse.

"Well, we may as well start with the order of the days. Monday is Pajama Day, so we will need some fun pajamas. Obviously, they have to be pants and a t-shirt at the very least," I said. The students knew not to push the limits on this day, and a few times there had been threat to cancel it. But the last few years had been fine, so it remained, as it was one of the favorites. Kids loved to wear pajamas to school.

"Okay, so, Target?" He asked.

"Sure. We can look for matching clothes there, too, if you want," I said. Tuesday was Twin Day. I usually didn't dress up for this one because the teachers I was closest with already had "twins" to match with. Of course Angela dressed as a twin of Ben, and because there were four other math teachers, Tanya usually buddied up with one of them. This year, Edward and I decided we'd go matching. It just made sense considering we were in the same classroom.

We got to Target about 10 minutes later, and I grabbed a cart, heading straight for the men's section.

Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Well, I need pajama pants, and the women's pj section isn't really school approved. Plus, we need matching outfits. I have no problem wearing a man's shirt, but if you'd prefer, we can totally go back and check out those cute sweaters I saw in the women's department," I winked.

He just laughed and shook his head.

"Think you're so funny," he mumbled.

We looked through all of the pajama pants, many with characters, super hero logos, or funny displays. I found a pair of flannel sky blue pants with little brown dachshunds all over them, and I couldn't resist. Dachshunds were my favorite dog, and my mom had one that I loved. Her name was Rosie, and she was a little reddish brown thing. I couldn't wait to see her every time I visited.

Edward had a harder time deciding on a pair. He'd finally narrowed it down to some black ones with The Beatles logo on it, or a pair with Darth Vader and Storm Trooper heads printed all over it. Finally, I suggested we get Beatles t-shirts for Twin Day and he go with the Star Wars pants for Pajama Day.

We looked through the screen print t-shirts and found black ones with the silhouette of each band member's head in a different color across the front. We decided we'd just wear jeans with them. I had a tan pair of boat shoes like he did, so we'd wear those, too.

"Okay, so we have Monday and Tuesday covered. What's Wednesday, again?" he asked, pushing our shopping cart through the store. We were heading towards the Halloween section to see if we could find anything useful there.

"Wednesday is Character Day, and Thursday is Generation Day," I said, absentmindedly looking through the costume racks.

"So, for Generation Day, each class does something different, right?" He asked.

"Right. The Freshman dress as babies, the Sophomores dress as toddlers, the Juniors dress as adults, usually in some kind of career outfit, and the Seniors have the most fun dressing as actual seniors. Expect lots of grey wigs, grandma gowns, pillows stuffed to make giant boobs and butts, walkers, canes, and very little work done that day," I laughed.

"What do the teachers do for that one?" He asked.

"We dress as death!" I said cheerily. "We are the ones who are so old that we dress like ghosts or dead people. A lot of teachers don't participate in this one as much, but I like to. Usually I dress with dark makeup and black clothing, but this year I was thinking of going a different route," I said with a sly smile and held up what I'd been looking for.

Edward laughed when he saw the angel halo in my hand.

"What do you say?" I asked. "You want to dress as a sudo-gothic wannabe, or do you want to get some laughs and go as angels?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm down," he said, reaching for a halo and tossing it in the cart. We decided we'd just wear white shirts that day.

"Okay, so Thursday is covered. Now we just need Character Day clothes and school spirit clothing," I said. "Want to hit Party City?" I asked as we walked toward the registers to check out at Target.

"Sure. Any idea on the character you are going to be yet?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was still leaning towards Harry Potter, but it seems like such an obvious choice. Plus, who would I be?" I asked, thinking.

"Hermione?" He said.

"Meh, that's what everyone would do. I want to go as someone most people wouldn't choose. Like Tonks. Or, ohh! I could be Bellatrix! And you could be Snape!" I said excitedly, and Edward laughed.

"Hmm, I don't know. If I dress as your creepy old man crush, are you going to be able to keep your hands off of me?" He asked, stepping closer to me so that we were almost touching, his eyes looking straight into mine. The air between us shifted slightly.

"No more trouble than I usually have," I whispered, placing my hand on his chest. He reached his own hand up and placed it over mine, his thumb gently sweeping back and forth across the top of it.

"Oh yeah?" he asked shakily. We were leaned into each other so closely that I could smell his cologne, and the light scent of whatever he'd showered with this morning.

"Yeah," I whispered, spreading my fingers against his chest so that he laced his own through mine. We stood that way for several long seconds before I heard, "I can take you guys up here!"

That snapped me out of the dangerous zone we'd entered, and I pushed my hand against his chest lightly.

"But I think I can handle it," I said with a wink, walking up the register where that the girl who'd spoken to us was standing behind.

I unloaded my items onto the belt and grabbed my purse from the child seat of the cart, talking to the cashier and sliding my card to pay for my items.

Edward seemed to finally realize his surroundings and did the same, and we headed to the car to drive to Party City.

We got back to my apartment around three that afternoon. It had warmed up significantly, in the mid 70s, so I pulled off my long sleeved tan sweater as we walked into the apartment. I was only wearing a camisole underneath, but I had a bra on, too, and I often went out like this in the summer when the heat was too dreadful.

Edward helped me carry my bags to my room where I told him to just set them on my bed. We'd finally decided to be Waldo and Wanda from the "Where's Waldo?" books for Character Day. It would be easy enough. They had the costume shirts at Party City, his coming with a beanie and mine coming with a beanie and the knee high socks. I already had a long jean skirt, and since we both wore contacts, we decided we'd just wear our glasses that day. I was looking forward to the week already.

I went to my dresser to dig around in my t-shirt drawer. For Spirit Day, I just wore an MHS Mustangs t-shirt and jeans. The kids usually went all out, coloring their hair, painting their faces, making homemade decorated blue jeans. The teachers were more reserved. Edward said he didn't have any MHS t-shirts and wondered where he might get one. Neither of us had ordered the homecoming t-shirts this year, but I knew I had a few t-shirts I'd bought from the school in years past, so I told him I'd dig one out for him.

I finally found a bright orange one with a blue and white school logo and a jumping mustang on the front. I never wore it because it was a little too baggy on me, but it would fit him just fine.

"Here you go," I said, tossing the t-shirt to him. He caught it and opened it up to look at it, nodding his approval.

"Awesome, thanks Bella," he said, draping it over his arm. "So this is your room, huh. I wonder what dirty little secrets I can uncover in here," he said with a sly grin.

"Not a thing. I'm an open book," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't believe that. Surely there are some private things in here that no one knows about Miss Swan," he said.

"I mean, yeah, don't open that top drawer," I laughed, pointing to my nightstand.

"Ohh, does Miss Swan have sometime...dirty...in there?" He smiled broadly.

"What? No! I meant because it's so messy and full of junk! Uh, perv," I said, and I felt my cheeks flame in a rare blush. I did, in fact, have a toy. But it was tucked safely between my mattresses and he did not need to know that.

Edward walked forward, over to the dresser I was standing beside. It had a few framed pictures, one of me with both of my parents from my college graduation and one of Rose and me on it. I also had a jewelry box full of stuff I rarely wore.

"So what else will you wear for Spirit Day, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, looking up into the mirror that was hanging on the wall over my small dresser. I looked up and into his eyes in our reflection, noticing again how close we were.

"Um," I said nervously. Why did I let him affect me this way? I backed away slightly and opened one of the drawers of my jewelry box, pulling out four bracelets. Two were made of blue Swarovski crystal style beads, and two were a made of matching orange beads. "I usually wear these," I said quietly, slipping them all onto my wrist. "And, I will probably have Rose weave some blue and orange ribbons into a french braid," I said.

"Those are pretty," he mumbled, placing his hand on my wrist and rubbing his thumb back and forth across the beads.

"Thanks. I made them a few years ago," I said, feeling his hand move from the bracelets to travel up my arm. His fingers were cold against my warm skin.

"I'm so pale," I said lamely, not knowing what else to say. "I've lost my summer tan."

"Your skin is beautiful," he whispered. His hand traveled up to my shoulder and stopped at the strap of my camisole, where he began rubbing his thumb over it just as he'd done the bracelets.

"Edward," I said nervously. "We...we can't..."

"I just want to be close to you, Bella. We don't have to cross any lines. I just want—I need to be near you. You fill me with more happiness than anyone else ever has. I've never-" he breathed in and out softly before continuing, "Never felt this close to anyone else before. You are—you're my best friend, Bella," he said seriously.

"Oh, Edward, you're my best friend, too," I replied, moving my arms to wrap them around his torso and pressing my face into his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and I felt one of his hands slip under my long hair and press against the bare part of my back that the camisole didn't cover. His hand moved back and forth, leaving a cool trail where his fingers ran across my skin. I felt his lips against my head again, like he'd done a few times before but hadn't done in a while. I felt his breath against, his lips remaining there a little longer, lingering. He turned his head then, pressing his cheek against my head.

We stayed like that, hugging tightly for several minutes, it seemed. My heart was so full at hearing his words. I was his best friend, and he was mine. And no matter what happened after the semester was over, no matter if we became more or if we always remained friends, it would be worth it. To have him in my life in any capacity was all I would ever need. The comfort and safety of his friendship and kindness, his presence in my life, were already more than I expected to gain out of this year.

I squeezed my arms harder and felt him do the same, knowing that he was feeling the same thing I was. Knowing that this friendship meant everything to him that it did to me. If all we ever were to each other were best friends, then I'd consider myself incredibly lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Could you guys be any more incredible? Like, really, could you just try to outdo the amazing you are doing? Because your reviews leave me with the biggest smiles on my face. Please know that I read and appreciate every single one of them. I am so glad to know you all are enjoying these characters. I hope you continue to love their story as much as I do.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Alright, how do I look?" I asked, stepping into Rose's view. She was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter sipping her fresh cup of coffee from the Keurig that I'm pretty sure was in stiff competition with Emmett for the number one place in her heart. She was dressed, as usual, in a knee length black skirt with a read silk button down. I told her on the regular that she looked like she shopped at Macy's circa 1998, but she said that she liked how professional it looked and that she strived to keep it modern. I guess that's why she also insisted on wearing her black Louboutins. They were a law school graduation gift from her parents, and she wore them as often as possible. I was almost certain that included when she and Emmett engaged in...you know, coitus.

"Like you're ready to have a sleepover with the Professor," she smirked, taking another long sip from her steaming mug.

In response, I held up my middle three fingers of my right hand and told her to read between the lines, then grabbed my bags and left for work.

The school was all a buzz with excitement. The students were mostly in pajama pants and t-shirts. Some opted for the flannel matching sets, while others took it a step further and showed up in giant zip up onesies. I laughed, because they'd been pretty proud of their funny outfits until they had to pee.

I'd paired my pants with a plain long sleeved navy shirt, wanting to be as modest as one can be in pajamas at school. Edward just had on a black t-shirt with his pants, the first time he'd ever worn short sleeves to school. I'd seen him in t-shirts before, but this one was a little more snug and hugged his biceps. I saw quite a few students doing a double take at the hot Mr. Cullen.

The day went by quickly, and luckily with no students pushing the dress code too far. The next day was twin day, and Edward and I had conveniently arrived in the parking lot at the same time.

"Hi, twin!" I called happily to him as he stepped out of the car. He was wearing light, slightly baggy blue jeans and his Beatles shirt with his older pair of boat shoes. This shirt was slightly smaller than his usual t-shirts, as well, because it was a fitted t-shirt.

"Morning, twin," he winked, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Fancy meeting you here," he said as he walked up to me.

"Well, I guess since we are twins, we should act like it, right?" I asked, and he nodded. He held out his arm for me to slip mine through, and I knew to anyone else this would look like a friendly, funny way of expressing our matching outfits. There were already several students milling around in the front of the school before the doors would be opened.

We walked arm and arm all the way to the office, passing several as we went. We said good morning to most of them, and commented on several matching outfits we saw. Many had taken a similar approach and just gotten matching shirts, but one group of guys got the bright idea to "twin" some of the faculty. There were two guys dressed exactly like Vice Principal Newton usually dressed, and I couldn't hold in my laughter at that.

"Alright, I need to swing by and check my box, if you want to head on to the classroom," I said, pulling my arm out of his.

He smiled and continued down the hall while I walked through the office, greeting the office workers behind the desk and heading further into the office where the teacher's boxes were.

"Morning, Bella," I heard Tanya call, and looked up to see her wearing a red shirt that just read "Mathlete" across the front.

"Nice shirt," I laughed, turning to reach into my box for my stack of papers. Most were just announcements we needed to share with the students.

"Thanks! They were my idea. The whole department is wearing them, though I'm almost positive Bob doesn't get the joke," she laughed. Bob Ricketts was a very old, very straight forward teacher of Algebra. His humor was non-existent, and he preferred to spend all of his free time playing the trumpet for a patriotic band he belonged to, as well as a few weddings every now and then.

"You got him in a shirt with a 'Mean Girls' reference on it?" I asked with a laugh as Tanya just nodded.

"You naughty girl," I said, turning to walk out the side door and head to my room.

Vice Principal Newton walked in just then, wearing his usual twin day outfit of a white button down short sleeve shirt and a tie. He sort of matched Principal Green, in that they were wearing the same tie, but Principal Green would leave on his suit jacket all day and actually look like a principal. Vice Principal Newton looked more like the twin of the stapler guy from "Office Space." He held the door opened for me as I walked through.

"Thanks, Mike," I said, because he'd chided me anytime I got too formal.

"Have a good day, Bella!" He called cheerily, and bless him for always loving his job.

Just before the door closed, I heard Tanya ask him, "Hey, Mike, you grow a pair yet?"

I had to assume she'd make her thinly veiled innuendo a plant reference when Mike questioned her. It amazed me how much she got away with around him. I laughed all the way to my classroom.

Edward was in the classroom setting up the TV for our classes. We'd decided that since the class periods this week would be shortened because of homeroom and homecoming activities, we'd show the students a movie.

Because we were the cool teachers, we'd secured permission to show the Baz Luhrmann version of "The Great Gatsby."

During the movie, Edward and I sat at our desks working on grading the rest of the tests. They were taking a little longer to get through because he and I were both grading them. He was going through them first to grade them. He was also jotting down any questions that the students had written explanations with for why they were questioning their answers or struggling to determine the correct answers. After he went through them, I would check over his grading and log the final grades in the computer. This went on for each class we had that day.

The day was shortened for the end of the day homecoming activity. During last period each day this week, the school would host a parade through the halls. Each of the school's extracurricular groups was highlighted on each day.

Yesterday, the clubs like Beta Club, National Honors Society, Future Business Leaders of America, Future Farmers of America (yes, that's a thing), and many others would walk through the halls as each class stood outside of the classroom doors cheering. They'd each made banners and as they passed, we could see each one decorated differently. After the parade, the banners would be hung in the cafeteria.

Today, the arts departments were parading. The art class made a banner that each class had decorated a different section of, though each had a theme to brought the entire thing together. The drama class would follow behind them with their's, and then the chorus would soon be behind them, singing the school alma mater as they went.

It was a unique way to bring school pride and spirit to the students, and I also appreciated how much it highlighted each group in the school, rather than just the football team.

Finally, our study hall class walked into the room, and I was actually grateful that we had this group during the period of the parades. As much as I loved the parades each day, it really threw things off when one of our classes didn't get the same amount of class time as others.

"Hey, Miss Swan!" Jacob Black, one of the senior football players, called as he walked in and set his book bag into a desk at the front.

"Hey, Jake," I smiled. He'd been in my study hall freshman year and had been so talkative. He was a sweet kid. He'd ended up being my student worker his sophomore and junior year, as well. And this year, he was in my first period English IV Honors class. He was the team's kicker, and from what I'd heard, he had a pretty good leg on him.

"I guess it takes spirit week to get you to stay in here this year, huh?" I joked. He was technically in this study hall, but because he was a senior and had enough credits, he got early dismissal.

"Ah, you know I love ya, Miss Swan," he laughed. He was dating one of the school's band members, Leah Clearwater. She was taking AP English with another teacher. I'd had her in my English IV honors class the year before, as a junior. She was a sweet girl and worked hard on her grades. She was much more reserved and quiet than Jacob. They'd began dating at the end of last year.

One of the things I loved about this high school was that it never seemed to fall into that typical high school stereotype. A star football player didn't have to be dating the head of the cheerleading squad. He was happy and in love with a quiet flutist who was in the top of her class.

"Hey, Mr. C," Jacob called as Edward walked back into the room. He'd run to the supply room to get more computer paper for my printer.

"Hey, Jake, gracing us with your presence again today?" Edward asked. He'd grown so much more comfortable with the students and his shyness was all but gone.

"Just wanted to hang out with my two favorite teachers," Jake said with a wink.

The rest of the small study hall class had piled in now, and we were about five minutes away from the parade beginning.

The announcement came on asking all art, drama, and choir members to please report to the cafeteria. The parade would start there and weave it's way through each of the halls, ending back at the cafeteria. Because this class period was only 30 minutes long, the final bell would be ringing just after the parade ended.

"You all having a fun spirit week so far?" Edward asked, leaning against the front of his desk, his hands on either of his sides against the desk, his legs crossed. The kids had enjoyed our matching outfits today, and I was sure they were going to love Character Day the next day.

The students replied in the affirmative and each started offering funny tales of the week so far, including some of the best matching outfits they'd seen among the students.

Soon the announcement came on signaling the start of the parade, and we piled outside of the classroom door to wait and watch.

Edward just smiled as the parade reached our hall, enjoying the experiences of high school just as much as the kids. I wasn't sure if this parade tradition had been around when he was here for his senior year, but I was sure that either way, he was enjoying it so much more now, and that thought delighted me.

Wednesday morning started in much the same way as Tuesday. Edward had arrived at the same time as me, as planned, so that we could walk in together with our matching Waldo and Wenda costumes.

The students outside loved it and laughed with us.

We saw a lot of movie related costumes, including a spot on Anchorman and three different Thors. There were a few who tested the dress code limits but seemed to scrape by in their Kardashian getups.

The best costume group that day had to have been the science department, though. There were six science teachers in total, conveniently three women and three men. They'd come as the characters from the Big Bang Theory, and the kids got a big laugh at that. Ms. Harley, the chemistry teacher who also happened to be the Junior Varsity cheerleading coach, came as Penny, the only non-scientist of the bunch.

Our classes had planned on watching the movie, though the costumes that day, since they were generally more elaborate, proved a bit more distracting. So, since the class periods were so short and the students were already so distracted, Edward and I decided we'd let them have some fun.

"Alright, guys. Obviously there is not much time or attention span to get much done today, so how about we have some fun?" I asked, as Edward stood beside me.

We'd decided we'd let any of the kids who wanted to stand up and tell us about their character and why they'd picked them.

Jacob, never one to be shy, was the first to stand up and explain his costume. He was wearing a T.C. Williams football jersey, the number Gerry Bertier had worn. That was his favorite movie, he explained, and he drew inspiration to be not only a good player, but a good friend and teammate, from the lasting relationships the players in the movie had formed.

More students stood up to explain their costumes, many of which I didn't get. Several were characters from video games and anime that I wasn't familiar with, but it was still awesome to see the effort and excitement they'd put into their costumes. Colored wigs, unique clothing, and handmade props that many had made were incredibly impressive. Edward had recognized more of them and the students were delighted to have a teacher who shared a common interested in their costumes.

Edward and I explained our costumes, as well, and even played along when, towards the end of the class, the students were just chatting amongst themselves, Edward called out, "Miss Swan? Miss Swan?"

I wasn't sure where he was going with it until he put his hand on his head and started looking back and forth around the room, as if in search of something. I caught on and did the same, calling "Mr. Cullen? Mr. Cullen, where did you go? Where are you, Waldo? Guys, where's Waldo?" I finished.

It was cheesy, but it made the students smile, and Edward and I had fun with it.

The parade at the end of that day was to honor various different classes and clubs based on classes. The Spanish, French, and Latin clubs led the parade, followed by the yearbook class, the home economics class, the special education students and their teachers, the teacher cadet class, and the science, math, and English clubs. Again, I appreciated that beyond just the athletics, we were honoring the academics.

As Edward and I walked to my car at the end of the day, he relayed to me how much he'd enjoyed the week so far.

"I envy the students this week. It's been amazing to watch through the eyes of a teacher, but to have been involved as a student would have been much more fun," he shrugged, a sad look to his eyes.

"Did they do these parades your senior year?" I asked as we arrived at my car.

"No, they didn't. And because I was both the new kid and a senior without many close friends, I didn't participate in the spirit week activities, other than the forced attendance to the assembly that Friday," he said.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't participate in much at my high school either. We had a homecoming week, but nothing like they do here. The only day students dressed up was for Friday, and I had no part in that," I said with a shrug of my own.

"Well, regardless, I am glad we have this chance now. It's been so fun watching the students get so excited each day. And I have had a blast participating with you this week," he said as I climbed into my car and, as was the usual, rolled down my window to continue talking.

"I have, too. Honestly, in years past I didn't put half as much effort into this. Obviously I never had a twin, and character day was a lot more fun having a companion," I smiled, looking down at my silly Wenda costume. "Although, man am I glad to take this off," I said, ripping the beanie from my head. I had managed to wear it all day, but Edward had his off every chance he got. His was already off now, and his usually carefully combed and gelled hair was in a wild disarray.

"Tell me about it," he laughed, running his hand back through his head. "This hat hair I got going on looks like MoMo before he goes in for a grooming," he laughed.

"Aww, do you need a Diva Day, too?" I asked, using the term I'd coined for him last month when he said MoMo was going to the groomers for a good washing and hair trim.

"Something like that," Edward laughed, looking down at his feet.

"Well, we are halfway through the week, Mr. C," I smiled. "Two more spirit days left."

"Yep. After today, I'm afraid tomorrow might be a bit disappointing," he said.

"Oh, no, tomorrow will be the best day of the week. It's not as much fun for the other classes, but the seniors spend their entire high school careers waiting for this day. You will be amazed at the hilarious effort they put into their looks. Prepare for very exaggerated appearances and actions. It's actually kind of offensive to actual elderly people, but it's hilarious and the students love it," I smiled, because Generation Day really was the most fun.

"I'll take your word for it, then," he laughed. "See you in the morning, angel," he said, reaching in to run his finger down a few strands of my hair before gently twirling it around his finger and tugging lightly, as he sometimes did. It was a playful gesture, and I assumed, an excuse to touch me but remain appropriate. I never minded it, and usually focused hard on it, but my heart was still hammering in my chest from him calling me 'angel'.

"Have a good night, Edward," I said quietly, our eyes locked in a weirdly intense gaze.

He walked to his car and I backed out to drive off. It dawned on me about halfway back to the apartment that he wasn't using a pet name. He was just making a joke, because we were literally dressing as angels tomorrow for Generation Day. I shook my head at my own silliness.

When I got home, Rose was in the kitchen still in her work clothes and heals, digging through the cabinet where we kept the medicine. Emmett was sitting at the counter with his giant jug of freshly refilled water, which he carried around with him everywhere.

"Hey, guys," I said, kicking my shoes off at the door.

Emmett started laughing when he saw my outfit, but before he could say anything, I cut him off.

"It's spirit week at school. Today was Character Day. I'm Wenda, Edward went as Waldo," I said with a sigh.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," he laughed, and I bent to pull off the striped knee high socks I was wearing, too. I'd been thinking about my yoga pants and a t-shirt all day, remembering as the day progressed why I rarely wore skirts or dresses to school.

"Bella, do we have anymore Midol?" Rose asked with a groan.

"I think I have some in my room. Let me check," I said with a sympathetic smile. Shark week was upon her.

"Thanks," she sighed, kicking off her own heals and scooping them up before walking to her room, presumably to change.

I went to my room and found some comfy clothes, quickly changing and pulling my lovely hat hair into a bun on my head. I went to the nightstand to look for some Midol, but came up short.

I checked my bathroom medicine cabinet, as well, but didn't find any. I did find my coveted prescription Ibuprofen, though.

"Hey, Rose," I called as I walked down the hall. Emmett was at one end of the couch flipping through the channels, and Rose was laying with her head at the other end, her feet in Emmett's lap. He was lightly running his hand up and down her leg, a silent comfort to her while she felt bad. Suddenly I was struck with a little envy. I could take care of myself just fine, but seeing the love between them made me realize how nice it would be to have that sometimes.

Most guys got squeamish and weird about periods, but Emmett had never been bothered. He knew it was a normal part of life, and he knew that Rose's were bad. She and I both got particularly bad ones. Mine were worse than some because I had a condition called Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. It caused incredibly heavy and painful periods, on top of a multitude of other problems. Many women who had it were overweight and battled issues with hair loss on their head and hair growth on their faces, but I was fortunate in that regard.

I was on other medicines to prevent the acne and to help maintain a healthier weight, so it was managed. But one of the biggest, main issues with it was also infertility. It wasn't an issue now, but I often worried about the trouble I may face when I decided to have kids in the future. I didn't talk about it much, because it was a condition a lot of women dealt with, many with significantly worse cases than I had. It was a shitty thing to have, but I was doing the best I could with it.

Rose looked up at me as I got to the end of the couch.

"I didn't find any Midol, but I have these," I said, shaking the prescription bottle at her. "These will help your cramps and flow," I said.

She gratefully accepted the bottle and opened it to shake one out. Emmett handed her his water bottle so that she could take the pill.

"Thanks, Bells," she said as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

"What makes Midol so good, anyway?" Emmett asked.

"It has other stuff in it to help with the bloating and shit, too. It's more of a multi-purpose period pill," I smiled. "You know, makes us less bitchy and what not," I laughed.

"Ah, so you must take it daily then?" he asked, and I popped him in the back of the head.

"That was rude," I glared at the back of his head, and he just laughed and declared that he was kidding, before going back to flip through the channels.

I decided to make us some dinner, finding two giant sweet potatoes in the pantry. I also found three salmon filets in the freezer, so I thawed them in water while I prepped the potatoes. I peeled them, sliced them into round pieces, and laid them out on a foil covered pan. I drizzled them with olive oil and sprinkled some sea salt and paprika on them before popping them in the oven.

The salmon thawed quickly, so I got out the cast iron skillet to begin cooking those, letting it heat up as I filled a pot with some water and put it on the stove to boil. Once it was rumbling, I dumped some frozen broccoli in and let it go for a bit, moving back to the salmon.

The steam from my cooking was getting heavy, so I flipped on the vent above the stove before continuing. The salmon cooked quickly, and by the time I was done, the broccoli was ready to drain. Once I dumped it into the colander, I put it back in a bowl and added some spices and a little coconut oil to it.

I used a pot lid to cover the salmon and keep the heat in on the plate I'd put it on, grabbing three more plates and utensils from the cabinet.

I walked over to the table and set it for three. I figured Emmett would drink his water with dinner, so I poured two glasses of sweet tea for Rose and myself.

The timer on the oven beeped, so I pulled out the sweet potatoes and plated them up. I carried each dish over, proud of my handy work.

"Guys, dinner is ready," I called. They made their way to the table, Emmett wasting no time to sit and fix his plate.

"This looks awesome, Bells," he said with a grin.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We ate and laughed, Rose seeming to feel a bit better now that the medicine was kicking in.

After dinner, the two of them offered to clean since I had cooked. I would never turn down an offer to clean the kitchen, so with a smile, I grabbed my phone from my bag and sat down in our big comfy living room chair, crossing my legs under me.

I scrolled Facebook and Instagram. Alice and Jasper had an Instagram for AJ's, and I had to laugh at their most recent post. It was a video that Alice had obviously taken when Jasper wasn't paying attention. He was facing the grill, spatula in hand, flipping burger patties and singing and dancing along to a Miley Cyrus song.

You could hear Alice's light snickering in it, but the music and Jasper's singing were loud enough that he didn't hear it.

The video ended with Jasper spinning around as he "Came in like a wrecking ball!" and the last thing I heard was a high pitched laugh from Alice as the video stopped.

They were such a funny couple, always posting stuff like this. I had since become friends with them on Facebook, too, and Alice often posted funny conversations she and Jasper had. Between those and goofy pictures, they were definitely one of the funniest couples I knew.

As I was closing out of Instagram and preparing to open my Pinterest app, my phone chimed with a new text.

 _Okay, so tomorrow we are just wearing white shirts with jeans and our halos?_

It was a legitimate question, but I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of not only planning an outfit with Edward, but at the fact that it included a halo.

 _Yep, that's the plan._

I replied, and quickly saw that he was preparing a response.

 _Awesome. :)_

I didn't want to stop talking to him, so I typed out another message.

 _Hey, is it totally lame that when you called me angel earlier, it took me like 10 minutes to realize you were referring to tomorrow and not actually calling me a pet name, lol_

I sent it with a smile, because it was kind of funny and we were close enough now that I wasn't really embarrassed to share this with him.

 _Are you sure I was only referring to tomorrow? ;)_

I laughed at his use of his favorite emoticon.

 _Don't tease, Mr. Cullen. My heart can't take it :(_

I said jokingly.

 _I'd never tease, Ms. Swan._

And in that moment I hated text messages, because it was impossible to tell if he was being serious or not.

We kept texting through the evening, until I got up to take a shower.

When I was done and back in my room, getting ready to turn in for the evening, he'd sent me a picture of him and MoMo on the couch. MoMo had that happy smile on his face and Edward as grinning that sweet, shy smile that I loved.

 _MoMo misses you. He says you need to come see him soon._

I laughed, and saved the picture to my phone, making it the picture associated with Edward's contact.

I went back to my messages and typed out another one.

 _Tell MoMo I miss him, too. Give him a big kiss for me._

Edward response made my eyes get wider, my heart beat faster.

 _I gave him a kiss on his nose and told him it was from you. He's rubbing it in that he got a kiss now. Is it weird to be jealous of a dog? ;)_

I wasn't sure how I should respond. I knew this was flirting, and I knew that we probably shouldn't, but it was a text message and it was innocent enough.

 _Well, when you are as cute as MoMo, maybe you will get a kiss on the nose, too._

Edward's reply made me laugh.

 _You wound me, Miss Swan. I liked to think Mo gets his good looks from his daddy._

Before I could type another response, he sent a second message.

 _This stud and I are tired. We are going to head to bed._

I smiled at the thought of them cuddling together, and repressed the idea of how much I'd love to be cuddled with them.

 _Tell Mo I said goodnight, angel. ;)_

His response took a little longer because he sent another picture, this one just of MoMo, his head resting on what looked to be Edward's leg.

 _He says goodnight, Miss Swan. 3_

I smiled and saved that picture as well before typing out my response.

 _Goodnight, Mr. Cullen. :)_

It took me a while to sleep after reading his last text.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart._

The next morning, I was in the kitchen putting together a quick lunch when I heard my cell phone ringing from my bedroom. It was unusual for anyone to call this early, so I walked quickly back to grab it from my nightstand, though it hung up before I could get to it.

I looked at the missed call log and saw that it had been Edward. That was odd.

I pressed send to call back and he answered after the first ring.

"Bella," he said breathless. "Sorry to bother you, but I really need a huge favor," he said.

"Sure, Edward, what's up?" I asked, walking back to the kitchen to quickly gather my lunch.

"I went to get in my car just now and the front left tire was flat. Is there any chance you could swing by and get me for work? I hate to ask, but I don't think I have time to call a cab," he said, exasperated.

"Edward, don't be silly. Of course I don't mind! I will be there in five," I said.

"You're the best, Bella. See you in a minute," he declared before hanging up.

I quickly took one last look in the mirror at my long flowing white shirt that I'd paired with black leggings and sparkly silver flats. I grabbed my halo, figuring I'd put it on when I got to school because it was too tall to wear in the car. With my bag slung over my shoulder and my lunch in the other hand, I left the apartment and went to my car.

As I was making the short drive to Edward's, I got irrationally nervous. We'd ended the conversation last night on a lighthearted but flirty note. He'd never legitimately called me anything like 'sweetheart' before. I knew it changed nothing between our relationship, but it was still giving my butterflies to think about.

I pulled into his driveway and grabbed my phone from the cupholder, sending him a quick text to let him know I was there. A few seconds later, he stepped out of his front door and turned to lock it.

He looked so handsome in his crisp white button down shirt, tucked neatly into his dark jeans and paired with a dark brown belt and shoes. He had his halo in his hand, as well, and climbed into the car quickly.

"Good morning," I said lightly.

"Good morning," he sighed, and I could tell the morning had already put him on edge.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Bella," he said, looking up at me as I was backing out, catching my eye as I was turned to see around him to back out of the driveway.

"Edward, it's really no problem. You live close and I don't mind at all," I shrugged.

"I really appreciate it," he said, placing his hand on my leg across the car. Both of my hands were on the steering wheel, and I tried to focus on getting out of his neighborhood as I felt the warmth of his hand through my leggings.

"You really are the best friend," he said lightly, and I smiled.

"Edward, I hope you know you can count on me anytime," I said, and he nodded, giving my leg one gentle squeeze before pulling it back and to his own lap.

I felt a tingle in my thigh for the rest of the drive, loving the way his large hand had felt on me. I sighed quietly to myself, because at this point, I couldn't deny how I felt about him. Each day, my feelings for him grew stronger. I knew that after the semester was over, we would be free to pursue a relationship. I just worried about the judgement we'd face. If we jumped into a relationship as soon as the semester was over, then it would look like we'd been already together beforehand. I refused to let anyone judge us for that, or to do anything to jeopardize either of our reputations.

But it was only October, so it was nothing I needed to worry about now.

The day went by quickly, much like the rest of the week had gone. The "seniors" had gone all out, with grey hair, walkers, canes, wheelchairs, and outfits from their grandparents' closets. Some had gone the traditional "old person" route while others had gone more for the gaudy look. One girl had on a big diamond broach, giant curled hair, bright lipstick, and even a real mink that she said had been her grandma's.

The other faculty and students had liked Edward's and my idea of being angels. A few of the other teachers dressed as "death" but kept it toned down.

Today's parade was to honor the junior varsity teams. The junior varsity football team and cheerleaders, as well as the girl's volleyball, soccer, and tennis teams marched proudly through the halls. In order to honor the current players for spring sports, we would do a similar spirit day for them towards the end of the year, so that no one was left out.

Tomorrow would be the day that all the varsity teams would be parading through the halls. The cheerleaders would lead the way with chants and cheers, followed by the varsity members of each team and then by the football players. Banners were carried for each group still, and the parade was followed by the band. Because the full band would have been too loud, most just walked in their band member polos and only the drum line played a beat to end the parade. It was the most fun one we had, and the kids loved it. After they passed each hall, the classes would gather and follow, until the entire school was paraded back to the cafeteria, where we would walk through and continue to the gym.

All the banners will have been moved and marched around again for a final look. The classes would compete for the spirit stick and there would be a lot of pep and music played.

This always started earlier in the day because it took much longer, and after the assembly, we'd break off and go back to the classrooms we had been in. There, we would have ballots for the students to fill out and vote on homecoming king and queen. They would also vote on the banners for each day, and the winning groups would recognized at the game and their banners would be displayed to the crowd.

As Thursday's parade marched through, the twinkle in Edward's eye was evident.

I continued watching him rather than the parade, his smile wide as he cheered with the students. He must have felt me staring because he turned to me and smiled, his hands still clapping to the beat of the cheers.

"Trust me, tomorrow's parade is going to be even more fun," I said loudly, and he just laughed and winked, looking back to cheer as the groups walked by.

I drove Edward home after work that day, and we were both quiet on the drive, lost in our thoughts. Finally, I spoke up.

"So, next week will be your last week of only one class. November starts full time teaching both English IV CP classes," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm excited for that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love watching you teach, because you are amazing at your job. But it feels so right to be standing in front of the class and teaching those kids," he said with a smile.

"That's the best feeling, isn't it? When you were finally doing what you knew you were meant to do, and every day it gets reaffirmed for you? That's when you know you are doing the right thing in life," I said, knowing exactly how he felt. I'd had the similar feeling during my student teaching, and each year told me more and more just how much I loved me job.

"I owe a lot of it to you and to the school. I may not have had this kind of experience anywhere else. You really are an exceptional teacher, Bella. I am so glad I was assigned to work with you, because I cannot imagine getting a better experience with anyone else," he said honestly.

"How do you always manage to say the perfect things?" I whispered, putting the car in park as I stopped in his driveway.

He just smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, did your car get fixed?" I asked.

"Crap, I meant to tell you earlier. Jasper came by to meet the tow truck, and they took it to the dealership. They called me this afternoon to let me know that the tire had just been bald and gave out. They said all four needed to be replaced, but that they'd also need to put new brake pads in. They said it would be tomorrow before they'd have it ready. But I can get Alice to drive me to work tomorrow," he said quickly.

"Nonsense, Edward. I promise you I don't mind. I will be here tomorrow to get you," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Bella," he said, reaching over to give me a light hug. It wasn't the same close, passionate hug we'd shared before, but it was still enough to send my heartbeat into a faster rhythm.

"See you in the morning," he said with a smile as he pulled away.

"Bye, Edward," I said, watching as he opened his front door and walked in.

That evening was spent with Rose and Emmett watching TV and sharing dinner again. Rose had baked some chicken and cooked up some wheat pasta and homemade Alfredo sauce. She didn't cook all that often, but she was pretty good at it when she did.

After a shower and a bit of reading, I fell into a deep sleep around 10, exhausted from the busy week, but excited for the following day.

I woke up abruptly to the heavy sound of my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I tried to ignore it, my sleep addled self not even really paying attention to it, but it was relentless.

Finally, I reached over to turn it off when I saw the picture of Edward and MoMo flashing on the screen. The time ready 2:30 a.m. I answered quickly, suddenly much more alert.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella," I heard, and it sounded like he was crying.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and flipping the covers off, ready to jump into action, though I had no idea why.

"It's MoMo. He's really sick. I woke up to find him laying on his side, a pile of vomit in front of him. There is bloody diarrhea in the bathroom. Bella, he looks so sick. I called the Emergency Vet, and the told me I need to bring him in now, but I don't have a car, and I'm so sorry to call you this late, but I don't know what else to do. I tried Alice and Jasper both, but they aren't answering, and I really need to get him to the vet, and-" he continued, but I cut him off.

"I will be right there, Edward," I said, hanging up the phone. I was already in a t-shirt and yoga pants, so I pulled on a sports bra before grabbing my purse and running for the door.

The roads were empty at this late hour, and I knew I was pushing a dangerous speed to get to Edward's, but I didn't want to waste anymore time.

Edward must have been watching for me, because as soon as I pulled up, his front door opened. He had MoMo in his arms, a blanket wrapped around him. I went to the back of the car and popped open the big open trunk area, since it was an SUV and MoMo could lay more comfortably back there. I ran to help Edward shut the door. I needed to lock it, though.

"Keys?" I asked hurriedly.

"Back pocket," he said, and I quickly reached for them and locked the door as he walked to the car and gently placed MoMo in the back, settling him in and closing the door. Instead of going to the front seat, Edward climbed in the back passenger area and sat turned around facing MoMo, gently petting his back and whispering reassurances.

I climbed in the car and put it in reverse, slowly and carefully backing over the driveway hump and hurriedly driving out of Edward's neighborhood.

"St. Francis?" I asked, glancing to Edward in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, I have already called. They know we are on the way," he said, and when we passed a streetlight, it illuminated the car and I saw Edward's face. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, his mouth twisted with worry.

I wanted to offer a reassurance, but I had no idea what was wrong with MoMo. Tears sprung to my own eyes and, though I'm not usually a praying woman, I spent the rest of the ride to the animal hospital asking God to please let MoMo be okay.

They took us back as soon as we arrived at St. Francis, and wasted no time checking him out. He didn't even flench with they took his temperature or the stool sample, only whimpering a little when they stuck his leg to draw blood.

After a few minutes of waiting, they came back with a cart and transferred him to another room for x-rays.

Edward was pacing the room as I sat in one of the chairs in the corner, staring at a little ball of MoMo's fur that was rolling across the examination table. I could hear other vet techs talking outside of the room, but it was otherwise quiet, as there were luckily no other pet emergencies tonight.

I thought about asking Edward if he wanted to sit, but I kept quiet. His child was in the other room and sick, and I didn't want to stress him out more.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably only 20 minutes, the vet walked in without MoMo.

"Mr. Cullen, we did some x-rays on MoMo," she said as she slid in to x-ray sheets on the light-up board and flipped it on. "We found a mass of something in MoMo's stomach here," she said, pointing to a ball that you could clearly see in the x-ray of MoMo's stomach.

"We aren't certain exactly what it is, though based on the images, it looks like a plastic grocery bag. Dogs get into stuff all of the time, so it was likely just his curiosity that he got a hold of it and consumed it. We are going to need to go in and remove it. I have every hope that the surgery will be easy and that the bag will not be wrapped around anything else in there that could cause complications. We are prepping him for surgery now, because the sooner we get this out the better. It will take about 2 hours to complete, so why don't you head on home and we will call you when we are done?" the vet asked, looking at Edward.

"Will he have to stay here after?" Edward asked, composing himself.

"We will need to keep him for the day afterwards, to make sure he recovers from the incision. It is an invasive procedure, but it must be done, as I don't think at this stage his body will easily pass the object. As I said, I am very confident that this can be removed effectively and he will make a full recovery, but he will need some time to heal afterwards," she said.

"Okay," Edward said with a deep breath. "Okay, thank you, Dr. Medlock," he said, reaching to shake her hand.

"It's not a problem. Would you like to step back here to see him before we take him into surgery?" she asked, and Edward shook his head yes. He followed her through the back door of the room we were in, and I stood to step out to the waiting area for Edward.

"Bella, you coming?" Edward asked, holding the door for me. He wanted me to come with him to see MoMo. My heart fluttered with sadness and love for these two boys, who had become such a big part of my life.

We stood by MoMo, who was falling quickly to sleep under anesthesia, lightly petting his head and rubbing his ears. I trailed a finger over MoMo's paw before lightly holding on to it, and a tear slipped from my eye, landing on the table. Edward's hand covered mine, and together we held onto MoMo's paw, giving him all of the love we had for this sweet dog.

"Mr. Cullen, we are going to do all that we can to ensure that your companion is well cared for and recovers fully. You have my word," Dr. Medlock said.

"Thank you, Doctor," he said, nodding his head before we both let go of MoMo's paw. We were ushered back out to the waiting room, where Edward hung his head as he talked with the receptionist. He reached to his back pocket to pull out his wallet and slide his card, not batting an eye at the exorbitant amount of the emergency visit and surgery.

The drive back to Edward's house was quiet, and though it had only been minutes since we left, he kept clicking a button on his phone every few minutes to check it. I knew there was no going back to sleep for either of us at this point, so when we got to his house, I offered to come in and make us some breakfast. It was now almost five, and at least one of us had to be at school in the morning. I told Edward I would call Mike later to let him know what was going on, but Edward insisted that he'd be at school.

"There isn't anything I can do from home, anyway," he said. "Being at school will take my mind off of things until I can go to see him later," Edward shrugged, unbuckling from the car and opening the door. I followed him quietly to the door and watched as he unlocked it, the dark coolness of the night hitting my face as a fresh tear escaped. I knew MoMo was in the best care possible, but the fear of it all was starting to get to me.

As we walked into the kitchen and Edward flipped on the light, he stopped short at seeing the water and food bowl on the floor. They'd been hand painted for MoMo by Alice, who'd made them at a pottery painting studio. They had cute designs and MoMo's name on them.

Edward's shoulders heaved with a big sob, and I heard the pain and fear in his cry. I touched his shoulder, turning him to me. As soon as he turned around, he fell into my arms and we held each other tight, losing our balance and falling to the floor on our legs. Together, we sat on his kitchen floor, holding each other tight. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I felt Edward shake in my arms. The events of the night were closing in on us both, and he was overwhelmed.

"Shh, he's going to be okay. I promise, Edward, he's going to be fine," I said, though I didn't know how much my words would actually help.

He just continued to sob and shake while I rubbed my hands on his back, reaching up the pull my fingers through his hair. I felt his tears on my shoulder, his warm breath on my neck with each sob.

"Bella," he whispered.

I pulled back and reached my hands up to his cheeks, wiping at the tears that were still trailing down. We leaned in, putting our foreheads together, our breaths mingling together. His sobs had slowed to quiet crying, and I felt our tears fall together in their own silent embrace.

We stayed on the floor for a while, our foreheads pressed together, pulling comfort from each other. Finally, I felt Edward pull back, looking deep into my eyes. His beautiful light green eyes were so red and sad, and my heart cracked at the sight.

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes not leaving mine. "Thank you, thank you," he whispered. He pulled me close and I felt his lips brush lightly on the tip of my nose, a soft, gentle kiss, that told me just how grateful he was. I pulled him tight against me again, trying with my own embrace to express to him how much I cared for him and MoMo, and to remind him that I was always going to be there for him. We sat on his small kitchen floor, hugging and finding comfort in each other until the sky outside turned lighter. We finally broke apart when we heard his phone begin to ring from his pocket, and I waited with bated breath while I listened to him speak to the vet.


	10. Chapter 10

**This week has been incredibly humbling. The wonderful ladies over at FicSisters wrote the most lovely recommendation for "The Student Teacher," as well as making a banner with a very swoony picture of this Edward. I urge you to check out their blog to find story recommendations for amazing works, both finished and in progress. The link can be found in my bio.**

 **Thank you as well to Nicffwhisperer for the recommendation over on The Lemonade Stand. I was delighted by her kind reviews and encouragement.**

 **To all of you who are reading, following, and reviewing, I cannot thank you enough, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

I watched as Edward's shoulders relaxed, listening to the muffled speaking on the other line. I glanced at the clock to see that it was just after six in the morning. I needed to get home to get ready for work, but my body stayed glued to the spot I was inhabiting in the kitchen.

Edward had stood and walked to the sink when his phone rang, gripping the counter with his left hand as his right held the phone to his ear.

He'd said nothing else since the worried "hello" when he answered. I stood quietly behind him, desperately trying to read him, but I couldn't see his face.

Finally, he turned to me, and before he even spoke, I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Medlock. I will be by after work today to get him," he said before pulling the phone away and ending the call. He looked up at me and gave me his soft smile, wordlessly telling me that his furry best friend was going to be alright.

An hour and a half later, I was pulling back into Edward's driveway for school. He looked tired but better as he climbed into my car. We both had on our school t-shirts and jeans. It was a mild October day, so I had a long sleeved shirt on underneath, but he just had his t-shirt on. I may have stared a little too long at the way the muscles in his arms moved as he reached to latch his seatbelt.

"Good morning," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey," I smiled sleepily. It was certainly going to be a long day.

I'd gotten home and taken a quick shower before pulling my hair up and getting dressed. I didn't have time to get Rose to braid my hair, so I tied the ribbons around my ponytail holder and slipped on my bracelets.

"So you get to pick MoMo up after school?" I asked.

"Yeah. The doctor said they wanted to keep him today to monitor him but that the surgery had gone very well. The incision they made was barely two inches long, and they were able to retrieve the bag without compromising anything else in his stomach," he relayed.

"I'm so relieved he's okay," I sighed, leaning my right arm on the center console and driving lazily with my left arm.

"Me, too," Edward breathed, looking out the window.

We grew silent, and my mind swirled around the gratitude I had that MoMo was okay and the fulfillment I felt at having been there for Edward.

My mind was on automatic as I drove to school in the memorized path, in my own zone. I was pulled from my daze when I felt a tug on the bracelets on my wrist. I glanced down quickly and saw Edward running his pointer finger lightly across the beads as he'd done the other day. He was leaned in on the console, and I could feel the heat of our arms as we sat so close. I didn't move, and tried to appear as nonchalant as he did, as he continued to look out of the window. I wasn't even sure if he realized what he was doing, but he seemed content so I didn't say anything. I just listened to the morning talk show playing quietly in the background, letting Edward draw whatever comfort from me that he needed.

When we turned on to the road that the school was on, we both sat up a little straighter. The student parking lot, usually nearly empty at this time of the morning, was already filling up quickly. Students piled out of cars with "Go Mustangs," "Class of '15," and many other spirited phrased scribbled across their windows. Students were dressed head to toe in orange and blue, everything from their hair to their clothing and even many faces were covered in school colors, and as we rode past the parking lot, I noticed Edward smile and even chuckle at what he saw.

"They really go all out," I smiled. Edward nodded and sat back in his seat, and even though we were both sleep deprived and emotionally exhausted, I could tell that we would at least enjoy the day.

As anticipated, the students were all much too excited to get any work done. We'd already finished the movie in each class, and since classes were even shorter today to account not only for homeroom but also the pep rally, Edward and I had decided to take a different approach. We had each class break into groups and write a one page short story, each from the perspective of a different person who would in some way be involved in the game.

We'd anticipated the students breaking up into groups that usually associated with, so rather than giving the football players the assignment to write through their own perspective, we had them write a story from a band member's perspective. The other groups had the perspectives of a cheerleader, a football coach, a member of the opposing football team, a member of the school faculty, and a parent.

Each had to be observing the game and explain what it meant to them. We stressed that it should be realistic and meaningful. We wanted them to write a short story of what the football game meant to that particular individual and how the game's outcome would effect them.

It seemed simple at first, but having them put themselves in the mind of someone else proved a bigger challenge than they'd thought.

"Ms. Swan, this is hard!" Jacob stated during class. He was grouped with two other players, by his own choosing. When we'd assigned them the band member, they'd groaned.

"Jacob, the point is to use your imagination. You know what the game means to yourselves, but what do you think it means to someone in the band? The band is one of the most under appreciated groups in the stands. Can you imagine what a game would be like if you didn't hear the constant pep songs in the background? You may not realize it, but that's a sound you are accustomed to," I finished, walking around the room to peer over the shoulders of other groups. Jacob just sighed and looked back at his paper before continuing to brainstorm with the his group.

When a student who had the football coach's perspective raised her hand, Edward went over to help her. I watched as he listened to her question carefully, before squatting beside her desk to meet her and the rest of her group at eye level. I couldn't hear much of his whispered explanation, but I saw the girl and her peers nod in understanding. One of the girls even startled with an idea before putting her pencil to her notebook and writing furiously. Whatever he'd said had helped.

By the end of our classes that day, we'd had a chance to read some interesting stories. Some didn't take the assignment very seriously, but others put an impressive amount of creativity into them.

We decided we'd grade them over the weekend and use the scores as extra credit for each student. The best stories would be read aloud to the class on Monday.

I felt exhausted but also excited all throughout the day. I wasn't even planning to attend the game that night, but the buzz of excitement among the other students and faculty was infectious. I was also incredibly anxious to see MoMo. Edward had filled me in on what the doctor had said, and even though I knew MoMo was doing well and would make a full recovery, I knew I'd feel better once I saw the little guy for myself.

I suspected Edward had the same anticipation keeping him going, because all day, I'd see him stifle yawns, but somehow never lose the glimmer in his eye in knowing that his best friend would be okay and he'd soon get to see him and take him home.

He perked up during the parade and pep rally, because it was impossible not to be effected by the loudness and excitement of it all, but still I could tell that neither of us had our full attention on it.

Finally, the day ended, and Edward and I moved quickly to gather our belongings. We had no reason to stay later today, and there was somewhere else we both desperately wanted to be.

As we climbed into my car, Edward pulled out his phone to check his messages.

"Alice and Jasper went to get my car earlier and left it at the house for me, so if you just want to take me there, we can get my car to go get MoMo," he said. "Or, I mean, I can go get him. Please don't feel like you have to go. I mean, I know you are wiped and need to get home to rest-"

"Edward," I cut him off. "First of all, there is truly nowhere else I want to be than heading with you to see MoMo. Second of all, we are already in my car. St. Francis is not that far, and this way you can lay him in the back again so that you can sit nearer to him," I shrugged.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked. I looked over at him quickly before turning out of the parking lot. "You've done so much already. I'm honestly embarrassed by how much I've asked of you. Here you are, my superior, and I'm making you chauffeur me around and pick up my dog," he said with a sigh.

"Edward," I said again, more sternly. "I haven't done anything that I didn't want to do," I started, and when he moved to say something, I cut him off again. "We aren't just teacher and student teacher, and I'm certainly not your superior. We are peers, coworkers, and more than anything, we're friends. _Best_ friends," I reiterated the sentiment we'd shared last weekend.

I remembered the way his hands felt around me, felt the flutter in my belly at the closeness we'd shared. I knew that what we were defining as friendship was a bit more than was probably appropriate, but being with him felt right. I couldn't find it in me to worry, because we were still dancing carefully beside the line that we hadn't crossed. And I knew how I felt. I knew that Edward was worth the wait now. If being more to him and having him as more to me was the end result of this wait, then I could handle a few more months of innocent touching and honest words.

"Bella, you are my best friend. You are the best friend I've ever had," Edward said in a whispered voice, and I had to focus on the road to keep from letting the moisture in my eyes tumble over.

I wasn't sure if it was the tiredness, the emotion of the last 12 hours, or the raw truth behind his words now, but I was overcome and overwhelmed.

We drove quietly, and Edward relaxed in his seat until we turned into the parking lot of St. Francis. He sat up straight, his seatbelt unlatching before I'd even turned into a spot, his door flying opened the moment my car was in park.

I reached for my bag and jumped out of the car, following him as his long legs carried him as fast as they could into the office.

"Mr. Cullen, hello!" Dr. Medlock called, as she was standing behind the counter talking with one of the vet techs.

"Dr. Medlock, hi," Edward said eagerly.

"Are you ready to see your friend?" she asked, and Edward nodded.

"Meet us in exam room two," she said, turning to walk to the back area as Edward moved to walk down the hall of the office, turning into the second exam room with me trailing behind him.

Edward didn't see me, but I decided to pull out my phone and set the video. I'd seen so many cute animal videos online that I didn't want to miss an opportunity just in case.

I hadn't known what to expect, so I was pleasantly surprised to see Dr. Medlock walk through the door with MoMo on a leash walking in front of her. He was moving a little slower, and I could already see the empty patch on his stomach where they'd had to shave off his fur to operate.

"Hey, buddy!" Edward said excitedly, squatting to MoMo's level. MoMo went right up to Edward and nudged his nose on Edward's face, small whimpers coming from him. Edward rubbed MoMo's ears before slipping his arms around the dog's neck, and MoMo sweetly placed his snout on Edward's shoulder, sighing deeply once the two were hugging tightly.

I wiped at my eyes again, unable to hold back the emotion at seeing the two connect again. If people don't truly believe that animals feel emotions, they would only need to see this to understand.

I continued to video as Edward and MoMo continued to have their moment, MoMo's whimpers softening as he realized his daddy was there for him.

Finally I ended the video when Dr. Medlock started to talk to Edward.

"As I said this morning, everything went really well. We were lucky that the bag was balled up so tightly so that it wasn't interfering with any other part of his stomach. I've prescribed two medicines for his pain, one which he will need morning and night, and the other just at night. He will be drowsy today and tomorrow, but you will notice that he will start to act more like himself pretty quickly. Don't allow him to jump up and down from furniture for at least a week, as we don't want to risk tearing at the wound. Discourage him from licking at the incision, and if you notice that he still seems too preoccupied with it, you can come back to get a cone or pick one up from PetSmart," she explained, as MoMo continued to circle Edward's legs. He walked over to me and I bent to scratch his head.

"Not the cone of shame!" I whispered to MoMo in mock dramatics, and I heard Dr. Medlock chuckle.

Dr. Medlock explained to Edward a few more instructions for caring for MoMo, and before long we were on our way back out to the car. Edward carefully lifted him, one hand around his butt and the other around his neck as the doctor instructed.

MoMo stood in the back trunk area before walking in three small circles and flopping down. Edward and I smiled as we closed the trunk gently and moved to climb into the car.

The drive back to Edward's was spent with me listening to Edward croon at MoMo, his hand reached over the seat behind him to pet his furry friend. I smiled the entire way home, elated at the happiness and love I was witnessing between both of my boys.

The next morning I woke up earlier than I would have liked for a Saturday. But I had been so exhausted the night before that I was asleep by nine. So of course, I couldn't sleep past 7:30.

I'd dropped Edward off and helped him get MoMo in the house. He said he was going to relax with him and go to bed early, so I got out of their hair and headed for home.

I'd fixed a bowl of cereal for dinner and fell asleep with my phone still lit up on the bed in front of me, opened to a Pinterest page of hair care remedies I knew I'd never try.

I stretched, rolling over in bed with a sigh. I was wide awake but didn't feel much like moving. I could hear the patter of rain against the window over my fan, because yes, it was October but I slept with a fan year round.

I rolled back over and unlocked my phone to see that I already had two text messages, both from Edward. The first was from about 30 minutes earlier. It was a picture of him and MoMo, both lying in bed. He'd taken it "selfie" style, as MoMo's face was in front of his and they appeared to be spooning. MoMo had his little eyes closed, and behind him Edward was smiling. I tried not to focus too hard on his bare shoulder, knowing that meant he was without a shirt.

The picture was kind of blurry because his room was still dark, but the picture was precious.

There was a second text about 10 minutes after that one.

 _I didn't realized how early it was when I sent this. Sorry. MoMo insisted that you'd want to see a picture of your two favorite boys. ;)_

I just laughed, because damn if MoMo hadn't been right.

I sent a quick text back.

 _Oh, MoMo insisted, huh? Looks to me like the only thing that MoMo is insisting on is that you take your ass on back to sleep._

I stood up, flipping on the sound on my phone, and made my way out of my room to the kitchen. Rose was already standing in there sipping her coffee and munching on a bowl of oatmeal. She was dressed for work, her hair pulled back in a chic ponytail, wearing black pants and a grey turtleneck sweater. She, of course, had her black and red Louboutins on.

"Going to work on a saturday?" I asked, rubbing the corners of my eyes to pull out the eye buggers.

"Yeah," she said sleepily, walking to the sink to rinse out her coffee mug before dropping it into the top shelf of the dishwasher. "We've got a huge case that is taking up a ton of my time. Hopefully this is the only Saturday I have to spend there, thought," she sighed.

My phone chimed then, so I opened my text and smiled.

 _Well, I would love to, but someone is a giant bed hog. He's lucky he's so cute._

I grinned before typing back a quick "Haha" and then setting my phone on the counter, walking to the fridge for some tea.

"Damn, at 7:30 in the morning?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"I always drink tea in the morning," I said, purposefully evading what I knew she was really talking about.

"You're such a smart ass," she laughed, walking back to her room, presumably to grab her bag.

"What's that? I have a great ass? You're so sweet," I yelled, pulling out my favorite USC Tervis Tumbler cup to pour a cold glass of sweet tea.

"So what are your plans today?" Rose asked, coming back into the room. The USC game was at home but it was against a really small school that wouldn't be that exciting. Certainly not exciting enough to sit through in the rain. We had already decided we weren't going, but the weather was enough to reaffirm that decision.

"I don't know," I shrugged, walking to the chair and curling my legs up under me. I pulled the blanket from behind me, covering up even though I was already in a big t-shirt and yoga pants. Not because I ever actually did yoga. But because those bitches were comfortable.

"I was thinking about maybe seeing if you and Em wanted to go over to Edward's with me tonight. He's kind of stuck at home for the weekend taking care of MoMo, so I thought we could take a pizza, movies and maybe Apples to Apples over there to play. I was going to text Alice, too, to see if she and Jasper wanted to come," I shrugged.

"Why is he stuck at home with MoMo?" Rose asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder and setting her travel mug into the Keurig, popping a fresh K-cup into the machine to brew another cup of coffee. Seriously, how that girl didn't spend every morning in the pooper was beyond me.

I realized then that I hadn't actually seen Rose since everything with MoMo happened, as she'd been at work and out with Emmett the night before and I had been asleep before she got home. I filled her in on everything, and she agreed that a night over at Edward's might be fun. She was going to be home by early afternoon, and since the football game was at 12, Emmett would be home by around six.

"Alright, I will check with Alice and text you to let you know the plan," I said, reaching to grab the television remote off of the coffee table. It had been set on TLC, probably because Rose had been forcing Emmett through a marathon of Say Yes to the Dress. Unfortunately, they were now running a marathon of 19 Kids and Counting, and ugh, that family was so creepy, so no thank you.

"Sounds good. Have a good morning," she called, heading out the door. I settled in when I found ABC Family, cause it was Harry Potter weekend, and despite owning every movie and having seen them all countless times, I could think of no better way to spend a lazy Saturday.

Around six, Emmett came through the door, and not even the prospect of Harry Potter on TV could cheer him up. As much as I'd tried to convince him to, he'd never read the books, but he loved the movies. We usually watched the marathons together when we could, while Rose vehemently tried to ignore them. She claimed not to like them, but on more than one occasion I'd seen her watching with the same rapt attention as Emmett and me.

"Hey, Em," I called from the couch, not looking away from the TV because my man Snape was on the screen.

"Hey, Balla," he said dejectedly.

"Oh, come on now. You guys still won," I said, finally moving to look at him as he set his bag down. The rain had slowed down throughout the day, but I imagined the wet mugginess outside made for an unpleasant game, regardless.

"But we almost didn't win," he replied. "I mean, we were playing basically the equivalent of a high school team. We should have stomped ass and gone home. Instead, we almost got our asses handed to us. It was embarrassing," he whined.

"Well, we can't all have a game like Won-won is currently having," I winked, and Emmett looked to the screen to see that I was watching the Half-Blood Prince.

"Man, I missed the Goblet of Fire?" Emmett mock cried.

"Sorry, bud, that one was on this morning," I shrugged.

"Man, this day sucks. I didn't even get to see my favorite movie. I missed Cedric," he moaned, and I just laughed. Emmett made no secret of the fact that he thought Cedric Diggory was dreamy.

"Hey, ya know what?" Emmett asked, reaching into the fridge to grab an apple and a bottle of water. I couldn't help the smirk when I saw the apple, thinking of Edward. Now that the fruits in season were changing, and we'd both realized our shared love of clementines, those had mysteriously been showing up on my desk each Monday. Finally I just bought a bag of them and kept them in a basket on my desk for us both. We usually shared them each day during lunch.

"What's that, Em?" I asked.

"Edward," he started around a messy bite of apple. "Edward kind of looks like Cedric," Emmett smiled, taking another giant bite before he'd finished the one he was chewing.

"Well, I think he's single. I could totally put in a good word for you," I laughed with a wink.

"Psssh, you _think_ he's single? Balla, you know good and damn well that boy is single. I bet if I looked in your phone calendar, there were be a heart in there marking the day the semester was over and he could become _not_ single," Emmett snorted.

"Kiss my big white ass," I said, tossing a pillow from the couch at him. Conveniently, it hit him square in _his_ big white ass.

When I pulled up to Edward's later, Rose in the passenger seat and Emmett sitting in the middle of the back seat, Alice and Jasper were already there. They were sliding out of Alice's bright yellow X-terra, the "Sexterra" she called it, which always made Edward shudder and the rest of us laugh.

Alice reached into the backseat to grab a cake carrier, and Jasper opened the other door to get out a giant crate of what I assumed was some of their AJ's house brew.

Emmett grabbed the four large boxes of pizza we'd picked up at Mellow Mushroom, and Rose carried the Apples to Apples game box. I grabbed the other box in the back, the one I'd secured earlier in the day at the mall, and with a smile we all walked to the door.

Alice had assured us that busting in on Edward like this would be fine, but I was still a little nervous that there were five of us waiting at his door to surprise him.

Edward came to the door, eyes widening as he took us all in. He was standing in a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a worn out grey Clemson t-shirt.

"Surprise!" Emmett yelled, and we all laughed.

"Wow, what are you all doing here?" Edward asked a bit nervously. "I mean, come in, come in. But what's all this?" he asked, reaching to help Emmett with the pizzas.

"It was Bella's idea," Alice said sweetly, stepping inside and walking to the kitchen to set down the tray she was holding. "We know you've had a rough few days, so we thought we'd bring food, drinks, and entertainment over to hang out with you and Mo," she smiled. As if on cue, MoMo came walking into the kitchen behind us, looking remarkably better than he had the night before.

"This is awesome, guys. Thanks!" he said excitedly. "We've been having a pretty laid back day around here," Edward shrugged.

"Well, get ready for some awesome food and getting your pretty little ass kicked," Rose said, her competitive streak making its appearance as she held up the game.

"Dude, Apples to Apples? That's my favorite!" Edward said, and the sparkle in his eyes was already making this night worth it.

"Alright guys, I don't know about y'all, but I'm starvin'. Let's eat!" Jasper called, pulling out some paper plates and napkins from one of Edward's cupboards. "Who wants beer?" he asked, walking over to the crate he'd set on the floor.

While we ate, I passed around my phone to show them all the super sweet reunion video between Edward and MoMo. Edward had been surprised that I'd taken it, but as he watched it, he'd smiled all the same.

An hour later, we were sitting around Edward's living room, laughing hysterically at Edward's latest card play. He'd had the adjective "touchy feely," and I'd been waiting on this moment to play one of my noun cards. I'd managed to secure the coveted Helen Keller card.

We were laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes as Edward dramatically read through each card. I was worried I might have played my hand too soon when he read someone else's card, "A cheap motel," but Edward and I were a lot alike, and even though he claimed he was "totally going to hell for this," he picked my Helen Keller card and I took that round.

We were all sitting on the floor with our legs crossed under us, accept Jasper who was comfortably laying on his stomach, one of the couch throw pillows balled up beneath his head. There were empty plates around us all, and we were all sipping at least our third beers.

MoMo was laying between Edward and me, his head resting lightly on my thigh. I was lightly petting him behind the ears, trying not to move too much with my laughter. He'd given us each our share of love, knowing Jasper and Alice well and remembering Rose and Emmett from his frequent visits to our apartment.

"Alright, I need something sweet," Jasper said, pulling himself up to his knees and then standing up. "Anyone else?" he asked, and we all agreed.

"Yo, bring some more beer in here, too, bruh," Emmett said.

"Bruh? No more 'Dog the Bounty Hunter' for you, big guy," Rose said.

"Jazz and I went as Dog and Beth one year for Halloween," Alice said with a laugh. "We just clipped some braids into his hair and got him the right costume. I stuffed my bra and put on a blond wig. It was hilarious," she continued with a grin.

"Show them the pictures, Aly," Edward said. I was still laughing and imagining their costumes, leaning over to pet MoMo down his side gently. I didn't realize that Edward was doing the same, and at one point, our hands met in the middle. We were both petting his back, so no one else noticed or could see, but when our hands met, Edward held his over mine. He linked his fingers through mine, using his thumb to continue lightly petting MoMo's back.

I was no longer paying attention to Alice as she scrolled through her phone to find the photos in an old Facebook album. My attention, though I hadn't turned to actually look, was acutely focused on the warmth of Edward's hand against mine, the smoothness as the tops of his fingers rested against the back of my hand.

Our moment was broken when Jasper walked back in with six beers in hand, holding three against each side with his arms, his hands carrying the container Alice had brought in.

He sat it down and front of us, and even MoMo perked up at the site of the cupcakes.

"Salted caramel cupcakes for you fine friends," Jasper said, handing us each an opened bottle of beer.

"These look amazing," Rose moaned, reaching for one first. Skinny bitch could pack in the sweets better than she packed those perfect boobs into her tops. But screw it, I loved my sweets, too. And I'd pretend to work out tomorrow to make up for it.

We each grabbed one and voiced our appreciation.

"These are awesome, guys," I said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jasper smiled, pulling the bottom off of his cupcake and putting it on the top to make his own little whoopie pie out of it.

"You made these, Jasper? Oh, I might just have to get you to make our wedding cake," Rose said, and Emmett choked a bit on his cupcake.

"Wait, you guys are engaged?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No, not yet," Rose smirked, and I swear I've never seen Emmett clam up so hard.

"Well, when the time comes, I'd be happy to make it for y'all. I do a lot of cakes on the side," Jasper said.

"Jasper went to pastry school. He can cook just about anything well, but you should see what this man can do with a piping bag and some buttercream," she smiled. The cupcakes looked straight out of a bakery, so I was certain she wasn't exaggerating.

"Hey, you should go on that show 'Next Great Baker'!" Emmett said, finding his voice as he reached for a second cupcake because it was "cheat day."

"What's that?" Jasper asked, popping his last bite of cupcake into his mouth, while Emmett regaled him with an explanation of one of our other shared favorites. We watched the new season of it on TLC every summer.

The night continued like that, with fun conversation and more game playing. We hadn't even realized how late it was getting until Alice stood up declaring that they needed to head home. When I realized it was midnight, I figured Rose, Emmett, and I needed to head out, too. I'd stopped drinking a few hours ago along with Alice so that we'd both be safe to drive.

Everyone said their good-byes to Edward and each other, each of us giving MoMo our love. I gave Rose my keys and told her to go ahead and crank the car but to give me a second.

Once everyone was out and the door was shut, Edward and I stood in the foyer alone. MoMo had made his way back to his spot on the floor, tired from us keeping him awake so late.

"Bella, this was really awesome. Thank you for this," Edward smiled, reaching for my hand and threading his fingers through it. He used his other hand to run his fingers down a strand of my hair, and like always, he wrapped his finger around the end and tugged gently.

"Well, I figured after the stress of the last few days, you could use a night like this to unwind," I said quietly, feeling our hands lightly grasped.

"You really are the most amazing friend," Edward whispered, pulling me closer to him by the hand. His other hand slipped up to my neck, cradling my head and using his thumb to lightly rub across my cheek.

"I love...having you in my life," he whispered. Our eyes were boring into each other's, and my hands on instinct reached to grip his sides.

"I do, too," I replied lamely.

Edward leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, lingering for a few seconds before moving his lips lower and placing another soft kiss on my nose. I knew, in the back of my mind, that we had all but one toe over the line, but there was no will in me to stop this.

My lips were shaking, actually quivering, at the anticipation of feeling his. I could taste his breath, a sweet mixture of cupcakes and dark beer. Just before his lips met mine, he rerouted and placed them to the left side of my mouth. Our lips weren't touching, but they were so close that I let out a deep sigh, my hands gripping his shirt, his both cradling my head, thumbs stroking my cheeks.

We were pulled from the moment at the loud blaring of a car horn, and I had no doubt that Emmett's impatient behind was the culprit.

We pulled away from each other, and before I turned, I remembered the box I'd brought in with me.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something," I smiled. I'd loved the idea earlier, but now it seemed really lame.

"You got me a gift?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's for you and Mo," I shrugged.

I handed him the tall box, the lid one that had two sides pushed together to form a handle, locked in place on each side..

He opened it and pulled it out, laughing loudly when he realized what it was.

"I, uh, went to Build-a-Bear earlier and had it made. You can't imagine how uncomfortable it is to be an adult unaccompanied by a child in that place," I laughed. Edward tucked the stuffed black and white dog under his arm before reaching back in to pull out the certificate at the bottom.

"MeMe," he said with a chuckle. I'd bought a little pearl necklace with a pink ribbon to put on the stuffed dog.

"I thought you and MoMo could use a girl in your lives," I said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Bella. This is great," he said, and somehow, whether he meant it or not, he made me believe that he was a grown man genuinely happy to receive a stuffed animal.

Just before I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight hug. I put my arms around him and held him to me.

"But Bella," he whispered his warm breath into my ear, "we already have a girl in our lives. And she's incredible," he said. He pulled back before winking at me and opening the door.

"Will you text me when you get home so I know you made it safely?" he asked as I walked to my car. I turned back to him, smiled, and gave him a little thumbs up.

I drove home smiling the entire way, listening to Rose and Emmett bicker lightly in between laughs and smiles.

When we got home, Emmett and Rose made their way playfully back to her room, Emmett smacking her lightly on the butt just before they closed the door. Ick.

I made quick work of putting on my pajamas, brushing the pizza and beer off my breath, and climbing into bed.

I grabbed my phone charger, plugging in my phone before opening my texts.

 _I'm home, Mr. Cullen. Teeth brushed and in bed :)_

I saw the bubbles signaling his response right away and smiled as I waited.

 _Sleep well, Miss Swan. I know I will, even though I now have two bed hogs in here with me ;)_

I laughed before typing out a quick goodnight, falling asleep to the blissful hum of my fan and the contented smile that I was pretty sure I'd been wearing ever since Edward stepped into my life.

 **So true story: several years go before the New Moon movie came out, a friend convinced me to email Build-a-Bear and suggest that they produce a line of Twilight themed stuffed wolves, as we were certain Twilight fans would have loved them. I got a kind, if not a bit patronizing, response that they'd consider the suggestion.**

 **Guess who still doesn't have her stuffed wolf.**

 **I promise to reply to as many reviews as possible tomorrow. But it's getting late and I have to work in the morning. I wanted to get this chapter up before bed, though. I hope you all enjoy, and please know that waking up to reviews from you guys is absolutely the best way to start a day! Goodnight all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! This chapter isn't quiet as long as the last few, but I'm happy with it. I promise these two are only a few chapters away from... _more_. I added a few links in my profile to some pictures of a few things, because I know how much I enjoy when other stories have pictures, so I thought you all may, too. Let me know if there is anything you want to see that I haven't included, and I will do my best to add it for you. Thank you again for your kind reviews and encouragement. You all are amazing.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Favorite color."

"Hmm, does glitter count?" I laughed.

"Glitter? Who are you?" Edward asked with a shake of his head.

"What can I say? I like glittery stuff. With a little Mod Podge and glitter, all the world can sparkle," I said proudly, waving my hand around to gesture to the apartment surrounding us.

Edward continued to laugh, absentmindedly reaching to pet MoMo's head. It was mid-November, and we'd just finished our usual Sunday lesson planning. MoMo had been playing for a while with Emmett, fetching his toy until Em and Rose left to get us all some Chinese food. And now Mo was tuckered out on the floor. Edward and I were sitting on the couch, talking about everything. He began asking me questions about what I liked and it just ended up being a back and fourth getting to know you convo, taking place months after we'd met.

"Okay, well what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"I guess it changes. I really like navy blue," he shrugged. I loved navy, too, and wore it often. I briefly wondered if that had anything to do with his choice.

"Alright, favorite food?" He asked.

"Carbs," I laughed. "Pasta, potatoes, sugar," I continued. It was true. I had a major sweet tooth, and I loved my carbs. I knew it was going to catch up with me soon. "I eat too much of them, as evidenced by my large ass," I laughed.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but I totally thought you were a Kardashian when I first met you," he shrugged.

That earned him a glare and my favorite hand gesture.

"I think I would eat fried food every day if I could. And chocolate."

"So what you're saying is that you're basically a perpetually PMS-ing chick?" I laughed. That earned me a return of the hand gesture.

"If you could have tickets to see anything, what would it be?" I asked.

"The Masters. Hands down," he said. Edward had mentioned liking golf, both the traditional kind and the disc version. Hearing that he really wanted to go to a golf tournament that takes place every year, practically in our backyard, surprised me, because I'd have assumed he had been before.

"Hmm, I might be able to make that a possibility," I said, and he sat up straighter. "My dad is the head of the grounds crew for the Augusta National Golf Course. He gets tickets every year but usually sells them. He prefers to work that week because he makes double," I explained.

"That's pretty awesome, actually. Does he ever get to golf there? My dad's golfed there once, but Riley and I have both always wanted to. Man, I'm so jealous of your dad's job," he laughed.

"Yeah, he can golf there often, but he's not really into playing. He likes to watch, but he mainly just loves being outside and working on the landscape. Since he's moved up to the head of the department, he more or less just oversees things, but those famous azalea bushes are his pride and joy," I smile. My dad had been working that job for nearly as long as I'd been alive, starting at the bottom when he was just 19. Now he was over the entire 200 man grounds crew, and his name was recognized as the reason for the course's maintained excellence and beauty. I was pretty proud of him for it.

"Have you ever been to the tournament?" Edward asked.

"I've been twice, but it's not really my thing. I don't understand golf. It is fun to go for the food and atmosphere. But living in Augusta during it is hellish. I'm sure you all get a lot of traffic, too, though, since you grew up not far from it," I said with a shudder. Edward nodded and then just looked wistful for a minute, probably thinking about changing careers.

"Okay, what about you? If you could have tickets to see anything, what would it be?" He asked.

"Wicked. Definitely. On Broadway would be awesome, but I'd go wherever I could see it," I said. I'd read the book years ago, but had heard the show was incredible. It rarely came anywhere close to here, though, so I didn't know when my chance to go would be.

Edward nodded before continuing.

"Favorite band?" He asked.

"I don't really have a favorite. I love certain songs and genres, I guess. I really like movie scores. I know that sounds super lame, but score music can really be beautiful and intense," I shrugged, because I was shamelessly addicted to awesome instrumental music.

"I can understand that. I used to be really in to rock and alternative, until I realized how much I stopped liking it. I honestly don't listen to a lot of music. But I can tolerate anything. Well, that's not true, I loathe country music," he chuckled.

"Me too! People look at me like I have three heads to be a southern girl who hates country music. I used to like a lot of alternative, too. I was really into like Breaking Benjamin and Coheed and Cambria in college. I even went through a wannabe emo kid phase. God, I was insufferable," I laughed, and Edward cracked up with me. "I will confess to this, and if you tell anyone this I swear I will cut you..." I started.

Edward held his hands up in innocence and I continued.

"In high school, I saw Nickelback in concert," I said quietly.

"What?" Edward mock yelled, causing MoMo to lift his head.

"I know, I'm so ashamed!" I squealed, putting my head in my hands in embarrassment while Edward continued to laugh.

Finally, I felt him shift closer to me on the couch, his hands gently tugging on my wrists to pull my own hands away from my face. I dropped my hands to my lap and looked up into his eyes, light with laughter.

"Will it make you feel better if I confess something equally embarrassing?" He asked. I continued to pout and just quietly shook my head at him.

He pulled his phone from his pocket before opening something and scrolling. When he finally put it in front of me, the display showed a picture of him, Riley and Jasper. They were all holding cups of beer and were clearly at a concert. But what makes me crack the hell up are their matching t-shirts. I start to chuckle loudly at it.

"Funny, right?" Edward said with a laugh. "I was a bit intoxicated by that point..." He trailed.

"Edward, you may have been drunk, but sober you made the decision to go to a _John Mayer_ concert," I said with a shudder. "I mean, I don't even know if we can be friends anymore. I thought you said you weren't a bro," I said, shaking my head in disappointment.

"I'm not! I mean, I only went because Riley and Jasper were totally John Mayer fans..."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen," I tisked.

"Whatever, it was like five years ago," he defended. He scrolled through more pictures on his phone before stopping on another one. When I looked, it was a picture of him gleefully holding the garter at a wedding reception, I assumed Alice and Jaspers. He again looked intoxicated, his eyes droopy and his smile crooked and relaxed.

"Look at this photograph," he said, and I chuckled as I looked up at him and back at the picture, when he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Every time I do, it makes me laugh," he finished. When I caught on to his joke, I punched his stomach lightly and tried to stand as I mumbled "ass hole."

He laughed and grabbed my hand before I could pull back, instead making me lose my balance so I fell back on the couch, my left leg landing against his. I didn't move to pull away as we sat so close, his eyes and mouth still crinkled with laughter. I started laughing with him, and he used his free hand to reach down. He hooked it under my knee and pulled my leg up further, so that it was draped across his lap. I could feel the warmth of his big hand on my calf through my leggings.

"Edward," I whispered, as my laughter evaporated and my tummy filled with butterflies. He rubbed his hand back and forth along the lower part of my leg, and I tried hard to repress the shudder at his touch.

"Bella," he whispered back, his eyes looking straight into mine, all laughter having left them the moment I said his name.

"Edward," I said again. "Edward, we have to be careful," I said, feeling the flutters in my stomach travel to my chest, down my body, to my legs. I felt him everywhere, closer than ever. As we seemed to so often be doing lately, we were verging into a dangerous zone, one that I knew we'd never leave once we were there.

"I know," he said. "I don't want to push you, or even myself. I know we have to wait," he said. "But God, Bella, it's getting so hard not to touch you," he said, lifting his hand off of my leg and bringing it to my face. He cradled my cheek, swiping his thumb across my bottom lip. "I want to kiss you more than I've ever wanted anything," he whispered, his face so close to mine that I could feel the warmth radiating off of his blushing cheeks. Even after everything, his admission had made him flush with embarrassment. I had forgotten just how shy Edward had been when we first met, and the realization of how much he'd come out of his shell just by being around me and around my friends was staggering.

I was about to let him do what he admitted to wanting, knowing how desperately I wanted it, too. My eyes closed, my lips readied, until I felt a soft shift on the couch. Suddenly, my nose was met with a very cold, very wet something that blew a warm sighing breath at me. I opened my eyes and jumped back as I took in MoMo's big head, resting on Edward's shoulder as he stood behind Edward on the couch.

"Seriously, man?" Edward said, and I let out a shaky laugh before standing and moving away from the couch. I needed some distance because just now, we were closer than we'd ever been to going way too far. I reminded myself that my consultation prize for waiting would, hopefully, be a chance at being with Edward. And that it wasn't worth his future or my career to jeopardize it yet. Still, it sucked, and my lips felt the emptiness of what could have been for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Edward and I arrived at school earlier than normal. We were starting "Lord of the Flies" today, and because the novel was darker and more intense, we went a different route with the projects for it. For "The Great Gatsby", we'd given them the option of creative projects. For "The Scarlett Letter", we'd had them do more book report style projects. For this novel, we had packets of 100 study and research questions. They would be due to us before finals, as this was their last big novel of the semester. We'd grade them and then the students could use them as study tools.

I already had some base questions, and Edward and I had completed the packet the day before. Now we needed to make copies of each page and put the packets together, which would take some time. That's why we'd decided to come in so early.

We'd just finished making the hundreds of copies needed and had set the stacks of sheets up-four stacks in total-along two student desks that we had pushed together. We sat side by side, Edward to the left, and he stacked before handing each packet to me to staple.

Because the last paper of each packet was to the far right of the desk I was sitting at, Edward had to reach across me each time. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but nearly every time, his arm grazed mine. We were both in long sleeves, but I still felt the heat of him as he touched me each time.

I tried to focus on stapling, checking the clock occasionally to see how much time we had before the students would arrive. Finally, Edward handed me the last packet, and with a triumphant smile, I stapled it and added it to our pile of completed packets.

"Thanks for helping," I smiled.

"Anytime, Miss Swan," he said, and then he quickly and deliberately winked at me.

I moved to stand up when Edward's hand caught mine.

"Bella, can we talk a minute?" He asked nervously, and I wasn't sure that I cared for the sudden shift in the atmosphere.

I sat back down, eyes wide, and noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine. I think," Edward asked.

"What's wrong? Do you feel okay? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" I started rambling as he gently said my name. "Is the only prescription more cowbell?" I asked, and he laughed before finally saying my name forcefully enough to shut me up.

"I feel fine, Christopher Walken," he said. "I just, I wanted to apologize," he said, his face turning serious.

"For what are you apologizing exactly, Edward?" I asked, knowing my confusion was probably etched across my features.

"For last night. For pushing you and nearly taking things too far," he said with a deep sigh, his hand still clutching mine softly. I was wearing the bracelet he'd given me, and the little apple charm lightly tapped the side of the desk as it dangled where my hand was resting.

"Edward, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You aren't pushing me. You didn't push me. At least not towards anything that I don't also want," I shrugged, because it was true. Our feelings for each other were evident, and there was no use in playing coy.

"I just don't want you to think I can't be patient and that I don't take this seriously. I promise, I can wait this out. Because if in a month from now, I can finally be with you, then I promise I can have the patience of Job. I don't want you to think that I lack respect for you, as a person or as a professional," he said sheepishly, and his eyes looked incredibly sad.

"Edward, you have never made me feel anything other than respected. You remind me constantly how much you enjoy learning under my instruction and how grateful you are to have been placed in my classroom. You regularly tell me how much of my teaching style you hope to adopt, because you think I'm incredible at my job," I said. "I don't take those compliments lightly, nor do I take this job lightly. You know being in this classroom is my passion, and to hear you say such thoughtful things in regard to it makes me know that I'm doing the right thing," I finished.

"Bella, you know how much I admire your work. Watching you in your element has been nothing short of amazing. I know without a doubt that there are no other teachers I could have taken more away from than you," he said, reaching to grab my other hand. "I meant what I said when I told you that you were my best friend. You've helped me so much, not only as a future teacher, but in my life in general. You know how closed off and shy I am. But you? You light up every room you enter. Your confidence, your thoughtfulness, your sense of humor—Bella, you are the most incredible woman I know," he said, taking my breath away.

Before I could respond, the first bell chimed, meaning the students would soon be crowding the halls. We stood and pushed the desks apart. Edward walked to the door to open it for the students and turned back to me. He looked at me, his eyes meeting mine, and for several seconds we just looked at each other, both, I think, reeling from our confessions. Before he turned away, he broke our stare with another wink

On Friday afternoon, I walked into the apartment to find Emmett doing exactly what he was usually doing, sitting on our couch watching TV. He was watching ESPN, his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. He looked tense, nervous.

"You okay, Em?" I asked, and he looked back at me with a startle.

"Oh, hey, Bella. Didn't hear you come in," he said quietly.

"Seriously, you're scaring me. What's up with you?" I asked, more concerned than was probably normal that he didn't even use his nickname for me. I walked over to sit beside him on the couch.

"I'm just nervous for tomorrow," he said, nodding towards the TV. Tomorrow was the last football game for the Gamecocks, as well as for many other college teams. Typically, schools played their biggest rivals on that day. We were playing the Clemson Tigers. While a win or loss didn't affect our conference ranking as much, as we were in the South Eastern Conference and they were in the Atlantic Coast Conference, they were our in-state rival. Winning this game meant as much, if not more, to many USC fans than any other game. To Emmett, it meant everything.

"We aren't projected to win, you know," he said. "ESPN says the Tigers are gonna win it, 31 to 24."

"And since when can ESPN tell the future, Em? Never. They have to project a win because Clemson has had a really good season. That doesn't mean anything, though. You know it doesn't."

"I know, B. I know. Just hard to shake the nerves," he said, and when I looked into his eyes, it almost seemed like he had more than just the game on his mind.

"Well, regardless, you know I'm going to be in the stands cheering for your boys," I smiled, reaching over to run my hand through his short brown curls. He grinned up at me with his boyish smile and there was the Em I knew.

"Thanks, Balla. Love you," he said.

"Love you, too, Em," I smiled, pulling my hand away and moving to stand.

"Oh, that reminds me," he started, and I turned back to look at him. "Since my parents are coming down for Thanksgiving next week, they decided to just come a little early so that they can go to the game tomorrow. Rosie is going to sit with them, so you have an extra ticket to sit by you. Didn't know if you wanted to ask lover boy," he winked.

"Why, Emmett, whomever do you mean?" I asked, though I was already reaching for my phone to text Edward.

The next day was finally, blessedly, a cold, clear day. I was grateful to be getting one cold game out of the season.

I dressed in my long sleeve, fitted Gamecocks t-shirt and straight legged jeans, slipping on some warm socks and black, flat ankle boots. I curled my hair and left it down, pulling it halfway back. I bundled up in my black peacoat and wrapped the scarf Edward had given me around my neck warmly.

Rose walked out of her room and into the living room, where I was folding a large flannel blanket and stuffing it into my oversized purse.

"Dang, girl, your momma let you date?" I asked with a wink and earned a laugh. She was wearing a garnet skirt over jet black tights. She was already buttoned up into a black and white checkered peacoat, with her own thick garnet scarf wrapped neatly around her neck. Her full blonde hair was curled and perfect, her makeup elegant.

"You really do look beautiful," I said.

"Thanks, Bells," she said. "I haven't seen Emmett's parents in a while, so I wanted to look nice, you know?" She asked, and I just shrugged. She always looked nice, but I knew she got nervous to be around Emmett's parents, so I was all for her doing whatever she needed to have confidence.

Since Rosalie's parents lived here, Emmett was around them often and was close to them. His own parents lived in Virginia. They were nice, but quiet people. They were older, too, both in their early 70s, and very conservative. Emmett loved them and was close to them, but not like Rose was to her own parents.

"You about ready?" I asked. Rose let out a big sigh before shaking her head in the affirmative.

Edward and I found our seats in the stadium later. It was sunny but very windy out, and our seats were high up, in the "nose bleed" section. Because this was such a popular game, tickets were harder to get, especially good seats, so Emmett had given the better tickets to his parents and Rose. Edward and I didn't mind, though. It was still a packed, excited stadium.

"I still can't believe you are wearing a USC hoodie," I said with a laugh to Edward as we sat back on the cold metal bleachers. We were so high up that it made me a little nervous, but I focused my attention on the field and my excitement that the game would soon be starting.

"Well, I figured I am a Gamecock technically, so I could suck it up for today," he laughed. He was wearing his light, lose jeans and his usual old boat shoes, with a thick grey USC hoodie on. His hair wasn't as carefully gelled as usual, lifting gently in the breeze. His ears and cheeks were flushed with cold, and his eyes bright and green in the sun. He had both of his hands tucked in the front pocket of his hoodie, and he looked relaxed and excited to be here.

"Thank you for coming with me today," I said. "I really wanted to come to this game, but the thought of coming alone was pretty depressing," I said.

"Bella, I should be thanking you. People covet tickets to this game. It's my first time ever coming to this big of a game," he grinned, leaning towards me. "And hey, you finally got your cold football game."

"Yeah," I smiled wistfully. "If only I had someone to snuggle with in the cold," I grinned.

"Yeah, it's really too bad," he laughed, reaching beside him to grab his drink and take a sip. I just stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the field as the announcer came on to pump up the audience for the game.

By half-time, I was shivering hard, despite my extra layers of clothes. Edward looked cold, too. I felt bad because the blanket I was using was plenty big enough for both of us, but I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to share it. Well, actually, I _knew_ it probably wouldn't be appropriate. But we were friends, and it was freezing. Finally, I lifted the left side of the blanket up and over him, holding it up and inviting him to scoot closer.

"God, I thought you'd never ask," he laughed, pulling himself close to me and tucking the thick blanket around me. We sat so close, our arms touching, and already I felt warmer with his body heat under the blanket with me. I hadn't been paying much attention to the half-time show, so when I noticed people going very quiet, I turned back to look at the field to see what was going on.

Out on the field, the USC marching band and dance team had formed several rows to the right of the field, marching in place, holding their instruments in front of them, and the entire stadium, at the instruction of the cheerleaders holding up signs that read "Shhh", had gone eerily quiet.

"What on Earth is going on?" I asked Edward, who just shrugged and looked on with me. We were both sitting up, and that's when I noticed two of the USC dancers leading someone on to the field. I gasped when I realized who it was, and turned to Edward. He looked as confused as I did, and we both turned back to see what was going on.

As they continued to walk to the middle of the field, the band, which was still silently marching in place, parted in a synchronized movement, and then two of the other USC dancers pulled a white aisle runner between them.

Emmett, who I hadn't seen until just then, walked slowly down the aisle, between the large parted sections of the band. He was wearing a tuxedo and had a microphone in one hand. He stopped at the end of the aisle at the same time that the dancers stopped and let Rose go. She nervously walked to Emmett and stood in front of him.

"Hey baby," Emmett began into the microphone, his voice echoing through the crowd. He took a deep, sobering breath before continuing to talk.

"I have loved you with every part of myself for the last eight years. Loving you and earning your love in return has been the single greatest accomplishment of my life," he said, his voice cracking a bit. I was breathing heavily, my heart hammering, because I knew then that my best friends' lives were about to change.

"Rosie, my love, my world, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side," he said, and Rose had risen both hands to her mouth. They were so far away, but the camera was displaying everything on the big screen, so I saw her shoulders shaking with tears. I gasped again as I watched Emmett move to kneel down on one knee, opening a ring box.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do me the biggest honor in the world and be my wife?" He asked. We couldn't hear her response, but the frantic nod of her head and the urgency with which she reached for Emmett and wrapped her arms around him was all we needed to know what her answer had been. As I watched Emmett pull back and grab the ring carefully from the box, slipping it onto her finger, I felt my own tears make a steady trail down my cheeks.

The band started to play Bruno Mars' song "Marry Me" while Emmett and Rose kissed and hugged. The stadium erupted in cheers and clapping, even the fans in their orange and purple Clemson colors. I thought back to Emmett's nerves yesterday and realized they'd actually had nothing to do with the game.

Edward, who had remained quiet beside me, placed his right arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him as I cried with joy for my two best friends. I hadn't realized it, but my left hand had reached to grab Edward's thigh in excitement during Emmett's proposal. I felt Edward's other hand reach across him under the blanket and slip over mine, cradling it gently in his own.

And in that moment, I was so overwhelmed with love, happiness, and elation for my friends, that I couldn't bring myself to worry about the closeness with Edward. We weren't denying our affection anymore, and we both knew what lines we weren't to cross yet. We weren't going to go any farther, and honestly, we _were_ best friends. I was closer to Edward than I'd been to most other people at this point, and I felt no remorse at the warmth of his hand in mine, the comfort of his arm around me, holding me tightly to him.

When he leaned over and kissed one of the drying tears on my cheek, I turned towards him, and he bent to kiss the other cheek.

"That was so amazing. I had no idea Emmett was planning that. I wish there was a way we could see Rose now. I don't think I can focus at all on the game anymore," I laughed, and Edward just nodded and continued to hold my hand tightly in his. "Ugh," I said, using my free hand to reach up and white away the tears. "I'm totally ugly crying right now."

"There's not an ugly think about you, sweetheart," Edward whispered, and my red, leaky eyes crinkled with a smile.

My phone chimed then, and I opened a text from Rose that just said "OMG!" with a picture of her ring. I showed Edward, and we smiled at its beauty. It looked so perfectly Rose. A larger, rectangle shaped diamond stood as a solitaire out of a thin band of diamonds. It was breathtaking and looked amazing on her long, thin fingers. I text her back that it was incredible, that I loved her, and that I couldn't wait to see her. She told me she'd be spending the rest of the game down on the sidelines with the team and Emmett, who, in typical Emmett fashion, continued the to coach the rest of the game remaining in his tux, only adding back his microphone headpiece.

"I feel warmer than I have all afternoon," Edward laughed, slipping his arm lower down around me, his hand splayed against my side.

"Me too," I smiled, leaning into him and resting my head on his shoulder. He leaned down to rest his cheek against my head. I pulled my hand out of his because of the awkward position, and his face fell a little, but quickly regained its smile when I reached my right arm over me and grabbed his hand back in mine. He pulled our joined hands up out of the blanket before placing a soft kiss on my hand, then tucking them back under the blanket to rest against his chest.

I was sure in that moment that Edward and I were meant to be here, together, in this embrace. When he held me close and kept me warm, sharing in my quiet celebration for my friends, what I felt for him was beyond friendship, beyond just attraction.

"Edward," I sighed against him, letting myself fall into his side, and when he felt me lean closer to him, he tightened his hold on me. I felt a sense of peace at letting myself just be with Edward. I knew that at this point, there was no going back. My feelings for him were only growing every day, and at this moment, I set aside our professional relationship, basking only in the our feelings, our closeness.

"Bella," he whispered back, kissing my head gently, and that was how we remained for the rest of the game, wrapped tightly in each other's warm embrace.

 **I really do live just across the state line from Augusta, so Masters week is a beast around here. But the golf course is beautiful, and hosting the tournament is the pride and joy of our little area.**

 **Also, my take on glitter is the same as Bella's. I would happily ModPodge glitter onto everything I own, but I don't think my husband would appreciate that too much.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think! Link to Rosalie's engagement ring in my bio. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**To make up for the last chapter being shorter, here is a much longer one. I know you all are getting pretty anxious with the UST, but I wanted this to be realistic, and realistically, these two respect each other enough not to jeopardize their careers. But keep in mind, it's Thanksgiving week, so when they return to school after this chapter, our Edward and Bella only have three more weeks before Edward graduates...**

 **Special thanks to the incredible ladies on The FicWhisperer Recommends for taking my newbie self under their wings and letting me join their fun. They have been so amazingly kind and supportive. To sfspeedy, thank you for enduring my back and fourth PM's just to make sure I got to be part of the group. To Nicffwhisperer, thank you for letting me be a part of your wonderful group. To everyone who has reviewed, recommended, shared, favorited, etc. this story, THANK YOU! On this (story world) Thanksgiving Day, I give thanks to you all. Happy reading!**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I sat around a big round table in AJ's. Rose and Emmett had gone to dinner with their parents after the game, so we'd agreed to meet later to celebrate. We'd let Alice and Jasper know the exciting news, and now here we were, late into the night, drinking, gushing over details, and shooting the shit. We were the only ones here, as the bar had closed an hour earlier.

"Emmett, I can't believe you didn't tell me what was up. Especially yesterday, when you were acting all weird," I said with a furrowed brow in mock anger. Emmett just shrugged, took a sip of beer, and leaned back in his chair looking proud of himself. I wasn't truly angry, but Emmett and I told each other a lot, so I was going to have some fun giving him hell about it.

"If you hadn't just proposed to my best friend, I swear to Lucifer a rabid dog would be feasting on your danglers right now," I glared.

"Whatever, Balla. It's a moo point. It's like a cow's opinion; it doesn't matter. It's moo," Emmett said.

I made a gesture with my hands, pointing at my eyes and then back at Emmett.

"Unagi. I'm always aware," I said sternly.

"Ohh, here come the meat sweats," Emmett replied, taking a large bite out of one of the hot wings on his plate.

"What...what are they doing?" Edward asked Rose.

"Randomly quoting 'Friends'," she said with a sigh, reaching to grab a fry from Emmett's plate.

"Hey! Joey doesn't share food!" Emmett bellowed, and he and I both fell into a fit of laughter.

"You two are ridiculous," Rose laughed.

"Okay, who wants to pop this opened?" Jasper asked, holding up the bottle of cheap champagne that Edward and I had picked up before coming over.

"Ohh, it's the pink kind. My favorite!" Alice gushed, hopping up to grab six clean glasses from behind the bar as Jasper untwisted the top.

"That's my wife," Jasper sighed with a grin.

"You married a real classy one," Edward laughed.

Alice walked back then, reaching between Edward and me to set the glasses on the table, popping Edward back in the head before she moved back to her seat.

"I don't have any champagne flutes, so I hope whiskey glasses are okay," Alice shrugged.

Jasper poured us each a few sips, and once we all had a glass, we lifted them up to toast.

"To friends!" Jasper called.

"To family!" Alice said next.

"To marriage!" Rose gushed.

"To hot wings!" Emmett laughed.

"To big ass diamond rings!" I cheered, as Rose waved her sparkling left hand in the air. Everyone went in to clink their glasses in toast when I felt a hand lightly squeeze my knee.

"To cold football games," Edward said low enough so that only I could hear. And even though we were warm now, I still felt a chill run down my spine.

The following Monday, Edward and I were in the classroom about 20 minutes early for school. We didn't have much to prepare, because we would only be here for two days this week before we had Thanksgiving break. Since we were starting a new novel, we planned to go over the first couple of chapters the students had been assigned to read over the weekend and discuss the book thus far.

"So, Miss Swan," Edward asked, sitting in his uncomfortable brown desk chair, swiveling back and fourth with his arms crossed in front of him. He looked marginally more at ease than he had just a few months ago. "What are your plans for the holiday?" he asked.

"Well, my old man is coming up with his lady friend for the day. Then, I suppose I will curl up on the couch and watch whatever movie is marathoning on ABC Family," I shrugged. "Lord, it sounds so pathetic when I say it out loud," I chuckled.

"Your dad isn't staying?" He asked.

"Naw, he and Sue are going to stop here to spend the day with me, but then they are heading on to Myrtle Beach for a long weekend. This is one time of year where he can afford to take more time off, and with Sue's schedule, it's rare that they get this much time off together," I shrugged. "She's a nurse," I answered, by way of explanation to the question I could see on Edward's face.

"What about Monica and Chandler?" Edward asked, and I let out a very unladylike snort of laughter.

"Her parents have a big dinner with all of their relatives. Em and his parents will go over there. They usually just spend the night there so that Rose and her mom can get up early to go Black Friday shopping," I shrugged, and Edward wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, I don't know. They are pretty well off, but you know how some people just love a good bargain," I said. "I mean, personally, I don't get the appeal. I dig a good deal, and I work hard to be a baller on a budget, but Black Friday shoppers are cray," I said.

"Tell me about it. I went a few years ago with my dad and Riley so we could try to get my mom a washer and dryer she really wanted. We got in line around midnight, and by the time the store opened, everyone in line behind us crowded in and got ahead of us. My dad's a nice man, but I nearly thought he was going to end up behind bars that day," Edward laughed.

"Speaking of momma and poppa Cullen, what are your plans? Going home for the weekend?" I asked, though part of me was hoping that if he was, it wouldn't be the entire weekend.

"No, mom and dad will come up here. Riley and his wife live about 20 minutes up I-20, so it just makes more sense for my parents to come here to all the kids. We all go to AJ's to help Jasper and Alice prepare a huge Thanksgiving feast every year at the bar. They open it up to anyone who needs food but has nowhere to go. They set up games for kids and cook a ton of food. It's actually really fun. We will probably be there most of the night. You should come once your parents head out," Edward smiled.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome of them," I said, in awe of this family, but not incredibly surprised, considering what a kind soul Edward was.

"Yeah, Jasper's parents will stop by, too," Edward shrugged, and not for the first time, I was struck with the desire to know such a big family. Both of my parents had been only children, so I had no blood related aunts, uncles or cousins. My grandparents had all passed, too. My family was incredibly small.

"I might stop by after my dad and Sue leave," I said, and it earned me a big smile from Edward. The bell rang after that, and I watched Edward make the easy transition into confident teacher. Each week he seemed more sure of himself, and I swelled with pride every time I watched him step to the front of the class.

It was a bitter sweet feeling to know that after Thanksgiving, he'd only be in the classroom for two more weeks. He was going to teach full time in those two weeks, and there would be a constant parade of advisors and superiors in nearly each day to observe and evaluate him. He wouldn't be here for the last week of school because he was going to be spending three days taking his Praxis exams, and then he was graduating.

That both thrilled and depressed me. I was so used to having him by my side this year, and it amazed me how quickly I'd taken to sharing my position. I wasn't sure what his plan for the next semester was, but I knew that mine was going to be significantly less exciting.

The next day, once our afternoon English class got settled, Edward took over. I sat at my desk, evaluation form in hand, quietly taking attendance while he launched into his lesson for the day, the discussion of the fifth and sixth chapters of "Lord of the Flies."

I got to the last row of students and realized that one of my students was missing. Her locker wasn't far from my room, and I knew I'd seen her earlier. Her best friend was sitting in the seat in front of the empty desk, so as quietly as possible, I snuck over there and bent beside her desk.

"Kelly," I whispered quietly, squatting beside her desk. "Where's Alex?" I asked.

"I don't know, Miss Swan. We were sitting together at lunch, but when I got back from the canteen, she was gone. Jaime said she saw her walking into the bathroom and that she looked upset, but I didn't have time to go check before the bell rang," Kelly whisper-replied. She nervously pushed a fallen lock of light red hair behind her ear, her pale blue-grey eyes wide with concern.

"Okay, I'll go look for her. Just relax and try to focus on Mr. Cullen's lesson, okay?" I said, standing and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. When my students hurt, I hurt. But one thing I'd learned early on was to never let them see your vulnerability. They depended on the strength of their teachers, often more than they depended on anyone else.

I quietly walked from the classroom, meeting Edward's eye and giving him a slight nod towards the door and mouthing "be right back" to him. He nodded but continued talking, making his way to the smart board to go further into his lesson. He didn't seem in the slightest bit uncomfortable at being left without me in the room, and I had no qualms leaving him for a bit.

I walked the quiet halls quickly, knowing Alex could be in any number of bathrooms in this school. I checked the ones closest to my classroom first, then moved over to the ones in the math and science wing. She wasn't in there, so I backtracked through the halls to the bathrooms across from the library, but again the stalls were empty.

I felt a restless since of helplessness as I stood in the hallway. The school seemed so much more vast when the halls were void of students. The only sounds I could hear were the rising voices of teachers as I walked past classrooms, some louder if their doors were opened, others muffled by closed doors.

Finally, I remembered one other bathroom, on the other side of the school. I made a quick trek through the now empty lunchroom, remembering there was one larger bathroom across from the auditorium, beside the gymnasium.

Before I even entered the bathroom completely, I heard a quiet sob.

"Alex?" I called as I walked in, though not too loudly. "Alexander, it's Miss Swan. Are you in here, honey?" I asked again.

I heard an intake of breath in response and stopped when I got to the fourth stall, where I saw Alex's book bag lying beside her sneaker covered feet.

Alexander Youmans was one of the brightest, most promising students I'd had in a while. She'd been in a study hall of mine before, but this was my first year as her teacher. She excelled in all of her classes, and I knew next year she'd be in the AP class. She was also one of the top players on the volleyball team. There was even talk of her playing for a few area colleges, though because she was only a junior now, that was merely speculation. But I believed she could and would excel given that chance. She was also one of the kindest students I had. She was quiet but friendly, and she never went a day without saying hello to me in class. So to hear her now, in utter despair, was both frightening and heartbreaking.

"Alex, sweetie, I was worried when you weren't in class," I called, leaning to the door.

"I'm so-sorry, Miss Swan," she replied through more sobs. "I didn't want to get in trouble for missing your class, but I had to get—get away for a minute," she said.

"You aren't in any trouble, Alex. I really am just worried about you. I can wait out here for you, whenever you're ready," I said, knowing I wasn't going anywhere without her.

A few seconds later, the latch on the door clicked, and Alex pulled opened the stall door. She was sitting on the toilet, her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. Her hair, filled with long, thin braids, was pulled back behind her, though a few braids fell around her face. I could see dark spots on her thighs where her blue nylon athletic pants had caught her tears.

I heard my legs pop as I bent to squat in front of her, gently placing my hand on her left knee.

"Alex, sweetie, what happened? You seemed okay this morning," I urged. "Talk to me, honey," I nudged, and she lifted her face to meet my gaze. Her deep brown eyes, rimmed red with sadness, stared back at me. Her usually smooth, brown cheeks were rough with tear tracks.

"It's—it's really stupid. And embarrassing," she mumbled.

"Alex," I said, leaning down on my knees to balance myself better, placing both of my hands around hers to cradle them. "If something causes you to feel emotion, whether good or bad, then it is never stupid," I gently chided, because no child should ever be made to feel lesser for the way he or she feels.

"Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to," I assured. "But you know you can trust me if you need to," I finished.

Alex sat there, and I could see the contemplation on her face. I knew she needed to talk to someone, to get this hurt off of her chest, and I only hoped she knew that she could trust me.

"It's Victoria," she said, and I knew immediately who she meant. Victoria Proser was a senior on the volleyball team, and a notoriously mean girl. She may have been one of the few students in this school who fit into the stereotype Emmett had in his head of high schoolers. I'd never taught her, but her reputation proceeded itself. I was instantly on alert.

"Did she hurt you? When did it happen? At practice or a game? Or during school?"

"Well, it kind of started earlier, and then she took it really far at lunch," Alex said. "You—you can't say anything, Miss Swan. If she finds out I told, I'm going to be even more on her hit list," Alex said quickly, nervously pulling hair out of her face.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. I just need to know what happened. We will decide how to best handle it after that," I consoled, patting her hands and reassuring her that I wouldn't let anything else happen to her. "But you do need to tell me what she did. It concerns another student and it happened at school. It needs to come from you before it has time to perpetuate." Alex grimaced at that.

"There were so many other people around, Miss Swan. I can't imagine what's already being said," she shook her head side to side.

"Well, why don't you tell me the truth, okay?" I asked, and she looked back up at me before taking a large, steadying breath.

"She's always been kind of mean to me, but never really outright, you know? Like, it's usually just been mean looks, or bumping into me. But today, after weight lifting, I went back to the locker room to change and found this sticking out of my book bag," Alex said, handing me a crumpled piece of paper. I opened it to see that it read, in large writing, "Dyke."

"Oh," I breathed, and Alex put her head down again, her chin against her chest, as if she could will her body to fold in on itself and disappear.

"I don't know who else saw it," she mumbled. "But I know half of the lunchroom heard her at lunch," she continued. I was afraid to ask. I was already seeing red in anger at Victoria, and I knew I was going to have to control my emotions for whatever horror Alex was about to tell me next.

"What did she say?" I whispered, looking straight into Alex's eyes as she looked back at me.

"She walked up to me, while I was sitting alone. Kelly had gone to the canteen. She walked up and said, really loudly, that she'd seen me staring at her while she was changing clothes in the locker room and that she thought I was disgusting and needed to find a new girl to look at," Alex said, a fresh wave of silent tears pooling in her eyes, falling lightly down her cheeks.

"Alex, no," I whispered, feeling my own face heat with anger.

"So many people heard her, Miss Swan. As if her scrawny body had any appeal," she said, then clasped a hand over her mouth, though I only gave her a small smile in return.

I stood, bringing Alex with me to stand. I grabbed her hand in mine and reached for her book bag, pulling her out of the stall and standing her against the counter.

I set her bag beside her and then moved to grab a few brown paper towels, running them under cool water. I rung them out, folded them neatly, and then walked back over to her.

"Here, to clean your face," I said quietly, handing her the towels and then reaching for a few more to dry my own hands.

"She isn't going to get away with this, Alex. I do have to report this, but I assure you it will not be known to the student body that it came from you. You just said half the lunchroom heard her. Unfortunately, that means that it likely will make its way around school, in who knows what kind of distorted fashion," I said, and she shook her head.

"Hey," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders and bringing her attention back to me. "Just because she said it, doesn't make it true," I said. Alex grew quiet, and I stood there, giving her the time she needed. Finally, she spoke again.

"What if...what if it is true?" Alex asked, in barely more than a whisper.

"Well, then Victoria should consider herself blessed to have caught your attention," I smirked, reaching up to brush Alex's pretty hair behind her ear.

"Ugh, no, Miss Swan. Not that part. This part," she said, holding the paper out again.

"Alex, you listen to me. Who you love, who you find yourself in—well, that person is going to be incredibly lucky. It doesn't matter if that other person happens to be of the same gender as you or not. What matters is that the person makes you happy, fulfills you. Love doesn't know gender, or race, or religion. Love only knows itself—pure, honest, passionate," I said, willing her to believe me. It was an incredibly sad world that we lived in, a world so unkind to that which it doesn't understand. I ached for Alex, not because she was born to love a different way than many believe is acceptable, but because there were always going to be Victoria's in her life.

"So, it doesn't matter that this—this is who I am?" she asked, and it broke my heart all over again to see how unsure of herself she was.

"Alex, who you are? Who you are is an incredible athlete, a top student, and a gentle soul. You posses the kindest of hearts, and although that unfortunately makes it susceptible to breaking, it also shows me your strength. You are beautiful and funny. And," I hesitated before finishing, "you better not repeat this, but I have it on good authority that you are well loved among the faculty. I can't speak for all of your teachers, but consider yourself one of the favorites to Mr. Cullen and me," I said with a wink.

She chuckled, and I finally got to see the pretty smile she usually wore.

"Look, life gets tough, and bitches like Victoria are going to come and go. But what matters is that you remember that no matter how many people like her you have to deal with, you are stronger than that. It is pretty inevitable that people like her peak in high school and then get left in the dust. I can already see her being merely a speck on your life's map. You got me?" I said, bending my head a little to catch her eyes and get her to look up again.

"I got you, Miss Swan," she grinned.

"Come on. Let's get back to class. Some of the students are probably drowning in their own drool with Mr. Cullen teaching them," I laughed, and I got a good laugh out of Alex. We walked side by side back through the cafeteria, making our way through the quiet halls to the far end of the school where the classroom was.

"Miss Swan?" she asked, though she was speaking very quietly now. I stopped to look at her. "Promise me you won't, you know, say anything. I know the rumors are going to spread, but I don't really even know if I've confirmed it to myself. That I'm, you know, _gay_ ," she all but mouthed the word she said it so quietly.

"Only if you promise me one thing in return," I said with a smirk. When she looked at me in question, I leaned in and said quietly, "promise me you won't tell anyone that I totally called another student the B word back there," I chuckled.

"I promise, Miss Swan. Though, I have to admit, that will probably stand out as the highlight of my high school career," she laughed, and the lightness was returning to her eyes. I laughed with her and put my arm around her shoulders, grateful that I could be there for her through what she would inevitably remember as the day she accepted herself.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and now that students had left for break, Edward and I were sitting in the classroom talking. We didn't have much work to do, but before we left, he'd asked that I fill him in.

And I swear, if I wasn't already head over ass in deep like with this man, I would have been after his reaction.

"Are you kidding me? She said what? About Alex? Ugh, that little-" he started, pacing in front of my desk, gripping his perfectly gelled hair between his fingers. I jumped in to cut him off.

"Careful," I said. "We are still at the school. But trust me, I feel the same way. I didn't think it was possible to get that angry the day before a five day break from school," I shrugged. "But I think Alex is going to be okay. She's a strong girl," I reminded him.

"But still. She shouldn't have to have her life broadcast like that, especially through slanderous accusations. What kind of justice is that?" he asked.

"It's not," I said sadly, agreeing with him and longing, as I often did, for a way to make life easier for these kids.

"Damn it, high schoolers are real assholes," he said, and it was the angriest I think I'd ever seen him.

"Oh, I would definitely go with that when your advisor comes next week," I snorted, and he looked at me, breaking into a grin.

"You know what I mean," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I do. Now come on, let's head out. There is absolutely no reason for us to still be here right now. It's Thanksgiving break, and I am ready to put my fat pants on and run a train up on some turkey and dressing," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

We walked to the front office to say our goodbyes to the few who were still left, and I noticed Vice Principal Newton in the hall in front of the office speaking with Victoria and a man who I assumed was her father.

I'd gone to talk with Mike during my planning period. He'd already heard a lot of the story in bits and pieces from other students, and had already compiled a list of 11 students who were willing to vouch for what they heard. I had to hand it to Mike—he was really good at his job. And even though he looked like a dork, he really had a good heart and a passion for this school and his students.

"Is that her?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, and I assume that's her dad," I said. The guy beside her had a big balding spot on the top of his head with wisps of grey hair that trailed into a long, thin ponytail down his back. He was wearing dirty jeans and work boots with a short-sleeved grey t-shirt, and I noticed a few tattoos on his arms, faded with time. But it was his face, drawn in a stern scowl, that made him intimidating.

"What a creepy looking mother fucker," I whispered to Edward, then threw my hand over my mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I said hurriedly, only to see Edward shaking with silent laughter.

"Seriously, Edward, I never talk like that. I don't know what came over me," I said, my mortification masking my face as we walked to our cars.

"It's fine, Bella. Really," he said, still laughing.

We got to my car and I quietly hopped in, my head still hanging in shame at my crass words.

"I know I can be, you know, not lady like all the time. But I promise I don't make it a habit to talk that way, mainly for fear of slipping up in front of the kids," I said. Man, calling Victoria a bitch and then dropping an F bomb at Edward. I was clearly vying for Teacher of the Year at this point.

"Bella, relax. It's really okay," he said, reaching his hand into my now opened window, twirling my hair between his fingers as usual. It wasn't as cold as it had been over the weekend, and the sun was beating down brightly, causing the car to feel warm. I put the key in to crank it up and turned back to Edward.

"Well, have a good break, Miss Swan. I'm looking forward to seeing you at AJ's," he smiled.

"Me too, Edward," I said. "I will text you when my dad leaves and I get ready to head over there," I said, though I was sure we would speak before Thursday.

"Sounds good. Be safe driving home," he said, moving to turn, but then turning back and leaning farther into my car.

"Oh, and Bella?" he whispered, his face close to mine, his eyes pulling mine to his.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hearing you say...that word...was actually kind of hot," he said, then winked and turned to walk to his car.

Holy butt, that was unexpected. What was I doing to my sweet, shy Edward? I sighed and drove home, shaking my head at the continued weirdness that was our relationship.

I woke up early Thanksgiving morning to shower and get ready for my dad and Sue to arrive. They were getting here at 11 so that we could finish cooking at eat at 12. I'd spent most of the day before baking. I'd made two pecan pies, one for us to have here, and one to take to AJ's. I'd also made a red velvet cake and an extra pan of my mom's stuffing recipe. She was born in Pennsylvania, and even though what I'd made wasn't technically the northern version because it hadn't actually been stuffed in a turkey to be cooked, it was close. And it was delicious. Sue was also bringing a pan of her southern dressing. She made homemade cornbread and biscuits for it, and it was seriously amazing. I could happily make a meal off of it today.

I was setting the table as Rose walked down the hall, dressed in a pretty black dress, her favorite heals, and decked out in her best jewelry. Her family had a more formal dinner, and since Emmett's parents were here and much of her family would be in town, they were using it as an excuse to celebrate the engagement, too.

"Hey, hot stuff," I called.

"Hey babe, you look cute," she said. I was wearing a long sleeved, sheer flowing navy button down shirt with leggings and flats. It was pretty generic but also made me feel feminine. It was appropriate for the weather, which had decided to warm up a bit as it often did around this time. South Carolina weather was incredibly unpredictable. Some years, Christmas could be spent wrapped tight in blankets around the fire. Other years, you'd need to crank up your attic fan and turn the air conditioner back on.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Charlie and Sue should be here soon. I know he wanted to see you before you left," I said, reaching into the cabinet for three plates and three bowls. I stacked them on the counter and moved to the drawer to pull out three sets of silverware.

I walked over the table to set it while Rose breezed through the kitchen, sneaking a bite of fudge off of the tray I'd made.

Just then, there was a nock on our door, and I excitedly ran over to open it.

"Daddy!" I called happily, wrapping my arms up around his neck.

"Hey, bumble bee," he whispered, placing a kiss on my head, and even through my hair I could feel the roughness of his goatee.

I hugged him tight before letting go and moving past him to get to Sue.

"Sue sue!" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and inhaling her signature scent. She still wore the same Mary Kay perfume she'd been wearing for years, and it made me think of their home, of the life I lived with them in Augusta.

"Oh, Bella, honey!" Sue said, and I heard a sniffle. I sniffled back, unable to help myself.

We looked at each other, at the tears in our eyes, and laughed softly with each other.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," I said with a smile, suddenly wishing they were staying longer. My time with them always seemed somehow never enough.

"Hey, Mr. Mustache," I heard Rose call to my dad, and I had to laugh. "Wait, you grew more? Well, hell, Chuck, you look like the Colonel Sanders," she laughed, and I swear I'd have gotten a glare if I said that to him. But because it was Rose, he just laughed and pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"Rosalie, sweetie, let us see it!" Sue called, making her way to Rose and reaching for her hand. Rose lifted her left hand and showed us the heart of the freaking ocean she was wearing. It got more beautiful every time I saw it, and Sue, Rose and I all collectively squealed in reaction. Not one to be left out, Charlie let out a mock squeal behind us, too.

We all laughed before dad went back down the stairs to get the box of food they'd brought. Sue had cooked a turkey and cut it up to bring, as well as a sweet potato casserole. I'd made the green bean casserole and dessert, and I had macaroni and cheese cooking in the crockpot now.

When dad got back, he and Rose went to sit in the living room and catch up while Sue joined me in the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. I was in the process of whisking up a rue for the gravy when I felt her step up beside me.

"So how are things with your student practitioner?" She asked, working on pealing the eggs I'd boiled for deviled eggs.

"Oh, good good. He's doing really well. I really think he's going to be a great teacher," I said, spouting off the generic, albeit true, statement I felt like I'd been giving to everyone who has asked about Edward.

"Oh, that's good. He is under the best instruction possible, so I'm sure he's good at his job," Sue said. I looked at her with a smile, and something in my look must have given me away.

"Bella, are you blushing? You never blush!" She loudly whispered.

"Oh, I'm just hot from working over the stove," I said. That part was true.

Just then, my dad walked in and dipped his finger into the boiled egg yolk, mustard, mayo mix that would fill the deviled eggs.

"Oh, go on, you. It's almost done," Sue scolded.

"I can't help it. You know deviled eggs are my favorite," dad said.

"Phew, I feel for you riding in the car with him this afternoon," I said, dramatically waving to hand in front of my face.

"Me? You should try sleeping beside this one. She will wake me up in the middle of the night just to let one rip, chuckle, and roll over," Charlie said, and Sue grabbed a dish towel to reach over and pop him one.

Rose was sitting at the bar laughing and nibbling on the olive tray.

"That ring really is stunning, Rosalie," Sue smiled, diverting the conversation away from her flatulence.

"Oh, thank you. He did such a good job picking it out. He apparently even went to that big fancy store in Augusta, across from the National," Rose said.

"I know. He called me when he came down a month or so ago. Played a round of golf and had some lunch, too," Charlie said, reaching to the olive tray in front of Rose and swiping a few.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked.

"I knew he was in town for an errand. He didn't say what for or why. Boy can keep a secret," Charlie said, moving his hand to run his fingers over his goatee before scratching his chin underneath it. It was going to take some getting used to that face fur.

The oven beeped then, and I reached in to pull out the green bean casserole, bumping the temperature as low as possible so that Sue could put in her casserole dishes to warm before we ate.

"Hey, Rosie, did you hear about the two blondes walking down the street?"

Rose sighed at the same time Sue and I groaned. Dad couldn't resist a joke, especially when he had an actual blonde here to listen.

"I didn't," she replied with a smirk.

"One of them said to the other, 'hey, look at that dog with only one eye.' The other one put her hand over her eye and said 'where?'"

Dad and Sue were preparing to leave around three, after we'd enjoyed our meal and they helped me to clean up.

"Sorry we can't stay longer, Bee. We want to get on to the beach for check in," my dad explained.

"It's fine, dad. We will see each other in a few weeks anyway," I shrugged. I was spending the week of Christmas with my mom and Phil, and would head to dad and Sue's for a couple of nights when I got back.

"Besides," I started as dad put his arm around me and pulled me into him. "You guys will be close to the outlet malls, and you know, they do have a Michael Kors outlet..." I joked. Sue just looked at me with a wink before giving me a hug.

"I love you guys. Be safe," I said.

"We love you, too, Bumble Bee," dad said, bending to pick up the box of Sue's now empty casserole dishes.

Before they left, dad turned to me one last time with a quick, "Hey, Bee, what do vampires call Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know, dad. What?"

"Fangs-giving!" He deadpanned in his best Dracula voice.

I pulled into AJ's an hour later with my own box full of food for the big feast. I was still miserably full myself, but I was excited about helping with the dinner with Edward and his family.

I opened my back door and made quick work of pulling my purse up high on my shoulder so that I could use both hands to carry the box. Once I had it out, I spent a few seconds trying to figure out how I'd shut the door. I was about to turn and use my back to close it when I heard someone beside me say, "here, let me help you with that."

I turned to see Riley, who I recognized from Edward's pictures. He was even taller than he looked in the pictures. His dark hair was cut short around his face. He looked comfortable in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, and even though I knew he and Edward weren't connected by blood, they reminded me a lot of each other.

"Oh, thank you!"

Riley reached to grab the box from me as we walked to the entrance.

"I'm Riley, by the way," he said as we approached the door. I scooted ahead and went to hold the door for him, since his hands were full.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Bella!" I heard Alice call excitedly, waving to me from behind the bar before quickly going back to whatever she was doing.

"...Bella," I finished with a laugh.

Riley set the box on the bar and held out his hand to shake mine.

"Likewise. So you are the teacher Ed's been working with?" He asked.

"That's me," I smiled. "And you're 'Ed's' brother, right?"

"That's me," he repeated. "And that stunner over there is my wife, Emily," he said. I looked over to see a tall, thin woman with long brown hair smiling brightly as she put out turkey center pieces on each table. She was wearing a black and white striped maxi skirt with a simple long sleeved black t-shirt, which stretched slightly over the small swell of her belly. Upon hearing her name, Emily looked up and walked over.

"So you're Bella? Well it's so nice to meet you. You've really been great for Edward," she smiled, her hand drifting absentmindedly to her stomach.

"Oh," I grinned, and why the hell was I blushing again? This blushing business was totally Edward's thing.

"Well he has been wonderful to have in class. And he's become a cherished friend," I said, smiling brightly. Emily nodded as Riley towered beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders and reaching his other hand to her stomach to rub lightly.

"Hey, Bella," I heard, and I looked up to see Edward walking from the kitchen. "Sorry, I wanted to come out and help you but my mom had me elbow deep up a turkey," he laughed.

"No worries. What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Most of it is done. Come on, I let me take you to meet my parents," he said, and I felt the nerves in my stomach kick in.

I wasn't sure what Edward was telling his family about me, but I hoped it didn't make me sound like a predator going after their youngest son. I mean, our age difference didn't bother me, because Edward is mature beyond his years. But would his parents appreciate a woman four years older than their son? A woman who was meant only to be his mentor for a semester?

"Mom, dad, this is Bella Swan, my coordinating teacher and best friend," he beamed, and I looked up to meet two faces who had obviously played equal rolls on Edward's looks.

Edward's dad was tall like Edward and had his same nose and crooked smile. His salt and pepper hair was thick and combed over similarly to how Edward wore his. His face still had a youthfulness about it, though.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle," he said, reaching to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. You have a wonderful son," I stated, feeling Edward chuckle beside me.

"Bella, hello, lovely! Edward has told us much about you. We are so excited to meet you," Edward's mom said, catching me off guard with a light British accent. Her dark auburn hair was pulled tightly to the top of her head in a perfect bun. She had on a long flowing white skirt with a brown sweater, the picture of comfort and sophistication. She held a hand out to me, her long oval nails painted a light coral pink, each hand carrying bands of gold and jewels on at least three fingers.

When I met her eyes, it was like looking into Edward's.

She had three gold chains around her neck, two of them thick with no charm, and the longest one more delicate and holding a small starfish charm.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen," I said, reaching to shake her hand.

"Please, love, call me Esme," she replied, bypassing my hand to pull me in for a hug and kissing each of my cheeks.

"Hey, big C, you want to help me get these birds out of the oven?" Jasper asked, coming around the corner. "Hey, Bella," he said cheerily.

"Hey, Jasper," I called.

"Edward, would you and Bella mind helping me prepare the rest of these trays of brown rice to go in the oven?" Esme asked, to which we agreed.

I pulled off my peacoat and set it with my purse on an empty counter to the side, pushing my sleeves up to get started.

As we worked, Esme asked us both about the school year. Edward was more talkative than I'd ever seen him, though I was sure that was due to the familiarity and closeness of being around his family. In every situation we'd been in together, I realized, we'd been mostly surrounded by people I knew. Now, I was the new kid on the block. I wasn't even that shy, and still being the only outsider was a bit difficult for me. I couldn't imagine how much strength it had taken Edward in all of the new environments he'd been thrust into the last few months.

He stopped to look at me when he noticed me staring at him. I thought I saw Esme smirk but she turned before I could fully look, moving to open one of the large oven doors.

With ease, she lifted the tray into the oven, and Edward and I each grabbed our own trays to follow suit.

"Oh, Bella, by the way, I need some pointers. I drew Angela's name for Secret Santa, and I'm at a loss," Edward shrugged.

"Oh, she's pretty easy to buy for. She loves Whole Foods, so maybe a gift card from there if you don't want to go too personal. She also really loves Jeopardy, so you could never go wrong with a desk calendar. Um, don't go with any math or teacher related stuff. She gets that just about every year, and while I know she'd never say anything, I don't think she needs another math humor poster or t-shirt," I said.

"Okay, so non-personal, useful, and completely devoid of teaching, our only common denominator," Edward chuckled.

"I hate Secret Santa," I grumbled, thinking of who I picked.

"Why, who did you get?" Edward asked as he lead me back out to the area behind the bar.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret, hellooo," I dragged out, laughing at his frown. Then, a few seconds later, he perked up again and laughed.

"I know why you don't want to say," he said.

"And why's that?" I asked, helping him set finished dishes on the bar to spread it all out buffet style.

"Because it's me," he said triumphantly.

"It's not you," I laughed, shaking my head. "Besides, I don't need to buy you secret gifts. I've already got most of your gifts that I'm openly planning to give to you," I said, causing him to smile and blush.

"There's only one gift I want from you, Bella," he said, his smirk gone, his eyes serious.

"Oh? Well I hope I can afford it. Do tell, Mr. Cullen," I said.

"It doesn't cost money. Only a few more weeks of patience, love," he said with a wink, turning then to go back to the kitchen. I mean, could someone actually die from swooning? Like, does that happen? Cause holy Lord, I'm about dead.

A few hours later, the restaurant is packed and the line is still moving. People had already been waiting when the doors opened at five. Many people were there who looked like just needed a good meal. Some were alone, some with their families and small children. But all of them were smiling, happy to be eating the delicious food.

And oh, was there a ton of food. Alice and Jasper spared nothing for this day. Edward had told me that they buy all year to save up on supplies. They even buy meats and fill a deep freezer with them all year. And if I thought they were only having the standard Thanksgiving spread, I was mistaken.

Aside from several large turkeys, there was ham, chicken, roast, and even a pan of baby Cornish hens. There were casseroles and potatoes and potato casseroles. There were salads and grains and pastas, and an incredible spread of desserts. Along with the pie and cake I had made were several other confections straight from Jasper's culinary expertise. He'd made pumpkin rolls, cheese cakes, banana pudding, key lime pie, pumpkin pie, every imaginable fruit pie, and even had tubs of homemade ice cream. I was amazed at the work and effort they'd all put into this, doing something so incredible for the community.

I think my favorite part had been what they'd set up for patrons on the way out. There were baskets full of cat and dog food, both cans and dispensers of dry food with bags to fill up. There were even bones, too, and all were accompanied by a sign that said "Treat your furry companion to a Thanksgiving feast, too!" I had a feeling that had been Edward's handiwork.

Once everyone was seated and eating, the line dwindled and then Edward's family got up to fix themselves a plate. We'd pulled all of the bar stools around behind the bar so we could sit up there and still serve anyone who wanted seconds or to fix themselves a to go plate. I was still full from lunch, but I was never too full for dessert. I had a small plate with a piece of Jasper's cheesecake balancing in my lap.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough for making stuff and helping today," I heard Alice say as she walked up behind me and put her arm around my shoulders, hugging me to her. I reached up to grasp her arm with my hands, leaning in to return the awkward hug.

"Alice, thank you! This is a really incredible thing that you and your family do. I can't imagine how many people would have otherwise not gotten to celebrate," I said sincerely, because this was a lot more than Edward had let on. The time, resources, and energy that went into this had to be draining.

"Oh, this is my favorite part of the year. We do a lot to save and buy all year so the financial burden isn't as bad as you'd think. I'm just glad you were willing to spend your holiday with my crazy family," she laughed, gesturing to her parents who were sitting beside each other, stealing bites of food from each other's plates.

Jasper was upstairs playing pool with some of the kids, and Riley was fixing plates for himself and Emily, who was perched on another stool.

"Your family is amazing. There's nowhere else I'd rather be," I smiled, genuinely meaning it.

"Well, either way, we really do appreciate it. And I can't wait to dig into that red velvet cake you brought," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not even half as good as your husband's," I laughed as she walked away to fix herself a plate, leaving me with a wave and a melodic little laugh.

I picked up my plate for another bite when I felt hands grasp my hips tightly, startling my hands to drop the bite of cheesecake I'd just picked up. It fell to my plate with a little plop, but all I could focus on was the hand that had released one side of my body and was now brushing my hair off my right shoulder, I felt the warmth of Edward's breath as he leaned in closer to my ear to whisper, "Trust me, Miss Swan. Yours is better."

 **I don't know if any of you are soap opera watchers, but my mom has always called Victor Newman from "Young and the Restless" Mr. Mustache. Also, when my dad grows out a goatee, he legit looks like the Colonel Sanders. My bro-in-law even has him programmed in his phone as "The Colonel."**

 **I have read through and edited this, but I'm exhausted, it is incredibly hot today, and I have to get up to make a cheesecake for a friend's birthday at work tomorrow. I hope there are no mistakes, but I have no pre-reader or beta, so if there are, I do sincerely apologize. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not positive, but I think you all are going to be happy with the end of this chapter.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Okay, I have one-if you could live in any other time period, what would it be?" Emmett asked as he dug through the large storage container on the couch, attempting to untangle the strands of lights.

"Hmm, I think I'd actually like to go back to the roaring twenties," Edward said. "You know, have wild parties, dress in dapper suits, drive awesome cars..."

"...pine after a married woman, get shot in your own pool, be Jay Gatsby..." Rose finished.

"Or, you know, be a Lana del Ray song," I smirked, and they all laughed.

"I think I'd want to go way back, be a caveman. I'd look totally hot in a loin cloth," Emmett said proudly, pounding his chest.

"You do know Tarzan wasn't a caveman, right?" Rose asked, opening one of the many boxes of ornaments we had.

"Whatever. I just want to be out in the wild, wearing hardly any clothes, eating nothing but meat," Emmett laughed.

"Heavens to Betsy, how in to this Paleo diet are you getting?" I joked, laughing at Emmett's newest diet that he hadn't stopped reminding us that he started officially the day after Thanksgiving.

"Not very far, apparently, cause that lasagna is smelling pretty on fleek right now," he said of the dinner that Edward and I had put together for us to eat tonight while we decorated.

"On fleek?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

Emmett just laughed before setting the tangled ball of lights back in the box with a sigh and moving to the box that held our stockings.

"What about you, Bella? What time period would you want to go back to if you could?" Edward asked.

"I'm really partial to the 16th century. Being in King Henry the VIII's court. You know, the dresses, the jewelry, the affairs," I said with mock seduction, batting my eyelashes.

"The plagues, the short lifespans, the stench," Rose said, wrinkling her nose.

"Whatever, Debbie Downer. I think it sounds romantic. Who knows, maybe I could have been one of the king's wives," I said.

"So, you could have had your marriage annulled, been beheaded, or died trying to give him an heir," Rose countered.

"Fine, I would have been his mistress then," I smiled. "But, if I had been a wife, I'd have wanted to be Anne Boleyn. Well, not for the whole 'off with her head' thing. But for her charm and beauty. And her passion with the king."

"Somebody's been watching too much Tudors on Netflix," Rose said, shattering my little fantasy.

"Fine, miss priss, what time period would you want to live in?" I asked, moving to the tree to add the ornaments I was holding. Edward was already adding a couple, and when I moved to hang a little snowflake, he moved his hand to the same spot to hang a shimmering ball ornament. When our hands touched, I glanced up at him and caught his smirk.

"Oh, the 1960s, for sure," she responded triumphantly, as if this question only had one right answer and she'd just given it.

"For the tie-dye shirts and the music and the drugs?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

"No," Rose answered sternly. "For the pencil skirts and heels and big hair. And the smoking before they really knew how bad it was for you. You know, holding it elegantly between long, red nailed fingers," she laughed.

"Somebody's been watching too much Madmen on Netflix," I mocked, earning a glare and a poorly aimed ornament tossed my way.

The next morning was the start of Edward's last week of school. The week before had gone so quickly, and we'd entertained a constant parade of people coming in to observe him. Each day saw Vice Principal Newton, Principal Greene, Edward's advisor, Dr. Taylor, or the university's dean of Education, Dr. Neufeld.

This week would be much the same, as each would be returning to shadow the classes Edward taught on a particular day. I would, as usual, be evaluating each lesson taught and compiling my observations.

So far, by way of critique, my evaluations were mostly positive. Edward excelled in his knowledge of the material and in expressing his teachings in an interesting way. He was never dull or trite. His views on the literature we were studying were fresh and ignited participation among many of the students.

My only real critique was that, while appearing confident, he still seemed unsure of himself. At any given point during his lesson, he'd look back at me as if asking if he was doing okay or if what he said was correct. I'd just smile and look back down at my evaluation form, hoping he'd continue his lesson as normal.

Each day, I'd sit in an empty desk in the back with whoever else was there to observe, so that I could focus solely on his teaching without the distractions my desk could bring. Unfortunately, I was realizing that this position put me in Edward's line of vision, making me a distraction for him.

When I'd told him after the second day, he'd said he didn't realize he was doing it so much and would try to make himself stop. I'd joked that he'd just have to wait for a more appropriate time to stare at my pretty face. He'd laughed and given me a wink.

Edward also tended to get overexcited when he was teaching, which wasn't a bad thing. However, it sometimes caused both he and the students to get off on tangents and away from his lesson. Again, that wasn't always a bad thing, as long as a teacher knew when and how to reign it in. Lesson plans were written based on a certain time allotment, and diverting too far meant taking away from or skipping other parts of the lesson altogether.

It was something Edward would get better at over time, but I know it was something each evaluator was noticing, too.

For their part, the students had been wonderful. They engaged in discussion during the literature lessons, asked appropriate questions during the grammar lessons, and worked quietly when it was necessitated. I was proud of them for recognizing the importance of our classroom guests and what this meant for Edward. It was a testament not only to Edward's command of the classroom, but also to the students' respect for Edward.

Because each class period was met with inviting guests in, I didn't get a chance to speak personally with Alex. I was anxious to talk with her, but she'd been in and out of the classroom in a hurry each day.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon on the Tuesday of Edward's last week that she finally came up to me after class. The rest of the class had already left, and I'd noticed her taking her time to pack her things, waiting even until Edward stepped out of the classroom to talk with Dr. Taylor.

"Miss Swan, can I talk to you a sec?" She asked.

"Of course, Alex. Would you like to sit?" I asked, gesturing to Edward's desk chair to my right.

"No, that's okay. I just wanted to thank you again," she said, looking down shyly.

"Alex, you don't have to thank me, honey. You needed a friend. I'm just grateful to have been there for you. Have you had any more trouble out of Victoria?" I asked. I'd seen Victoria in the halls, carrying on like normal, so I wasn't sure what course of action, if any, Mike had decided to take.

"No, no trouble. We are required to complete 5 hours of peer mediation," Alex said. The school had a class that students were hand-picked to be in, where they were taught how to mediate situations among students. Mediators sat with students and helped them talk through their problems, worries, or arguments.

"How's that going?"

"It's good. I mean, we had some communication trouble in the beginning, but we are starting to talk things out," Alex answered. "I can't say much because we signed confidentiality agreements," Alex answered honestly. I hoped Victoria was taking those seriously, because she seemed like the kind of person who would still blab to her friends afterwards.

"I'm not worried about her saying anything, though," Alex said, as if reading my thoughts. "I don't think her friends even know we are in the mediations. She has a reputation to protect, you know," Alex said, placing her hand over her heart demurely and batting her eyelashes. I laughed with her and stood up when the final bell rang.

"You better get going, kiddo. I'm glad things are working out. You'll let me know if you have anymore trouble? Or even if you just want to talk?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"You got it, Miss Swan," she said, leaning in to me for a hug. "I'm really glad you're my teacher," she whispered.

"I'm really glad you're my student," I said back, my heart full.

Edward's final week of teaching, as well as the entire student teaching process, ended a bit anti-climatically on Friday. The students were sad to see him go, but he'd be returning the following Friday to spend the day in the class and say any final goodbyes to the kids. So when the school bell rang on Friday afternoon, Edward dramatically sighed as he leaned back against the edge of his desk. I mimicked him, leaning against the edge of my desk and crossing my arms so that we were facing each other.

"How does it feel to be done?" I asked, using my toe to nudge his foot.

"I'll let you know next Saturday," he said, blowing a big puff of air out in mock exhaustion.

"Oh, you are basically done," I said, and he moved to interlock our feet as we stood.

"But I still have the Praxis tests to take, making it across the stage without tripping, and let's not forget the meeting you still have to have with my advisors and the principals next week," he cringed.

"Oh, but I have so many nice things to say. Like how your eyes sparkle when you get excited, how your hair always looks so neat, how you blush when you're embarrassed..." I said and he laughed, using his feet to tighten around mine.

"Miss Swan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on the teacher," he joked.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I could say the same for you," I winked.

"Yeah, you could," he whispered, his voice taking on a serious, quiet tone. "I guess the stress of the next week will be worth it, then, considering I won't be your student anymore officially after next Saturday," he smiled.

"Edward, you've never been my student," I said, shaking my head, because yeah, we had boundaries to respect, but don't make it weird.

"Well, I am a student. Which reminds me, I have this whole graduation thing going on next weekend. I've got an extra ticket, and I was thinking maybe, if you wanted to, you could use it?" He asked, and for all the confidence he'd started to show with me, he looked so unsure of himself now.

"Edward, I would love to," I said excitedly. "No one else needs it?" I asked, hoping he wasn't leaving anyone more important out for my sake.

"Nah, it's just my parents, Alice and Jasper, and Riley and Emily coming. My only living grandparents are in England, and since I'm going there to see them a week later, it doesn't make sense for them to fly all this way," he answered.

Edward had told me, in the midst of explaining that Esme grew up in England, not far from the Stone Henge, that he and Riley were going on a two week backpacking trip through Europe as a graduation gift. Riley had gone with Carlisle after his graduation, and Alice had gone with Jasper. Edward's parents had gifted each of the kids the money for their travels, wanting them to see as much of the world as they could while they were still young. Since Edward and Riley were so close, he'd asked his brother to join him. They were leaving the day after Christmas.

"I guess that does make sense," I shrugged. "Well, in answer to your question, yes. I would love to attend your graduation," I smiled, and Edward's face lighting up at my response did silly things to my stomach.

"Alright guys, I know we are all excited for tomorrow, but we need to get through today first," I said, settling the students down. It was the Thursday before Christmas break, and the kids were as eager as ever. But tomorrow was also the final exam for the semester.

"Okay, you all have your study packets for 'Lord of the Flies', but we also need to review the last two novels, as well as the grammar and vocabulary. I need you to each take one of these and pass them down," I said, waving a stack of study packets I'd put together on the other material we'd covered. We'd been reviewing all week, so now, we were going to go through the packets together to make sure they were prepared for the test.

"I'm also going to be passing this around for everyone to sign. You can put your name or leave a short message, but it should be appropriate and respectful," I said, handing the copy of Dr. Suess' "Oh, the Places You Will Go" to the first row of students to sign for Edward. He'd be coming tomorrow for the day to see the students and say his good-byes, and I'd give him the book at the end of the day as a gift from the students.

I'd heard little from Edward all week, but I knew he'd been busy studying and taking his praxis tests all week. He'd holed up at his house the weekend before and through Monday to study and prepare. The only time we'd talked was a quick text on Monday night for me to tell him that the meeting regarding his student teaching had gone really well. He'd replied with relief and told me he'd thank me properly once this week was over. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but I had ideas of what I'd hoped it meant.

While I had missed my regular contact with Edward, it had actually worked in my favor. Alice had called me earlier in the week to tell me that she and her family were planning a surprise graduation party for Edward at AJ's. She'd asked if I could help, and after readily agreeing, she'd been quick to put me to work. Between that and the last minute Christmas shopping, I'd had my hands full.

I was sitting at my desk going over tomorrow's exam and making sure I hadn't missed any pertinent questions when I saw my phone light up.

I reached for it and tucked it in to my lap to open the message.

 _I'm done!_

I smiled, knowing the relief he felt now that the his Praxis exams were done. I began typing my response immediately, my fingers flying across the screen.

 _Come over tonight to celebrate. We can eat and hang out. And I can give you your graduation/Christmas gift._

His response came quickly, and brought about a smile and a furious thunder in my chest.

 _Why, Miss Swan, I'd be delighted. But you know the only gift I want is the one I've been waiting on for months, sweetheart._

His boldness was growing in regards to our relationship, but now that it didn't feel so much like we were doing something wrong, I decided to let myself reciprocate.

 _Mr. Cullen, I can assure you, my affections are already yours. But I needed to get you something I could put a bow on. ;)_

Because two could play at the winking game.

Right after school on Thursday, I went to the ever trusty Target to find the Secret Santa gift I'd been putting off. I'd told Edward to come over at seven, and after confirming with Rose, we'd decided that I'd swing by the store for sushi and other appetizer types of food so that we could sit around and nibble while we exchanged gifts.

I'd already spent 30 minutes wondering through the store trying to find anything to get, when I finally picked up my phone and dialed. After a few rings, I heard a hello and wasted no time.

"What do you get someone who is obsessed with plants? This isn't exactly easy on a regular day, but it's not like there are many gardening supplies out this time of year," I sighed.

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"Target," I said, distractedly checking the price tag on some cute flats, wrinkling my nose at the amount.

"Okay, let's think. You obviously aren't going to find anything useful there. Maybe you could get a poinsettia?" She suggested.

"Someone gave him a fake one last year. It was teal and glittery. Pretty sure even a real one would give him bad flash backs or something," I sighed.

"Hmmm," Rose mumbled. "Oh, I know!"

"What?" I asked, pushing my still empty card toward the makeup aisles, because if nothing else, I could go for some "Santa's Sac Red" nail polish or something.

"Do they have an 'As Seen on TV' section there?" She asked hurriedly.

"I'm not getting him a Perfect Bacon Bowl, Rose," I groaned.

"Of course not, don't be foolish. Those you only get for people you genuinely like," she said, her voice completely serious. "I was thinking about those colorful watering globe things. You know, that you fill with water, then stick into a plant so it gets continuous water?" She asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I know exactly what you are talking about," I said excitedly.

"You're welcome," she said, and I could hear the smug smile through the phone.

"Thanks, Rosie. See ya later," I said, hanging up quickly and heading out of the door to book it to Walgreens, where I knew they had an entire section of the TV junk.

When I got to Walgreens, it only took me a few minutes to find the aisle with the 'As Seen on TV' products. But once I had the globes in hand, I started to second guess myself. What if Mike already had these? Or, what if abhorred products like these? I glanced the aisle again for any other viable options, but for all of Mike's love for plants, I didn't think he'd go for a Duck Dynasty Chia Pet.

With a sigh, I walked toward the front register to pay, but stopped at the gift cards. This was the easy route and one that many chose each year. And while I personally loved getting them, I wasn't usually one to gift them. They seemed so impersonal, even if the whole concept of forced employee gift exchange was about the least intimate situation to gift someone. I just didn't like the idea of giving someone an Amazon gift card, knowing they'd inevitably endure the torture of trying to get their order to $35 to qualify for free shipping and ultimately spending well over the amount they'd even been gifted. I was a bit of an over-thinker.

So, I stopped torturing myself and bought the globes, knowing that I would at least have a better gift than last year's poinsettia disaster.

I got home a bit later, bags of food in my hands. Rose met me at the door to help.

"You find them?" She asked, setting the Publix grocery bags on the counter by the sink in the middle kitchen island.

"Yeah, they had them. Thank goodness," I sighed. "I'm going to go drop these off in my room and change, then we can get the food set up," I said, holding my school bag and the Walgreens bag up.

I went to my room and set everything down before quickly changing into some yoga pants and a USC t-shirt, slipping on some fuzzy socks and pulling my hair back, as well.

I went back to the kitchen to help Rose set up the food when there was a knock on the door. Before we could answer, Emmett and Edward stepped in, MoMo on their heels.

I had to laugh when I saw him, dressed in a Santa suit.

"MoMo Clause!" I said happily, which got his attention because he came running to me. I squatted to my knees so he could jump up and give me a MoMo hug, feeling his big tongue lick me right across the nose. He jumped down and proceeded to shake as hard as he could, as if he was covered in water. I assumed he was trying desperately to rid himself of his outfit.

"I know, buddy. Your daddy put you in this silly thing," I said, scratching both sides of his face, rubbing behind his ears. "But you look so darn cute, little man."

"You should have seen me trying to put it on him. He hates clothes, so anytime he sees me with one of his sweaters or t-shirts in hand, he runs. I finally had to hide the jacket and lure him to me with a piece of cheese," Edward laughed.

"Man, I'd probably come when called, too, if cheese was waiting on me," Emmett laughed, though we all knew it would probably have to be some kind of low fat, organic, only found at Whole Foods kind of cheese.

We sat around the living room and put National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation on TV. We laughed and ate, Edward and I on the big couch with MoMo curled up between us. Emmett sat in the chair and Rose was on the floor in front of him sitting at the coffee table.

Finally, once we'd all finished eating, Emmett declared it present time. Edward stood then to retrieve the the small box and bag he'd carried in, which he had set on the kitchen table. I got up to grab the gifts I'd bought everyone that were already resting under our Christmas tree, and Rose did the same.

We all settled back around the table, handing each other gifts. I even went and retrieved a stocking that I had filled with treats and toys and set it in front MoMo, who'd decided it wasn't worth his time to move from his warm spot on the couch during all of this.

"Okay, who's first?" Rose asked.

"Me!" Emmett and I said together with a laugh.

"Fine, Em, you go ahead," I said, handing him the small box I had for him.

He opened it eagerly, before bellowing a "Balla, are you serious?"

I just smiled at his happiness.

"Babe, she got me a FitBit!" He exclaimed. Rose just smiled and nodded, as she'd known I was planning to get him one.

"Here," I said, tossing him a small wrapped package of extra bands for it. He opened those and "wooted" a few times at the array of colorful new bands he had.

"Okay, Edward, here's your gift from us. Sorry it isn't much. We figured you could use it this weekend," she smiled. I hadn't known what she'd gotten him, only that they were getting him something.

"You guys didn't need to get me anything at all, but I do appreciate it. And here is my gift to you," he said, handing Rose a perfectly square box.

"Aww, thank you, Professor!" She said cheerily.

Edward carefully tore away the paper of the small, flat garment box steady. MoMo nudged Edward before laying his snout across Edward's knee and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Even he thinks you take too long to unwrap," I teased, and Edward looked up at me with a mock glare, his mouth unable to keep from smiling.

When he finally removed all of the paper, he carefully balanced the box on his lap and pulled the lid off, revealing his gift. Inside were two bow ties, both made from fabric patterned with the USC logo on them.

"The top one is for you. For graduation," Rose suggested. "The bottom one is for Mo," she said, nodding toward Edward's snoozing best friend.

"These are awesome, you guys. Thank you!" Edward said, happily picking up each bow tie with a genuine grin on his face.

"Okay, our turn!" Emmett called. Rosalie just shook her head and sighed, unwrapping the box Edward had handed her. She revealed a square box covered in deep purple velvet. When she opened it, she pulled out a glass ornament, painted from the inside with a panoramic image of Williams Bryce stadium. She held it up and turned it, revealing the elegant script that read "Just Engaged" on one side and "2014" on the other.

"Edward, this is beautiful!" Rose said, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Yeah, man, that's really nice. Thank you," Emmett said, reaching to get the ornament from Rose and moving to add it to our tree.

"I'm glad you guys like it," Edward said shyly, his usual blush spreading across his cheeks.

"This will be our first official ornament when we have our own place to decorate next year," Emmett declared, and the sudden realization that I wouldn't be Rose's roommate next Christmas hit me rather abruptly. I'd known, of course, but hadn't thought much about it until now.

"Bella. Bella?" Rose called, pulling my attention back. "I said, here's your gift from Em and me," Rose said, holding out a box to me that was roughly the same size as Edward's had been.

"Oh, do I get bow ties, too?" I joked, and Rose stuck her tongue out at me.

"Kidding," I grinned. "Here you go, bestie," I said, handing her a bigger box.

"You first," she said, and I eagerly tore at the paper.

"You guys, are you kidding me? This is way too much!" I said, though I had no intentions of not accepting it.

"Well, you've always wanted one and instead insist on putting your money elsewhere. It's time for you to enjoy something you want," she said, and I looked down again in disbelief at the really nice, really expensive gift in my hands. I'd been wanting a tablet for as long as I could remember, and they got me one of the nicest ones available.

"Thank you so much!" I said, jumping up to throw my arms around Rose, then Emmett. "Okay, now your turn," I said, smiling. I'd been most excited about Rosalie's gift. I saved all year for Christmas, because I had a tendency to overspend on everyone. But it was always worth it.

Rose carefully upended the box, gasping when she saw the Kate Spade logo across the top.

"Bella, oh my gosh, you didn't!" She exclaimed, making me smile grow wider. Once she opened the box and moved the paper, her squeal was all I needed to hear.

"I couldn't quite get the one you'd been looking at, but I thought you might like this one," I said, pointing to the handbag she'd pulled out, and was turning back and fourth, then opening it to check out all of the pockets and pouches.

"It's beautiful! Bella, you are the best," she said, reaching to hug me again.

I loved making the people I cared about happy.

"Okay, who's left?" Emmett asked impatiently, clearly over the girly moment Rose and I were having.

"I have one for Bella," Edward said, handing me a gift bag tentatively.

"And I have one for you, Mr. Cullen," I said.

"I bet you do," Emmett mumbled, earning a pop across his giant bicep from Rose. Edward chose to ignore him, so I did, too.

"Here you go," I said, handing him a bigger garment box that I'd taking extra care to wrap perfectly.

"Ladies first," he said, and with a smile, I slowly pulled the paper from the bag, dropping it lightly on top of MoMo, who looked up at me to see why I'd bothered his nap.

Carefully, I reached in and pulled out a pair of glittery red ballet flats. Although they were cute, I was a bit puzzled by the gift, until I reached in again and felt a small box at the bottom of the bag. I pulled it from the bag and removed the lid, my eyes growing wide at what I saw.

"Oh. My. Gosh. OH MY GOSH!" I yelled excitedly, causing MoMo to actually jump down from the couch with all of my bouncing.

"I know it's not on Broadway, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind seeing it in Greenville instead," Edward blushed. "And, now you have ruby red slippers to wear to it."

"Edward, this is incredible. Oh my gosh," I said again, I'm sure sounding like a broken record at this point.

"You can, um, take whoever you want," he shrugged, as I looked again at the date on the two tickets. The show was on Valentine's Day.

"Well, I...I mean, I was kind of hoping the second ticket was for you," I replied.

"It can be. I just didn't want you to think I was being presumptuous in assuming you'd want me to go," he shrugged.

"Ugh, I can't watch anymore of this awkwardness. Come help me plate up the cake," Rose said, nudging Emmett in the side. He was studiously reading the paper that came with his FitBit, but set it down on the coffee table and stood to go help Rose in the kitchen. At the prospect of food, MoMo followed them.

"Edward," I said, reaching my hands across the now empty space between us on the couch and placing both of mine on his. "There is no one else I'd ever dream of going with. Please, will you be my date to see Wicked in a few months?" I asked with a grin.

"I'd love to," he breathed, squeezing his fingers around mine.

"Good," I smiled. "Now, your turn," I said excitedly. I really did love giving gifts.

Edward grinned back, and began the torturously slow process of peeling back the wrapping paper.

"Oh, look at that, it's February already. Better get going to the show!" I joked, nudging his leg with my sock covered foot.

"Hush, you," he said, finally pulling the paper free from the box.

"If this is a USC jersey, our friendship is over," he joked.

"Oh, please, the best thing about you is that you're NOT a jock," I laughed.

"Hey!" Emmett called from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Em. I only say that because I just have room in my heart for one, and you already fill that roll," I called, rolling my eyes. I just heard a sigh from the other room and laughed.

I looked back at Edward, who was holding his hands at the ready to pull the lid off of the garment box.

"Go on," I said, waving my hand out to him in gesture to proceed.

He pulled the lid off and set it on the floor beside him, then uncovered the contents of the box from the tissue paper that was wrapped around it.

He revealed a baby blue golf shirt with the Augusta National logo on it, and smiled broadly.

"I love his, Bella. Thank you," he said, examining the shirt carefully.

"There's more," I said quietly, knowing he hadn't even found the main gifts yet. I had two envelopes in the box with the shirt. He picked one up and flipped it back and forth, confusion creasing his eyes.

I hadn't sealed it, so he lifted the flap and slipped three large certificates out.

"What the...?" He trailed, realization setting in as to what they were. "Are these...?"

"Three vouchers for a full round of golf at the National. I figured you could take your dad and brother. They are good for a year, so you've got plenty of time to use them," I shrugged.

"Bella, this is...holy shit, this is amazing," he said.

"Professor X, did you just _cuss_?" Rose asked, as she and Emmett walked back in balancing four plates of spice cake.

Edward blushed at that, but I gently nudged his leg again with my foot.

"There's one more," I whispered with a wink. Edward looked in the box the see the second envelope. He picked it up, opening it as carefully as the first one, and I watched as his mouth fell opened at what he saw.

"These are...are these? These are!" He said, and I just laughed at his exuberance. MoMo came running to him at the sound of his raised voice, putting his head in Edward's lap.

"MoMo, check it out, buddy. Miss Bella got us tickets to the Masters!" He said, his eyes never leaving the tickets he held, his smile turning into laughter when MoMo leaned forward and gave the tickets a quick swipe with his tongue.

"I think he approves," Edward chuckled, his eyes back on me, his gaze making my heart beat in double time. I'd do everything I could to get him Masters tickets every year if only to see that smile each time.

I got to school early the next morning so that I could take time to haul in the several large boxes from my car. I was surprised, though, to see Edward standing in the faculty lot already.

"Good morning," he smiled, walking towards me as I opened my door and climbed out of my car.

"Hey. What are you doing here so early? You do know you could have come later, right?" I asked, shutting my door and moving to the back of the car.

"Yeah, I know. But I kind of wanted to have one more of our early mornings together," he said with a blush as he stepped to the back of my car. "What's all this?" he asked, before I could say anything else.

"Christmas gifts for the kids," I shrugged.

"Did you get them all bikes?" Edward laughed.

"Barbie Dream Houses, actually," I answered, hoisting my bag up high on my shoulder to grab one of the boxes. Edward reached for the other, then grabbed the gift bag I had back there, too.

"Thanks. Wouldn't want to forget my Secret Santa gift," I sighed, setting the box down to reach and pull my back door closed.

Once I picked the box back up, Edward and I walked toward the school.

"Wait, where did you park?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen Edward's car in the lot.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if I was still allowed to park over there, so I parked in the dirt lot of the student parking," he said, using one arm and a leg bent up to balance the box as he reached to open the door to the school, holding it for me to go through first.

"Edward, that's like a mile away from the school," I laughed. The dirt parking area was for anyone below the Junior class who drove to school, and probably took Edward 15 minutes to walk over here from.

"Nah, it wasn't so bad. It got cold again, though," he shivered as we walked down the school hallway to my classroom.

"So really, what's in these?" Edward asked, nodding his head to the box he was holding.

"Books. I do this every year," I said. "I found a website where you can get several different classics for really cheap, like less than a dollar a book. So I ordered enough for each of our kids in the English classes, as well as the study hall kids. For my creative writing class kids, they get notebooks," I said. I'd ordered composition notebooks with fun designs on the front for each of them, since part of the class was encouraging them to write in a journal each day.

"Wow, Bella, this is really generous of you," Edward said, his eyes on me, staring so deeply that I had to look away. I kept walking, stopping only when we got to our classroom so that I could unlock the door.

"It's nothing," I waved, since my box was at my feet at the moment. "Really, I get them for really cheap, so it costs me less than $100 to do this. And I save for Christmas all year anyway," I shrugged.

"Still, teachers don't have to do stuff like this," Edward said, walking through the door with the box and setting it behind my desk where I pointed.

"I know we don't," I said, using my feet to slide the other box across the room and behind my desk. "But I don't know how much of a Christmas some of them get. It's no secret that our school is zoned for a lot of poverty stricken communities. I hope it's not the case, but this may be the only present some of them get. At best, they will read these books and get some use out of them. At worst, they will have something to unwrap this year," I said, having to look away from his gaze.

"You are incredible," Edward said, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek, his fingers sliding up through my hair. Our moment was quickly broken when we heard the shuffling and muffled talking of two more teachers walking down the hall, and quietly we broke apart.

That afternoon, once classes were over, Edward and I gathered our things and the presents for our Secret Santas and made our way to the teacher's lounge. The day had gone by quickly, the students taking their exams and then spending the rest of class trading gifts with each other and chatting with Edward. He'd said his good-byes to each of them and had really seemed to enjoy helping me hand out their gifts.

Edward and I entered the lounge and set our gifts on the table with the others, making our way to talk with the other teachers. Thankfully, this was one shindig that took little extra time, because we were all as eager as the students to get home today.

We mingled, munched on stale crackers and store bought dips, and went through the incredibly awkward routine of handing out and opening our Secret Santa gifts.

Edward had decided on a gift card for Angela, for which she seemed genuinely grateful. Edward's name had been drawn by Tanya, who'd asked me if I had any suggestions. I let her know that he liked golf, so she bought him a USC golf club cover and a sleeve of golf balls. I guess I didn't specify his team preference, but Edward, in his usual fashion, acted excited about them all the same.

I had to keep myself from laughing at Tanya's smile when here name was called, only to turn quickly to a grimace when she realized that the unwrapped plant was the gift with her name on it.

"Thanks, Mike," she said through a forced smile.

"It's an olive branch," he said of the single long branch in a rustic pot. "It's a symbol of peace and hope for the new year," he smiled.

Tanya's face softened at his explanation, and when she let out a second thanks, it seemed more sincere.

I received, of course, a gift card to Starbucks. I didn't mind, though. Just because I didn't like coffee didn't mean I couldn't use it to get some bomb ass croissants.

When we were finally done with the gift exchange, Edward walked me to my car.

"Hop in," I said as I clicked the button on my keys to unlock the car. "I'll drive you out to your car in BFE."

"Thanks," Edward smiled, sliding in beside me.

It was quiet as I took him over to the now empty student lot and pulled up beside his car.

"Oh, I forgot!" I said, reaching behind me for my bag. "You have one more gift. From the students," I smiled. I'd wrapped it in graduation paper. "Open it when you get home, okay?" I said, and Edward just nodded.

"Alright, graduate, give me a hug," I said, reaching over to him. He slipped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as the center console between us would allow.

"Thank you, Bella. For everything," he whispered in my ear.

"Anytime, Edward," I said, leaning back and, without a second thought, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. He'd kissed my cheek, my nose, my head many times. This was the first time I'd ever given one to him, and now that I had, I knew that I'd always want to feel the slight late day stubble and the warmth of his blushing cheeks under my lips.

The next morning, I woke up early to get ready for Edward's graduation. I was meeting his family there at 11 so that we could get to our seats with enough time, as the ceremony started at noon. Edward was under the impression that he and his family were going to an early dinner afterwards. I'd been invited, but feigned busy-ness and needing to pack, as I was leaving for Florida the next morning.

That was partly true, but I was really skipping out so that I could get to AJ's before Edward and his family, making sure everyone was ready to surprise him.

I pulled a cap sleeved navy blue and lace dress from my closet, grateful to finally have a good reason to wear my favorite piece of clothing. Rose had talked me into buying it last spring when it was on clearance, and I'd been dying to wear it since. I could think of no better time than today.

I slipped on some nude pumps, knowing my feet would hate me for it. I tucked a pair of nude flats into my bag for the party. I slipped on some gold earrings, a long gold and pearl costume necklace, and my bracelet from Edward. With my hair in long soft curls around me and a light layer of makeup on, I grabbed my jacket and jetted out of the door.

Once I found Edward's family, we found our seats quickly. His parents were as welcoming as they had been on Thanksgiving, Esme thanking me repeatedly for everything I'd done for Edward.

"Here he comes, guys, here he comes," Carlisle said excitedly, getting our attention when Edward's row was called to the stage. As we heard his name called, despite the request to hold applause, we all clapped and and cheered.

"Here comes my favorite part," I whispered to Alice later.

"Oh, mine, too, love," Esme leaned in to say, her face beaming as the song "2001: A Space Odyssey", which was the unofficial USC song, began to play. On cue, the students stood and as if it were planned in synchronized choreography, their hats flew into the air, billowing in time to the heart pounding music. My smile was wide as I thought of Edward down there, now a college graduate and teacher.

I stuck around long enough to see Edward, giving him a hug and telling him again how proud I was of him. But I knew I needed to get to AJ's quick, so when he was distracted with his family, I slipped away. I just hoped Edward wasn't too hurt that I left so soon.

I got to AJ's as quickly as I could through the torturously slow traffic. When I finally arrived, Emmett and Rose were already there helping to set things up. Emmett was making his way up stairs with the platters of food, as we were having the party in the loft area to allow for the normal patrons to enjoy their time downstairs.

Alice had put the decorations up the night before, and it looked really amazing up there. Riley and Emily arrived first, having driven separately. Edward, Alice and Jasper were all riding with their parents, so I was waiting with my phone in my hand for Alice's signal that they were here.

Finally, my phone beeped and I quickly typed out an "okay" to Alice's "Outside!"

"Okay, guys," I called to the guests. "They are outside and will be walking up here any minute. Let's all scoot to the back," I said. After several long minutes, I finally heard them making their way up the stairs.

"Alice, what am I getting up here again?" I heard Edward ask, just before turning to see us.

"Surprise!" We all yelled, and to his credit, Edward only jumped slightly in surprise before breaking into a huge smile. He met my eyes, and they sparkled with delight. I knew then that I was forgiven for leaving graduation early.

The party lasted well into the evening, everyone having a blast with the games and food and drinks. Edward was forced by his parents to open gifts in front of everyone, his blush near constantly flooding his cheeks at the attention. It was nice to show him how proud we all were of him, for him to have this reminder of how many friends he had, how many people loved him. I knew he had a great family, but I also knew that he'd spent many years without the friendships he craved.

After a while, I was getting warm and decided to step outside into the cool air. I walked out of AJ's and stepped across the street to the fountain in the middle of the square. Every year, the city put up snowflake shaped lights around the fountain, to form a large tree in the middle. With the twinkling white lights and the water rushing between it, it was incredibly beautiful. I passed it often but never really sat at one of the benches around it to take it in.

The cool air felt amazing on my flushed skin, and I watched as people walked up and down the streets, past restaurants and the few shops that were still opened. Careful to brush my skirt under my legs, I sat down on the bench, taking in the sparkling lights before me. Even down the streets, each light pole was wrapped in lit garland, making the street feel bright and alive.

I let my head fall back, not surprised to only see two stars in the sky tonight. The city wasn't so big that you couldn't see them, but on this cold, winter evening, only a couple dotted the area around the moon.

"Making a wish?" I heard behind me, and I lifted my head to turn my gaze to him.

"Nah, not tonight," I said. "Tonight's you're night," I smiled and watched as he moved around to sit on the bench beside me. He had looked so nice in his suit today. Now he was only wearing his white shirt tucked into his pants, his sleeves rolled up to under his elbows. He'd worn his bowtie all evening, but now he'd taken it off, as well.

"Well, in that case," he said, leaning forward and looking straight into my eyes. He reached out and grabbed my hands, scooping them into his with all the gentleness one would use on porcelain.

"What are you doing?" I asked, never breaking our gaze. The intensity of it would have normally made me squirm, but here, now, beside the glowing tree outside, it made me feel emboldened.

"I don't need a star, Bella. My wish is right in front of me," Edward whispered, moving himself closer to me on the bench. I felt my body shiver, a combination of the cold and his proximity.

"Edward," I whispered, leaning myself into him. When he noticed me shiver again, he let my hands go and slipped his right arm around my back, pulling me in closer to him, wrapping his other arm around me so that they circled my waist. I pulled my arms up so that both of my hands rested on his chest, letting the warmth of his closeness seep into my bones, my soul.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," Edward said, and even in the dark, I could see the pink of his cheeks. He was nervous, incredibly so.

"Of course, Edward. You can tell me anything," I said, looking up at him. The lights from the tree were catching in his eyes, making them glimmer.

"Bella, I...I think-" he started, then took a big, steadying breath. He hadn't even seemed this nervous when he was in front of his advisors.

Finally, he began again, finding his nerve somewhere on my face.

"Bella, I'm in love with you," Edward said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I think I have been for a while. I _know_ that I realized it the night you came to rescue Mo and me," he finished.

My initial instinct was to tell him that he couldn't be, not yet. That it wasn't the right time. But then, I realized that we _could_. The semester was over, he was a college graduate, and as evidenced by the closeness of our friendship, our age difference meant next to nothing. There was nothing, either literally or figuratively, that was standing in our way right now.

"Don't...don't feel like you have to say it back or anything. I just needed you to know. Especially before we both left for a few weeks," Edward said, his eyes drooping a bit with sadness. I realized with a start that I'd done that—I'd put that sadness there with my lack of response. I was sitting here over-analyzing the one thing in my life that required no more worry or thought.

"Edward, I am, too. I'm in love with you, too," I said, and the smile that lit his face was brighter than than any Christmas light or star. He pulled me into him tightly, and I moved my arms to wrap them around his neck, holding him close to me the way I'd wanted to do for months now.

The realization of my feelings wasn't as startling as I thought it would be, because I knew, deep in my mind, that I was already well aware of them. I knew I loved Edward, but I'd repressed it until now.

Before I could think any further, Edward pulled back, placing both of his hands on my face. I put my own hands over his, letting the warmth of his touch, of his breaths, guide me. I felt my lips shake, the anticipation driving them into a forceful shudder, until finally, _finally_ , his lips stilled them. His touch was tentative, as if he wasn't sure I wanted this, as if we hadn't just admitted our most intimate feelings.

Our lips moved together, lightly pressing and pulling, gentle tugs and soft breaths. Edward pulled back first, his breathing labored a bit. He moved his lips to each cheek, then guided my head down so that he could kiss first my nose, then my forehead.

"Happy graduation, Mr. Cullen," I said with a breathless smile.

"Why thank you, Miss Swan," he said back, just before he caught the quiet laughter from my lips with his own.

 **True story: my aunt gave my mom a teal, sparkly fake poinsettia last year for Christmas. At first my mom was all "no, thanks", but now, it's sitting on her porch like the boss fake plant that it is.**

 **Just to note—I am not certain on how the whole evaluation and Praxis testing goes, because I changed majors before ever getting that far. So remember, this is just fiction.**

 **Also, I don't know if the National would ever actually allow vouchers for golfing—if they did, it would have to be pretty extenuating circumstances, like, you know, your father having a good job at the course. They are pretty exclusive though. In a kind of sickening, sexist way. But whatever. Also, the tickets are not usually out for the Masters by that point in the year, but for the sake of this chapter/story, we are going to pretend again.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Your reviews have consistently been amazing. I am going to work on replying to each of them tonight, but please know that I stop to read each one no matter where I am (seriously, almost ran off the road the other day opening an email). There's a little surprise at the end for you guys.**

 **Thank you to EJObsession for taking the time to proofread this for me. I feel so official now. :)**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Ay yo, ma! It's your offspring," I called into the speaker by the condominium building entrance. I'd been driving all morning and was finally in Florida. I was standing with my rolling suitcase and a bag on each arm, waiting for my mom to answer and buzz me up.

"Hello?" I heard a deep voice reply through the staticky speaker.

"Oh, hey Phil. It's Bella. Would you buzz me in, please?" I said, leaning in to the speaker with my finger on the call button.

"Hey Bella! Yep, come on up," he said, and then the sliding door beeped and opened, letting me into the cool entrance of the lobby.

My mom and her husband Phil lived in an upscale condo right on the beach of Daytona. I often joked with them about living in the retirement capital of the USA, but they repeatedly told me that was _why_ they moved here. They were both real estate agents and were rarely without business. The wealthy from up north liked to bring their money here to settle, where my mom or Phil happily helped them find their homes.

Since it was just the two of them and they enjoyed being on the water, they bought this condo several years back. It was large, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. And because my mom also dabbled in interior design, she'd made it a really beautiful space.

The elevator I'd climbed onto finally stopped with another loud ping when it got to the 14th floor, and as I stepped out into the hall, I was greeted with the sight of the busy Daytona streets below. Their condo was on the other end, facing the ocean, so I continued my walk down the hallway until I got to the double doors.

I knocked a couple of times and immediately heard a yippy bark on the other side before the door swung opened with a flourish.

"Bella!"

"Mom!"

"Bella!"

"Phil!"

I gave Rosie, my mom's dachshund, a pointed look. As if on command, she gave me one loud bark.

"Rosie!" I called with a laugh before I was enveloped in a group hug.

"I'm so happy you are here! I've missed you so much," my mom said, and I loved that I smelled ocean and Chanel on her skin.

"It's good to have you here, honey," Phil said gruffly, his tanned cheeks turning into a small smile.

"It's good to be here. I've missed you both like crazy," I said, feeling two little paws against my leg.

"And I've missed you, too, Rosebud," I said. It was weird having a dog with the same name as my best friend, so I tended towards nicknames with the dog. I bent to pick her up, groaning at the weight.

"Goodness, you little porker," I told her, giggling as she sat up in my arms, propping her little front legs against my chest and leaning in to give sloppy kisses across my face.

"Phew, little lady. You smell like Cheetos," I said.

"Oh, I know. Doesn't matter how many baths I give her, she still smells like a bag of chips the very next day," my mom laughed.

"Let me get your bags, B," Phil said, reaching for each of the bags on my arms.

"Thanks, Phil. Mom, did you redecorate again?" I asked, setting Rosie to her feet so she could prance behind Phil.

"Oh, yes, I thought I told you," she said.

"Oh, maybe you did. Either way, it looks great," I smiled, because it did. My mom had beautiful taste; the main room of the condo was decorated with soft creams and muted golds and silvers, in a very chic and modern look. They had dark cherry floors and plush rugs in the main living room, with a sturdy four seated dining table close to the kitchen, which was to the right just inside the front door. The kitchen was bright and decorated minimally with the same colors, its stainless steal appliances gleaming from a fresh cleaning.

"Oh, thank you! I really love it, too," she said. "Come, let's go sit on the porch and enjoy the sea air."

As I followed mom through the condo, I stopped to take in the Christmas tree she had up; it was large and beautiful, covered in white lights and sparkling silver and gold ornaments. Leave it to her to redo her tree to match her deco.

"Oh, I forgot the gifts in my car," I said, thinking of the bag full of wrapped boxes I had for mom, Phil, and Rosie.

"We can get them later. We still have four more days until Christmas," she said.

"True. Okay, let's go," I said, following her out of the sliding doors to her balcony. The ocean waves were coming in softly, the late afternoon crowd dwindling. Mom and I sat in the comfy loungers on the patio, overlooking the ocean and what seemed like miles of beach from this high up.

"I love it here," I smiled, inhaling a lung full of salty air.

"It is nice, isn't it?" She asked. The door behind us slid open then and Phil walked out balancing three glasses of wine in his hands.

"My wife," he said, handing my mom her glass.

"My child," he said to me, handing one to me.

"Thanks, pops," I joked. Phil had been married to my mom for a long time now, and I was comfortable with the friendship we had. He was truly like another dad to me, just as Sue was like a second mom. Children of divorce didn't always have to feel divided; I genuinely felt lucky to have four parents in my life.

"Mom, you look good," I smiled. She always had a bit of a tan, but she was like me and never got too dark. She was wearing white shorts and a pink button down shirt with sleeves that came to just under her elbows.

"Aw, thank you, sweetheart. I am good," she smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, even though I knew I had seven hours of driving evident on my face.

"Mom, I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and my hair is a flat mess," I said before taking a sip of my wine.

"I don't mean your clothes, though you know you are beautiful in anything. I meant your smile. Your eyes. They are brighter. You look happy," she said.

"Well, I am," I grinned, thinking of the big part of my happiness who I'd left back home.

"Bella..." She started.

"Mom..." I mimicked, trying but failing to hide my grin.

"You're in love!" She exclaimed.

"How do you do that shit? I didn't even say anything!" I exclaimed and Phil just laughed.

"I can tell, honey! Who is he?" She asked excitedly, leaning towards me and setting her glass on the table between us.

"Who says it's a he?" I asked, and I heard Phil cough around a sip of wine.

"Well, who is she then?" Mom asked, not taking my bait. She was progressive and open-minded, traits I like to think I got from her. She wouldn't care if I was in love with a man, or woman, or both, as long as I was happy.

"His name is Edward," I said with a laugh.

"Wait, your student teacher? Bella, is that allowed? Is that legal?" She screeched.

"Mom, he's not my student!" I replied. "He's a 22 year old man who just graduated college. He's a teacher now. We aren't doing anything wrong," I defended, knowing our relationship was free and clear now. She looked relieved by my explanation.

"Ohh, a younger man. You cougar," she laughed, causing me to cough around my wine this time.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, nodding my head to her and then to Phil.

"Oh, please. I'm 48, he's 45. I'm hardly robbing any cradles," she laughed.

I heard my phone ding from my pocket and set my wine down so I could lean over to pull it out. I smiled when I opened the text from Edward.

 _Just checking to make sure you got there safely. Miss you already._

"Is that him?" My mom asked with a grin, noticing the cheesy look on my face.

"It is," I responded, opening Snapchat to take a picture of the ocean and typing 'Wish you were here' on the banner across it. I saved it to my photos before sending it to Rose, Emmett and Tanya. Then, I went back to my texts and sent it to Edward before typing out another reply.

 _I made it here safely. :) thank you for checking. I miss you, too. A lot._

My mom made sure we didn't waste a single minute of our time together. The next two days were spent lounging on the beach or by the building's pool. It was always a strange feeling to be in a swim suit and surrounded by Christmas decorations.

I'd talked to Edward the first night, but he was leaving early Monday morning for the airport. He and Riley had spent all of Monday traveling from Columbia to Charlotte and then Charlotte to London. His grandparents were picking them up at the airport and they'd be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with them.

He'd sent me a few texts whenever he landed, but I hadn't heard much from him. I wasn't worried, though. With the time difference and the cost of international calling, a few texts would be our only way of communicating. And I didn't want him to waste his time trying to talk to me; I wanted him to have fun and enjoy his travels. And maybe just miss me a little.

After two days on the beach, mom decided some shopping was in order. So to the mall we went. On Christmas Eve. Ugh.

Shopping was one of those things that sounded fun and exciting, and that I looked forward to, and then I actually got to the mall and it was a mass of screaming kids and rude shoppers and bored men. But mom insisted that she wanted me to pick out some stuff for Christmas, as was our tradition ever since I was in high school.

So we shopped, ate lunch, shopped more, then met Phil for a Christmas Eve dinner.

While we were eating, I got a text from Edward. It was around one in the morning his time.

 _What are you doing awake?_

I typed in response to his initial text.

 _Jet lag. I succumbed to a nap when we got here and now I can't sleep._

I sighed, thinking of him curled up in bed halfway across the world. I wondered if, or when, I'd get the chance to curl up with him. It still didn't seem real that we were able to be together now. Months of keeping our feelings at bay didn't prepare me for how rapidly that would change. And now that feelings had been declared, now that I knew how it felt to kiss him, I wanted more of it. Desperately. It seemed bitterly unfair that just hours after we'd shared our first kiss, we were separating for two weeks. Then again, I supposed if we could go an entire semester holding out, two weeks wouldn't be the end of me.

 _Well, it's officially Christmas Day where you are, so Merry Christmas, Edward. :)_

 _Merry Christmas, sweetheart. ;)_

I giggled at my lap, catching my mom's attention from across the table. I ignored her shit eating grin at me and continued to type a message to Edward.

 _Try to get some rest. You've got to go to sleep so Santa can stop by. And don't hold him up over there. He still has to make it to Florida tonight._

His response came a few minutes later.

 _Maybe he should stop by Florida first so that he can pick up the only gift I want to see under the tree. I have it on good authority that it can be found there. ;)_

I laughed out loud before quickly stopping myself, pulling my lip between my teeth but still smiling around it. Mom and Phil were pretending to be interested in their menus now, but I glanced up and saw her still smiling too.

 _Edward, if you wanted a beach towel from the gift shops, I could have totally brought you one. They are BOGO right now anyway. No need to bother Mr. Claus._

I saw our waitress heading our way, so I quickly looked over the menu to figure out what I wanted, only to be distracted again by another text message.

 _Oh, that'd be great. And one of those t-shirts with the body of a woman in a bikini while you're at it._

I laughed and told him he was ridiculous.

 _Ridiculously in love with you._

My breath caught when I read it, my grin getting impossibly wider.

 _Me too, Edward. Me too. But I really do need to go now. The waitress is coming and I'm about to get cray with a filet. Sleep well, darling._

I opened his last text after telling the waitress my order, pulling my glass to me and smiling around the straw.

 _Goodnight, my love._

I set my phone down and reached for a piece of bread, looking up after taking a big bite.

"Whaff? Sut uff," I said, looking at my mom's silly smile and Phil's smug grin, not even caring that I probably just shot crumbs into my tea.

Christmas Day was spent lying around in our pajamas, watching movies, and eating Phil's delicious cooking. My mom was one of the most difficult people to buy for, because she could buy herself whatever she wanted. I'd ended up having a monogrammed wall piece made for her in gold, at Phil's suggestion. Southern girls did love their monograms.

Phil had been easier to shop for. I'd had my dad pick him up a shirt from the National as well, because despite the circumstances, the two of them got along fine.

Although mom had already spent more than enough on me the day before, she'd still surprised me with some perfume, some jewelry, and a trip to Disney World planned for the next day.

"Are you serious? This is amazing! Thank you!" I said, and I may have been an adult but it was freaking Disney World.

The three of us loaded into Phil's Range Rover and set off for the happiest place on Earth.

I felt my phone buzz in my hands and smiled at the text from Edward. He and Riley were still in London, and tomorrow they'd be heading to Paris. He sent me pictures of his adventures along the way, and I delighted each time a picture of him came through.

 _Is it totally lame to say I miss you? Because I do. I miss you a lot._

I smiled, biting my bottom lip in the process. I'd told my mom all about Edward and MoMo. There was no use in keeping the details from her. Besides, even if we didn't see each other as much anymore, she was still my best friend.

 _It's not lame, because I feel the same. I mean, like it's insane how much I miss MoMo. ;)_

 _Well, I talked to him last night, and he said he misses you, too. And he reminded of how many more kisses he's gotten from you than I have. :(_

I laughed softly to myself, my heart fluttering with the mention of kissing Edward. I'd had kisses before, kisses that were nice in the moment. I've never had a kiss that I could still feel nearly a week later. I typed a reply to Edward, savoring the time we actually got to text.

 _Maybe we can rectify that next week when you get home, Mr. Cullen._

His response came in quickly _._

 _Oh, Miss Swan, I plan to. Now that I know how incredible your lips feel against mine, it's all that I can think about._

I wasn't normally a blushing woman but his comment definitely brought a heat to my body. It suddenly seemed that his arrival home next week was too far away.

Mom, Phil and I spent the day at Disney, riding every ride we could, eating copious amounts of Mickey shaped foods, and, of course, taking in several of the shops. Renee Dwyer simply couldn't go anywhere without a little shopping.

I picked up souvenirs for Rose, Emmett and Edward. I couldn't pass up the bride and groom Mickey Mouse ears for Rose and Em. And when I saw the Mickey ears with a graduation cap, Edward's souvenir was found.

I snapped a picture of myself in a set of Minnie Mouse ears to the crew, sending it also to Edward.

 _Miss Swan, it's bitterly unfair for you to send me such adorable pictures when I can't be there to see you in person. Also, no one should be allowed to look that sexy in mouse ears._

I hadn't realized my mom was behind me, so she saw the picture text that came directly after that, of Edward standing with the London Bridge and the Thames behind him.

"Oh, Bella. I know you've shown me pictures, but my goodness is he a sight. And those glasses?" And then, I swear to God, she purred.

"Ugh, mom. You are so creepy. Stahp!" I called, walking towards the register with the mouse ears and the Minnie head band for myself. For, you know, reasons.

"Maybe we should stop by Victoria's Secret and get you some going home panties," my mom said with a wink.

"Oh, God," I groaned, hanging my head and taking a deep breath.

"Maybe something lacy like this," she said, grabbing the bride Mickey ears and holding the white lace veil up. "If you know what I mean," she grinned.

"Pretty sure she knows what you mean, mom," I whined, pointing to the child standing in front of us, wearing a Belle dress and staring pointedly.

"Oh, come on. If you can't talk to me about this stuff, who can you talk to?" Mom asked, handing the Mickey ears back to me and stopping at the rack of grown up sized princess gowns.

"Literally anyone else," I said, just as Phil walked up with a couple of Disney movie DVDs in hand.

"Anyone else what? Hey, Renee, look, they had 'Aladdin' out of the Disney Vault! I also got 'Up' and 'Cinderella'," Phil explained excitedly.

I was standing there, my hands filled with mouse ears, wondering what I was looking at. My mom had just been holding up a Snow White dress, and here Phil stood with Disney classics.

"Those are perfect, honey," mom said to Phil, before turning to me and continuing. "We bought the 'Lion King', 'Mulan', and 'Anastasia' last year. I'm still holding out for 'Beauty and the Beast'," she smiled, as if this was sufficient explanation.

"Wh-why?" I asked.

"Oh, for grandchildren, of course!" Mom said, slipping the dress onto the wrack and picking up another.

"Come again?"

"Well, future grandchildren. We wanted to make sure they had all of the best classics, so we've been buying them up each time they are out of the vault on limited release. We figure if you decide to have kids someday, they will have all the best movies at their disposal," she said proudly, putting the second dress back and continuing her search.

"Oh," was my graceful response. "That's...actually really sweet of you," I said. Mom just smiled at me, barely glancing up from the rack of dresses.

"Mom, what are you looking for?" I asked, though I probably shouldn't have.

"Oh, well, your step-father likes when I wear these...you know...around the house," she giggled and winked and oh dear lord kill me now.

Just before I could turn away, she triumphantly held up her find.

"Oh, Phil, what about this one?" She said with a purr, holding up a Pocahontas dress. I watched as Phil nodded with a stupid grin on his face, and I had officially seen enough.

"Gross," I declared at them, and they just laughed as I stalked away to pay.

The next morning I was up early for a last breakfast with mom and Phil. I was heading out early so that I could go straight to my dad and Sue's. I was only staying there a couple of days but wanted to spend a little holiday time with them.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie," mom said, pulling me tight against her. I hugged her back, hard, feeling her hair tickle my nose.

"I love you, Mommy," I whispered.

"I love you, too, baby girl," she said, pulling back so that she could kiss my cheek.

When she stepped away, Phil stepped up, holding Rosie on a leash as she stood there looking up at us, being adorable in the Disney t-shirt we'd bought her.

"I wish you could stay longer, kiddo. You're pretty fun to have around," he chuckled.

"Maybe y'all can come to Cola soon," I suggested.

"Maybe. Get us some tickets to that all star baseball team USC has and I'm there," he laughed, ever the baseball fan. USC's team had won the College World Series two years in a row, and they were hoping for a "three-peat" this year.

"I'm gonna miss you," I told him, reaching my arms around him as he pulled me into a close hug.

"Me too, B," he whispered.

"Love you, old man," I joked.

"Love you more, honey," he said gruffly, kissing the top of my head.

When we parted, I bent down and scooped Rosie into my arms. She'd opted for staying in my bed with me each night. I'd already gotten used to a warm little body at my feet while I slept.

"I'm going to miss you the most," I said to her, bouncing her a little while she leaned in to lick me all over the face. I just laughed and nuzzled my face go hers. "Be good, little bean," I said, kissing her tiny head before setting her down.

"Alright guys, I love you. I will text you when I get to Dad's," I told them as I climbed into my car.

I backed out of the parking spot and, with a wave, drove from the garage towards home.

I'd text Edward earlier to let him know I was on my way back home. I loved talking to him but each text reminded me that it was only Saturday and he wouldn't be home until the following Friday. I missed him more than I thought I would. I heard my phone chime in my purse, so I guided the car with one hand while reaching for the phone with my other.

When I opened the text, it made my heart flutter all over again and I must have smiled halfway to Georgia. It read simply:

 _Be safe, my love._

 **Edward POV** , **the following Thursday**

"Dude, can you believe this is already our last night?" Riley asked as we walked around the late evening streets of Rome in search of where to eat. I honestly didn't care where we picked. Every bite of food we'd had in Italy so far had been incredible. The entire trip had been incredible.

We'd spent the first week in England, staying with our grandparents in their home just outside of Bath. My mom had grown up there, so it was pretty awesome to see all the sights. My Nan had insisted we see the Roman Baths first before driving us out to the Stonehenge. We spent Christmas with them before they drove us to London, spending the day with us there. Riley and I spent a couple of days taking in every sight we could in London. From a ride on the London Eye to nearly getting lost trying to find Abbey Road, London had been quite an experience.

Of course, by the time we were leaving, I was I finally beginning to figure out how to navigate the Tube.

We took a small flight from London to Paris, where we only spent one day and night. We took in as much as we could, but I was glad we'd planned to spend the most time in Italy. We'd started with Venice, then went through Florence, and were finally finishing our trip in Rome.

Rome was like nowhere else in the world. It was this big, busy city in the middle of centuries old structures. It was beautiful, ethereal even. I knew then and there that I would return to this city.

"Dude, this is a cool spot," Riley said, stopping at a little cafe situated right outside of the Pantheon. It was an opened area were kids were playing, couples were loving, and street venders were trying to sell silly toys and knock off purses.

"Want to eat here?" He asked.

"Sure, looks good," I said, honestly just grateful for a chance to sit. We'd been walking all day, touring and even walking the 551 stairs to the top of the Cupola of St. Peter's Basilica. The view had been completely worth the exhausting trek up there, though.

We sat by a window inside, as the air outside was cold.

"This has been a really fun two weeks," I said to Riley, as he sat across from me. "How's Emily doing? Have you talked to her today?"

"She's good. Mom and dad are keeping her comfortable," he replied, though the wrinkles between his eyes gave him away.

Emily had been put on bed rest last week after she'd woken up one night to severe cramping and a little bleeding. After a thorough examination, the baby was shown to be fine. Riley felt helpless and even told her he was coming home. But Emily, the amazing woman that she is, insisted that she was fine and refused to let him leave.

Once he'd talked to my parents, who were both doctors and had insisted she was fine and this was just a precaution, he'd felt better. He even had some fun buying up some baby stuff while we were here, because "real men buy their babies pink handmade booties," he said to me while making his purchase in Florence.

"What about Bella?" He asked with a grin.

"What about her?" I asked, looking down and pretending to study the menu.

"Dude, I know you've been texting her constantly. Even when we are eating, man. I know that phone is in your lap. Nobody looks at their crotch and smiles that much," he laughed. I shot him my middle finger before laughing and closing my menu.

"Well, she spent the weekend at her dad's. She got back home on Tuesday, so I assume she's just planning for the next semester," I shrugged.

I'd told Riley about my feelings for Bella and that she returned them. I didn't let him know that we dropped the L word yet, because to outsiders it probably seemed too soon. But I had loved her for a while now. She'd become one of the closest friends I've ever had, letting me open up and be myself without any expectations.

In high school and college, I was just the smart, shy kid. I had a few buddies that I'd play video games with, and one relationship that I'd shared my firsts with in college. But even with Kate, who had been just as shy as me, there wasn't any major connection. I felt affection for her, but nothing like I'd developed with Bella.

The last few months of remaining "just friends" with Bella hadn't been easy, but at the same time, I was incredibly grateful for them. Our relationship was built entirely on friendship, trust, and a love that hadn't been rushed or forced.

I woke up each day grateful to be spending it in her presence. That was going to be a hard habit to change now that I was used to it, but I knew that everything about our relationship was different now. She was mine, and I was hers. And all I'd been thinking about lately was how desperately I wanted to get home to her.

"Whatcha going to eat?" Riley asked, pulling me from my near regular state of Bella-induced thinking.

"Pasta," I grinned. I'd had pasta every day in Italy, because it was so damn good. I'd made a point to send pictures of it to Bella each day, asking if she was jealous. She one upped me yesterday, though, when she'd sent a "selfie" of her, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper all sitting at AJ's, all holding big, juicy AJ's burgers.

After the waiter came by, a man who, I kid you not, looked just like the brother from "Everybody Loves Raymond," we sat in silence and listened to the quiet chatter and clinking of forks against plates around us.

My phone, which had been resting on the table beside me, began to buzz. I hadn't been answering many calls while here, but the name across the screen said MHS, which was the high school. I had no idea why they'd be calling, so I stood and told Riley I'd be right back, stepping outside to answer.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Hello, Edward? It's Vice Principal Mike Newton, how are ya?"

"I'm well, sir. How are you?" I asked, still unsure of why he was calling.

"Good good. Listen, I have a proposal for you..."

 **Okay, so real talk: I have never read 50 Shades of Grey, and even passed up on several opportunities to read the original Master of the Universe fanfic. It just didn't look like my thing, and it was like 88 chapters and I was just intimidated by it. And honestly, I heard a lot of crap about it and probably trash talked it more than I had any right to, considering, you know, I am also an avid reader and new writer of fanfic. That being said, I did watch the movie and I actually kind of liked it, bad acting and all. So if Edward seems a little more confident, a little more sexy, it's because I wrote a good bit of this after watching Jamie Dornan do his glorious thing.**

 **Also, props to the US for doing great things for equality today. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sooo this one gets a little, ahem—lemony? I hope you all like that sort of thing. ;)**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly, having just made it up the stairs with as many bags of groceries as I could hold. I hadn't even looked at the phone to see who it was but I was kind of glad for that because it made the surprise of his voice even better.

"Can you come over? I need to see you," he breathed, and god how I had missed the sound of his voice.

"Edward?" I asked dumbly, because duh. "Give me like an hour. I just got in from the store, I need to put these groceries up." And shower, shave, brush my teeth, and rid myself of Walmart ick.

"Perfect. I'll go get us some food. Chinese okay? I don't think I can handle more pizza right now..." he said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon, Edward," I said, trying to contain the giddiness that was threatening to bubble out of me.

"Hurry, love."

The drive to Edward's gave my nerves more time to consider how they felt. Why I was so nervous to begin with was honestly just silly; I'd spent so much time with Edward over the last few months that this shouldn't be any different.

Except that everything was different.

I pulled slowly into his driveway as the sun was beginning to go down. The Christmas wreath he'd hung on his door was still up, his porch light on.

Putting my car in park and slowly turning it off, I tried not to let myself become too overwhelmed. I was beyond excited to see Edward but for some reason, after two weeks and knowing how vastly different things would now be, I was incredibly nervous.

I took a deep breath, reached for the souvenir bag sitting in the passenger seat and stepped from my car. I walked slowly to the front door but Edward must have been watching for me because it swung open before I could knock, the wreath bouncing lightly.

Edward stood before me in his ripped up jeans and a white undershirt, the sleeves wrapping around his wiry muscles. But what caught me off guard and made my jaw go slack was his face. His eyes, which I had always loved, were framed by glasses; not his usual half rimmed ones but thick, black rimmed ones. Across his cheeks was a short, soft smattering of reddish brown hair.

"You go to Europe and come back a hipster?" I asked with a nervous chuckle under his intense stare.

"Bella," he said, ignoring my joke, reaching for my hand and pulling me in the door.

Before I could say anything, Edward shut the door and leaned against it, pulling me against him.

"Can I?" He asked, and yes, of course you can, Edward.

I just nodded and I felt each of his hands grab the sides of my head, his fingers weaving through my hair, pressing his palms into my cheeks.

The bag I was holding, along with my purse, fell to the ground in a thump beside us as I placed my own hands around his torso, sliding them from his sides to wrap around him.

And without any more hesitation, Edward's lips were on mine and the memories I had of our first kiss did no justice to this. His lips, framed by a short, soft mustache and beard, pressed firmly to mine, opening and letting mine meld between his. I felt the tip of his tongue reach out, tracing my top and bottom lip once before reaching in to meet my tongue. Together they pressed, twirled, loved.

It was the most erotic kiss I'd ever had, as Edward pulled me even closer to his body so that our chests, our hips, are legs were pressed into each other's. I could feel everything this kiss was doing to him, and it made it so much more intense.

His hands left my hair and trailed down my arms, which were still wrapped around him, hands gripping his t-shirt.

I felt, rather shockingly, a pressure against my back side, right between my legs. I tried not to let it bother me, but it got more invasive and what the hell was he doing back there?

"Edward," I said, breaking away from the kiss. "Easy on the ass play," I whispered between us with a nervous chuckle.

In response, he just held up both hands and looked alarmed.

I turned to see MoMo, who had apparently learned to walk silently, pulling his nose out of my butt and looking up at me with big eyes.

"Mo! Goodness, little guy. At least buy me dinner first," I joked, pulling one of my hands free from Edward to reach down and pet MoMo's head.

"Dude," Edward said, a mock glare and a shake of his head aimed in his dog's direction. We both started laughing then, and Edward reached to grab my hand.

"Want to go sit?" He asked, and I just nodded, using my free hand to retrieve the souvenir bag, leaving my purse where it was.

MoMo pranced after us as Edward led me over to the couch, sitting with one leg crossed under the other. I sat beside him but turned to face him, crossing both legs up under me.

"I have a few things for you," I smiled, setting the bag in my lap.

"I have something for you, too," he grinned, reaching behind him to grasp a solid plastic bag.

"Here, you first," I said, sliding the Disney World gift shop bag across the couch.

"How much did you get me, Bella?" He asked with a smile, noticing how full the bag appeared.

"Just everything you asked for. In case Santa didn't deliver," I grinned.

He laughed when he pulled out his first two gifts, a beach towel and a shirt with the torso of a man wearing only swim trunks.

"I know that you know I was joking, but it's kind of awesome that you got these anyway," he laughed. I just shrugged and watched him continue.

He reached in again and pulled out the graduation cap Mickey ears with a smile. His grin faltered a little and then his eyes grew lustful as he also pulled the Minnie ears out.

"You said you liked how those looked on me, so..." I trailed. "There's one more thing," I said, pointing to the bag.

When he pulled it out, his smile told me he liked this best of all.

"Mo, come here buddy! Miss Bella got you a present," he said excitedly as MoMo hopped up from the spot where he'd been resting on the floor. Edward reached around MoMo to remove the collar he was wearing and replace it with the one I'd bought him, covered in Mickey Mouse ears. I'd also put a Mickey head shaped tag on it that I'd had them engrave MoMo Cullen onto.

"Bella, these are all perfect. Too much, but perfect," he said. "Thank you," he finished, pulling me into him for a hug, the kind we'd shared so many times.

"You're very welcome. I couldn't very well go on vacation and not bring anything back for my boys, now could I?" I said, reaching to scratch MoMo behind his ears.

"Well, your boys wanted to get you something, too," Edward said, handing me the black, nondescript bag.

"Is it alcohol?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, you lush, it's not alcohol. Though I did bring back a couple of bottles of wine from Italy. We can share those later," he winked. "Okay, now open," he nodded to the bag in my hands.

I reached in and pulled out a large velvet necklace box, confusion sweeping my brow. Setting the bag down, away from MoMo I might add, I carefully lifted the lid of the box up. When I saw what was inside, my eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Edward, are you...? Are you kidding? Where did you find this?" I asked, running my hands along the pearls, over the gold B, across the three pearls dangling from the B, watching as they swayed against their velvet cradle.

"At the gift shop at the Tower of London," he said shyly. "Do you like it, Lady Boleyn?" He asked, his eyes nervous.

"I love it, Edward. So, so much," I breathed.

"I figured the B would work since you're Bella. My Bella," he said. "May I put it on you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. Though I'm not sure my outfit does it much justice," I said, nodding to the oversized long sleeved t-shirt and leggings I was wearing.

I handed Edward the box and turned around so that my back faced him. I swept my hair up as he reached around me, placing the pearls softly against my throat before pulling them around and latching the necklace. I reached to touch the B, still in awe that from one little conversation we'd had weeks ago, he remembered what I'd said and brought me a replica of Anne Boleyn's famous necklace.

I felt his hands reach for the hair I had swept up, replacing my own hands. He brushed all of it over to my left shoulder, running his fingers gently down the right side of my neck. I leaned my head over to give him better access as I felt his lips tentatively touch my neck, his new facial hair tickling the skin as his tongue softly slipped out.

I let out a breathy moan, probably sounding more porn star than I intended, but it encouraged Edward as his lips pressed harder, moved further down to my shoulder, where the heavy sleeve of my too big t-shirt had slipped away from my skin.

His hands wrapped around against my stomach, gently pulling me closer into him, so that I was leaning back into his arms, carefully between his legs, my back resting against his hard chest. His hard...everything.

The only sound was my breathing, which had grown heavier, deeper, and the sounds of his gentle lips as they were making their trail across my skin.

Finally I couldn't handle it anymore and turned my head. Our lips made a forceful bond, our breathing heavy as we kissed. I reached my right hand up to thread my fingers into his hair, pulling his head around so that we could meet each other easier.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips, feeling his hands reach under my t-shirt to move against my bare stomach.

"Bella," he replied. "Is...this okay?" He asked, his eyes heavy, his cheeks flushed under his beard.

"Yes," I breathed, using my feet to push against the couch, moving myself even further up against him, feeling every part of him against me.

He groaned with my movement against him, and I felt him suck in his stomach, trying to situate so perhaps I couldn't feel him so prominently. But I could, and it sent vibrations all through my body. I felt it everywhere, my body tingling with his kisses, his touch, his closeness.

"And this? Is this still okay?" He asked, his hands slowly trailing up my stomach so that they stopped at the line of my bra.

"Yes," I breathed, knowing I wouldn't stop him from anything at this point.

His hands softly cupped each of my breasts, running his fingers back and forth across the satin.

I squirmed, every nerve in my body feeling Edward.

I reached for his head again, pulling him into a kiss to keep myself from making any more weird noises.

When I broke away, Edward lifted his mouth and pressed it against my ear warmly.

"I love you," he whispered, his breath and his words sending goose bumps across my skin.

"I love you," I replied, whimpering as his hands slid back down my stomach, stopping on the tops of each of my thighs.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his fingers making lazy trails across the tops of my legs, his long fingers leaving cool tracks where they moved.

"Hmm?" I asked, my head resting on his shoulder. I could feel his breath on my still exposed neck.

"Can I keep you?" He asked softly.

"Forever," I murmured. "And you totally just quoted 'Casper'," I chuckled, feeling him bury his fuzzy cheeks into my neck.

I woke up later a bit disoriented, wondering for only a second why I was on a couch, resting against a hard, warm body. I realized quickly that I was still at Edward's, and I looked with blurry eyes through sticky contacts to the soft glow of the clock on his entertainment center to see that it was three in the morning.

Edward and I had cooled it with groping, as we were both tired and, I think, both in no hurry to rush what was happening between us. We talked until nearly midnight, only moving off the couch to get drinks and eat the food he'd gone to get us.

He told me all about his trip and I listened as his excitement showed in his stories. I was so happy that he'd had such a wonderful time, and when he vowed that he'd return to Italy again, with plans to take me with him, I wholeheartedly believed him.

I told him about Florida and Disney World. I told him how wonderful it had been to see my mom and Phil, loving every second (even the embarrassing ones) that I'd spent with them.

I told him about the few days I had spent with my dad and Sue and how different their celebrations were. She had one son, Seth, from a previous marriage; he was a few years younger than me and already married with a small baby. They'd come over for dinner, and we'd spent time exchanging gifts with them.

I told him how excited I was that my dad and Sue, knowing how much I liked to bake, got me a bright red KitchenAid stand mixer for Christmas. I also told him how I was still driving around with it in the back of my car until Emmett would be back in town to carry it up to my apartment because it was so heavy.

Edward told me about his Nan and Granddad, who he wished he could see more often. His Nan was, he explained, a lot like his mom; or, well, his mom was like his Nan. Both carried themselves with sophistication but never snobbishness and both enjoyed a nightly 7&7 for their toddy of choice.

Edward explained that his family had their Christmas celebrations the Sunday before they left, he, Alice, Jasper, Riley and Emily having all traveled home to their parents' house for the holiday. He explained how his siblings had gone in together to get him a nice set of luggage that he had used for his travels, and how all of his gifts had been nice but none had compared to what I'd given him.

We'd each had our phones out, showing each other photos from our trips. Edward had seen some amazing places, taking some pretty incredible pictures.

We'd talked until late, kissed until later, and then eventually fallen asleep, me tucked between Edward and the couch, my legs blanketed by a border collie. I was warm and comfortable, until I woke up moments ago needing to pee.

There was no way I could see to do this quietly. MoMo was on top of my legs, sleeping soundly.

"MoMo," I whispered quietly. "Psst, MoMo, can you get up buddy?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Mo, hey Mo, I gotta..." I whispered again, wiggling my legs under him, bracing myself up on my right elbow and trying not to wake Edward beside me.

MoMo opened his eyes, threw me some shade, and proceeded to not move.

I reached up where one of his toys was sitting on the back of the couch, a rubber squeak toy that I held carefully so that it wouldn't make any sound.

"Mo, hey bud, you wanna fetch?" I asked, waving the toy in front of his bored face.

"MoMo, please, honey. I gotta pee so bad," I pleaded. As if he heard me, his head lifted up, watching me now.

"That's it. Now go get be toy, bud," I said, tossing it towards the kitchen, where it loudly smacked into the wall and let out a wailing squeak. I winced and closed my eyes, having just done exactly what I hoped not to.

MoMo still proceeded to stare at me, unmoving from his warm Bella bed. I sighed, at a loss for what to do next, when I heard from behind me, "Hey, Mo, want a treat, little man?"

I think MoMo and I jumped equally as high off the couch, him in excitement for a treat, me in fear from being startled by a man I thought was sound asleep.

"Jesus, warn a girl!" I said, dramatically clutching my chest after sitting up on the couch.

"Sorry," Edward said, shaking his head with a chuckle, not looking sorry at all.

"S'okay," I mumbled, sleepily rubbing my eyes as I felt my heart rate slow back to normal. "Sorry I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."

"It's okay, Bella. This wasn't exactly ideal for sleeping," he said.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, you're probably exhausted and here I am cuddled on top of you keeping you from a good sleep," I said. "I'll just use the bathroom and be on my way."

"Bella," Edward said, stopping me as he gently captured my hand. "I didn't mean having you here wasn't ideal. I've thought of nothing but sleeping with you in my arms for weeks; months, if I'm being honest. I just meant that the bed would have been more comfortable," he said, and then, because he's Edward, he blushed so hard I could see it in the glow of the room that was lit only by the moonlight.

"Oh," I said back lamely, because how do I answer a man who says such perfect things?

"Will you stay?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded, seeing his bearded cheeks turn up in a smile. "But I really have to pee first," I said in a whisper, wondering why I was even still whispering.

Edward chuckled and stood to let MoMo into the backyard for his own potty break before giving him his promised treat.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was in his room, the light beside the bed turned on. MoMo had already resumed his warm spot on the couch so I walked over to give him a pat on the head before making my way to Edward's room.

This was the first time I had ever been in here. It was clean and sparse with just a bed, nightstand, dresser with a TV, and a guitar in a stand in the corner.

Edward was removing pillows and turning back the blankets on his large king sized bed.

"Is this okay? I can sleep on top of the covers if you want," he offered.

"Edward, don't be silly. Of course this is fine, and I'd much rather have you under them with me," I winked, wondering where the boldness came from.

"Do you mind if...if I sleep without a shirt? It's what I'm used to. I will have pajama pants on," he said hurriedly.

"Edward, it's your bed. Do whatever makes you feel comfortable," I shrugged, crossing the room to go around to the side closest to the bathroom on the left. Who was I to object to a shirtless Edward?

I preoccupied myself with turning the covers back on my side, situating the pillows. When I felt Edward slide in to his side, I glanced up, my breath coming out a little heavier when I saw his bare chest. I could see the elastic waist of his flannel pants just poking out, but he'd pulled the blankets up over him. His chest and stomach were thin, with a hint of muscle underneath.

"Oh my god, seriously?" I whined, gesturing up and down with my hand pointing to him.

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide, his voice alarmed.

"It's like you're photoshopped!" I said, and Edward laughed harder than I think I'd ever seen him laugh.

"You flatter me, Miss Swan," he said as his laughter settled. "Come here," he patted the bed beside him.

I slid in carefully, the sheets cool and smooth the way that I liked them. I moved to lay on my right side so that my back was pressed against his, spooned against him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me as tight to him as he could, resting his hand on my hip.

"Comfy?" He whispered, blowing my hair so that it tickled my ear.

"Yes," I sighed. The combination of the cold bed and the warmth of Edward was probably the most comfortable spot I'd ever slept. Or not slept, at the moment.

After several long minutes, Edward moved behind me, stirring and wiggling. I was wide awake, and apparently he was too.

"I can't sleep," he laughed humorlessly.

"Me neither," I said, rolling to my back. His hand stayed in place, landing on my stomach when I moved. Gently, he brushed his thumb back and forth under the hem of my shirt.

"Will you play for me?"

"The guitar?" He asked, leaning up to rest his head in his right hand and stare down at me.

"No, the piano," I joked.

"Maybe when I take you to my parents'; I don't have one here," he shrugged.

"How many instruments do you play?" I asked, rolling to face him.

"Just the piano, guitar, and saxophone," he shrugged, as if knowing how to play three different instruments was no big deal.

"Ohh, I'm going to need to hear that one too, Kenny G," I joked, poking my finger against his smooth stomach. On the second poke, he captured my hand and pressed it flat against his smooth stomach, leaning in to place his lips on mine.

"What would you like to hear?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Anything," I whispered.

He sat up and walked over to grab his guitar. He came back and sat up against the pillows, one leg pulled under the other as he braced the instrument against it to balance it. I moved to sit up beside him with my legs crossed.

He strummed a few random chords before falling into a melody and it didn't take me long to recognize that he was playing my favorite Beatles song.

I started singing lowly to myself, watching the way the muscles in his arms and chest flexed as he carefully played. He focused his attention on his hands but every now and then, he'd look up at me and wink. I stopped singing and Edward picked up, his own soft, grainy voice hitting my ears softly and sensually.

 _"Hey Jude, don't let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her."_

Something in my eyes must have told him that I did want him to come and get me, because he strummed the song to a quick close before setting his guitar down to lean against his nightstand.

He reached over and grabbed my face between his hands, putting all of his passion and love for me into his movement. I met him back just as forcefully, my body moving to straddle him. We pressed ourselves so tightly to one another that it was like we were trying to merge into one.

We broke away with ragged breaths, Edward moving to kiss my ear, behind my ear, my neck, my collar bone. I was glad I'd removed the necklace earlier to give him access, but I wanted more.

Before I lost my nerve, I reached to the hem of my shirt and pulled. Edward realized what I was doing and leaned back, his hands on my waist as I removed the shirt with no grace. It caught my hair and dragged against my face, messing up my eyebrows. I giggled nervously before straightening everything else out.

"Bella, my beautiful angel," Edward whispered, leaning in to kiss me again.

"Touch me," I begged against his lips, and as his tongue slipped back into my mouth his hands moved to cup me, gently kneading my satin covered breasts.

It was the most touch I had felt in a long time, and with him, the most intimate it had ever been.

My arms were around his neck, my hands rubbing up and down his back, feeling his soft skin, warmed by blankets, cuddling, and the heat our closeness.

His rough, bearded face was tickling my chest as he kissed down my neck, licking until he reached the top of my breasts. He placed a light kiss right in the center of my chest, just before it turned to cleavage. I shuddered as I leaned my head down, breathing hard.

His hands moved back to where my bra was clasped, and he looked up at me.

"Is this okay?" He asked shyly. I nodded and didn't take my eyes from him as he worked to unhook the clasp. He was having a bit of trouble, so I reached my own hands behind me to quickly unhook it, letting it fall open.

Edward used his fingers to tuck under the straps and slowly pulled them down my shoulders until the bra fell to our joined laps. I grabbed for it and set it aside, my arms hanging at my sides, unsure.

His hands moved back to my hips and he stared at my eyes. He leaned forward and attached his mouth to my sensitive peak, his eyes still looking up and into mine; watching him do this with his eyes on me was incredibly erotic.

He was handling me as if he was meant to do this. As if he'd been made for this. Made for me.

I moaned softly, my hands weaving into his hair as he switched to the other side, his fingers digging tightly, wonderfully into my hips.

Finally he moved back to catch my mouth, his fingers replacing his lips on my breasts before moving them and pulling me flush against him so that we were skin to warm skin.

"Bella, I love you. With all of my heart," he said quietly, and when my arms went around him again, it wasn't to be sensual; it was for a genuine hug, an Edward hug. Those were my favorite things in the world.

"I love you, too, Edward. I love you so much," I said, and we sat there hugging so tightly that I thought I might like to stay that way forever.

We woke the next morning, me back in my shirt, spooned into Edward. I was sweating now, between the clothes, Edward's body heat, and MoMo, who of course was now in the bed with us. He was spooned against me, and I reached to pet his soft side. He didn't move, but he let out a sleepy groan as he remained cuddled by my side.

I couldn't imagine a more perfect way to wake up ever.

"Good morning, beautiful," I heard Edward's gravelly voice say behind me.

"Good morning, handsome," I smiled.

"Ohh, I like that," he said.

"Oh? Well that's cool, but I was totes talking to Mo," I said, still petting the sleeping dog beside me.

Edward chuckled before reaching his arm around my stomach to pull me closer. And then I felt a very prominent part of him that was also having a good morning.

And I swear I didn't mean to. It was completely involuntary. But like the hussy I've apparently become, I wiggled against him a little bit, hearing him let out a startled gasp-groan. But I wasn't even sorry because holy hell that was the sexiest noise I've ever heard.

"Easy on the ass play, Miss Swan," he whispered in my ear, and then, "at least let me buy you dinner first."

I left Edward's early that morning after making plans to go out on our first official date that night. He said he had some news to share and wanted to talk. At my nervous nod, he assured me it was good news...he hoped.

So off I went back home to shower and try to get a little more sleep. Edward and I had finally fallen back to sleep around five but woke again just after seven.

Before I left, he told me to say goodbye to the beard. I pouted and tried to persuade him otherwise, but he said it was starting to itch and he was used to a smooth face. I tried to convince him to leave it for tonight and then shave it off; he finally sighed and relented, claiming he could never tell me no.

With a kiss and an "I love you," he bid me goodbye until tonight, leaning casually against the doorframe to watch me drive off.

When I got to the apartment, Emmett and Rose were already awake and making breakfast, which meant I got questioning looks as I walked in, still in yesterday's clothes.

"Well, well, well, where has the Balla been?" Emmett asked, standing in the kitchen over a pan of scrambled eggs.

"I got up early to go do yoga," I said back with a smirk.

"Oh, I bet you were stretched out alright," he said. Damn it, walked right into that one.

"Ugh," I groaned as Rose just laughed from the kitchen bar, where she was sitting with her laptop. I stomped past them both to go to my room.

I was doing the freaking walk of shame through my own apartment. And I hadn't even had sex.

"Balla, you want some eggs?" Emmett called just as I entered my room.

"Yes, please!" I called back, setting my bag down, placing my velvet necklace box that cradled my beautiful gift on my dresser.

"How you want them?" He yelled.

Before I could respond, I heard Rosalie pipe in with, "fertilized by the Professor."

Hours later, after I'd napped, done some laundry and showered, Rose, Emmett and I sat around the apartment talking about our holidays. I had hardly seen Rose this week since I had been back, because she was back at work. Emmett had been on the road with the team most of the week traveling for the bowl game USC played in on New Year's Day.

"So, Edward is taking me on a date tonight," I grinned at them.

"Alright, Ed. Get you some, man," Emmett said, using one hand to fist pump while the other was holding the TV remote, flipping through the stations. Rose reached across the couch to punch his bicep with her left hand.

"Ouch!" He called, dramatically rubbing his arm. "Damn, woman. I think you drew blood. Easy with that thing," he said, nodding to the ring on her finger. "Didn't know I was buying you a murder weapon..." He mumbled, before resuming his TV channel search.

He stopped on an ABC Family marathon of Pretty Little Liars because he was unashamed of his love of the show and he openly confessed to being Team Ezria.

"Thanks, Rose," I laughed.

"Anytime, B. So where is he taking you?" She asked, closing her laptop and turning to me.

"The Blue Marlin," I smiled.

"Dannng, Professor X pulling out all the stops," she laughed, and Emmett chuckled to himself before mumbling "that's what she said."

"Anyway," Rose said pointedly, before continuing. "What are you going to wear?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I wore my prettiest dress to his graduation and it's still in the bottom of my hamper, where it will probably stay until I need it for something next year," I shrugged, cause let's be real: 'dry-clean only' meant only wearing once ever.

"We can look through my stuff. I have a green blouse that may work," she said, and I hoped she had something that I could pull off easy. She was a lot more hashtag blessed in the chest than I was. I mean, I think I was average. I wasn't president of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee or anything, but I also wasn't Dolly Parton-ing my way through life.

"Can y'all move this girl talk somewhere else?" Emmett grumbled.

"Says the man watching a show about teenage chicks being stalked," Rose snorted.

"Hey, this show is legit. One of these days I'm going to find out who the hell A is. But right now, Spencer and Toby are about to make up. And since Paige and Emily are no more, I got to have one couple to cling to. So Ima need you two to shush," he finished, and we both stood to walk to her room laughing.

"What a loser," I coughed into my hand and glanced his way.

"Says the loser doing the loser cough right now," he shot back.

"Whatever. You're such a girl," I said.

"Shh!" He loudly voiced at me. And then, as we walked further down the hall, I heard him say, "Man, Spoby gives me life."

Finally around six, I was dressed in a long sleeved flowing dark green blouse of Rosalie's. She was taller than me, so it looked more like a dress on me. I had black leggings on with it and slipped in to my sparkly red flats from Edward, figuring I could still look Christmas-y on January second.

I had my hair down and straight, a little eye makeup and blush on. I slipped on my bracelet and my new necklace from Edward, and spritzed on a little of my new Flower Bomb perfume from my mom.

"Hey, hot stuff," Rose said as I walked out into the living room. At the same time, Emmett whistled at me.

"You look gorgeous, B," Rose said, smiling brightly.

"You look hot, B," Emmett agreed.

"Thanks, guys. You don't think the shoes are too much?" I asked, sticking my right leg out to wave it back and forth.

"Not on you. You've got cute feet for small shoes. It's a shame my feet are so big, you could totally wear my heels," she said.

"No, I totally could not," I stated. I could walk in heels when I had to, but I never, ever wanted to. I looked like a linebacker in them.

I heard the door knock then, my stomach fluttering knowing Edward was on the other side.

I wasn't nervous for our date or my time with Edward. I wasn't even nervous about becoming completely intimate with him; I was just a little worried that if I gave in too soon, he'd think less of me. I thought back to Rose's words from earlier.

"Bells, you are an adult. He's an adult. This isn't high school, even if that's where you two met. You are both grown and you are both consenting 20 somethings. And too soon? Come on, B. You've spent the last several months getting to know each other. If it still feels too soon then listen to that. If it feels like the right time, go with that. Don't put a timeline on it and don't do or not do what you think is expected of you. Do whatever you and Edward both want. You got me?" I nodded and she finished with, "now go!" pushing me out of her room so I could finish getting ready in mine.

And she was right. I was an adult and Edward was an adult and we loved each other. If sex happened tonight, then I would let it. If it didn't, then that was okay, too.

"Hey, Ed, come on in, man," Emmett said, opening the door to a shy, blushing Edward. "Dude, I dig it," Emmett told him, rubbing his own chin.

"Ah, thanks," Edward laughed. "I was going to shave it today, but someone demanded I keep it for our date," Edward smiled, catching my eye. I just smiled back, taking in his appearance. He was dressed like he often is for work, a green and blue plaid button down tucked into jeans, his Dockers on his feet.

"Yeah, I bet she did. Wants to feel that tickle tickle between her-ouch, hey! What did I tell you about that ring, woman?" Emmett bellowed at Rose, who rolled her eyes and laughed. I held up my middle finger and Edward just laughed.

"You got a real lady on your hands, Ed," Emmett told him.

"Don't I know it," Edward smiled, making my hungry stomach flip flop.

"Alright, Bella," Rose said, nodding at me. "Tom Selleck," she nodded at Edward. "You two kids have fun."

"Thanks, Rose," I said, pulling my purse over my shoulder and stepping out of the door in front of Edward.

"Do I really look like Tom Selleck?" Edward asked, stroking the hair on his face.

"Nah, way sexier," I laughed, earning an Edward blush.

When we arrived at the restaurant we were seated right away, since Edward had called to make us a reservation. Since we had gotten in the car he'd had my hand in his, I liked that it remained that way as we were walked to our table.

It wasn't until after we were nibbling on salads and sipping our drinks that Edward cleared his throat and began to explain what he wanted to tell me.

"So, on the last night in Italy, I got a call. From Vice Principal Newton," he said nervously, wiping his mouth with his napkin and putting it back into his lap, his right hand resting on the table. He was dragging his fingers absently through the condensation on his glass.

"Oh?" I asked, setting the fork into my Caesar salad plate.

"Yeah. It turns out Mrs. Hallmen isn't coming back to teach this year. She likes being home with her new baby too much and decided to resign," he explained, and I had a feeling that may happen. I wasn't as close to her as some of the other faculty, but I'd heard that she was really loving motherhood and told her friends constantly that she wasn't sure how she'd leave her baby when the new semester started.

"Well that's good, I suppose. I can understand that." Edward nodded before continuing.

"Well, the long term substitute that was filling in had already taken another job in anticipation of only being there one semester. So...they asked if I would be interested in the position," he smiled.

"As a long term sub?" I asked.

"As a new Midlands High English teacher..." he trailed off, seemingly gauging my reaction.

"Edward, that's amazing," I breathed. I knew he worried about his evaluation, but if anything was a testament to how well he'd done, it was that rather than looking for someone else or asking Edward only to be temporary, they had enough confidence in him to offer him the job flat out.

"Well, so you said yes, right?" I asked excitedly.

"Not officially. I am going to be the sub for the semester, but I told Mike I needed a little more time before deciding on the full time position," he said, his eyes nervous. "I'm a little on the fence about it."

"Well maybe I can help. What's holding you back? What's got you having trouble deciding?"

"It's not so much anything holding me back. I'm on the fence because I would be in your department; Right across the hall from you," he said, and I felt my smile drop.

"And that's a...bad thing?" I questioned.

"No! No, not at all. But Bella, that high school is your turf. Sure it was fun working together for my practicum, but that's when we thought it was only temporary. Now there would be no escaping me; I'd be your colleague. And, while trust me I am perfectly fine with it, I wanted to make sure you would be, too," he said, pulling his hand from his glass and dropping it to his lap to wipe the wetness on his fingertips into his napkin.

"Edward, you're not seriously asking for...for my permission to take this job, are you?" I asked, stunned.

"Well, sort of. I just want to make sure it's something you are comfortable with. You mean everything to me, Bella. Everything. I never want to jeopardize that or do anything that you aren't comfortable with," he says, his eyes so genuine.

"You are- this is- how could you think I'd be uncomfortable with this? You are one of the best young teachers I've ever worked with, Edward. The classroom is your element. Of course you should take the job, if that's what you want," I said sternly.

"It's what I want," he said, holding out his right hand. I set my left one in it, loving the gentleness of his touch, loving the love he showed me in even the simplest of ways.

We decided after dinner to go check on MoMo and I spent the entire car ride working up the nerve to ask him to stay the night with me.

"So, even though we aren't teaching the same materials anymore, I figure you've got some stuff to go over before Monday. Do you want to continue our Sunday ritual?" I asked.

"I'd love that," he said, pressing the garage door button on his visor to close the door behind us. We stepped out and walked in to receive a big MoMo greeting.

"Well, I was thinking. Since you are going to be coming over anyway and all..." I started, and Edward, who had squatted to his knees to pet Mo, looked up and met my eyes. "Well, I thought maybe you could come stay the night...with me," I said.

"Okay," he smiled. And that was that.

An hour later we got back to the apartment, Edward with a bag over his shoulder, MoMo's leash in hand, and each of us carrying milkshakes. We'd gone by Cookout to get shakes for ourselves, Rose and Emmett. Emmett had the Wii set up with Mario Kart, and like any normal group of adults, we were having a tournament.

We got inside and Edward let MoMo off of the leash. He ran straight back for Rosalie's room, pushing open the cracked door just enough to slip in. We didn't see him, but we did hear the "Ahh! Dude! I'm naked! And your nose is really freaking cold!" that let us know he'd found Emmett.

Edward and I just laughed, knowing MoMo's tendency to stick his nose, quite literally, where it didn't belong.

And so the evening went with the four of us staying up late playing Mario Kart, laughing, telling stories, watching reruns of Impractical Jokers and finally calling it a night.

When we got up to retire to our rooms, Edward called MoMo to follow us, but he pranced right on past us into Rose's room.

"Can he stay with us tonight?" Emmett asked excitedly, because he and Mo were basic besties at this point.

"It's up to her," I nodded at Rose.

She didn't look like she loved the idea but it was impossible to say no to MoMo's face. Or Emmett's. So off he went to his new favorite humans but Edward didn't seem upset; that meant we had uninterrupted time to make out like horny teenagers.

With both of our shirts off, Edward rolled on top of me in my dimly lit room, the only light coming from the street lamp outside my window.

Our breaths were heavy but quiet as his tongue sought every part of me. My lips, my ears, my neck, my breasts, my stomach. Every inch of my skin was covered by him, lavished by him, loved by him. When I felt his hand sweep the elastic waist of my yoga pants, I looked up to meet his eyes in the darkness.

"And this?" He asked, skimming just the tips of his fingers into the waist band. "Is this still okay?" He asked.

"Yes," I whimpered. It was so very okay.

His hand moved down slowly as he kissed me, his fingers exploring my most sensitive areas. He was careful, soft, agonizingly slow with his movements, circling around, sweeping side to side, rubbing up and down until I was crying out softly beneath him.

Our kissing never stopped, even when his fingers stilled as my legs closed to push him away, my body unable to take any more just then.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear.

"Is this okay?" I asked, using my hand to grip him tightly over his pants.

"Yes," he moaned, and I slipped my hand beneath the waist band of his sleep pants, coming in contact with the smooth, warm, hard flesh that was Edward. With my own methodic pulls, tugs, sweeps and rubs, I brought him to the same pleasure he'd taken me moments before.

We cleaned up and I pulled my shirt back on, cuddling into his flushed, naked chest. We fell asleep quickly with whispered kisses and 'I love you's and we slept comfortably through the night, only waking up twice for sleepy, sensual, silent repeat performances.

 **Sooo, bearded Edward? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

 **Let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Your reactions to the beard were varied, but they all made me smile. For those of you who enjoyed it, I am glad you saw the beauty in Beardward. For those who didn't, no worries, it was a short-lived guest. Onward with the story. :)**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

I growled at my phone. Like, actually full on growled at it.

Two weeks of sleeping in left me woefully unprepared for that 5:30 am alarm on the first day back to school.

I rolled over to grab it, my eyes barely opened enough to see what I was pressing, and silenced the raging beast. With a heavy sigh, I sat up and drug myself from the warmth of my bed.

I felt a little more alert after my shower, but I kept eyeballing my bed and longing for just a few more minutes with it.

Rose was up and in the kitchen when I walked out. We were both quiet, only acknowledging each other with the nods and grunts that made us all the more glamorous.

I got ready for school quickly, slipping on some black slacks and a long grey sweater. I pulled on my peacoat, too, because according to Rose, it was "colder than a witch's titty" outside today.

The drive to school was quick, since it was early still and the traffic was light. I pulled into a spot, noting a few cars already there, but not the old, silver Volvo I was hoping to see.

I'd decided not to bother Edward on his first day, because I knew how nervous he was. Not only was it his first day in his own classroom, but he would also be meeting with Vice Principle Newton and Principle Greene to go over his new hire paperwork and sign his teaching contract. It was a big day for him, and he didn't need a clingy girlfriend on top of it all.

Though, I wasn't actually sure if I was officially his girlfriend. But we were in love and we were dating, so I didn't even know if a title needed to be declared.

I walked into the front office to check my teacher's box. It was mostly just filled with flyers and a memo to remind us of the faculty meeting after school.

I looked up when the side door opened and Tanya walked in.

"Hey, Tanya. Have a good break?" I asked. She'd been suspiciously absent from Snapchat, where I usually heard from her almost daily. She hadn't even opened any that I had sent.

"Oh, hey, Bella," she said, though her eyes darted around like she was looking for someone. She stopped talking then and walked to her box to pull her stack of papers out.

"Tanya?" I asked, and she turned to look at me.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you had a good break," I said, though I was starting to worry if she was okay.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It was fine. Did you?" She asked, though she didn't seem to care about the answer.

She'd already turned away from me, so with a quiet, "yep, thanks," I left the office and Tanya in her own thoughts.

I ran into Officer Crowley on the way to my classroom, his tall, broad shoulders filling out his uniform. Even with the intimidation factor he carried, he always had a welcoming look on his face.

"Good morning, Bella," he called, his strong southern accent greeting me cheerily.

"Good morning, Tyler. You have a nice holiday?"

"I did. CeCe and I went to stay with her parents. Had some pretty big news to tell them," he grinned.

"Tyler...is it? Are you...?" I asked, having a feeling I knew what it was. Tyler had told me last year how he and his wife Siobhan, or CeCe as he called her, had been trying to get pregnant. They had been saving for years to undergo treatments and finally had the procedure in September. He hadn't told anyone yet if it took, so we all worried that it hadn't and didn't want to bring it up with him.

"We are. She's just made it to the second trimester. We go back in a few weeks to see what the little nugget is," he smiled, his pretty white teeth gleaming.

I was curious and excited to see what their baby would look like. Tyler was tall, strong, and full, with the most gorgeous skin the color of caramel. He reminded me a lot of Dwayne Johnson—only, like, the hot Dwayne Johnson in those lame car movies, not the "Do you smell what The Rock is cooking?" Dwayne Johnson. Tyler's wife, CeCe, was a tiny woman with light ivory skin, freckles, and the longest, prettiest red hair I'd ever seen. They were precious together, and I knew baby Crowley was probably going to be blessed with his or her parents' beauty.

"Tyler, that's incredible! Congratulations!" I said, reaching up to pull him into a hug.

"Thanks, Bella," he replied, his cheeks reaching his eyes in a delighted smile.

"You're going to be an amazing dad," I told him, and I meant that. Some people were meant for parenthood and it was obvious. Tyler was one of those people. He was pretty incredible at his job here, somehow simultaneously being loved, respected, and at the right times, feared.

Tyler and I parted ways and I continued to my classroom, my eyes trying subtly to catch a glimpse of the new teacher, whose classroom happened to be one room down and across he hall from mine. Though the door to his room was opened, the lights were still off, so I kept walking to my own classroom.

After I powered on my computer and set all of my things down, I went to grab my phone to set it in my top desk drawer. Just before I closed the drawer, I saw my phone light up. I reached for it and sat down in my desk chair, smiling when I opened the message.

 _Sargent Doofy gets a welcome back hug and I don't? ;(_

 _Well I just can't help that Officer Tyler gives such warm hugs. ;)_

 _Oh, Miss Bella, you wound me. I could have sworn you were pretty fond of my hugs, too._

 _Meh._

"Meh?" I heard from the door and turned to laugh at Edward's bright eyes. He strode toward me with purpose, stopping at me desk and bending to meet me at eye level. I crossed my arms and used my feet to swivel my chair to face him, looking him straight in the face.

"What's the matter, Mr. Cullen? Girl troubles on your first day back?" I teased.

He growled playfully and moved closer.

"Mine," he whispered, losing the playful intensity and falling into his usual shy, quiet demeanor.

"Do I have a jealous boyfriend on my hands?" I whispered with a grin.

"I don't know. Do you?" He smiled. "Have a boyfriend, I mean?" He continued, and his shyness was just too much.

"Hmm, well you never asked, so I guess I don't, actually. Oh, well," I said, turning back to my desk and pretending to busy myself on my computer.

"You know, it's a really outdated notion that the boy has to ask out the girl. You could totally do it instead," he said with a frown. I just shrugged and nodded, still focusing on my computer.

"Well, have a good day, then," Edward said, and his dejection almost seemed real.

Just as he reached the door, I turned my head and called out to him. He turned to look at me, stopping to rest his hand against the door frame.

"I liked the beard, but you're right; I think I like your smooth face better," I said, using my finger to gesture to my own chin.

"Aww, thanks, Miss Swan. I like your smooth face better, too," he winked before walking out of the door. I let out a loud, unladylike laugh at his sudden sass.

The day went quickly, with a lot of ground to cover on the first day back. We started a new section of grammar and vocabulary to study. Second semester was always my favorite because I put a heavy focus on Shakespeare. We dedicated nearly the entire third quarter to the Bard, and the kids actually generally enjoyed it. We would cover three separate plays.

My approach was to have the kids read a play in acts as homework. Then, when they'd get to class the next day, we'd read as a class the "No Fear Shakespeare" version from Sparknotes. They were much easier for the students to understand and often cleared up a lot of the questions they had about what they'd read.

We also had an entire Shakespeare day, where the students presented their group reenactments. Students split into groups of four or five, and each group took a scene from any of the three plays we studied. They rewrote the acts and could put any twist they wanted on them, as long as they were appropriate and still presented a similar message or idea. They could wear costumes, use accents, incorporate props and use music. It always ended up being a lot of fun for the students, and I loved watching their creativity flourish.

By the end of the first day, I was already beat. I'd become spoiled by Edward's takeover of my class and had forgotten how exhausting an entire day in front of the class could be. I sighed as the final bell rang, the last of my study hall students jetting out of their seats. I moved to my desk to gather a few things for the staff meeting we were having and locked up my classroom before heading to the library.

I hadn't seen Edward since earlier, during the class change before my planning period. I had been walking down the hall under the guise of going to make some copies in the office when I passed him standing outside of his own new classroom. Several students who had just left my room were walking past and saying hello to him, a few of the guys even throwing up their hands for high fives.

When I walked past, I did the same, and when his hand met mine, I pushed a folded up piece of paper in to his hand. I kept walking afterwards, not stopping to watch his reaction.

He was still talking to a student in his classroom when I passed again after school, so I walked alone to the meeting. I went through the library doors and spotted Tanya, Angela and Ben already sitting at one of the round tables.

"Mind if I join you nerds?" I asked, the Ben gestured to the empty seat beside him.

"So, how was your break, Cheneys?" I asked, flipping to a blank page on my legal pad and clicking the point out of my pin, setting it down and sitting back in my chair.

"It was good. Kind of uneventful. I always thought playing Santa would be more fun, but I guess when you're kid's reaction to a fart is still to cackle and blow a spit bubble, you can't do too much," Angela shrugged.

"Not necessarily true," Ben piped up. "I still cackle when I rip one, too."

"Nice," Tanya laughed, putting her hand up and reaching across Angela to high five Ben.

"What about you, Tanya?"

"Nah, I really only laugh when animals and old people toot," she grinned.

I sighed, knowing she knew that I was asking about her break, a question she'd barely answered earlier. She just grinned, but then the door opened and a few more faculty walked in, and she clammed up. I didn't know why. It was only Edward, James, the hottie science teacher, and Vice Principle Newton.

I waved Edward over when he walked in. I had worried at first that flaunting our relationship would cause suspicion. But Edward had reasoned that we'd been so close when he was my student teacher that it was only natural we'd remain close friends. He also said that we'd probably cause more suspicion trying to avoid each other.

So our tactic was to be friends at school, and lovers elsewhere. Emmett had heard the last part of our conversation the day before and had insisted on singing "Lovers and Friends" to us the rest of the day yesterday.

"So how was your first day?" I asked him as he pulled a chair over from the other table and sat beside me.

"Long but not too bad. I had a lot of Mrs. Hallmen's notes and plans to go by. She is one incredibly organized teacher," he sighed, and I understood. It was intimidating enough to be a first year teacher, but each day seemed to bring you new interactions or experiences with other teachers. You started comparing yourself to them and wondering if you would ever be as confident and prepared as them. I'd been at this for nearly five years now, and I still felt like I was never going to be at the same level as my colleagues.

"Congrats on the job, Edward," Angela smiled.

"Thank you," he replied, his blush filling his beautiful, smooth cheeks.

"Anything exciting happen today?" I asked, prodding Edward to respond to my note. He just shrugged, before leaning in to whisper.

"Oh, this really hot teacher left an apple on my desk," he grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, shaking my head.

"Sure you don't," he laughed.

"No, really. I didn't leave an apple on your desk. You were hardly even far behind me coming in, since you saw me hug Tyler. How would I have had time to do that?" I asked.

"Oh..." Edward said, confusion and a little disappointment knitting his brows.

"Well who did, then?" He asked, then looked up and around. Everyone else was lost in conversation with each other, or looking at their notes or their phones. After another pass through, Edward and I both caught the eye of the librarian at the same time.

Miss Stanley was forty-three going on twenty-three. She dressed almost daily in a knee length skirt and a long sleeved button up sweater. Her long, bottle brown hair stayed pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck, and she applied copious amounts of makeup each morning. She was a very pretty woman but her efforts to look younger often disguised her real beauty.

It was when Edward caught her eye, as she stood behind the checkout desk scanning in books, that she lifted her hand, her arm clinking with a stack of pearl bracelets that slid around her wrist. Her fingers gave a slight wave to Edward, and a blush and nervous grin erupted on his face. He pointed to himself and mouthed "me?" to which she nodded.

He grinned again and waved back, a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh my god, seriously?" I laughed, smacking his arm. It startled him and he bowed his head at being caught.

"What is it with you and older women?" I whispered with another chuckle.

"What's the matter, Miss Swan? Do I have a jealous girlfriend on my hands?" He said quietly so that only I could hear. I just grinned and leaned back in my chair, because I'd placed the ball in his court in regards to answering that particular question.

"Alright, folks. I trust everyone had a wonderful holiday break. I know we are all pumped to be back and ready to tackle this second semester!" Mike started the meeting excitedly, and I wondered what kind of break he'd had. There was a definite pep in his step, and for the first time ever, his usually perfectly combed over hair was a bit messier and less controlled. He even had on a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows like most of the other male faculty wore. He looked, dare I say, like he was purposefully putting more effort into his appearance. Weird.

After what may have been the most pointlessly long meeting ever, I made my way back to my classroom to gather my things and pack up for the day. As I was locking my door, I looked down the hall to see Edward, messenger back around his shoulders and dangling behind his back, as he used his key to lock up his own classroom.

He turned to look as he saw me walk up, a smile on his face.

"Hey, teach," I called.

"Miss Swan," he said, tipping his head slightly in greeting.

We walked through the halls towards the exit to head to our cars.

"So did you officially accept the position today?" I asked. Edward nodded with a smile.

"You're looking at Midlands High School's newest English teacher," he said proudly.

"Well, I'm glad to hand over the reins," I said. "Now I can focus on my other role-MHS's most attractive English teacher," I winked, and he laughed.

"So far you're nailing it, sweetheart," he said, glancing around to see that the halls were empty before he picked my hand up gently from my side and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. And even when we were joking, he made me swoon.

When we got to my car, I got in and rolled my window down as usual.

"Do you think it would be okay if I kissed you right now?" Edward asked. I looked around me, and there weren't any faculty around. The student lot was clear, too.

"It will have to be a quick one," I frowned, recognizing the longing on his face. I felt it, too. The need for more. Always the need for more.

He reached in and ran his finger down my hair, his signature twirl of the ends of it making my heart thump harder knowing that it would be followed with a new twirl, of his lips against mine.

With a swift but careful motion, be leaned in and let his soft lips meet mine briefly. He pulled back just slightly and with a wink, he whispered "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back, feeling the thud of a piece of folded paper hit my lap gently.

As Edward walked away from my car to his own, I opened the paper I'd given him earlier, laughing at his response. I'd written, in my best teenage girl handwriting:

"Dear Edward,

Will u b me bf?"

With "yes", "no", and "maybe" underneath and boxes beside each, I'd officially asked Edward to be my boyfriend.

I stayed in the lot and watched him drive away while I pulled out my phone and opened my text messages to him.

 _Maybe?_

I typed quickly. His response came shortly after.

 _Meh._

"Edward," I moaned, breathless and quiet.

"Don't stop," I begged, loving the feel of his hands on me.

"You're so good at this," I whimpered. I couldn't get enough, and he wasn't stopping.

"Ah hah!" I jumped when my bedroom door swung opened and a triumphant Emmett stood there, looking stumped.

"Jesus, Emmett. You scared the shit out of me! And he was just getting to the good part," I whined, motioning to Edward's knuckles that were working methodically against my feet.

"Do you always sound like you're having sex when you get your feet rubbed?" Emmett asked, recovering quickly. "I bet pedicures are weirrrrd."

"No, pedicures suck because they tickle. This feels amazing because after five days on my feet in those god awful shoes the lady at Rack Room told me to buy, I am actually dying," I groaned, throwing my head back on my pillow.

"Pedicures do _not_ suck," Emmett said, acting offended.

"You sure you're into chicks, man?" Edward asked. I laughed and leaned up to high five him.

"Chick," Emmett amended. "Just one. And from the looks of things, that's one more chick then you're in," he smirked, then made a whipping motion and a "whoop ahh" sound. The pillow I aimed at his head smacked the closed door as Emmett got out just in time.

Later that night, Edward and I settled into a booth at AJ's. A waitress came up to take our drink order, giving Edward a half hug. Edward introduced us and explained that they had worked together over the summer when he bussed tables here for some extra cash.

We didn't see her again, though, because Alice took over when she realized we were there.

"Hey, guys!" She said excitedly, plopping my grilled chicken sandwich and sweet potato fries down in front of me and Edward's grilled pimento cheese and chips in front of him.

"Mmm, I've been thinking about this for a while," Edward moaned at his sandwich.

"Do I need to give you a minute alone?" I joked, earning a laugh from Alice.

"Alice, I believe you know my girlfriend, Bella," Edward motioned to me, looking as if he'd just gotten his revenge for my remark. I wasn't sure why at first until I heard her squeal.

"I won, I won!" She yelled.

"Won what?" I asked, as Edward picked up his sandwich for a bite.

"We had a pool going for when you two would make it official. Everyone else guessed before Christmas except Riley and me. Riley guessed it would take Edward 'and his balls' until Valentine's Day," she said, dropping her voice to imitate her oldest brother.

"Oh hell, you bet on this?" I asked, motioning between Edward and me.

"Yep. And I just won $100 because of it, so thanks!" She said, leaning in to my side to place a kiss on my cheek before moving to do the same to Edward.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Edward, who simply grinned around a large bite of his food.

"Want a bite?" He asked after he swallowed his mouthful. I shook my head "no" and made a face.

"You don't like pimento cheese?" He asked. When I shook my head "no" again around a fry I'd just popped in my mouth, he made a show of setting his sandwich down and wiped his hands against each other.

"Well, this might be a deal breaker," he said as he grabbed his napkin to wipe his mouth before reaching for his glass of tea to take a sip.

I just shrugged and kept popping my fries in my mouth.

"How are you even a southern girl? What, do you not like boiled peanuts? Do grits offend you?" He asked in mock seriousness.

"Um, we ate grits together. Of course they don't offend me. And I love boiled peanuts. Homemade, though. None of that canned garbage," I said, reaching for my own glass of sweet tea.

"So what did pimento cheese ever do to you? Pimentos? Good. Toast? Good. Cheese? Goooooood," he groaned, taking another large bite.

"It's the pimentos. Everything else about it is fine, but I don't like the pimentos. Plus, my mom used to make it when I was little and I hated it. But she also used Miracle Whip to make it," I said, wrinkling my nose again because ew.

"Ugh, no wonder! You just haven't had the right experience with it. Try this," he said, handing his half eaten sandwich wedge to me. "Come on," he urged. "I'll give you a dollar."

I laughed and gave in, reaching for the offered sandwich and taking a small bite.

"Good, huh?" He asked with expectant eyes. I handed the sandwich back to him and finished chewing.

"Meh."

Later that evening, Edward and I were cuddled on the couch together, MoMo on the floor in front of us, watching "White Collar" on Netflix.

"I bet you look that good in a suit," I said, glancing up at him. Edward had his arm around me and I was leaned into him, each of us with our legs stretched out in opposite directions.

"Maybe. The real question is if I look that good shirtless," he smirked as he looked down at me.

"Hmm, it's been a few days since I've seen. I may need a refresher," I said, moving my hand to the hem of his t-shirt and pressing it flat against his stomach.

Edward leaned down and kissed me, and I turned to get better access. My hands reached to cradle his face, smooth other than the day's worth of stubble. He paused long enough to reach up and pull off his glasses, the black hipster ones he'd taken to wearing more, and then grabbed my face.

Without breaking contact or disturbing the sleeping dog at our feet, Edward moved to push me back so that we were laying, me on my back and him on top of me.

We laid that way for several long minutes, our tongues meeting each other's, our breaths swirling in chaotic harmony.

Finally it registered that the show had turned off and Netflix was asking us if we wished to continue. Edward reached to turn to the tv off and stood, holding a hand out to me and helping me from the couch.

We quietly walked to my bedroom, where we continued what we'd started and Edward did, indeed, remind me of how good he looked shirtless.

 **Pimento cheese is a take it or leave it kind of thing for me. But do not, I repeat, do NOT put Miracle Whip in it. More like Miracle Ick, amirite? ;)**

 **This was a shorter chapter, but I thought you all deserved a holiday weekend update. Everyone celebrating July 4th, have a safe and happy holiday!**

 **Reviews are better than fireworks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you again to the always lovely EJObsession for looking this one over for me.**

 **I still don't own Twilight.**

"Miss Swan, you think it's gonna snow?" Jacob asked as he walked into the classroom and plopped down into his desk, letting his backpack fall beside him with a thud.

"The Weather Channel seems to think so," I shrugged.

We were in the first full week of February, and for the last two days we'd been hearing about nothing else other than the winter storm barreling our way. But living in the south all these years taught me to never get my hopes up about snow. It was a rare thing that it even came down, much less stuck. When it did, though, the whole town would close down; really, the entire state basically went on hiatus.

"I heard it's gonna be ice like it was a few years ago," Garrett piped up.

"It's probably not going to even do anything," Katie chimed in.

"Man, I just hope we get a few days off school," Jacob said.

"What, and miss this awesome class?" I laughed. "Alright everyone, take your seats. I know we are all preoccupied with the weather right now but we still have a lot to go over today," I said, and like the uncool teacher I could sometimes be, I said all this while walking down the right side of the classroom to close all of the blinds. The sky was grey and fluffy, and the cold air outside made me think we would get a little precipitation. But until I heard otherwise, class would go on.

We were on Act Three of Titus Andronicus when, to the student's delight, the announcement came on and the office receptionist's thick southern accent came over.

"Teachers and students, due to inclement weather the school will be closing early today. Busses will be prepared to take students home in 30 minutes," she said, and the entire class erupted into cheers that I quickly shushed to hear the rest.

"School tomorrow is scheduled to be delayed until 10 am until further notice. Please watch your local news or listen to local radio to hear any additional updates. If immediate changes are made, the district will phone your home. Thank you."

It took me several minutes to calm the class down, partly because I was kind of excited myself.

"Alright, guys. We still have a few minutes so let's try to read one more chapter before we go," I said, preparing myself for what would inevitably be a lost cause.

I wasn't too surprised to see Rose already home when I walked into the apartment around three.

"Hey, Elsa, you bring this home with you?" I asked, nodding to our living room window where the blinds were open.

"Pssh, if that were the case I would be out there building a snowman. That's straight up ice rain coming down," Rose said, walking to the living room and turning on the TV to the news.

Based on the latest report, the freezing rain that had started was expected to come down well into the following day. They were predicting anywhere from 2-4 inches of ice in areas. I was already certain that school would be canceled the next day and probably Friday, too.

"Shit, this is going to get rough. We are probably going to lose power," Rose said. "Guess we should run to Walmart for some milk, bread and eggs, huh?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I never understood that. Like, are people just making a bunch of French toast when they get snowed in or something?" I asked, making her laugh as she burrowed into the couch with a blanket and a fresh cup of coffee.

Later that evening we sat down to eat whatever we could find in the fridge and freezer that we would probably otherwise lose if or when the power went out. Admittedly it wasn't much, other than some leftover spaghetti from the night before and four Skinny Cow ice cream sandwiches. And like champs, we ate it all.

Around ten, we watched the latest news updates to let us know that there wasn't an end in sight to the icy precipitation coming down. Emmett had called around eight to let us know the power had gone out at his place, but that he was going to bundle up and brave it. It hadn't been much later that Edward had texted me the same. We'd offered for them to come here, but at the rate our own power was flickering, we knew it wouldn't last long.

While we still could, Rose and I gathered all of the extra blankets, candles, flashlights, and the lantern my dad had insisted on buying me several years prior. I had talked to him earlier in the day, and he let me know that the same storm was pelting them pretty hard. He was mostly just worried about how his beloved golf course would hold up.

Finally, around midnight, our power flickered for the last time. Rose had been smart enough to remind us both to plug in our phones and laptops earlier in the evening, so with fully charged appliances, every flashlight we had, and her bedroom smelling of pumpkin spice, vanilla, and every other jar Yankee Candle sells, we cuddled together into her big bed. It was already getting cold, but we had tons of blankets and each other's body heat to keep us warm.

"Man, we need to take some pictures of this to send to Emmett. This is basically his dream come true," Rose laughed, snuggling in close and propping her laptop up while putting in a DVD for us to watch.

"Smile," I said, and we took several selfies with varying flattering and not-so-flattering faces.

"Definitely sending this one to Emmett," I laughed, pushing the send button on the one we took scrunching our faces in to show double chins and crossing our eyes.

When my phone beeped a few minutes later, I looked down and my blood ran cold.

"Shit," I hissed, and Rose asked "what?" without looking up from her own phone.

"I totally just sent that awful picture to Edward instead of Emmett," I groaned.

And Rose just laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more.

 _Be careful, love. Your face will...freeze...that way. ;)_

I woke up the next morning shivering; no amount of blankets or cuddling with Rosalie's boney ass was able to keep me warm. I knew the power would still be out when I looked to her alarm clock in vein, it's blank screen mocking me.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone, quickly reaching my hand out of the blankets to grab it and then burrowing back under.

It was only just past seven. The news had announced the night before that all area schools had been canceled, and even Rosalie's hard-ass boss had been decent enough to close the firm for the day.

I had three texts, two from Edward and one from my mom checking in on me. I typed a quick reply to her to let her know we were cold but otherwise fine.

Then I opened Edward's and smiled. The first was a picture of MoMo, wrapped up in a doggy sweater, complete with a hood. He didn't look amused. I scrolled down to read the second.

 _Alice and Jasper have a generator to back up the building, so Mo and I are headed there. It's not the biggest apartment, but there is plenty of heat and space for you, Rose and Emmett. Pack your bags and head on over to ride this thing out._

I smiled at the incredibly generous offer and typed a response.

 _Are you sure? I really don't want to impose, but warmth would be nice._

 _No imposition. And I agree. Warmth would be even better with a cuddle buddy._

 _That's what I have Rose for. ;)_

 _Rose can't warm you up like I can._

 _Ew. We are going to be at your sister's. Don't make it weird._

 _lol, just come over, sweetheart._

An hour later, Rose and I packed our stuff through chattering teeth and then carefully walked down the steps of the apartment complex to Emmett's idling Jeep.

He and Rose happily agreed to the invite. Emmett had packed his air mattresses and a few belongings before coming to get us. We were going to get Edward and MoMo, too, since Em's was the only vehicle equipped to drive in this.

"Damn, it looks insane out here," Rose remarked, her warm breath swirling in front of her. And it did. The trees were covered in a thick layer of ice, and it was incredibly beautiful and frightening. I could see thin pine trees bent from the weight of the ice, and even in the short walk to the car, we heard several snapping, the sound terribly loud and jolting.

We got to Edward's and watched as he carefully walked to the car with MoMo, who looked none too fond of the ice on his little paws.

"Thanks for coming to get me guys," Edward breathed as he got in the jeep.

"No problem, man. Thanks for letting us crash at your sister's," Emmett said as he backed slowly from the driveway.

The drive to AJ's took longer than usual because of the slick roads. There were very few other cars on the road, for good reason. We watched as trees cracked and fell, as transformers on power poles sparked and blew.

"Man, somebody call Jake Gyllenhaal," Emmett said as he drove. Rose looked at him, confused.

"What? Why?" Edward asked, stroking MoMo's sweater covered back as the big dog sat between us.

"Cause it's some 'Day After Tomorrow' shit out there," I said to Emmett, who reached back to give me a high five but pulled his hand back quickly when the jeep swerved a bit.

"Annnnnnd this is how we die," Rose sighed.

We finally got to AJ's and Alice let us in the front door, each of us holding bags, pillows, blankets and folded up air mattresses.

"Hey, guys!" She called excitedly. The restaurant was dark, save for the lights over the bar, and she led us off to the right where there was an "Employees Only" door.

"Come on up," she called, and padded up the stairs before us in her oversized sweater, leggings, and thick socks. MoMo, in his excitement, bound up the stairs ahead of her. We heard Jasper's happy "hey, buddy!" before we even walked through their front door.

When we reached the top Alice ushered us into their apartment, which was much bigger than I had been expecting.

"Hey, everyone," Jasper called. He was standing off to the left in their small, open kitchen, working over the stove.

The apartment, like the rest of the building, had an old mill style look. The walls all around were tall and made of brick, but the far right wall was covered in curved windows like the side of a green house. The view was mostly the tops of neighboring buildings. Their living space was large and opened with a couch, a love seat, and a recliner all facing a large plasma TV mounted on the wall.

"Okay, so we only have one guest room that, unfortunately, isn't furnished. You guys can decide who takes it. It's over here," Alice explained, pointing to the right to the opened door off from the living room.

"There's a small guest bathroom, but you guys are welcome to use our master bath, too," Alice continued, showing us the extra bathroom and then pointing to their room, which was on the opposite side of the apartment off from the kitchen.

"There's plenty of warmth and water to go around, so make yourselves at home," she smiled.

"There will be plenty of eats soon, too, so I hope you all are hungry," Jasper called.

"You guys, we can't thank you enough for this. It's really gracious of you to bring us into your home like this," I said, dropping my bags lightly on the floor by the window wall where Edward had set his.

"Oh, no worries at all! We are excited to have you here," Alice replied happily.

"Seriously, we owe you big time for this. I'm so glad we won't have to go without hot water. That long power outage we had a few years ago was awful. I don't think I can survive again on just whore's baths," Rose moaned.

"What the heck is a whore's bath?" Jasper asked as he plated pancakes.

"You know, when you just wash the essentials," Rose replied. "Pits, tits, naughty bits," she deadpanned, pointing to each of her body parts as she said them, making us all nearly double over with laughter.

The rest of the day was probably the most fun anyone could possibly have when the world outside was frozen solid. We had the weather channel on in the background, and thankfully, they were saying that the precipitation was done. However, the temperature was still low outside so the ice wasn't going anywhere quickly. And the power outages across the state were in the millions so who knew how long we'd be without. We all just hoped the generator keeping this building lit would pull through.

Rose had talked with her parents, who had driven to their vacation home down in Kiawah Island the day before at the first sign of winter weather. It was cold there, but they had power, heat, and a giant house on the Atlantic Ocean to keep them warm.

Alice and Jasper were perhaps the most accommodating hosts imaginable. Jasper spent a lot of the day in the kitchen cooking up snacks. When I told him how much I loved to bake, he let me join him for some cupcake decorating.

"Jasper, can you teach me how to make buttercream flowers?" I asked as I pulled a pan of 24 mini cupcakes from the oven.

"Of course, doll. Once you get the hang of them, they're a breeze," he said. "Let me run downstairs to grab the rest of my supplies and then we will get started," he winked. Man, these boys and their winks.

"I'll go down with you. Mo probably needs a potty break," Edward said, standing from the kitchen table where he'd been playing cards with Emmett.

MoMo, upon hearing his name, perked up from the spot he was standing in the kitchen, under where Jasper and I had been working. Edward said it didn't matter what anyone was making, if someone was in the kitchen, MoMo would be there, in the "drop corner" hoping for something to fall.

"Come on, boy," Edward called.

"Does he always call his dog like Lassie?" Rose laughed, and Alice just nodded and chuckled.

"You should have seen him with the dog we had growing up. We had an English Great Dane named Blue. It was huge and grey, with big sad eyes and paws the size of your fists. The most gentle giant ever. Edward would actually climb onto his back and ride around the house on him when my parents weren't watching. Blue slept with Edward every night in his little twin bed. It was so sweet," Alice gushed.

We all laughed and then, in true big sister fashion, she promised she'd dig up some baby pictures for later.

After about 10 minutes or so, we were starting to wonder what was keeping Edward and Jasper when we finally heard MoMo running up the stairs, his leash smacking into the wooden steps behind him. The door was open so he came bounding in and ran all around us excitedly.

"Well where are the other two?" Alice asked, standing to move to the door just as Edward and Jasper slowly made their way in, Jasper's arm around Edward's.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Alice asked, running to her brother's side.

"It's nothing, Al. I just slipped..." Edward trailed off, his head snapping up to meet my concerned eyes. His cheeks were already flushed from the cold, but I knew under that, they were turning pink from embarrassment.

"He went flat on his butt," Jasper said, guiding Edward to the couch.

"I didn't go flat on it," Edward grumbled as he let go of Jasper and lowered himself to the couch. "I hit my knee first. Then it slipped out from under me and I...went flat on my butt," he sighed, hanging his head in his hands.

"Edward, oh goodness. Let me get you some ice for your knee," Alice said, and Rose snorted.

"Shut it," I snapped at her before walking around the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of Edward.

"I leave you alone for five minutes..." I trailed, shaking my head at him and making him grin. "Really, though, how bad is it?" I asked.

"Hurts. Probably going to leave a bruise. But I don't think I did any permanent damage," he grinned.

Alice walked back over with a bag of ice wrapped in a hand towel. I took it from her and placed it gently on Edward's knee, watching him wince a little.

"It would feel better if you rolled your pant leg up," Emmett suggested.

Edward was wearing lose sweats, so I reached carefully to roll the bottom hem up and gently pull it over his knee, which already had an ugly purple knot on it.

Lightly, I placed the ice back against it and held it to him.

"This help?" I asked, and he just nodded.

"I got it, though. You go back to baking with Jasper," Edward said, his hand covering mine gently so that he could hold the makeshift ice pack.

"Edward, I don't mind," I said.

"I'm fine, love. Besides, the Ellen show is about to come on," he nodded to the TV behind me. "I hardly ever get to see it now that I'm at school. And Emma Stone is on it today," he winked. I just laughed and pulled back as he situated himself more comfortably.

"Okay, if you're sure. I will make you something delicious," I grinned as I stood up. Edward caught my hand and pulled me closer, lifting my hand to kiss my knuckles.

"I've already got something delicious," he whispered, though not quiet enough, I realized, when I heard Rose make a retching sound.

Edward and I both turned to her and, behind his back, I shot her my middle finger and a glare.

Later that evening we all sat around the small kitchen table in Alice and Jasper's apartment for dinner. They were really going out of their way to make us comfortable and doing way too much; Rose and I had already agreed that we'd find a way to pay them back.

"Alright, friends, dinner is served," Jasper said from the kitchen as Alice placed a bowl of foil wrapped baked potatoes on the table, as well as a large salad bowl. Jasper had pan seared steaks for all of us, a perk of having a restaurant full of food downstairs.

As we all filled our plates and sat down to dig in, our chatter filled the opened apartment, and I thought to myself that I couldn't remember a time I had been having this much fun. Here we were cramped into an apartment, basically frozen in, and still we were having a blast enjoying each other's company.

After dinner, we sat around the living room playing games and eating the cupcakes Jasper and I had made.

"Bella, did you make this one?" Rose asked as she held up a small vanilla cupcake with a very lumpy, unfortunate flower on it.

"I did. Especially for you. Something pretty for someone so pretty," I smiled and she just laughed before biting in.

The entire time, Edward sat on the couch with his leg propped on a chair beside him. He seemed at ease, but I noticed his occasional wince if he moved too quickly.

Finally around 11, we all started to feel the exhaustion of a long day and decided it was time for bed. Edward and I were going to sleep on an air mattress in the living room, while Rose and Emmett would sleep on one in the guest room. After we got the bedding set up, we bid each other all goodnight.

MoMo was happily napping on the couch, so Edward and I moved around the quiet living room to get ready for bed. We'd piled the air mattress with blankets and pillows, but before I climbed in, I really wanted a hot shower.

"I think I'm going to try to take a shower," Edward whispered in the dark, nodding to his knee that may be a hindrance but that he was going to work with anyway.

"Oh, I was just thinking the same thing," I replied. "Well, you go ahead and go first. I can wait," I shrugged.

"Or, we could..." Edward trailed, and looked down shyly.

"Mr. Cullen, are you suggesting we get naked together? In your sister's home, no less?" I whispered. He just chuckled and shrugged.

"I guess I was. But we don't have to. I don't want you to think I expect that of you. Because I don't. I don't want to push you. I respect you and love you and-"

"Edward," I interrupted. "I think a lot of things about you. You _are_ a lot of things. But disrespectful is definitely not one of them. You aren't pushing me," I said gently.

"Okay," he breathed.

"Besides, you probably could use a hand in there, peg-leg," I joked and he just groaned. "So, do you want to...?"

"Get naked with you in a shower? Bella, of course I want to. But like I said, only if you're comfortable with it."

"I think I can handle it," I whispered.

We gathered our clothes and I grabbed the small bag of bath items I had brought. I followed him slowly to the bathroom, as he was walking with a little bit of a limp.

The bathroom wasn't very big, but was enough that we could both move around each other.

Once we were in there with the lights on and the door locked, the nerves in my stomach fluttered. I was about to be more exposed to Edward than I'd ever been. That was scary in any situation. But I trusted him. Loved him.

He reached back to pull his t-shirt off before leaning over and bracing his hand on the shower wall so that he could turn on the water and let it warm.

"Does Alice have any extra towels?" I asked.

"Under there," he answered quietly, nodding to the cabinet under the sink.

I bent to retrieve two of them and a wash cloth, resting them on the closed lid of the toilet.

When I turned back to Edward, he was facing me again, standing only in his sweats.

I reached for the hem of my own shirt and pulled it over my head, then reached back to unclasp my bra before I could give myself time to really think about it.

Edward watched, his eyes bouncing quickly from my face to my chest and back. When he looked at me that way, like I was something he cherished, it gave me all the confidence in the world.

I reached to my jeans and popped the button, inching the zipper down below it. Edward reached for the waist of his pants and, at the same time, we shed the last of our remaining clothes.

Edward reached his right hand to my left hip and pulled me to him, so that our bodies met skin to skin. His chest was cool from the air, making the flesh of my breasts pebble at the contact.

"I love you," he murmured before leaning down to place his lips to mine.

After a few short seconds of kissing, Edward reached back to pull the shower curtain open, allowing me to step in ahead of him. I hissed as the warm water pelted my skin, but I quickly turned back to grab Edward's hand and help him to carefully lift his hurt leg in to the tub.

Finally we stood together under the spray, letting the water warm us both.

And together, we showered. There was nothing sexual about it, about the way I used the washcloth to lather soap and scrub over each part of Edward's body. There was nothing sexual in how he did the same to me, swiping down my arms, across my stomach, under my breasts, between my legs.

And yet I'd never felt anything more sensual in my life than Edward's soapy, watery caresses.

As I washed his hair, my fingers massaged shampoo into his scalp, and he leaned his forehead down to my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling him to me.

We were bared completely to each other, and I had never felt closer to him. Never more connected.

The water rinsed the remnants of the soap behind, leaving us both slick and warm, wrapped in each other's embrace. We stood, kissing until the water cooled.

As we stepped from the shower, Edward wrapped a towel around my shoulders to dry me and warm me, as the steam from the shower was not enough to combat the chilled air. Quickly we dried and dressed, and I felt a loss. I could have happily curled into Edward's arms without a barrier between us, knowing his own body would keep mine warm and protected. And I knew now that I wanted more with him. I wanted it all with him.

"I love you," he whispered again as we settled onto the air mattress, his arms cradling my body flush against his.

"I love you," I replied, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Bella?" He whispered into my hair.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we get to ride out this ice storm together."

"Me too," I said with a smile.

"Bella?" He asked again.

"Yeah?"

Edward leaned closer to murmur into my ear.

"I'd have still wanted to bathe with you. Even if it was a whore's bath."

We fell asleep to the sound of my quiet giggles having filled the air, and the last thing I felt before slipping into my dreams was MoMo's soft circle, circle, circle, flop at the foot of the air mattress.

 **I don't know why, but I just imagine Jasper as the kind of guy who says "heck." He's just precious.**

 **Y'all, real talk: it is 102 degrees F outside here in SC. I'd welcome an ice storm right now.**

 **Let me know what you thought. :) Thanks again for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's not a very long chapter, but I think you all might enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Wow, this room is really nice!"

"I'm glad you like it, Ms. Swan," Edward replied, grabbing my hand and twirling me around to face him.

"Edward, thank you. This weekend is going to be amazing," I whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Bella. I assure you I didn't have plans to bring you to a hotel for this," he said, his eyes serious.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I mean, it's going to be a late night. No sense in driving back when we can just come here and get some...rest," I smirked, throwing him a wink that he was so devilishly good at throwing my way.

We had come to Greenville for the night to see Wicked, the musical he'd given me tickets to for Christmas. It was Valentine's Day weekend, and we decided that rather than driving back to Columbia after the show, we'd stay here for the night. Which meant getting a hotel room, where it would just be us. No roommates, siblings, or dogs, as well intentioned as they all were, would be around.

"I'm excited for tonight," I said, pulling away from him and dropping my bag on the large king size bed. It was covered in a thick, white down comforter and piled with plush pillows.

"And this room really is amazing. Are you sure I can't help you pay for it?" I asked, and Edward shook his head.

"Bella, I know you have your independence, and it's one of the things I love most about you. But I'm a southern boy, and a romantic. This weekend, this cheesy holiday weekend, is my weekend to spoil my girlfriend. So let me," he smiled, setting his own bag down and hanging his garment bag in the closet.

"I have no objections to being spoiled," I laughed. "So where are we going to get dinner?" I asked, opening the curtains to look at the view below. Our hotel was situated right over Falls Park, on the Reedy River. A large suspension bridge was across the way, overlooking the rocky water.

"A place called Smoke on the Water. It's supposed to be an elegant take on classic southern food," he said. "The hotel concierge said it was good," he shrugged.

"And the show starts at eight?" I asked.

"Yep. I figured we could explore a little of downtown if you want. Then come get ready for dinner and the show. Our reservation is at six at the restaurant," he explained.

In the weeks since Edward and I had made ourselves official, he was taking his boyfriend role very seriously. Gone was the shy, insecure boy I met all those months ago. He'd found his confidence, both in teaching and in love. And it made me smile to know that I'd had a part in both of those events that led to him finding himself.

Edward was an incredible person. Sure he was intelligent, but he wasn't just a brain. He was heart, soul, talent. He had the capacity to love, to befriend, to cherish better than anyone I had ever known. I was falling deeper in love with him every single day, and I relished in it. In him.

I think we both knew, though we hadn't mentioned it, that this weekend would be a turning point for us. We'd explored our physical boundaries quite a bit, but always in quiet, careful, often rushed moments. Because of our busy schedules, we only really spent the weekends at each other's homes. And that meant there was almost always someone else around.

Neither of us wanted to have sex the first time having to keep quiet or work quickly. Or risk a surprise dog nose to the butt.

I knew it would get easier once we broke that last barrier between us, but for the first time we spent together, we didn't want any distractions.

Truthfully this would be the first time either of us was even having sex in quite a while. And I didn't even know if I was any good at it, because sex for me before hadn't ever been very good. I wasn't sure-and didn't particularly want to know-how exactly Edward's experience with it had been. But I did know that I wanted our time together to be good-great, for each other.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked, his hands wrapping around me from behind, pulling me back against his chest.

"Sex," I answered, because we were adults and I didn't want to play coy with him.

"Oh," Edward breathed, surprised by my answer.

"I want to make love with you, Edward. I love you, and I want to feel connected to you in every way possible," I told him, turning in his arms to face him.

"I want that, too. God, Bella, how I want that," he moaned.

"Let's do it now," I said, pushing him back towards the bed. Because why did we need to wait until tonight, when our bellies were full, our minds preoccupied, tired from a long day?

Edward didn't answer me but simply leaned in to kiss me, his lips meeting mine in a silent agreement that we were ready.

"Can I just...freshen up a little first?" I asked, the realization that I had just spent two hours in the car and hadn't had a shower since the night before sobering my thoughts.

"O-okay," Edward replied.

I gave him one more quick kiss before I walked to the bathroom. I'd already deposited my toiletry bag in there, so I shut the door and stripped quickly, using the hairband on my wrist to pull up my hair.

After a quick shower to rinse away the grime and clean the delicate spots, I climbed out and quickly gave my teeth a brush. Finally, wrapped in just a towel, I pulled my hair down to comb through it and pulled it all over one shoulder, a fidgety habit I did when I was nervous.

I took one quick steadying breath and stepped out of the bathroom, flipping the light and the loud bathroom fan off as I left.

Edward had the TV on. He was sitting on the bed, leaned back against the headboard, his feet crossed, one leg bouncing nervously back and forth. He was wearing only his jeans, hanging low on his hips.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, using the remote to turn off the TV and sitting up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side.

Wordlessly, I made my way over to sit beside him, my towel still wrapped around my naked body. We sat knee to knee. Edward leaned in then, placing his hand on the side of my face and pulling me to him so that our lips could meet.

Our tongues twirled together, his softly stroking mine, his lips setting mine on fire with their force. When we parted, our foreheads met, and we breathed heavily against each other. My entire body was vibrating with anticipation as we kissed again.

I felt his right hand slide to my knee, stroking the bare skin. As we kissed, his hand trailed upward, tracing torturously slow paths around my inner thigh.

My own hands found his jean covered thighs and moved slowly around them. Edward's hand left my leg and reached up so that both of his hands were cupping my face. He moved to lean us back to lay across the bed, his breathing harsh between kisses.

I laid on my side facing him, our feet and legs twisting together. Edward's hand traveled down my towel covered body until he reached the towel's opening. Carefully he pulled it until either side of the towel fell to my sides, leaving me naked and exposed.

Without saying anything, Edward bent and brushed his lips across my left breast, his tongue swirling slowly around me, his lips sucking me in and tugging me. His hand reached to my other breast to tug and massage as he kissed down to the crease under my breast, his tongue swiping back and forth. I squirmed and whimpered at the unexpected feeling, and at that, Edward thrust against me.

His leg moved up between mine, and I opened my legs to him, feeling the roughness of his jeans scrape against my center.

I was moaning loudly now as his knee would just barely make contact where I needed it most.

My own hands reached down to the button of his jeans, working to release him from the denim. Once I had him opened, I grabbed, my hand closing around him and pumping up and down. He groaned at the contact and sat up quickly, leaving my hand and chest empty. He stood then, pushing his pants down so they fell to the floor.

I was laying exposed to him, my feet dangling off of the bed, when his eyes traveled straight to my opened center.

"Can I try something?" He asked.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Scoot to the edge," he said quietly and as I did, he bent to his knees.

"Oh," I breathed, realizing what he was intent on trying. This would be new for both of us, then.

As he leaned forward, his eyes never left mine. I felt his tongue take one long swipe before he began moving it in earnest, pushing and sucking and licking so hard and not hard enough. I was writhing on the bed, alarmed that I was letting anyone do this, but trusting that it was my Edward who wanted to.

Soon, I felt the quiver of me legs as I let go, Edward continuing his assault as I rode out the most intense climax I had ever had.

"Holy shit," I breathed as Edward stood. He reached over to the chair beside him where his white undershirt was and used it to wipe me away from his mouth. It was weirdly erotic, knowing I was on his shirt like that.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked, my chest still heaving with labored breaths.

"Google," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing. I just giggled and laid my head back with a sigh.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I looked up. The hardness between his legs let me know that he was definitely ready. I nodded and sat up on my elbows, moving back on the bed so that he could climb up between my legs.

"Do I need a...?" He started but trailed off as I shook my head. I was covered, and I trusted him.

Edward got on his knees and moved up so that he was positioned between me. He bent down to kiss me softly, and I moved my hands to grasp his strong arms.

"Is your knee okay?" I asked, because even though the bruise had healed, I knew he still had some residual soreness from his fall.

"Never better," he whispered against my lips.

I felt the tip of him against me, dragging through the wetness until he reached the opening, and then softly he pushed forward. He stilled once inside, giving me a second to get used to the intrusion. When I nodded, he continued to slowly pull back, push forward.

My heart was hammering, feeling the connection of our bodies, feeling the love between us.

We rocked together, my still sensitive core rubbing against him, shooting tingles through me as he pushed inside of me.

"I love you," he mouthed as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you," I mouthed back, and he leaned down to kiss me softly, pulling away again when his breathing sped up.

With one final sigh, his eyes closed and his head fell forward as I felt him release into me. We were both breathing hard as he continued to constrict inside of me until the last of him was spilled.

Slowly, he pulled away and left me exposed again. I sat up carefully and scurried to the bathroom to clean up, finding him wiping himself off with my discarded towel when I came back.

I walked up to him and he pulled me tightly into a hug, whispering a "thank you" into my ear. I chuckled and thanked him back, and together we climbed onto the bed, having a few hours that we'd rather use to snuggle and maybe even make love again before dinner.

The rest of the night was incredible. The restaurant Edward and I had gone to was delicious, and we'd sat right against a window overlooking the park.

There seemed to be an understood shift between us, a closeness we hadn't realized we had been lacking, after we'd made love. As we ate, we talked and laughed and smiled at each other. We fed each other bites of food and we even shared a gelato afterwards from a small ice cream parlor near by.

The night was cold, both of us bundled in our warm peacoat jackets. Edward had looked amazing in his light green button down and khakis. I'd opted for a grey sweater dress over black leggings and, of course, my ruby red slippers.

The musical was fantastic. Edward had enjoyed himself, too, and like the nerds we were together, we decided to buy the soundtrack to listen to on the way home. We also each got hoodies.

During intermission we sipped "Ozmosas" which were essentially green tinted mimosas.

All too soon, the show was over and we were headed back to our hotel.

Having worn ourselves out from the day, we decided that we would have plenty of time for love making and opted instead to pull on our pajamas and curl up together. I fell asleep to a whispered "I love you" and Edward's soft tenor humming "Defying Gravity" in my ear.

The next morning, I woke up around 7:30, which for teacher time, was basically sleeping in. Edward was already up beside me, still in his pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" He asked, and I nodded, rolling over to look up at him.

"You're pretty," I grinned, and he just chuckled.

"You must still be asleep, love," he responded.

We showered-together-and got dressed for the day, packing our bags to check out at 11.

Once we loaded the car, we decided to pay for a few more hours of parking and walked up and down the Main Street of downtown Greenville. There was several shops of all sorts, with handmade local crafts, as well as chain stores. We spent way too much time and money in the Mast General Store, and I may have splurged on an unnecessary but gorgeous necklace and some earrings from Anthropologie.

Finally, after lunch at a hand tossed pizza parlor, we made our way back to the car to drive home.

"Edward," I said, as he merged my car, which he was driving, on to I-385 towards Columbia.

"Hmm?" He asked, changing lanes and settling in, reaching over the console to hold my hand.

"This weekend was incredible. Seriously, I've never been a big fan of Valentine's Day. But you made me a believer this weekend," I said, squeezing his fingers that were laced with mine.

"Bella, I should be thanking you. I've spent my entire life being lonely. I knew teaching was my passion, but I didn't know that it would lead me to you. To my soulmate," he said, his eyes focused on the road.

My breath caught at his unexpected words. His powerful words that I knew he meant.

"I love you. So much," I said.

"I love you more," he winked.

The drive home didn't take long. We walked into the apartment to a big greeting by MoMo. Rose was in the kitchen, and to my complete surprise, my dad was sitting on the couch.

"Daddy?" I asked, worry in my voice. It wasn't like him to make surprise visits. "What's wrong? Is Sue okay?" I asked, dropping Edward's hand and rushing over to where my dad was sitting on the couch.

"Relax, Bumble Bee. Sue's fine, everything's fine. I just wanted to come up to visit my daughter. I haven't seen ya since Christmas," he explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad you're here. Sorry, if I had known, we'd have come home sooner," I said.

"We?" Dad asked, though I already saw him eyeing Edward.

"Dad, you remember me telling you about Edward? You know, the one you helped me get the Masters tickets for?" I explained.

"Mr. Swan," Edward said, stepping around to shake my dad's hand.

"Edward, nice you meet you. Call me Charlie," dad said.

"Charlie. It's nice to finally meet you," Edward said, giving my dad a firm hand shake and his perfect smile.

"Bella's told me a bit about ya. Said you got a job teaching at her school,"

Charlie said.

"Yes, sir. I like to think her expert guidance as my coordinating teacher helped with that," he smiled.

"Yeah, this kid was born to teach," dad said, smiling and ruffling my hair.

"You guys," I said.

"She's always been good at school. Even as a student. Definitely didn't get that from me, though," dad laughed. "Bella, I ever tell you about the time that-"

"Here we go," I groaned.

"No, now this is a true story," dad started again.

"This is a joke," I groaned, looking at Edward with apologetic eyes.

"Anyway, the teacher asked us who our favorite football teams were. I stood up and said Carolina Gamecocks, of course. When the teacher asked why, I told her because my momma and daddy were Gamecock fans," dad said, and Edward, bless him, knew where this was going but still acted amused.

"So then the teacher asks me, 'If you're momma and daddy were idiots, what would be?' And I said to her, I said, 'Well, I guess that'd make me a Clemson fan," he finished, then chuckled heartily to himself, his goatee framing his smile.

"Ugh," I groaned.

To his credit, Edward just laughed and told me dad he'd have to remember that one.

"Anyway, dad. Was there something you needed? Want to go get some dinner or something?" I asked.

Edward stood up then and let us know he was going to gather MoMo and get ready to leave to give us some privacy.

"You don't have to leave, son. I won't keep Bella long," dad explained. Edward just nodded and moved to join Rose in the kitchen.

"So, Bella, the reason I'm here is to ask you for something. Well, for your thoughts on something," dad explained.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old ring box, opening it to reveal Grandma Swan's engagement ring, a small stone set in an antique square setting.

"Daddy, are you going to...?"

I heard the front door open then, but my attention was on the ring that my dad was sitting here asking my permission to give to someone.

"Hey, Ed!" I heard Emmett's voice boom.

"I'm going to ask Sue to marry me," dad smiled, at the same as Emmett bellowed, "Man, did you finally get laid this weekend?"

"Dad, that's wonderful!" I said, at the same time as his eyes went wide, registering what Emmett had just said.

"What?!" He shrieked.

 **Let me know what you thought about Greenville...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Your response to the last chapter was awesome. This is a longer one. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"So, when are you thinking of popping the question, dad?"

"Soon as I get home," he mumbled around a mouthful of his burger.

He'd decided to stay for an early dinner, so we were eating together at AJ's.

"You aren't going to do anything, you know, romantic?" I asked, popping a few sweet potato fries in my mouth.

"I'm not really a romantic kind of guy, Bee," he replied. "Why, that Edward a romantic?" He grumbled.

"He is. Though we haven't been officially dating that long. He took me to a lovely dinner and musical this weekend. And he reminds me constantly that he loves me. That's a nice thing to hear," I shrugged.

"Well, good. As long as he's treating you right, I can't tell you how to live your life. Sorry about earlier, at the apartment. Just caught me off guard, is all. I'm not so naive to think my beautiful 26 year old daughter lives like a nun," he said, taking another bite of burger once he was done.

I just chuckled and sipped my tea. Emmett had opened his big mouth at the wrong time earlier, and though I knew my dad was realistic and wasn't living under the misapprehension that I was a virgin, it took him by surprise to hear it spoken out loud.

Emmett, for all his tact, had looked embarrassed as soon as he'd seen my dad. He'd apologized and explained that it was only a joke, but the damage had been done.

And Edward, he'd looked like someone had thrown ice water on him. He'd turned beet red, fear in his eyes. My dad had cut his eyes at him immediately, but then aimed them back on me, before breathing out a sigh and shaking his head.

Edward had been quick to make an exit with MoMo in tow then.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Dad asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well, is there anything special you guys have shared in all the years you've been together? I mean, surely in 11 years you two have some traditions. Restaurants or songs or something," I shrugged.

"We used to go to the Riverwalk a lot," he said, his eyes contemplative. "Course that was before it got so violent and people could go down there without getting mugged."

The Riverwalk ran along the Savannah River, which divided South Carolina and Georgia. When I'd visited dad as a kid, we'd take his boat out on the water or walk the Riverwalk to fish off of it. There were parts of it that were gorgeous. But after an attack on a young coupler there last year, it wasn't what it had been.

"Hmm, well maybe not there, then. What else does she like?"

"She loves animals. And flowers," he shrugged again.

"Hey, why don't you bring her up here then? The zoo is here, and they have the botanical gardens," I suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea," he grinned.

"And then afterwards, you guys can come meet up with us to celebrate," I said excitedly.

"That's assuming she says yes," he grinned with a wink.

The next day at school, the kids were abuzz even more so than usual. As a teacher, it didn't take long for the gossip to circulate my way, so by lunch, I heard it. And when I did, my blood ran cold.

I remained calm as my students filed into the classroom. I had only heard bits and pieces so far, hearsay and rumors. I didn't know what, if any of it, was true. Though I knew that if it was gossip worthy of circulating this far this quickly, there was definitely some validation to it. When one of the front desks that was always filled remained unoccupied during one of my English IV classes, my fears were only fueled.

During class change after lunch, I was standing outside of my door like the other teachers. I looked down the hall to see Edward standing at his own door, a light blue shirt tucked into his khaki pants. He was wearing glasses today, the half rimmed metal ones that made me swoony.

"You okay?" He mouthed, concern etched into his frown.

I nodded slightly and turned back to the students, hoping my smile was enough to hide the rock that was nestled in my gut.

I closed the door once the last bell rang and moved to my desk to quickly take attendance. I'd yet to see either of the students who were the topic of today's rumor mill, and my worry, as much as I tried to tamp it down, only escalated.

I decided I would go after school to talk to Tanya. She'd taught both of the students, as well, and I knew one of them even worked as a teacher's aide for her. Maybe she'd know something.

I got through the rest of my classes barely, thankful that most of the day's work involved making their vocabulary notecards. The second half of class was a discussion on the first act of Hamlet.

My creative writing students were workshopping each other's most recently written short stories, so while my input was occasionally needed, mostly I let them lead the discussions.

I sat at my desk in a vain attempt to start reading and grading the short stories during my last class of the day, the study hall. Under my desk, my right leg bounced violently, and I got maybe three sentences of the first story read by the time the final school bell rang that day.

Once all of the students cleared out, I waited still for the halls to clear. I tried one more time to comb through the students, looking for either of them, but I came up short.

When the last of the kids were gone, I left my room to make my way across the school to the math department.

"Bella?" I heard as I walked past Edward's room. I stopped and backed up a few steps, looking to see him at his desk.

"Hey," I called, though I made no move to go speak to him. "I just need to go talk to Tanya. I'll be back shortly," I explained. He nodded, so I took that as my cue and kept moving.

I crossed the main hall and then made a left, since the math department was over closer to the lunchroom.

When I got to Tanya's room, the lights were on inside but the door was shut. I peaked in and didn't see her right away, but figured she may be in the back of the room where her desk was situated.

I knocked and then opened the door, wondering in. She wasn't back at her desk, but I heard I thud from the big supply closet to the right of her room. She and another teacher shared it, as it connected both rooms.

"Tanya?" I called, opening the door. "Ahh!" I screamed as I saw Tanya pushed against the wall, her hands planted firmly on the ass cheeks of Vice Principal Newton, whose mouth was attached to Tanya's neck.

Tanya's head, which had been thrown back in- _passion?_ -snapped forward, her eyes wide when she saw me.

"Shit, sorry," I mumbled, backing out of the door and all but running from the room.

When I got outside of her classroom, I shuddered a bit before I made a brisk walk back to my own room.

"Bella!" I heard Tanya call. "Bella, wait!"

I heard her steps and she jogged up beside me.

"Bella, please. Let me explain," she urged in a hushed whisper.

"Tanya, you don't need to. Really. It's none of my business," I said.

"I know, B, but you're my friend. And you have every right to want an explanation," she said. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were flushed. Jesus, how long had they been in there before I walked in?

"Tanya, I really don't think it's my place to know. I...Mike's my boss, and knowing puts me at-"

"I know, B. I know. I'm asking to put you in an awkward position, but really, I've been dying to talk to someone about it. You're my closest friend around here, and I really need another chick to talk to about it," she pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed, because she'd always been a good friend and if she needed me, I was going to be there. Even if it meant hearing sordid details about her and Mike. I repressed another shudder.

"Let me just get my stuff, and we can go somewhere to talk," I suggested.

"La Ha for margaritas?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Tanya, it's Monday," I hedged.

"B, we are both going to need a drink for this," she laughed.

A half hour later, Tanya and I were sitting across from each other in a booth, munching on chips and sipping margaritas.

I'd slipped into Edward's room and let him know that I was going to grab dinner with Tanya.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You looked upset earlier," he asked, standing to grab both of my hands in his own.

"Just worried about a couple of students. I'm hoping Tanya has some answers for me about that, too," I sighed. "I will call you when I get home later."

Edward nodded and leaned in, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. And despite how this Monday was shaping up, those three little words melted some of the worry in me.

Now I was here with Tanya, my mind back on the reasons why we were here.

"So, okay, you and Mike. But, how?" I asked, trying to let her know with my tone that I wasn't judging. To each her own, for sure. It just seemed like the most unlikely pairing.

"Well, it started over Christmas break..."

"Whoa, it's been going on that long?" I asked. I hadn't realized they were nearly two months deep with this.

"Yeah..." she trailed. I didn't say anything, just slid my drink glass to me by the stem and put the straw between my lips, watching her and waiting for her to continue.

"So you know how I go visit my parents over Christmas, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, to Alaska," I said. She'd grown up in Alaska but had moved here on a softball scholarship to USC. It had been a big move for her at the time, but she said she liked it here better and decided to stay.

"Yeah. So my sister, Irina, decided to bring her boyfriend home for Christmas, too. Only, turns out they are actually engaged. Well, of course that shifted all of the attention to them and planning the wedding and all. Which is fine. Great, even. I mean, am I jealous that my younger sister is getting married before me? Sure, maybe a little. But really, it was just that, even though my parents see her a lot more often because she still lives in the same state, they were far more interested in her life. And why shouldn't they be? She's marrying a guy whose family owns like an entire city. And she's doing well with her own clothing boutique. I'm just an underpaid math teacher," Tanya shrugged.

"Hey, Tan, don't do that. You are an amazing woman. Not many people could move across the country at 18 and be self-sufficient. You're an amazing teacher and person. Don't compare yourself to someone who isn't you," I urged.

"I know, and you're right. I'm feeling better about the whole thing now. But at the time, it just got to be too much. So I changed my flight to the day after Christmas and flew home early," she said before leaning down to take a sip of her drink from the salty rim.

"Your family didn't try to get you to stay?" I asked.

"My dad tried. But he could see that I wanted-needed-to leave, so he let me," she shrugged again.

I just nodded. Tanya was such a beautiful, intelligent person. I hated to see that kind self doubt, especially caused by her own family.

"Anyway, when I got home, I went to get groceries and decided to stop at Harvard's for some wine. So I'm walking through the vast selection with a bottle of Riesling in one hand and a bottle of White Zinfandel in the other, when I nearly walk right into Mike," she says, her smile wistful.

"He looked embarrassed at first, I guess at seeing one of his teachers in a liquor store, but then he turned on his usual happiness and asked me how my Christmas had been."

I nodded, keeping up with the story, still not entirely sure how it led to what I'd seen in the supply closet earlier.

"I held up my hands in response and he laughed and motioned to the Bailey's in his hand."

I snorted at that, because he would drink Bailey's, but quickly said I was sorry when I saw Tanya's glare.

"So he asked me how my plant was doing, you know, the one he got me for Secret Santa?"

I shake my head to affirm that I remember.

"I told him I thought I may have killed it because I had forgotten about it while I was gone. Before I knew what was happening, he was following me to my apartment to take a look at it and see if he could save it," she said, her eyes cast down at the chip she was breaking into tiny pieces on her napkin.

"Did he? Salvage the plant, I mean?"

"Well, he tried. After he looked at it, he had some suggestions on what to do and insisted it needed daily care. He offered to come by each evening during break to check on it. And hell, it wasn't like I had plans," she shrugged.

"That was nice of him," I smiled encouragingly.

"Anyway, he started staying long each day that he'd come by. On New Years, I decided that to thank him for his time, I'd invite him to eat. So I went and got a bunch of sushi and more wine. We talked so much each day when he'd come by. Did you know he used to be married?" She asked just as I had sipped my drink.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's kind of what got him in to plants. And made him the guy we all know him as now. He apparently got married really young. He'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant at the end of their senior year and married her before they had even graduated. She miscarried a few weeks later, but he was determined to still take care of her and provide for them. He went to school at night and worked during the day," Tanya explained. I hadn't known anything about Mike's past. He'd always just been the dorky, perpetual bachelor who was also my boss.

"While he was going to school in the evenings, his wife, Lauren, was deciding that she didn't want to be tied down. She ran up a bunch of debt on his credit cards, and then he caught her having an affair," Tanya said, and my heart broke. No one should ever experience such a thing in life. And Mike always seemed so happy and unfazed by life. Who knew he had such skeletons?

"That's terrible," I frowned, my whole perception of this odd little man changing drastically.

"Yeah, it is. So he took on a second job during the day at a small nursery, where he worked in the greenhouses. He learned a lot from it and it got him into growing his own. It was inexpensive for him to get seeds and just grow things from his small home, and it gave him a sense of purpose when he otherwise didn't really have any," Tanya explained.

"Wow. Who knew there was a deeper reason behind it all?" I shrugged, thinking of all the plants Mike had around his office.

"Yeah, you should see his yard. It's landscaped beautifully. He really has a talent for making things grow," she said, and I nearly spit margarita at her.

"I didn't mean like that!" She screeched, but then laughed and mumbled "well, maybe a little like that."

"Ew, TMI!"

She just laughed and told me how he'd come to her place for dinner and wine, which had led to kissing. The next day he'd invited her over to his place, where she stayed until the Sunday before school started back.

"So the change in his appearance?" I hedged.

"I may have encouraged a slightly updated wardrobe. He had all the stuff in his closet. He just needed someone to talk him out of his rut, so we played dress up. Which was really the only time either of us wore clothes all weekend," she snickered.

"Stahp!"

She just laughed and told me how she knew now that it was becoming more than sex for both of them. She had really strong feelings for him and suspected he did for her, but she was afraid to go public until they knew for sure. I could understand that.

Edward and I hadn't necessarily been hiding anything, but we weren't being obvious either. So I decided that after all Tanya shared with me, it was my turn.

As our dinner arrived, I told her about Edward, to which she just smirked as if she already knew.

We talked about both of the men in our lives, and it felt good to share happiness with someone who I considered a close friend.

As we were finishing up, though I hated to spoil our good moods and the slight buzz that the two margaritas each had given us, I finally brought up what had been troubling me all day.

Tanya admitted that she'd heard the same things I had, but that when Mike had come to her room, before I found them in a comprising position, he'd confirmed it, as he'd talked with one of the students that day.

"I can't believe it," I said, my mood having turned melancholy. "They are both such bright kids. This is going to make their lives really difficult. Do you know what they are planning to do?" I asked. Tanya just shook her head no.

"They only just found out this weekend. Apparently she told a friend, who let it 'slip' to half the school. That's how word spread so quickly," she frowned.

We finished our dinner and paid, walking out to our cars together.

"I'm glad we did this, B. We should make this a thing," she said.

"Me, too. And thanks for telling me. You know, about you and Mike," I grinned.

She grinned back but then turned serious.

"But remember, this all stays between us," she said, making a motion to "zip" her lips.

"Got it. I won't breathe a word. I'm just happy to see you so happy," I smiled.

"I really am, B. He's actually kind of amazing now that I really know him. And so good in bed. He does this thing with his-"

"La la la, I'm not listening," I yelled, covering my ears.

She just laughed and winked at me before giving me a quick hug and walking to her car.

I sat down in my own car, my legs tired from the day and the alcohol. I pulled out my phone to text Edward, but the sadness that washed over me made me long to see him in person, so I pulled out of the parking lot and headed straight for him.

Tanya and I had been at the restaurant for a couple of hours, so it was 6:30 by the time I got to Edward's. I hadn't even let him know I was coming over, so I hoped he didn't mind.

When I knocked, he answered seconds later, a spatula in hand.

"Bella," he breathed, a smile forming.

"Hey. I hope this is okay. I just really wanted to see you," I explained as he moved to open the door wide for me to come in. MoMo looked up from his food bowl but then continued eating, effectively ignoring me.

"It's always fine for you to come over. You know that. I was just making some eggs and toast," he said, moving back to the stove where a couple of eggs were crackling in the oil, their yolks up.

"Oh, don't let me stop you," I said.

"I'm almost done if you want to go sit on the couch and find something on TV," he said. I sat my purse down on the bar dividing the kitchen and dining room and walked over to his couch, sitting down with a flop.

He came over shortly after with his plate and a bottle of water.

"Sorry, I will eat quick," he nodded to his food. I chuckled.

"Edward, take your time. I just needed your company," I shrugged.

Edward and I sat in comfortable silence as Wheel of Fortune played on the TV. Once he was done, he set his plate on the side table and turned to me.

"Want to tell me what's going on, love?" He asked. I turned towards him and looked at his soft eyes, staring back at me with the same concern he'd had earlier.

I moved closer to him until he had his hand on my thigh, rubbing soothing circles, and before I could speak, the tears I had been repressing started to fall in earnest. Figuring it would be easiest to just come right out with if, I sighed through my tears and told him.

"Jacob Black got his girlfriend pregnant," I said in a rush.

"I'd heard a few rumors circulating but didn't know if that was true," he replied.

"I just-they are such bright kids with good futures. Leah is planning to go to USC for nursing in the fall. Jake wanted to try and walk on to the football team," I said. Jacob had already to me all about their plans, and I had been so proud.

"Ugh. I don't even know why I'm so upset. I just feel like I could have done more. Taught them more about safe sex or something," I said.

"Bella, short of making them wear chastity belts, the public education system gives them all the sex ed they need. Besides, there's not much you could have said or done that wouldn't have gotten you in trouble and made you the subject of a bad Lifetime movie," he said, and I let out a gross, snotty laugh. "They are teenagers. No matter what you tell them, most of them believe they are invincible," he shrugged.

"I know. You're right. And I get it. I mean, I was a senior in high school once. Granted, I didn't have a guy willing to touch me, but I remember wanting that," I said.

"I'd have been willing," Edward whispered in my ear, then winked at me.

"Well, you were in 8th grade, so..." I trailed off, because ew.

"Yeah, and I would have been a lot less of a dork with those kind of bragging rights," he laughed, and I smiled and popped him lightly in the arm.

"Really, though. I know this sucks, and the odds aren't really in their favor, but who knows how this will turn out? They are both smart kids, and from what I know about them, they both have good family support. That's one of the most important things they could have in this situation," Edward said, his hands still lightly trailing my legs.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"This same thing happened to my cousin. She's your age actually. When she was a senior, she got pregnant by the boy she'd been with a year," he said.

"How did that turn out?" I asked.

"Well, her parents gave her options to put the baby up for adoption, or to...terminate the pregnancy. But she didn't want to do either of those, so nine months later, she had a baby girl," he said.

"And she's flourished. My cousin, Vanessa, continued through college and is a nurse at one of the best hospitals in Georgia. Her daughter, Marley, is a little diva and one of the most spoiled eight year olds I know. Between her parents and both sets of grandparents, that child wants for nothing," he chuckled.

"What about her dad?" I asked.

"He gets Marley every other weekend and week. They still live in the same town and Marley spends her time with both parents equally. He has his own house and a good job with an electric co-op," Edward shrugged.

"But it's okay. They didn't force themselves to stay together when they realized they were unhappy. They stopped while they were ahead, and now they are friends who have raised a wonderful child. It wasn't necessarily their plan, but if you asked either of them, they'd assure you that they have no regrets," Edward finished.

And just like that, Edward was the voice of reason for my chaotic thoughts. He reminded me that just because the situation wasn't ideal for Jake and Leah didn't mean they couldn't get through it. No matter what they decided, they were both good kids, and they'd be okay. I believed that whole-heartedly. I just hated knowing that things were about to get worse for them before they'd get better.

"Thank you," I said to Edward, my sniffling slowing. He reached both hands up to swipe his thumbs across my cheeks, taking the tears with them.

Wordlessly, he leaned in and kissed me softly, his lips dissolving all the worry. I leaned up on my knees, my left leg moving over him so that I was straddling him as he sat up on the couch.

When I connected with his growing hardness, we both groaned softly, our kiss deepening. His tongue pushed into my mouth, rubbing against mine, and I ground my hips into his, the friction between us causing us to moan louder.

We stilled when we heard the jingle and shake of a dog collar, MoMo coming into the room to demand our attention.

"Bedroom?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I whispered and moved to stand up, but Edward's hands cupped my bottom and held me to him, standing in one fluid motion.

"Edward, oh my god, put me down!" I said, struggling against him to break free.

"Seriously, put me down! I'll hurt your back!" Edward let go and my feet slid to the floor.

As soon as I backed away, he dramatically bent over and clutched his back with a fake groan.

"Ugh, you're such an ass," I shrieked.

"I'm your ass," he smirked, swatting lightly at my behind.

I squealed and ran to his room, him hot on my heels. Just as I moved to the bed, he caught me in his arms and spun so that he was sitting with me straddling him.

He'd shut the door on the way in, so in the darkness of his room, we were alone and breathing heavy.

Edward moved so that his back was against the headboard and like on the couch, I was back on top of him, my most sensitive spot rubbing against him.

"Edward," I whispered to the dark as his lips found my neck.

I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. When my hands found his hard chest, he groaned softly and his lips connected to mine again.

"Baby," he whispered, his mouth moving to just under my ear, making me squirm.

His hands, which had been firmly cupping my bottom, moved up to rub the skin of my lower back.

"Make love to me," I urged.

Edward pulled my shirt over me head and then reached back to unhook my bra, as I moved myself against him.

His mouth connected to my breast, and he sucked tenderly as I writhed against him. I felt the tips of my long hair against my waist as I leaned my head back, pushing myself closer to him. His hand pulled and tugged at my other breast, and the sensation was almost more than I could take.

Slowly I backed away and moved to stand beside the bed. He looked confused until he saw me reaching for the zipper of my slacks, lowering it slowly before pushing them and my panties to the floor.

Edward didn't stand but made quick work of his own zipper, lifting his hips to slide his pants down.

"Were you...going commando?" I asked, and he just blushed. "How adventurous, Mr. Cullen," I smirked.

"I didn't go this way at school! Just when I got home and changed," he shrugged. "Come here," he said, reaching for my hips, and then there was no more laughing and joking.

I slid into his lap, and his hand reached down to find me sensitive spot.

"Please," I moaned, then lifted up on my knees while he positioned himself under me. Slowly, I slid down on him, his thickness filling me deeper than he'd been the first time.

I started to move, grinding back and forth, up and down against him. We both breathed heavily, my head falling against his shoulder.

One of his hands tugged gently on my hair before dropping to grip my bare bottom, the other moving between us to rub me as I rode him.

I could feel myself drawing close, my moaning growing louder. When I met his eyes, Edward mouthed, just like last time, that he loved me.

"Let go for me, baby," he whispered tenderly, and with a final cry and a push against him, I shuddered, my legs shaking around him.

I rode him a until I felt him let go inside of me, and together we sat until our breathing slowed, our chests heaving against each other's.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" He asked.

"It's always nice to hear," I winked.

And though we'd decided early on that it wasn't a good idea, we broke the rules just once and spent the night together on a school night.

 **So, I kind of actually love Mike. I've loved him since the beginning, when I planned his little tryst with Tanya. And my heart kind of breaks for what he went through, so he totally deserves a hot math teacher, right?**

 **What are your thoughts on the Jake/Leah situation? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks y'all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter gets a little heavy. I'm sorry. :(**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"They need better filters on Instagram," I whined from my seat on the arm of the chair in our living room. Edward was sitting in the chair beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Like what?" Rose asked, flipping through the first in a stack of bridal magazines she had beside her.

"'Sexy like Emmett' would be a good one," Emmett joked, using the remote to flip through the TV stations.

"Or maybe they could just add an 'Edward's Hipster Glasses' filter," Rose snorted, never looking up from her magazine.

"Ugh," Edward groaned beside me, pulling his glasses off at the comment.

"I meant like something that just makes you hashtag flawless. Like, 'hottie vampire filter'," I grinned.

"Oh geez," Rose groaned.

"You know, like blue eyes, dark hair Kate Beckinsale from 'Underworld' level hot," I grinned.

"What about Brad Pitt in 'Interview with the Vampire' level hot?" Rose asked but I wrinkled my nose.

"Oh, what about sparkly vampire hot?" Edward chimed in. We all stopped and turned to him to stare.

"Dude, hand it over," Emmett said, holding his hand out to Edward. When Edward looked confused, Emmett continued. "Your man card, bruh," he said seriously, causing Edward's cheeks to flame.

"Oh, whatever, Emmett. How are Kourtney Kardashian and Scott Disick doing this week, huh? He still treating her like a garbage can?" I asked, smirking at Emmett's scowl.

"Hey," he pointed at me directly. "You do NOT speak that way about Queen KK and the Lord," he said sternly.

An hour later, we were on our way to Olive Garden to meet dad and Sue. We offered to take them somewhere a little more upscale but Sue insisted this had been where they went on their first date so this is where they wanted to celebrate.

Dad had brought Sue up to Columbia to the zoo as I had suggested to him, and fumbled through asking her a question he knew she'd say yes to.

"Sue!" I said, pulling her into my arms for a big hug when we met them in the parking lot.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so happy," she sniffled into my hair as she held me.

"Me, too. You've always been my family, but now we are making it official," I grinned.

"I love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Sue-Sue."

I introduced her to Edward, who was anxiously standing behind me. My dad was in good spirits though and had never been one to hold onto anything too long. All was-mostly-forgotten.

Emmett and Rose had gone inside to put our name down for a table, so we sat outside in the cool evening air chatting while we waited.

Once we were finally seated at a big round table, Edward to my left and Sue to my right, Sue wasted no time telling me her plans.

"So, I was thinking we could have it next month. You know, March isn't so hot but isn't February cold either. I was thinking something small in the backyard; a few family and coworkers. Do you think your mom and Phil would come up for it?" She asked.

"I'm sure they would. I'll talk to mom and see," I shrugged.

She nodded and lifted her glass of wine to take a sip, setting it down and holding her left hand in front of her.

"It's really pretty," I grinned.

"It is. Oh, I wanted to ask you. I'm too old to do the bridesmaid thing, but would you stand up there with us? I'm going to ask Seth to walk me down the aisle and I kind of think your dad was hoping you'd stand up there with us as we said our vows. You know, so we all stand together when our families become one," she finished with misty eyes.

"Oh, Sue, of course!"

The rest of dinner was spent laughing and eating. My dad even leaned over Sue and me to talk to Edward, and by the end of the evening they were shaking hands.

The night had been fun enough that I'd almost forgotten how bad the week before had been. Almost.

Jacob had returned to school on Tuesday, but Leah hadn't been back all week. By Wednesday the gossip had dissipated surrounding their predicament. Jacob's usual happy attitude was significantly more subdued, but I could tell that in front of his friends, he was trying to act unfazed.

On Friday he'd stayed for study hall rather than taking early dismissal, and he'd asked if he could stay and talk to me.

"I guess you've heard," he frowned, his hands tucked into the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"I'd rather hear what you have to say," I said.

"Are you disappointed in me?" He asked.

"For being human, Jake? No, not at all. I'm sad for you, only because your lives are about to become incredibly difficult."

"They already have," he sighed, leaning against the desk behind him.

"Have you and Leah talked about what you're going to do?" I asked.

"We haven't really talked at all. Her parents won't let her use the phone when I call. They won't let me come inside to see her. It's making me crazy," he said, pulling at his shaggy, messy hair.

"What did your parents have to say?" I asked.

"I mean, they aren't happy about it, but they told me they'd support whatever Leah and I decided. I think they are leaning towards, you know, putting the baby up for adoption once it's born," he said.

"Is that what you want?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. I don't think it's what I want. I mean...I know I'm young, but I could be a dad," he said, seemingly assuring himself more than me.

"You could, Jake. But what you have to decide is if you are ready to be," I said gently.

"I know it's not what I had planned, but Miss Swan, that's my-my baby growing in her," he said, and though Leah wasn't but about eight weeks along from what I'd heard, I knew how quickly an emotional attachment could form.

"Well, honestly Jake, you have to talk to Leah. I know her parents are being stubborn right now, but that's kind of their right as her parents. Granted, I might not agree with them, but she's only 17 and living under their roof," I shrugged, because I did think it was foolish that Jake wasn't even allowed to talk to his girlfriend right now. They needed each other more than anyone.

"Miss Swan, I just want to see her. I need to see her, to tell her I love her and I'm here for her," he said, and a couple of tears fell down his cheeks.

"Jacob, if Leah is sure of anything right now, it's that you love her," I assured him.

"Have you asked your parents to contact hers?" I asked and he nodded.

"They tried. Her dad said they were taking care of it. I'm scared to even know what that means," he said, his tears falling faster. My own eyes watered seeing his anguish. I wasn't sure what that meant either. From what I knew of Leah's family, her parents were pretty conservative, so it baffled me to think they'd do anything too drastic. Then again, people changed their ideals quickly in the name of reputations.

"Jake, I...I know it sucks right now. I don't agree with them keeping you from Leah either, but unfortunately they are wishes you have to respect. Just...don't do anything foolish, okay? They can't keep her away forever. She's on track to be valedictorian. If she misses much more of school, she jeopardizes that," I said.

"Mr. Newton already mentioned that. He wasn't sure how the district would feel about a pregnant girl telling her classmates to strive for a bright future when, you know..." he said.

"That's bull. Man, there are some judgmental assholes in the south," I mumbled. He chuckled, though there was no humor in his eyes.

"Jake, I promise you, this hurt you're feeling? It's not going to last forever. It might get worse for a while. But one day, probably sooner than you think, you will find your happiness again."

He nodded, wiping at his eyes.

"You still have the syllabus I handed out at the beginning of the year?" I asked.

He nodded.

"My cell number is the one I provide for students and parents. Mr. Cullen's is, you need me, if Leah needs me, if either of you need a teacher or a friend, you call, okay?"

He nodded again.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. You're a good teacher," he said, a touch of his toothy grin making an appearance.

"You're a good student, Jake."

Edward and I had talked about it, and he let me share my frustrations with Leah's parents and the entire situation.

When I'd told him how helpless it made me feel, he reminded me that my desire to help so much was what made me such a good teacher. Then he'd kissed me and reminded me what made him such a good boyfriend.

So needless to say, after the week I had, it had been wonderful to share in celebration with my family and friends.

After dinner, Charlie took Sue back to the hotel room he had gotten so that they wouldn't have to drive home. They were making eyes at each other that were kind of churning my several helpings of endless salad and breadsticks, so we bid them goodnight and went back to the apartment.

We'd left MoMo there since Edward was staying with me. He was his typically happy self when we got home, eager to go outside to potty with Edward.

While Edward was outside with MoMo, I changed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt. It was just after nine in the evening, so I scrolled through my numbers and hit send.

"Hello?" I heard, after three rings.

"Yay, you took that awful ringback tone off!" I laughed.

"Well, I didn't really think it through. My clients call my cell sometimes, and it was apparently a bit off putting to some of the...elderly," she explained.

"You mean the olds aren't Usher fans? Who knew?"

"How are you, honey?" Mom asked, and I heard a yip in the background.

"I'm good. Give Rosie my love. And Phil," I said.

"I will, baby girl. How's Edward?" She asked, just as I heard the front door to the apartment open and close.

"He's good," I smiled. He walked into my room then, MoMo on his heels.

When he gave me a questioning look, I mouthed "my mom" and he nodded and moved to his duffle bag by my closet door.

I filled mom in on dad's engagement, and she was happy for them. They'd always remained friends, so mom was delighted when I mentioned she and Phil coming up for the wedding next month.

Shortly after, we ended our call with a "tell Edward I said hi!" I just chuckled and hung up.

"Want to go find something on Netflix?" I asked.

"Sure," Edward shrugged.

We moved to the living room and curled up under a fleece blanket, Edward backed against the couch with me in front of him. He had one arm under my head and the other wrapped around the waist, his hand pushed under my shirt stroking the skin of my belly.

We'd spent half an hour just flipping through Netflix to find something before settling on "The Avengers." Edward liked the action. I liked the Loki.

As the movie played, I felt Edward pull me tighter, his mouth inching closer to my neck. When I felt his lips touch the skin behind my ear lightly, I whimpered. His hand, which had still been under my shirt against my stomach, slowly drew further up, his index finger swiping the undersides of my breasts lightly.

My breathing sped up, and I felt against my back the effect that touching me was having on him.

"Edward," I moaned a breathy moan. His tongue licked my neck, his kisses hot and hard.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, before running his tongue lightly around the shell.

His hand tugged on my pebbled breast, then his palm flattened out, holding me in his hand, kneading my flesh.

"Oh," I breathed when he swiftly lifted my shirt and angled me towards his chest, bending down to latch his mouth to me.

"Yes," I hissed.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" He asked, his voice gentle, his question genuine, as he leaned up to look at me.

"So much," I moaned.

As he continued to nurture my breasts with kisses and licks, his hand slid down to the waist of my yoga pants, his fingers preparing to slip inside.

"Wait!" I said in a panic.

"What? What is it, love?" He asked, his head popping up, his eyes frantic.

"It's just...I just...you don't want to go down there right now," I said, and for the love of God I was a 26 year old woman who still got embarrassed about her period.

His eyes questioned me for a few seconds before they dawned realization.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize," he said, hurriedly pulling my shirt back down to cover my exposed chest.

"Edward, it's fine. Every other part of it was fine. I'm just...out of commission for a few days," I shrugged, still laying almost on my back, looking up into his sweet eyes.

"But you must be uncomfortable and in pain. Can I get you anything? Medicine? Something to drink?" He asked.

"Edward, sweetie, I promise I'm fine. Great, even. I took a grown man's dose of ibuprofen earlier," I laughed. "I'm just sorry we can't, you know..."

"Baby, that's not important. We've got our whole lives to make love. Tonight just let me hold you," he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Where did you come from? You are actually perfect," I sighed, reaching my hand up to run my fingers through his hair.

He blushed and pulled me tight to him.

"I just love you. I want to take care of you," he said.

"I love you, too."

We settled back in to watch the movie that neither of us really cared about. My focus was entirely on the hardness in my back that I knew was probably causing him discomfort.

"You know..." I started. "I'm not completely out of commission. I could...take care of you..." I said, then boldly reached my hand behind me and wrapped it around him through his pants. I heard his intake of breath at the contact, and then his groan as I softly pumped him a couple of times.

"You don't...ugh...have to do that," he breathed.

"I want to," I said, sitting up on the couch and pulling him up with me.

I leaned in to kiss him, having better access now that we were face to face. My hand trailed down his stomach as I sat beside him. I lifted the hem of his shirt and rubbed my hand across his warm, flat stomach, lifting the shirt so that it was bunched up to his chest.

I slid my hand down and to his waistband, feeling the tip of his length as it strained against his boxers and sweats. Without breaking our kiss, I reached my hand in and found him, warm and smooth and impossibly hard.

My mouth caught his groans as I squeezed around him, his hands reaching to thread through my hair.

"Edward," I breathed to get his attention as I broke the kiss, pulling my hand from his pants. "Can I...try something?" I asked, licking my lips and nodding down to him.

"I...you mean...with your...?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"No one's ever done that..."

"Really?" I asked, thinking it was kind of a young man's rite of passage.

"I mean, with Kate, she was really shy. Really insecure," he explained.

"But I thought you guys...?"

"We did. But that was it. She was really self-conscious about her body. We took things slow in the physical department. And when we finally did...you know...it was always in the dark. Always with her shirt on. Always with me on top. I'm not even sure if it felt that great for her, but she never wanted more. And I would never have pushed her," he shrugged.

Hearing about Edward with his ex should have probably made me feel jealous, but it honestly only made me respect him more. He was so mature beyond his years.

"I understand," I nodded, because I did. I understood being insecure about things; it wasn't like I had a huge wealth of experience myself.

"Have you done that to anyone before?" He asked shyly, uncomfortably. But he had every right to know and I wasn't ashamed.

"A few times," I nodded, and my answer apparently took him a little by surprise.

"Not to a few people! Just one...person. My high school boyfriend, Paul. I did it a few times to him. But either I wasn't very good at it or he just didn't like it, because once we had sex, that became preferable to him. Though I don't have much confidence in that ability either," I murmured.

"Hey," Edward said, cupping my cheek. "I know I'm not really a guru on this, but I don't think a person's 'ability' should be quantified. I think sex is good when the relationship is good. When we make love, Bella, it's not just a means to an end. It's a connection like I've never felt before. And it's good because we are good," he said.

"Seriously, how did you get so perfect?" I asked.

"I'm not perfect. We're just perfect for each other," he smiled.

And then the talking stopped, because our lips were busy. With a newfound determination to make my man feel good, I reached for him again, this time pulling him out of his pants.

I broke our kiss and bent to kiss the flat planes of his stomach. His muscles contracted beneath me as I licked my way down. His hand stayed softly on my back as I scooted away a bit on the couch to give myself more room. When I reached him, my hand holding him, I took one final glance up at his eyes. They were bright and filled with boyish excitement, a wonderment on his face.

I turned back to him and readied myself. I let my tongue circle just the tip. He groaned softly at even this slight contact.

When my mouth circled him and sunk down, he whimpered.

When I flattened my tongue against him and made a zig-zag motion up and down him, my lips still closed around him, he hissed.

I pumped with my hand as my mouth worked him, my lips sucking tight and releasing him before going back down. My tongue stroked and my mouth worked until his breathing grew harsher, his muscles clenching, my jaw aching.

"Bella, baby I'm going to..." He whispered, and I pulled away but kept my hand on him, quickly lifting his fallen shirt up to his chest again.

With a few more quick pumps, his release took over and I watched it flow lightly onto his quaking stomach.

When his breathing slowed, he looked over at me with a sleepy grin and repeated my words from earlier.

"Seriously, how did you get so perfect?"

Hours later, we were sound asleep in my room with MoMo at our feet, when I woke up to a constant buzzing sound. The buzzing was alternating between my nightstand and the one beside Edward. I realized that it was coming from our phones, and whoever was calling was trying to reach us both.

My heart started racing, instantly thinking it was Rose or Emmett or Alice and something was wrong.

I grabbed for my phone and didn't know the number.

"Hello?" I asked, fear forcing the sleep from my voice.

"Miss Swan?" I heard a deep, sad voice on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Miss Swan, it's Jake. I'm really sorry to call right now. I've been trying to reach Mr. Cullen, too. I didn't know who else to call, and I'm so scared and-" he rushed.

"Jake, slow down. What's the matter? Where are you?" I asked.

"The hospital. It's Leah. She-I think she's losing the baby," he sobbed.

"Oh god, oh no," I whispered. "Okay, which hospital are you at? I'm coming there."

Jake told me where he was, and I jumped immediately from the bed to change into some jeans and a hoodie.

"Bella, what's going on?" I heard behind me and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said sleepily, squinting through the little bit of light in the room from the window. "What time is it? Where are you going?" He asked, becoming more alert with each question.

"It's just after three. Jake called me. I think he was trying to call you, too. He's at the hospital with Leah. She's-I think she's having a miscarriage," I breathed, trying to hold back my own tears.

"Oh, no," Edward said, moving to stand. "Let me throw some jeans on and we can go together," he said.

"Oh, Edward, you can stay here and sleep," I said, not wanting him to think he was obligated.

"Bella, Jake was calling me, too. He needs us right now. If anyone asks, I'll just say we both showed up together after Jake said he was trying to get us both. Don't worry about it," he said, dissolving my admittedly petty worries of anyone assuming we were already together. Not that it mattered that we were.

"Okay, let's go," I said, as he pulled his own hoodie over his head and stepped into his shoes.

"Be good, buddy," Edward said to MoMo, who laid his head back down and remained asleep on the bed.

The drive to the hospital was short. Jake told me he was in the emergency waiting area, since he hadn't been allowed to go back with Leah.

"Jake?" I called when I saw him sitting in one of the far chairs, his head resting in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

He looked up when he heard my voice, seeing both Edward and me there to be with him.

"Miss Swan. Mr. C," he said, a fresh wave of tears filling his eyes. And I realized that even though he was young and resilient, this whole thing was going to be really hard for him to recover from.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked.

He shook his head no and explained that they wouldn't give him any information until Leah's parents arrived.

"Jake, what happened? I mean, where were you guys when you noticed things weren't right?" I asked, as Edward sat quietly on the other side of Jacob.

"She finally called me. They took her cell, so she used the house phone once her parents were asleep. So I went by her house and she snuck out. We just drove to the Home Depot and sat in the parking lot to talk, but she kept holding her stomach. And she looked like she was in pain. I kept asking her was she okay and she kept saying yeah until finally she said no. We went to the McDonald's so she could use the restroom and she came back out holding her stomach harder and telling me she needed to go to the hospital. She said there was blood," he finished, his sad eyes distant, reliving his fear.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I said, putting my arm around him and letting him lean his head on my shoulder.

"I hate to bring it up, but have you contacted her parents?" Edward asked.

"The hospital did," Jake answered, sitting back up in his chair and pulling away from me. "She's on their insurance and technically still considered a minor. So they called. I assume they are on the way now. Man, I didn't think it would be possible for them to hate me worse than they do."

"Jake, you were there for their daughter tonight. Either way, they would be here, whether she woke up to this in her bed or it happened with you. She may have even put off coming here or tried to bring herself," I said.

"Yeah, probably. From what she told me, her parents have barely been acknowledging the whole thing. Her mom has been more okay with it but her dad is choosing to treat it like it's not happening. Guess he's getting his wish," Jake said bitterly.

And that made me angry. I know parents are protective of their kids. I know they have a hard time accepting their kids' mistakes sometimes. And I know that, as a non-parent, I couldn't really say anything with how Leah's parents were handling this.

But as a human being, I didn't think their treatment was right. Leah didn't deserve to be shut out because she made, in their eyes, a mistake. And this situation tonight certainly didn't deserve happiness or praise. It may be a burden lifted from their lives but it is still a heartbreaking thing for anyone to go through.

I heard the automatic doors open with a pop of air and looked up to see a couple walking in, both rumpled with sleep and weariness.

"Jacob, where's my daughter?" The gentleman demanded as he walked up.

"Harry, don't raise your voice in here, please," the woman behind him begged. The man paid her no mind and walked further up to Jacob, who stood.

Edward and I immediately stood and flanked either side of our student.

"She's still back there, sir. They wouldn't tell me anything until you guys got here," Jacob calmly explained, maintaining his anger better than I could in his shoes.

"Well where's the damn doctor? Why is this place empty?" He exclaimed, looking around to see that we were the only people in here.

"Sir, please, if we could just sit and talk? I'm sure she's going to be alright. The doctors are making sure of that," I said, though I'd yet to see anyone else either and had no idea if that was true.

"Who are you?" He asked me with a sneer.

"I'm a teacher of Jacob and Leah's," I said. "Isabella Swan, sir. This is also one of Jacob's teachers, Edward Cullen," I gestured.

"Hello, sir," Edward nodded, reaching to shake his hand, which went unaccepted.

"You called your _teachers_?" The man, Harry, screeched at Jacob.

"I didn't know what else to do, sir. I didn't want to get Leah in worse trouble. We were only together because we were talking. I know that's breaking the rules and I'm really sorry about that. But I needed to see her, sir. I needed her to know that I was still here for her,"

Jacob said with more maturity and sincerity than I would have ever expected from an 18 year old boy.

"Well you should have called us. Not your teachers," he said bitterly, nodding at Edward and me.

"Alright, Jake, well Edward and I will get going now that Leah's parents are here. Have you talked with your own parents?" I asked gently.

He shook his head no and said that he didn't want to wake them.

Mr. Clearwater snorted and mumbled something before turning to the sad eyes of his wife.

As Edward and I were walking to the exit, the doctor finally stepped out and went to speak with Leah's parents, leaving Jake still alone by the chair.

The last thing I saw were the shoulders of both of Leah's parents sagging with relief as the doctor spoke with them. I wasn't sure what stemmed their reaction; knowing their daughter was okay or knowing that they no longer had an unwanted pregnancy to contend with. I hoped it was the first thought because the second made me feel sick.

Edward drove us home in his car and simply held my hand over the center console, remaining silent. I watched the darkness out of the window as tears fell to my lap the entire way home.

 **Let me know what you guys think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is a little lighter. I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

Jacob returned to school on Monday, but it was Wednesday before I saw Leah again.

She'd been walking the halls and passed by my room, one of her friends by her side. I wasn't sure if she'd known that Edward and I had been with Jake at the hospital the other night. I suspected so, but her avoidance made me wonder.

Every time I had seen Jacob, both in class with me and around the halls, he'd been relatively quiet. Around his friends he was talkative and smiled, though it wasn't the easy grin I was used to seeing; this one was forced. His eyes betrayed the facade, though. Every single time I saw them, they held unmeasurable sadness.

Leah rarely looked my way, but the handful of times I saw her during the week after, I thought maybe she had no facade. Her smile, which had always been shy and light, looked genuine. Relieved, even.

But I didn't fault her for that. I knew she'd been through more sadness and fear in the last week than some ever experience. And for something that was not only scary to her, but making her a pariah in her own home, I could understand why no longer living with it was, in some way, a relief.

I think what was perhaps the saddest about the week, though, was that I never once saw Jacob and Leah together.

"Do you think they broke up?" Edward asked me on Friday evening after I'd told him about my observations.

"I don't know. It's possible, I suppose. Maybe her parents aren't allowing her to see him?" I questioned.

"Seems like that could be worked around at school, though," Edward shrugged.

"I guess. At this point, we've done what we can do for them. It's their own high school romance to sort out now."

We had been walking through Target, scoping out the dollar aisle and picking up a few essentials.

We had just turned into the book section when I heard a soft "Edward?"

We both turned then, and Edward's face curved into a smile.

"Kate, hi!" He said, walking towards the girl to give her a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" She said excitedly.

"It's good to see you, as well," he nodded, backing away.

It was then that I noticed that he towered over her. I wasn't particularly tall, but Edward was a good bit taller than me and I had several inches on this girl. She came to just under my chin.

She had long, blonde hair like Rosalie's and a face done up in heavy but perfect makeup. She was beautiful but not at all what I'd pictured when I had imagined Edward's ex-girlfriend.

This girl, in her short stature, was also a bit heavier. She had a large chest and a round torso, which she wore well in a knee length cotton dress with leggings.

She was adorable, though, and I felt terrible for assuming Edward had to have been with someone tall and thin. It's not like I was rocking that model body. I was short and steady in my size 10 pants.

"Kate, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my...ahh..." He stuttered.

"Your ex-girlfriend, Edward. It's okay," I chuckled. "It's really nice to meet you, Kate," I said, holding out my hand to shake hers.

"You, too, Bella," she smiled, though her eyes looked a little to be sizing me up. Not as competition or as her replacement. More just a comparison of Edward's past and present.

"Babe?" I heard a deep voice call before, holy shit, freaking Joe Manganiello's twin rounded the corner. He was tall and all muscle, his thick black facial hair covering his strong jaw.

"Ali, I was just talking with Edward and his girlfriend, Bella," Kate explained, beaming up at the man who'd just wrapped a long arm around her.

"Edward, nice to meet you. Kate's told me a little about the man who had my lady's heart before I had the chance to swoop in," he winked, shaking Edward's hand. "And this is your Bella?" He asked, nodding to me before reaching to shake my hand.

Edward replied that I was, indeed.

"Well, I can't hate ya too much, man. You've got an eye for beautiful women," he winked, and I didn't mean to but I may have giggled.

"Guys, this is Alistair."

"If you're wondering, the answer is yes. That name totally got my ass kicked on the playground," Alistair laughed.

We talked for a few more minutes with Kate and Alistair, or Ali as he preferred, and the smiles on both Edward and Kate's faces were genuine. They both seemed happy to see each other happy.

Edward had mentioned Kate being shy and insecure but the girl in front of me seemed at ease with herself. I could tell a little by the way she held herself that she did have a few confidence issues, but didn't we all?

We parted ways with a promise to go out on a double date sometime, which probably should have been weird but honestly sounded like it could be fun.

"She seemed good. Happy," Edward smiled, taking my hand.

"She did. She was lovely, Edward," I said, walking with him as I held a basket on one arm and looped my other arm through his.

"She is. She's always been a nice girl. She seemed to have come out of her shell, that's good to see. He seems to help her feel more at ease with herself. She was so shy," he said.

"Well, you were, too, when we first met. Maybe it just took you each finding the right people to help you come into yourselves," I smiled, leaning into him.

"Maybe. I've definitely found my right person," he whispered, pulling me to him tightly and kissing the top of my head.

"I'm your person?" I joked quietly.

"You're my everything," he answered sincerely, taking my breath away as he consistently did.

Later that night, we sat around our apartment living room with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. We'd made tacos with all the fixings for dinner and were now having a game night, as was becoming our tradition. We were playing couples versus couples in Scattegories, and Edward and I were kicking ass.

"Hey, wait. This isn't fair!" Emmett screeched. "Those two are both English teachers, so of course they are winning. Words are like, you know, like, their thing!"

"Though clearly they aren't yours," Rose laughed.

"Well, fine. Let's switch teams, then," I suggested.

"Fine. I get Edward," Emmett said proudly.

"I call Bella!" Alice chirped from the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Guess that leaves you and me, pretty lady," Jasper said to Rosalie, moving to sit beside her on the couch.

"Pssh, I'll take that kind of flattery over being picked for my nerdiness any day," Rose laughed.

We laughed so hard, debating the correctness of answers, fighting for points, agonizing over not enough time.

When Emmett and Edward won in the end, they stood up and bro hugged.

It was the most fun I'd had in weeks, a welcome change from the pain I had watched two of my students endure.

"Hey, Bella, Alice, I know it's last minute but I'm meeting my mom at Charlotte's Bridal tomorrow to look at wedding dresses. Y'all want to come?" Rose asked as all six of us worked to clean up our mess.

"Yay! You're finally going shopping! Of course I want to go," I answered.

Rose and Emmett were still deciding on a date. She stayed busy with the firm, and spring was one of their most hectic times. And she hated hot weather weddings. Plus she didn't want to be rushed to plan it, so that ruled out two seasons, both for this year and next.

August through November was football season for Emmett, so that was next to impossible, and they still had the bowl game to prepare for in December.

As of now, they were looking at January or February. She was scared February would be too cliche, but I kept reminding her to pick what she wanted, not what she thought others did or didn't want.

"I'd love to go! Thank you for asking," Alice answered.

"Great, we're meeting there at 11," Rose smiled. And even though she'd thumbed through a few magazines, this was going to be the first real step to wedding planning, a step I knew she'd wanted to take sooner. They'd been engaged for nearly three months now, but with their schedules she'd been at a standstill. I was happy to see her getting excited now.

"Bella, we can look for your MOH dress, too," she said, though I had no intention of doing such. This day was about her; I could get my bridesmaid dress later.

"It's too bad we can't go to Atlanta to be on 'Say Yes to the Dress'," I laughed, but Rose wrinkled her nose. She loved watching that show but never wanted to be on it. She'd be hard enough on herself. She didn't need it televised with the added critique of a crew of ladies and sales associates, too.

"That's what I said! She could have totally gone to meet Monty!" Emmett laughed.

"So, now on to more important wedding planning events. When do we get to do the cake testing?" I asked seriously, because let's be real, the cake was the best thing about weddings.

Rose and I walked into the dress shop the next day and found her mother already there, combing through racks. Alice had text me that she was on her way, so Rose and I moved to join her mom.

"Hey, mom," Rose said.

"Rosalie, Bella, hello, darlings!" Judy called, and even out for a casual day of shopping, she looked perfect with her short blonde hair and carefully picked out jeans and blouse. She was effortlessly elegant like her daughter. She enveloped Rose in a warm hug before moving to me.

"Hi, Judy," I said, leaning in to give her a hug and smelling the rich scent of her perfume.

"Rose, honey, I've already had Rachel pull a few that I liked. I hope that's okay," Judy smiled, turning back to the racks.

"Sure, mom," Rose sighed.

We spent the next two hours sitting outside of the dressing room while Rose modeled dress after dress. Alice had arrived just after we had.

"I loved that third one," I said.

"Me, too," Alice agreed. "Though I wore a $20 dress that I ordered from eBay, so I don't know how much my opinion means," she laughed.

"It means more than you know," I said, turning to her. "Rose values your opinion. She doesn't have many girlfriends. She and I both cherish the friendship we've formed with you," I said honestly.

"Oh, Bella. Thank you."

"So what made you decide on a smaller wedding? Edward showed me pictures, by the way. You looked gorgeous," I said.

"Oh, thank you. We'd considered a bigger wedding. In fact, we had gotten pretty far into planning a bigger one. I even had a much more expensive, fancy dress. My parents had put a deposit on a venue, and it was going to be a huge event. Since I'm the only girl, I felt entitled to it," she shrugged.

"What happened? I mean, why didn't you go through with the plans?" I asked.

"It changed me," she chuckled humorlessly. "I was obsessed with details and things that didn't even matter. I was a true bridezilla and it ran Jasper away," she said sadly.

"What?" I asked, confused. She and Jasper were so head over heels for each other.

"Yep. This was several years ago now, right after we'd graduated. I was so very wicked to him, to my parents, to anyone who crossed my path. And finally he had enough and told me that, while he loved me with all of his heart, I wasn't the girl I had been when he first asked me. And he broke it off," she said.

"Wow. I had...no idea," I said.

"It was so hard, but also the best thing he's ever done for me. It was the dose of reality I needed. I spent days in my room, crying, hopelessly wondering what I could do to get him back. And then I realized that I wasn't planning a dream wedding for both of us. I had been planning it all for me, without considering his thoughts. I was mean, I was demanding, and I was truly awful," she said.

"Oh, Alice, I can't even imagine that," I shook my head.

"Oh, imagine it. Just ask Edward. He was in high school, and his life was hard enough. I didn't help it at all.

"Anyway, I spent a few months reevaluating myself and realizing that who I had become was not me. I worked to get back to my old self, and I realized quickly that I had lost my dream man for a wedding that I thought was my dream.

I sold my dress and gave the money for it and the deposit back to my parents, and then I put all of my energy into seeking forgiveness from them. They assured me it was okay, but I felt awful," she frowned.

"Alice, you were being so hard on yourself. You couldn't have been that bad," I insisted.

"Bella, I was horrid. I hated myself. I ran off two photographers and three bakeries. And I heard that our wedding planner went into early retirement because of me."

She was describing an Alice I couldn't even fathom.

"But anyway, after about six months, I worked up the courage to go to Jasper. I apologized to him, and we basically started over. He forgave me, of course, because he's incredible. We dated and then he proposed again, and two weeks later we had a small, amazing wedding on the beach of Hilton Head," she smiled.

"Alice, I had no idea that you and Jasper went through that."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my shining moment, but it certainly made me a better woman. I will always be grateful to Jasper for standing up to me. If he hadn't and we'd gone through with the wedding as planned, I don't know that we'd have made it. He would have resented me for so much."

"Well, I'm glad things worked out. I can't imagine you two without each other," I said.

"Me neither. And my parents insisted that since we ended up having such a small wedding, they'd help us out with the restaurant. We'd already opened on our own, but my parents helped us with the renovations and stuff. I'm so thankful for them, too," she smiled.

"Alright girls, what do we think?" Rose asked, finally stepping from the fitting room in what had to have been the most incredible dress I had even seen.

"Wow," Alice and I breathed together.

Rose stepped out in a tight fitting halter dress, cut mermaid style. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline, covered in rhinestones, cut low. The dress hugged her hourglass curves and the skirt, which started just above her knees, fanned out in ruffles.

"It's perfect," I told her, my eyes welling up with tears at the sight of my gorgeous best friend.

"It really is stunning," Alice said beside me. And Rose, who'd been afraid to let herself dream of this moment before, finally let down her guard and lived in the moment. This was her moment. And in it, she absolutely glowed.

I gasped awake, feeling Edward tighten his hold on me.

"Bella? Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah," I breathed, feeling tears slip out of the corners of my eyes. "It was just a bad dream," I said, reaching to wipe away the wetness.

Edward just pulled me closer, my back spooned against him.

"I've got you, my love," he whispered.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, staring at my closed bedroom door, feeling his hand rub soothing circles into my side.

"No, I was just laying here," he said quietly.

"Oh," I sniffled, my nose stuffed from the teary wake up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked.

I just shrugged. There had been several components of the dream, but the last had been the worst.

"It was just...really sad," I mumbled.

"Dreams have a way of feeling so real. I hate those kind, that you can't shake even when you know they didn't really happen," Edward said.

"Yeah. It involved you. Us."

"Oh?" Edward asked.

"I mean, I think I dreamed a lot of stuff but I only really remember the last of it. I dreamt that I walked in to my classroom and you were there, sitting on my desk. Kate was..." I stopped, taking a big breath before continuing. "Kate was there, standing between your legs while you held her and kissed her."

Edward started to speak, but I kept explaining what had made it worse.

"Before I could say anything, the dream morphed and I was suddenly in a hospital bed. There was blood everywhere, and when the doctor came in, she told me I had a miscarriage. I started crying in the dream, and I guess I woke up crying," I finished. My tears were stronger, my sobbing louder. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Bella, shhh. Shhh, baby. You don't need to be sorry for a dream. I know it wasn't something you wanted to dream. And I know you know this, but for assurances, I will tell you that you truly have nothing to worry about. Kate and I broke up a long time ago. Yes, I loved her. She was-is-a wonderful person. She's beautiful and smart and made me happy. But she wasn't who would always make me happy. She deserved someone who could make her feel okay with herself. She didn't need someone shy and insecure. And I deserved the same," Edward explained.

"And when I saw her the other night? I felt happiness, not because I'd missed seeing her, but because I'd never seen her that happy. She looked so much more at ease with herself, and she looked as in love with Alistair as I know that I am with you," he said, never letting his hold on me loosen.

"You, Isabella Swan, are the love of my life. You are my entire world, and I'm grateful every day that you've given me the chance to love you. I promise I will never take that for granted."

"Oh, Edward," I breathed, rolling over to face him. He clutched my face in his hands as we laid side by side, pulling my face to his to softly place his lips against mine.

Our kisses grew more intense, fueled by a shared need to show each other the depths of our love.

I moaned when Edward's leg slid up between mine, rubbing against me.

"Edward...please," I whimpered.

His hand slid beneath the covers and pulled at the waist of my sleep pants, his hand slipping into my underwear and finding me warm and ready for him. His fingers explored while his mouth never left mine.

My hands moved to rub up and down his bare back as I moaned through his finger's gentle ministrations.

My shirt was riding up my stomach a bit, so he bent and caught the hem with his teeth, pulling it up and over my bare chest.

"Oh god," I whimpered as his mouth found my tender peaks.

His tongue swirled in time with his fingers, his warm chest pressed into my side, his own arousal hard against my leg.

"Oh," I breathed heavily, feeling myself come undone beneath him, my legs quivering as he slowed his fingers down to let me ride out my ecstasy.

Wordlessly, I reached both hands to his pants and tugged at them. He lifted his hips to pull them off the rest of the way, before helping me out of my own clothing.

I pushed his shoulder gently so that he was on his back, then leaned up on my knees and swung my right leg over him.

"I've never...like this," he said, his eyes sparkling in the dark, excitement and lust radiating in his soft smile.

I took that as an invitation to continue, easing myself gently over him, connecting our bodies in a careful, slow motion that made us both groan.

I moved over him, bracing my hands on his chest as I pulled myself up and down. I leaned forward, the rest of me making contact with his softness and rubbing me in the most perfect way.

The room was filled only with the sound of our panting and the soft creak of the bed with each rise and fall of my body against his.

"Bella...baby," he moaned, his hands reaching up to cup my breasts, his thumbs stroking over me softly.

He leaned himself up and pulled me to him so that our lips connected, our kisses frenzied and rough as we made love in the most passionate way we ever had.

"Yes, oh yes," I mumbled against his lips as he thrust his own hips up to meet me each time I came down. He was so deep, so connected to me. His hands moved to my cheeks, cupping my face as he wiped away the drying tears from under my eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, never breaking the rhythm.

I watched as his perfect eyes closed, his release near. Mine wasn't far behind his as I continued to ride him.

His hips thrust up one last time and stilled in the air, as I felt him release into me.

"Bella," he moaned, his breathing all but stopping as he came. The heat, the pumping of his hardness, my name on his lips, was all I needed to fall with him, my legs shaking for the second time that night.

We both sighed as Edward relaxed against the bed, pulling me to him and wrapping his hard, warm arms around my bare back, our naked chests pressed tightly together.

He gently kissed my hair, my forehead, my nose, each cheek and then my lips.

"You are my entire world," he whispered.

"I love you, Edward. More than anything," I said softly.

"And I love you more than that," he replied, before cradling me in his arms and protecting me the rest of the night with just the warmth of his flesh and his fiery touch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this one took a little longer to get out. The past few weeks have been super busy at work, but I finally got a chapter ready for you all. Let me know what you think!**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Honey, I'm home!"

"In here, Bella!" I heard from the kitchen down the hall.

I smiled and walked down that way, draping my duffle bag and garment bag across the couch on my way.

"Hey, Sue," I smiled. She was sitting at the kitchen table, carefully wrapping an ivory satin ribbon around the stems of a small nosegay. There was one other similar to it already completed. Each had a bushel of light pink colored roses and baby's breath.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm just getting our flowers for tomorrow together," she smiled.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" I asked. It was the last weekend of March, and my dad and Sue were getting married tomorrow. I'd left right after school to get here and help with any last minute preparations.

"No, it's mostly done. The fridge is full of champagne and orange juice. We went to Costco this morning and loaded up on the food," she explained. Since she and dad had both done this before, they decided to keep this go-round low key.

Tomorrow at ten in the morning, Sue would officially become Mrs. Swan. They'd decided on a morning wedding with a light brunch reception. The wedding and reception would take place outside, in their small backyard. There were only around thirty guests invited, so it would be a small, intimate affair.

"Did you get a cake from Kendra?" I asked. Kendra's Cakes were famous around here. Sue nodded and smiled.

"You know it," she winked.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Out back, setting up chairs with your Uncle Ron."

"Oh, Lord," I laughed, knowing that between the two of them, the lame jokes were endless.

"Uncle" Ron wasn't actually my uncle. He and my dad were just best friends and had been close since they were teenagers. I shared Uncle Ron's love of the Beatles. He'd be playing the guitar for the ceremony tomorrow.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack. Let me know if there is anything I can do," I said, standing from the table and leaning to kiss Sue on the head.

My mom and Phil should be here soon, and since there wasn't going to be any formal rehearsal tonight, we were going out to dinner. Edward was staying at his parents' house close by, and he'd be joining us for dinner.

 _I'm at my dad and Sue's safe and sound. Can't wait for you to get here._

 _Okay, sweetheart. I'm packing my things and will be heading that way soon. Can't wait to see you._

 _Love you._

 _Love you more._

Edward and I had been doing pretty amazing the last few weeks. Once the drama from February calmed down a bit, things at school seemed to fly by. We'd learned that Jacob and Leah had broken up.

My heart ached for them both. The end of a first love was hard, especially after enduring what they'd been through.

The rest of the semester was pretty smooth. Edward had made an impressive transition into full time teaching. I'd used a couple of planning periods to stand just outside of his open door and listen to him teach. He was kind and engaging, and the students seemed to love him. I smiled as I remembered the excitement in his voice when he was going over _To Kill a Mockingbird_ with his class. He'd told me it was one of his favorites, and he couldn't help but get a little carried away when he discussed it.

I grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs of dad and Sue's house to the room that had been mine when I visited and for my couple of years living here.

They never changed it, though I knew Sue came in every few weeks to dust and keep it tidy.

I hung my dress bag on the closet door and set my duffle bag on the floor, then flopped down on the cool comforter of my bed.

I was excited for the weekend, to have both of my parents and step parents with me, and to have Edward here. Sometimes it amazed me that we've always lived so close, with him only about twenty minutes away across the Savannah River.

I knew he was nervous about meeting mom and Phil, even though I'd tried to reassure him that they would be cake after the embarrassment with my dad last month.

I sighed and sat back up, deciding a shower was in order after a day of school and traveling. We were going to dinner at 7:30, so I had a few hours to take my time.

And with the weather getting warmer again, I could only trust this morning's shower and deodorant to go so far. Nobody would appreciate it if I had a greasy face and pits that smelled like onions.

Two hours later, I was riding in the back seat of my dad's car while he and Sue chatted in the front seat. Most of the details for tomorrow had been complete. Rose and Emmett were going to help set out the food, Uncle Ron would be playing the guitar for the ceremony music, and with no more than 30 people in attendance, the chairs Sue borrowed from her church had quickly been set up already.

I listened, feeling a bit like a kid again as I sat in the backseat and rode to the restaurant with my parents. I was excited, though, because my mom and Phil, as well as Edward, would be meeting us there for a family dinner. The people I loved the most would all be together, and my chest filled with a happy warmth at the thought.

We pulled up and I noticed the old silver Volvo parked a few spaces away. Edward was sitting in the driver's seat, his eyes darting around shyly as he looked for our arrival. A slight smile fell on his lips when he noticed me step out of the car.

I was wearing the same dress I had worn for his graduation, the same dress I'd worn when he kissed me and told me he loved me for the first time.

He moved to step out of the car and looked so handsome with his hair freshly cut and combed to the side. He was wearing crisp, dark jeans with a dark green button down shirt tucked neatly into his pants. He had on his usual Oxford shoes, and to my surprise and delight, his half-rimmed glasses rested on his face.

"Hey," I smiled when he walked up to me.

"Hey," he grinned. "You look beautiful," he said quietly, leaning in to kiss my cheek gracefully.

"Edward, good to see you again," Charlie said gruffly, reaching to shake his hand.

"Likewise, sir," Edward smiled. "Congratulations to you both," Edward smiled, nodding first to dad and then to Sue. Sue leaned in to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek, blushing slightly when Edward told her she looked lovely.

For a man so shy and who claimed such inexperience, Edward was one of the most genuinely charming men I'd ever met.

"Well, you're mom's late. Typical," Charlie laughed.

"She's not really that bad. I mean, well she's gotten better..." I trailed off at dad's stare. My mom had always been a pretty notoriously late person.

"Well hell, what do I know anyway? The last time she told me she was late, you came along a few months later, Bumble Bee," he laughed. Sue slapped his arm and I groaned. Edward chuckled behind me.

"Not appropriate, father," I said pointedly, which just made him laugh harder.

Thirty minutes later, we were sitting in the private dining room off to the side of the restaurant, chattering away over wine and appetizers.

"So Edward, how is your first semester of teaching going for you?" My mom asked, reaching for her glass to take a sip. She was sitting across from me, with Edward beside me across from Phil. Charlie was sitting at the head of the table with Sue to his left beside Edward. Charlie and Phil had been talking about the Augusta National. Phil had tickets and was planning to come back up next month for the Masters tournament.

"Really great so far," he nodded, taking a careful sip of his own wine.

"I know Bella has loved being at that school. What grades are you teaching?" Mom asked just as the waiter entered the room with our salads and soups.

Edward and my mom were getting along pretty well so far. Her eyes sparkled with every word he said. She was clearly caught up in his charm, too. It made me smile, knowing that he had really no idea how charming he was.

Edward told her about his classroom and his mostly freshman students. She smiled and giggled at his tales of the sordid, scandalous notes he often found left behind.

He blushed when she told him how happy she was that he and I were an item.

I just shoveled in my Caesar salad like the lady that I was. Until, that is, my mom asked if there were any wedding bells in our future.

"Hey mom, where's Rosie?" I cut in, hoping to divert attention from this way too soon topic of conversation. Edward squeezed my hand that he was holding under the table, silently showing me his gratitude for swooping in.

"Oh, she's back at the hotel. I thought maybe she could wear her little dress and be the flower girl tomorrow. You could walk her on a leash, Bella," Mom said, her face serious.

I heard a small gasp from Sue and looked over to see her face pale in shock. Charlie looked at a loss for words.

"Oh relax, you two, I'm only kidding. We stopped at Phil's mom and dad's house in Jacksonville on the way up and dropped her off there. She's happily spending the weekend at Camp Grandma's," my mom smiled, as the rest of us breathed a sigh of relief.

When our main courses came, I leaned over and asked Sue where Seth and his wife were.

"Oh, the baby is sick. She's getting over a bad cold, so they decided to keep her home tonight. They will be there in the morning, though. You and your brother have to get us down the aisle," she grinned.

I smiled back. I was excited to see my little family grow. I'd always loved Seth like a brother, and now we were officially becoming a family. Not for the first time that day, my body warmed with happiness.

"How is his job going, Sue?" My mom asked, taking a bite of her steak.

"Oh, he loves it. Claire and I hate it, of course, but what can you do?" She asked. "He doesn't even care about pulling people over or any of that. He's in it for the bad guys. That's what scares me so much," Sue shook her head grimly. Seth had been a police officer for the last four years. His first year on the job, just a few days before Christmas, another officer on his shift was killed after pulling over an erratic driver. The driver then turned the gun on himself, and they were both found hours later. It was tragic in a town that didn't see things like that very often. But it only reinforced Seth's drive to do what he was doing.

The table grew quiet, each of us remembering that event.

"Hey, did I ever tell y'all about the time I got pulled over?" Charlie asked, no doubt about to drop a joke on us to lighten the somber mood we'd taken on.

Sue, mom, and I all groaned, knowing where this was going. But Edward and Phil weren't accustomed to the Charlie Swan comedy, so they took the bait.

"Oh yeah?" Phil asked, taking a bite of his baked potato as Charlie continued.

"Yeah, I'd just stopped at the Krispy Kreme after work to get a dozen hot, fresh donuts and pulled out into traffic. Few minutes later, I saw the lights behind me," Charlie said, his serious face hiding the pending punchline.

"Cop got to my window and asked if I knew why he pulled me over. So I held up the box of donuts and said, 'You knew I had these?'"

Phil guffawed and Edward, not expecting it to be a joke, choked a little on a sip of his water. Sue just sighed, and mom grinned despite herself. Charlie looked around the table and continued to laugh as dessert came, bringing the night back into the happy, joyous mood in which it had started.

I woke up early the next morning to a text from Rose saying she and Em were outside. It was only seven, so the fact that they'd gotten up so early to drive from Columbia to get here and help out meant a lot to me.

The weather had been predicted to be warm and muggy today, so naturally I woke up to uncharacteristically cool, dry weather for the south. I could feel the chill in the air when I went to greet Rose and Emmett.

"Hey, guys," I said as I sleepily opened the front door. I guess I'd take chilly and dry over humid and hot any day.

"Man, sometimes I forget how smokin' you are in the mornings, Balla," Emmett joked.

"Um, I rock this holy t-shirt, thank you very much," I grumbled, leading them to the kitchen at the back of the house. Rose had a small tote on one arm and her dress draped in her other. Emmett was already dressed in his button down and slacks for the day.

"You rock too hard and something's gonna slip out of one of those armpit holes," Rose piped in.

"Bite me."

They both laughed before I set them to work. They were helping plate up the muffins and pastries for the reception. We were just serving light brunch snacks since it was a morning wedding. The mimosas would be mixed up after the ceremony.

We spent the next hour preparing the food and covering the trays with serene wrap. I had to go upstairs to get ready, so Rose and Em were going to put the finishing touches on the decorations. They were minimal, but pretty.

Sue had put together several mason jars of flowers to set on the food table. They'd requested no gifts, so a present table hadn't been necessary.

Dad and Uncle Ron had strung up several white Christmas lights through the trees in the backyard and spent the better part of a week making sure they'd all light up and could be plugged in easily and inconspicuously.

The small back yard looked beautiful, everything green from the fast approaching spring.

I ran upstairs and straight into dad as he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, old man. You nervous?" I asked him. He was already in his suit pants and a short-sleeved white undershirt. They thought it was silly to stay at different houses, but Sue still didn't want dad to see her before the wedding. So my dad had slept in the guest room while Sue stayed in their room to get ready.

"Naw. Have you seen my bride? I'm one lucky man," he beamed, his mustache curving up with his smile. He'd shaved his goatee off, thankfully. I was used to only his dark but greying mustache.

I leaned over and hugged him tight, overcome with emotion for the man that had and would always be my first hero. I was lucky to have him and his love.

"Love you, daddy," I whispered.

"Love you more, Bumble Bee."

"Bella!" I heard from their bedroom.

"The bride needs me," I laughed, pulling away.

"Tell her I love her and I'll meet her at the alter," he smiled.

Two hours later, I peaked out of my bedroom window to see the guests seated in the small yard, filling the chairs. I saw mom and Phil, with Edward, Rose and Emmett sitting around them. Seth's wife, Claire, was sitting in the back cradling baby Sawyer. He was tiny and bundled up tight in the chilly air.

I saw Uncle Ron off to the side, lightly strumming his guitar for the guests. I didn't know many other people there. Neither Sue nor my dad had any siblings, so most of the other guests were people they worked with or were just friends with.

"Mom, you ready?" I heard in the hall. I stepped away from the window and went to greet Seth and Sue. The bedroom door opened and Sue stepped out. She had on an ivory skirt suit with a long sleeved jacket, her short legs wrapped in nude pantyhose. Her long black hair was gathered up at the base of her neck, and she had a small headband with a birdcage veil in front of her eyes. She looked timeless and beautiful.

"Mom, you look gorgeous. So do you, Bells," Seth grinned.

I was in a long chiffon dress, in a rose blush color. It was sleeveless with only spaghetti straps holding it up, the flowy top meeting at the waist and then billowing into a long skirt. I'd loved it the minute I saw it, and I felt pretty in it.

Rose had curled my hair and gathered it into a long, low ponytail draped over my left shoulder. I had on simple pearl jewelry and light makeup.

"You ladies ready?" Seth asked. I walked down the stairs first with Seth and Sue behind me, and we made our way through the house.

We stood at the back door until Uncle Ron switched songs and started strumming Canon in D. I stepped out of the house and carefully down the back porch steps into the grass, slowly making my way to the aisle. I noticed my mom looking at me with tears in her eyes and a beaming smile. When I caught Edward's eye, his look was one of awe.

I smiled brighter. This man could make me feel so loved and special with just a look.

Finally, as I neared the end of the aisle, I looked up to my dad. He was standing in his suit and tie, his eyes full of excitement. When he saw me, he winked lightly. I winked back before stepping to take my place behind where Sue would stand.

Uncle Ron switched songs again to The Bridal March, and I watched as the back door opened and Seth stepped out with his Mom on his arm.

At the pastor's direction, the small crowd stood to watch Sue walk down the aisle to my dad. The vows were short and sweet, and before long the reception was under way. Everyone mingled and sipped mimosas, nibbling on small plates of pastries.

Sue and dad cut the cake not long after, and if I thought no one would be interested in cake this early in the day, I was definitely wrong.

The reception lasted about an hour, and luckily I was too busy making sure the food and drink supply never dwindled, so I didn't get too cold.

Rose and Emmett kept mom and Phil occupied, and Edward stayed by my side of help me however he could.

It wasn't until the last of the guests left and we set dad and Sue on their way to Helen, Georgia for a short weekend honeymoon that I finally took a breath. Rose and my mom had stayed to help me get things cleaned up while Emmett, Phil and Edward stacked the chairs and tables to be returned to the church. Uncle Ron was coming by later to get them, so we propped them all against the storage shed.

Once the yard and kitchen were cleaned up, mom and Phil left. They were driving back to Florida today, so they wanted to get a head start. Rose and Emmett set off to Columbia, and suddenly it was just Edward and me.

I hadn't had a good chance to appreciate how nice he looked in his suite, a dark navy blue suit that fitted him snuggly. He'd removed his jacket and tie as we cleaned, though, so now he stood before me in with his white shirt sleeves rolled up and his collar opened a few buttons.

"So, you going to take me on a tour?" He asked, and I chuckled at his boyish, expectant expression.

"Why, yes, Mr. Cullen," I said, motioning for him to follow me.

 **Edward POV**

I watched as Bella ascended the stairs before me, the gentle sway of her body in her pretty dress making her look ethereal.

I thought to myself, not for the first time ever, or for even the first time today, how incredibly lucky I was to have this woman's love. Her humor, her generosity, her love for everyone around her were so incredible. I loved her confidence and self-assurance. She'd brought the best parts of me out of myself, parts I didn't even know existed.

I was eternally grateful for how we met, for the trust and friendship and bond we built early on. I had no doubt that Bella was the woman meant for me. After seeing Kate a few weeks ago, seeing her happiness and knowing that she'd found in someone else what I couldn't give her, my first instinct had been one of guilt and remorse. It also made me worry. I worried that if I hadn't been enough for Kate, what would happen if one day I wasn't enough for Bella?

But then later that weekend, when Bella allowed me to comfort her and love her after the bad dreams and bad few weeks she'd had, when she opened herself to me and let me show her that I'd always be hers, I knew that I was enough.

Bella needed a man who complimented her, not eclipsed her. And in the last few months, she'd shown me how to be her other, her counterpart. She'd shown me how to be confident and funny and how to love, but she hadn't expected me to be anything but the best parts of myself. She saw in me what I'd always struggled to see in myself, and for that, I would always be grateful.

"And here's my old room," she grinned salaciously, like we were two teenagers sneaking around. "Want to see?"

I just nodded and grinned at my girl.

We walked in and she moved over to the bed, still unmade from her sleep in it last night.

The room was all light lilacs and creams. There wasn't much to give away her teenage life on the walls, only a few framed pictures and a nearly empty book shelf. A computer desk with a dinosaur of a desktop computer sat off to the side, a small swiveling desk chair in front of it.

"Most of what was in it is in the apartment or given away now. But I always liked this room. The big window facing the back yard is my favorite," she explained, standing and walking to the window. There were no blinds in it, only dark purple curtains opened around it.

I walked up behind her and slipped my arms around her waist, feeling the softness of the fabric between my hands. I rested my head on her bare shoulder opposite of where her long hair lay, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled, as always, like her perfume. I could smell the sun on her from being outside, too, and it was phenomenal.

"Thank you for all of your help today," she said quietly, placing her small hands on top of mine, which were resting on her belly.

"Of course. I was happy to help. Your family is really great," I said honestly.

Her mom had the same charismatic charm and wit that Bella had. Her step-father was friendly and kind, not at all intimidated to be at his wife's ex-husband's wedding. It was an interesting family dynamic, and though I was grateful that my parents were still married, the love Bella's family had for each other despite divorce was enviable.

In our silence, I leaned down to place a soft kiss on her shoulder, feeling her body shiver lightly. She angled her head to give me more room, and I took the invitation, using my lips and tongue to work up her long neck until I reached the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I love you more than life itself, Bella Swan," I whispered in her ear. She laid her head back against me, and together we swayed in front of the window for several long minutes.

Finally, she turned around in my arms and placed her lips on mine.

Wordlessly, she began walking me backwards until I reached her bed. I sat down and pulled her between my legs, my hands holding her hips tightly. She bent to reach me so we could continue kissing.

I felt her kick her shoes off as her hands reached to the buttons of my shirt. I helped her get them undone, opening it and pushing it off of my shoulders. She tugged my undershirt out of my pants eagerly and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor.

I reached my own hands up to the thin straps of her dress, running my finger under them, feeling her warm skin there.

She stood abruptly and pulled at her dress, dragging it over her head and tossing it to the floor with my shirts. Before me, she stood in a simple cream strapless bra and matching underwear. She looked breathtaking, and I was reminded again of how incredibly lucky I was she that allowed me to be hers.

She smiled gingerly at me before reaching to undo my belt, fumbling with it before sliding the zipper of my pants down. She moved to get on her knees before me, but I stopped her.

"No, baby," I said.

"You don't want...that?" She asked.

"I don't want you one your knees in front of me. I want us together, on the same level," I said, pulling her to me and leaning back as she fell on top of me.

I was straining through my boxers as she settled on top of me, and even through her panties, I could feel her warmth connecting with mine.

She reached up behind her to unhook her bra, and no sooner than she released herself did my hands reach up to cradle her. I worshiped her, letting my fingers make her feel, make her breathe and sigh at my touch.

She leaned forward so that our chests were flesh to flesh, sliding herself up and down against me below.

"Let me taste you," she whispered boldly.

"Only if I get to return the favor," I smiled. I had only done that to her once before, and I had been so unsure of myself. I'd Googled some pointers since then, and I was desperate for a chance to have her come undone against my lips once more.

She smiled and reached down to free me from my boxers. I helped her and slid my pants down and off with my shoes as I kicked them off. I used my toes to get my socks off, too, because I didn't think anything would look creepier than a naked man with calf high black socks on.

Before I realized it, Bella had moved down my body and placed me in her mouth, her tongue swirling, setting a rhythm with her perfect lips.

"Ugh," I groaned. If she continued I would never last.

"Baby, let me," I said through clenched teeth. She looked up at me and smiled before sitting up and shifting so that she was laying with her head on the pillows. Her legs were closed shut, so I rolled over and carefully kissed my way up them.

I nudged her thighs apart, placing a soft kiss on each before hooking my fingers into the waist of her underwear and pulling them down. She bent her legs up one at a time to help, and finally, finally, she was bare before me.

"You are breathtaking, my love. Thank you," I whispered, meeting her eyes.

"What for?" She asked.

"For letting me love you," I replied, before moving my mouth to her, my lips and tongue kissing and tasting her in her most intimate place.

I didn't know I'd ever have or want a chance to do this to anyone, but now that I did, I was grateful that it was only ever with her. It was such an intimate act, and knowing she trusted me enough to let me made my heart swell.

I continued to kiss and lick her, alternating speeds, using my lips to tug, pressing with my fingers, until she came undone around me, her legs shaking, her scent and taste overwhelming my senses.

"Oh my god," she moaned. I just smiled at her and moved up her body. I didn't lean in to kiss her, knowing she wouldn't want to taste herself on me, so I waited for her eyes to give me direction. With a quick nod, I slid into her and we connected in the most mind-blowing way. That it could be this incredible still astounded me.

Together we moved, as she met me with every push of my hips, until I came undone inside of her, shuddering when I felt her squeeze me with her second release.

I pulled out of her carefully, and together we went to the bathroom to clean up. After a quick shared shower, she pulled some sweats out of her suitcase and I slid my boxers back on. And together, under the cool sheets of her bed, we napped.

Making love to my Bella was always incredible, always cherished, but the moments I now lived for were these, when her warm body wiggled up close to mine, when our breaths synchronized and our arms cradled each other. I had always felt that we were most vulnerable in our sleep, and somehow, by some grace and good fortune, this incredible woman allowed me to share it with her.

 **Whenever my dog's or my sister's dogs stay with my parents, my mom says they are at Camp Grandmas. It makes me laugh every time.**

 **What did you all think of the Edward POV? I thought maybe seeing Bella through his eyes would be fun. :) I'd love some reviews, so let me know what you thought!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight.**

Waking up for school the Monday after spring break might be more difficult than waking up on the first day of school.

Which was why I jumped out of bed 35 minutes after my alarm was actually set to go off. I guess I had the volume lower than I realized, because I definitely slept right through it.

By the time I was showered and dressed, Rose was already gone and the sun was out and bright. When I got to school with just minutes to spare, there were already several students in the courtyard waiting on the first bell to ring.

When I got to my room and set my stuff down, I noticed the papers on my desk with notes to make copies. Shit.

Through the halls, I ran into Officer Tyler, Tanya, Angela, and even Jessica the librarian. I gave a quick hello to each before reaching the office, running smack into Vice Principal Newton.

"Oh, Bella, hello," he said to me, his usual happy demeanor seeming a bit off.

"Hi, Mike. Did you have a nice spring break?" I asked as I moved quickly to the copier.

"Sure," he shrugged, though he looked anything but.

"Is...everything okay?" I asked.

Mike just nodded before telling me to have a good day and making a hasty exit. What an odd little man he was.

The first bell rang as I was pulling my last stack from the copier, so I jetted from the office to try and avoid the student mosh pit that would soon form in the halls. And of course, as soon as I opened the office door, my lanyard got caught on the doorknob and basically clotheslined me. Beautiful.

I got back to my classroom and sighed a bit of relief to see that so far there were only two students, both of whom were quietly getting out their materials for class.

I walked to my desk to set down my papers and turn on my computer when I noticed a perfect red apple sitting beside my keyboard. I smiled to myself and pulled the sticky note off to read.

 _I hope you have a great Monday back from break._

 _XO_

 _-E_

I sighed, having just gotten the boost I needed to make it through this day.

By Wednesday, the kids and I were back in our routine. On Friday, they'd be presenting their Shakespeare projects, then have their tests the following Monday. It was a busy week of reading and reviewing material.

My planning periods were spent grading the papers they'd had to write over break, a component to their big creative projects. I'd intended to have them graded by Friday so that they'd have them as a study material, but three classes worth of five page essays took time. When I wasn't grading at school, I was grading at home.

Edward had come over Monday night, but on Tuesday we'd only seen each other at school. I missed him, because we'd spent a good part of our break away from each other, too. I wasn't used to the stress of work coupled with the sadness of missing my closest friend, and I had never before had to find a balance between the two. But I knew he understood. His job was just as demanding as mine at times. So while we texted each other a good bit in the evenings, we still hadn't had the reunion I had been longing for after almost a week away from him.

The students were more of a handful than usual, too. It was mid-April, and prom was just a few weeks away now. The prom committee announced a theme on Monday, which had the students buzzing ever since.

Dress magazines were out on desks, plans were made, prom king and queen nominations were predicted, and "promposals" were happening on the daily.

On Thursday, Edward and I were sitting at my desk having lunch together, each taking a short, well-deserved break from grading papers.

"What's a 'promposal'?" He asked, wrinkling his nose as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's a newer thing I think. I know it wasn't something kids did when I was in high school," I said.

"Back in my day..." Edward said with a ragged voice, making fun of me. I chunked a baby carrot at him for it.

"Anyway, they are like these elaborate ways of students-mostly the boys-asking their dates to prom. Most don't do them at school, but as you've seen, some do," I shrugged.

Three different times this week, girls had gotten to their lockers to see them covered in decorations-streamers, confetti, balloons, signs-asking them to prom. And they loved the attention, both from their dates and their jealous friends. Personally, I'd just be annoyed if someone made a mess of my locker only for me to clean up myself.

The most elaborate one we'd seen so far was this morning. The student body president, Heath Thomas, regularly made the morning announcements and the pledge of allegiance. Just as he finished the announcements, though, we suddenly heard some Justin Bieber song in the background followed by Heath saying into the speaker, "Brittany Roberts, will you go to prom with me?"

Rumor was that she'd said yes, thank goodness.

"It seems so unnecessary," Edward remarked. "But what do I know? I never asked anyone to prom," he snorted.

"You didn't go to prom?" I asked, because I was constantly surprised when Edward reminded me of the lack of social life he had growing up.

"My mom tried to insist on it, but who was I going to ask? I had only been at the school for a year, and I was a 16 year old senior. No one wanted me to ask them," he said. "How'd you get asked?"

"I did the asking one year. I was a junior and one of my close friends was a sophomore. We went together, but then he made it weird," I sighed, remembering how he'd been angry with me when I spent more time on the dance floor with friends that staying by his side. "My senior year, I went with Paul," I shrugged. Edward's eyes darkened a little as he stopped chewing.

"Oh, don't be jealous, you freak. It was ages ago," I laughed, popping a cucumber slice into my mouth.

"Is that where you...lost your virginity?" He whispered.

"At prom? No, I'm not that much of a cliche," I laughed. "It totally happened at a friend's house during a party," I joked. "Kidding!" I yelled, laughing at Edward's expression.

The truth was that the few times Paul and I had even had sex were hurried, uncomfortable, very quick experiences in his room or mine when no parents were home.

"But anyway, my proms were lame. I have much more fun being a chaperone each year," I shrugged.

"Oh? I didn't realize you did that."

"I got roped into it my first year, but I had fun. It's a lot more enjoyable when you can just wear a cocktail dress and there's not pressure to look perfect and spend shit tons of money."

"Well, I will be there, too," he grinned, wiping his hands on his napkin before crumpling it up and stuffing it into his sandwich bag. He pulled out a granola bar next.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yep," he said with a pop of his lips. "Ms. Stanley asked me to chaperone, too. She's over the prom committee, you know. She said they were short on teacher chaperones," he shrugged, eating half of his granola bar with one big bite.

"Psssh, okay, that's why she asked you," I said, rolling my eyes. Jessica the librarian had been making eyes at Edward every chance she got. I wasn't jealous-I knew he liked older women, obviously, but she was closer to his mom's age. I didn't think I had much to worry about.

"Don't hate me cause I'm sexy," he smirked, and I loved his new found confidence, even if he was just joking.

"Oh, but that's why I love you," I grinned, and damn if his cute little cheeks didn't erupt in a furious blush.

After a sip of water, Edward looked up at me.

"So you want to go together?" He asked.

"To prom?" I smiled. He nodded.

"Sure, I guess that will be fine," I grinned.

"Okay," he smiled, finishing off his granola bar.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"I...yes?"

"Man, your promosal game is weak, Mr. Cullen," I grinned, then laughed at his eye roll.

After school that day, I was packing up my bag to leave when I heard a knock on my opened classroom door.

"Hey, B," Tanya said, her eyes looking sad.

"Hey, Tanya, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you...well, first, do you have plans tonight?"

"I was just going to grade my last few papers," I shrugged. And hopefully see Edward.

"Oh. I was going to ask if you maybe wanted to go grab some dinner. And margaritas. And maybe talk a little."

"Oh, sure. That sounds good. Do you want to go now?" I asked.

She nodded, her bags already on her arm, and we walked together out to our cars. Edward's car was still there so he hadn't left yet. I sent him a quick text letting him know my plans, trying not to feel too silly for being a little sad I wouldn't see him tonight after all.

Tanya and I slid into a booth and ordered small margaritas, neither of us needing too much on a school night.

"So, how was your break?" She asked, reaching for a chip from the shared basket.

"Not too bad. Rose and I went down to Florida for a few days to soak up some sun," I answered. We'd only gone down for a few days over the first weekend of break. I was just proud of her for finally using a well-earned vacation day from work.

By the time I had gotten back on Wednesday, Edward had already left for his parents'. He and Riley, along with Carlisle and a family friend, were going to the Masters Tournament. Edward had offered for me to come, since I'd gotten him the tickets, but I'd been before and had no interest. I just made him promise to bring me back a few of their famous sandwiches.

He'd had a blast, having gone all four days of the tournament. Each night when he called me, the excitement and awe in his voice were almost palpable. It'd made me smile knowing I did that.

I'd missed him, since we spent most of the week apart, but I'd enjoyed the time in Florida with my mom and Phil and Rose. And Rosie. That got a little confusing at times.

I'd come back refreshed, and with several days to spare, I'd gotten a good bit done around the apartment. Rose and I had decided to redecorate our bathrooms and spent an entire Saturday on Pinterest projects. I'm not willing to admit how many of those became Pinterest fails.

I also got the rest of the semester planned, with tests written up and assignments finalized. I'd cleaned out my drawers and closets, and took a ton of stuff to the Goodwill. And heaven help me, I even went to the workout room at our apartment complex a few times. All in all it was a productive week.

"That's good," Tanya responded, bringing me back.

"How was yours?" I asked. I hadn't talked to her much about her personal life since a few months ago when she'd told me about Mike. I had assumed they were still going strong, but remembering the look on Mike's face on Monday morning made me wonder if it had anything to do with the similar expression Tanya was wearing.

"It was...okay," she sighed.

"Tan, what's wrong?" I asked, setting my chip back in my bowl of salsa to talk to and focus on her.

"It's just, Mike and I had a huge fight. And I don't really know where we stand and I'm scared I've messed it all up," she said, her voice cracking a little with emotion.

"Oh, Tan, surely it's not that serious. Is it?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't think so, but we've hardly spoken since."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was pushing me to be more public about our relationship," she said quietly.

"At school? Or in general?"

"Both," she answered. "Well, mostly in general. We wouldn't be obvious about it at school. But he wants to at least acknowledge it and not work so hard to hide it. Like you and Edward," she explained seriously.

"What?" My head snapped up at that.

"Oh, B, you guys do a terrible job of making it a secret, if that's your intention," she chuckled.

"It's...I mean, it's not, but..." I stuttered.

"Relax. It's not like you're breaking any rules. But you two are a lot more obvious than you realize. I totally saw him grope your butt at your car after school a few weeks ago," she said. I knew that had been a bad idea, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the time.

"Bella, it's fine. Get that scared kitten look out of your eyes," she laughed. I breathed and refocused myself. I was here for her.

"Okay, so Mike wants to go public and you...don't?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't. I just don't really think we s _hould_."

"Why? What makes you think that?" I asked, pulling my margarita glass to me and taking a sip through the straw.

"He's basically my...our boss. And I don't want anyone at school treating me any differently or thinking I'm dating him for other reasons. It's no secret that Mike is kind of a dork. He's not the kind of guy is typically go for, and I think our colleagues would notice that," she shrugged.

"Okay, I can understand not wanting anyone to treat you differently at school. But why not go out when you're not at school? Do you just not go anywhere at all?" I asked, picking up a chip and swiping it through the cheese sauce on my plate of food that had just arrived.

"We do go out. Just nowhere around here. We go further to West Columbia. Or to Lexington. We don't ever go anywhere around here."

"Are you ashamed to be seen with him?" I asked, because I'm still not entirely sure what she's so scared of.

"No! God no. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not shallow. I have no problem being by his side," she said, using her fork to stir up her taco salad. "I'm just worried someone from here will see us. Or a parent, even. And that they will think the wrong thing ," she finished.

"The wrong this is...what, exactly?" I questioned as I cut into my burrito.

"You know, that we are having an affair," she said.

"Are you?" I asked before taking my first bite.

"What? No. Neither of us is married. We are in a relationship. We love each other," she answered quietly.

"Hmm," I nod.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Tan, I think you just answered your own question. You two are in a relationship. You love him. What you're doing is neither wrong nor shameful," I repeated.

"So, I should be okay with going public?" She asked.

"You should be okay with being with him, yes. If there's no shame there, then I really don't see any reason for your fear. If you continue to carry on in secret, then someone _is_ liable to see it and assume the wrong thing. If you've got nothing illicit to hide, then there is nothing to be discovered," I finished.

"You're right. You're totally right. I mean, Ben and Angela never hid it when they dated. And hell, we threw a wedding shower for Coach Susan and Coach Jan," she smiled.

"And no one had a problem with any of it. We are teachers, but we are still human. We are entitled to love and happiness, too. And as long as it's not with a student," I shuddered at the thought before continuing, "and as long as you aren't hurting anyone else, then there is nothing wrong with being together. And zero chance of it becoming the basis of a Lifetime movie," I shrugged, hacking into my burrito a little more.

Tanya laughed, her eyes and smile genuine.

"You're so right, B. I'm going to go to him tonight and apologize," she said, taking a big bite of her food.

As she chewed, her eyes turned serious and when she swallowed, her frown reformed.

"There was one other thing we argued about, too," she said somberly.

"Oh?"

"Mike asked me to move in with him," she said as I took a sip of my water, needing it to pace the tequila and the food baby I was about to have from this burrito. But her explanation caught me off guard and I choked a little.

"Right? I had the same reaction," she huffed. "I mean, it's totally too soon?" She said, though her voice went up in question at the end.

"I mean, I guess for most it is. For me it would be. But everyone's different. You know your relationship better than anyone. I can't answer for you," I said.

"Ugh, I don't know though. It seems way too soon, but..."

"But...?"

"We already spend all of our time together. We eat dinner together and I spend most nights at his place already. And I do love waking up with him. The morning sex is so..."

"Okay! Stop!" I said, not needing anymore details about Mike's morning situation.

"I guess just think it through. Talk it over with him. I suspect it will go a lot better when you tell him that you're ready and willing to go public with your relationship. He's obviously insecure. You know and I know that your hesitation has nothing to do with being embarrassed by him, but he doesn't know that," I said.

"You're right, B. Thank you for being such a good friend," she smiled, and I knew that things with her and Mike would be fine.

We finished dinner and I drove home, relieved that Edward and I never fought.

Two days later, Edward and I were fighting. It was a stupid fight, and we both knew that. But we were also both unwilling to back down at this point.

"I just don't understand why you're so mad about this!" He yelled-well, said loudly. Edward wasn't a very angry person, so when he did get angry, it was less growling tiger and more excited kitten.

"Of course you don't!" I screeched, turning with a huff towards my bedroom.

I heard him behind me, but MoMo, wise little man that he was, didn't move from his spot on the couch to follow.

"It doesn't even really matter," he said.

"Doesn't matter? Are you kidding? Of course it matters. But more importantly, it was the principle of how you handled it," I said, and even I knew that at this point, my anger was bordering on irrational.

"Baby, I said I was sorry for that. I shouldn't have corrected you in front of our friends," he said, his eyes wide, honest and sad.

"Whatever, Mr. Know-it-all," I said, kicking off my shoes and plopping unceremoniously on the bed.

My anger was waning, mostly because he had been right. But I wasn't even mad about being corrected. I was mad at the way he called me out in front of our friends. We'd been eating at AJ's with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. When the song playing through the restaurant changed to one we all liked, we started singing along.

And that's when Edward heard what I was singing and decided to very loudly and obnoxiously correct me in front of everyone. And it wasn't even in a way he ever really talked to me. He'd had a few beers and a lot of bro talk with Emmett and Jasper throughout the evening, though, so I guess it had carried over into his comment.

"Dude, it's 'We used to sing,' not 'We used to say'!" Edward had exclaimed after he'd heard me.

It was the way he said it, that stopped us all in our tracks. He'd even called me 'dude'. It was the only time he'd ever done anything that actually reminded me that he was fresh out of college. Edward had normally seemed to surpass the bro mentality of most guys around his age. But I guess it was just repressed, because as he continued to laugh and make a spectacle out of one tiny, messed up lyric, I was starting to think maybe our age difference was more significant than I ever realized.

"Bella," he said more gently, sitting on the bed beside me. "Sweetheart, I don't know what got into me. Too much alcohol, too much testosterone. You know that's not me. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I would never do anything to hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry," he said, his voice low and honest.

I sighed, turning to look into his eyes.

"I know you are. I'm sorry, too. I guess I could say the same for myself. I'm usually good at laughing stuff off. I don't know why I got so mad," I said.

"You had every right to be mad. I was a jerk about it. About something that's really not even at all important," he said.

"I love you," I told him, because I did, and if in this much time, this was our only big fight, then we were going to be okay.

"I love you," he said back, leaning in to capture my lips. Our kissing was slow and soft at first but quickly turned more passionate.

In no time, we were naked and under the covers, our lips still attached to each other. Without much preamble, Edward entered me, and with his body, with his lips and his eyes, he told me over and over how sorry he was until together we tumbled over the edge, where all was forgiven.

Later we laid together, his hands idly rubbing my stomach, tickling my sides with soft touches.

"When I was little, I thought in the song 'Benny and the Jets' that he was singing 'she's got electric boobs'," he blurted randomly.

I laughed hard, rolling over to face him, the sheet dropping to our hips so that our naked chests were facing each other. He'd made me so much more comfortable being in my own skin.

"When I was a kid, I would always sing the Percy Sledge song. You know, 'When a Man Loves a Woman'? Only, I sang it as 'When a Man Was a Woman," I smiled, and Edward chuckled to himself.

"How forward thinking of you, Miss Swan," he smiled. "Riley used to be obsessed with Smashing Pumpkins when we were younger. One day he heard me walking through the house singing 'Tonight, Tonight'. I was saying one of the lines as 'Scratch my balls, the bonus of your life'," Edward laughed.

"Wait, what was the actual line?" I asked.

"The indescribable moments of your life," he said.

And I snort laughed so hard the whole bed shook. He laughed along with me.

"I used to sing the Jimi Hendrix song as 'Scuse me while I kiss this guy'," I shrugged, remembering how my mom used to laugh whenever I'd sing to her classic rock stations.

"Be my guest," Edward winked and puckered his lips. I gave him a quick peck before laying back down beside him.

"I used to sing 'Wrapped up like a douche' in the song 'Blinded by the Light'," Edward admitted.

"That's because you _are_ wrapped up like a douche," I snorted, and Edward laughed before reaching for me and pulling me flush against him.

"You love me," he whispered, staring into my eyes.

"I do," I replied breathlessly.

"I love you, too, my brown-eyed girl," he grinned, kissing away any last remnants of our fight and showing me again just how lovely making up could be.

 **This chapter has not been read over by anyone by me (and I may or may not have written the majority of it on my phone). I've tried to correct any mistakes, but apologies for any missed.**

 **I estimate only 3-4 more chapters left, which makes me sad, because I am kind of attached to this story. I hope you will stick with me for a few more chapters. And do leave me a review to let me know what you think of it. I can't tell you how happy I get waking up to emails with reviews. :) You all are the best!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight.**

"Hey, Bells?"

"Hey, Rose," I replied, not looking up from where is as sitting cross legged at the coffee table. I was coating my nails in my go-to Bubble Bath for a nice, natural look for prom tomorrow.

"Lauren called," she started, and from my peripheral I could see her on the couch, looking up from her iPad. Emmett was beside her, flipping through the channels on the TV, and Edward was sitting behind me in the chair, working on his laptop.

"I'm sorry," I responded, putting the brush back into the little jar as I finished the second coat on my pinky. Emmett snorted at me response, but Rose ignored it and kept talking.

"She wanted me to ask you if you wanted to help plan my bachelorette party." And at that, I looked up.

"Why would I want to help her? It's my job as your MOH to do it myself," I said apprehensively.

"MOH?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Maid of honor, dude," Emmett answered, and with a quiet "oh" from Edward, both guys tuned back out of the conversation.

"And besides," I started again. "I thought she was still pissed at you about not being in the wedding."

"I explained to her my desire for a small wedding party. She finally relented when I agreed to let her still be involved in the pre-wedding festivities," Rose said, her eyes and smile betraying the obvious nerves at that agreement.

"Well that was foolish. She's a nutcase," I said, because girl was a big ole' bag of cray.

Lauren Mallory had been our suite mate at USC our sophomore and junior year. She hadn't been that bad then, because we had a bathroom dividing Rosalie's and my room with Lauren's and her roommate's room. The next year we got an apartment, just the three of us, and that's when the crazy came out. She was nice enough, but she was wild and demanding. Things needed to be her way. She would never bully you into it, though. She would just do her best to whine and complain until we relented. That's how she'd gotten the master bedroom with the ensuite bathroom, among other things. It was our senior year that Rose and I decided it was worth paying a little more for a two bedroom apartment instead.

Rose and I had been bridesmaids in Lauren's wedding two years ago, and it was nearly enough to make me swear off marriage for myself, if only to never have to deal with showers or parties or bridesmaids ever again. Between Lauren's outrageous drinking binge during the bachelorette party that left her with a badly sprained ankle, her sister being the maid of honor from hell, and the money dropped on the dress that we had to custom order from the UK, I had been burned pretty bad as a bridesmaid.

The day of the wedding, an evening wedding in May in a large church, we were given our bridesmaids gifts: large garden hats with ribbons around them to match the (rainbow pastel) colors of our dresses. There were ten of us and ten groomsmen. I don't know how girls have that many bridesmaids. I don't even have that many friends. Rose was just lucky that I loved her and had full confidence that she wasn't a monster, because otherwise she'd have to find a different MOH.

"I mean, she can throw a good party though," Rose defended with a shrug.

"Rose, at her own bachelorette party, she kept yelling how pissed she was that some rando in the bathroom of the club gave her a puff of cannabis oil out of an e-cig." We hadn't heard the end of it that night. And man, when she screeched, it was a sound that didn't leave you.

"I've already told her I don't want anything like that. There will be no travel involved," Rose said. And really, traveling to Charleston for Lauren's bachelorette had been the part I had actually looked forward to. At least that meant good food and shopping at the market.

"I explained that I just want something small and classy. A luncheon, perhaps. With just my mom, a few friends from work, you and Alice, my cousins, my aunt, and my grandma. No more than 20 people," Rose shrugged.

"But why does Lauren have to be involved then? I can plan that," I said. Okay, I whined.

"Because she asked, Bells. I know she's not the easiest to be around, but she wants to do this and I want to let her. Besides, I don't want to burden you with all the planning of everything," Rose said, and damn if I couldn't say no when she made it seem like she was ultimately doing this for me.

"Fine," I relented with a sigh.

"Great! She asked about meeting you for lunch next Saturday to start planning."

"Oh, sorry, that's no good. Getting my butt hole bleached that day," I joked with a wink, and I watched Emmett bust with laughter at the same time I heard Edward cough around the sip of drink he'd just taken.

The next afternoon was prom day. Edward was coming to pick me up and take me for a quick bite at AJ's before we had to be at the school gym for chaperone duty. I'd spent the day washing clothes and cleaning before packing a back to spend the night with Edward and MoMo.

I'd been to prom every year since I started teaching at Midlands High, but never with a "date." I was more than a little excited to spend the evening with Edward, even if it was our job to stand around the perimeters of the gym to make sure no funny business went down.

I looked over to the new dress I'd gotten. It was my prettiest one yet. I liked it better even than the simple black satin gown I'd worn my junior year or the hand-me-down purple one I had borrowed from a friend my senior year.

The one I was wearing tonight was just above knee length, a deep green fitted cocktail dress with thick bands over the shoulders. It was covered completely in sequins. And the best part was that I'd found it on clearance at Dillard's. Ballin' on a budget all day everyday.

I was planning to put some curls in my hair and tuck it up in a low bun at the nape of my neck. I was going a little heavier with the makeup and wearing a bright red lipstick with it. I also had some gold pumps to wear, along with some pretty gold jewelry.

After my shower and spending more time than I care to admit to on my hair and makeup, I was ready to slip into my dress. Rose helped me zip it. I'd bought it a few months back and forgotten just how form fitting it was. And we were going for burgers tonight? Thank the Lord for Spanx.

I walked out with my bag on one arm and a small clutch with my phone, wallet, keys, and lipstick. I was your basic prom queen. Which reminded me of what I had purchased earlier in the week. I went back to my room and grabbed the gift bag from the closet, tucking it into my duffle bag out of sight.

When I made my way back to the living room, Emmett was in the kitchen filling up is water bottle with our Brita pitcher. He looked up at me and let out a long whistle. So naturally I did a twirl for him and laughed.

"Damn, Balla, you look gorgeous. Ed's gonna cream his jeans when be sees you, babe," he said. I wrinkled my nose at his disgusting comment but smiled anyway, happy to have received the compliment.

"Don't be gross, Em," Rose said as she came down the hall. "But you do look amazing, B. Seriously, that dress is actual perfection."

"You guys, stahhhp," I exaggerated with a grin.

"You should wear those shoes all the time. They do good things for your legs. And your ass," Emmett laughed, and Rose just nodded.

"Okay, seriously y'all, cut it out," I said, relieved when I heard a knock at the door then.

"But really, Professor X is going to be sporting his Wolverine claw all night long when he sees you," Rose loudly whispered to Emmett, who gave her a high five.

"You assholes are meant for each other. And that doesn't even make sense," I said, shaking my head as I opened the door.

Edward stood on the other side in a crisp button down shirt, opened at the collar, with black suit pants and a black opened jacket. His hair was freshly cut and styled, his eyes twinkling with his smile. His hands were in his pockets, his stance casual. I could see the slight change in him in even the way he carried himself now. His shyness was slowly falling away to reveal a more confident, more grown up man. I loved it.

"Bella," he breathed, his eyes taking me in. "You look incredible."

"Thank you," I giggled, because apparently I was acting like this was our first date. "You look really great, too," I smiled.

"Here, let me take that for you," Edward said, reaching for my bag.

I heard a whistle behind me and turned to see Rose and Emmett watching us.

"Damn, son, you can wear a suit. Looking all kinds of Christian Grey up in here," Rose winked.

"Why do people keep saying that? I don't even know who that is!" Edward said exasperated.

"Come on," I laughed, pulling Edward out of the door with me.

"Have fun!" Rose called at the same time as Emmett yelled "Get laid!"

When Edward and I got in his car and settled in, he reached over and balanced small wrapped box on my bare leg.

"Edward, what's this?" I asked.

His only answer was to watch me expectantly, so carefully I unwrapped the box. When I opened it, it was another Alex and Ani bracelet, this time with a smaller flower charm.

"I figured it would be lame to bring you an actually corsage, so I got this instead," he shrugged.

"It's perfect," I breathed, slipping it on to my wrist, smiling as it clinked against the other bracelet Edward had given me for my birthday all those months ago.

Reaching for my hand, we took off for a quick dinner before heading to prom.

We arrived at the school around six as prom was to start at seven. Most students would arrive later even than that, as they poured out of their parents' cars or limos rented with their parents' money.

Edward and I were put to work immediately, as we'd been assigned the senior gift table, where the ballot box was, and the check in area. Students had to check in with their dates before entering. It was all very official.

The first few students trickled in just after seven, a group of girls having obviously come with each other.

I noticed in the back of the group, looking almost achingly lovely, was Alex. Her long braids were pinned back carefully with a rhinestone pin tucked in just above her left ear. Her dress was black satin, trimmed around the sweetheart neckline with more rhinestones. She was all elegance and grace, her strong athlete's body carrying her like a young woman.

"Hi, Miss Swan," one of the other girls from the group, Kaitlin, smiled as she approached. I noticed then that all of the group of girls was from the volleyball team, and I was glad to see Alex with them. I'd been so worried that the events from earlier in the year would affect her friendships, but she seemed at ease with her friends. I didn't know if she and Victoria ever resolved much, but at this point, I didn't think it mattered much to Alex anymore.

"Girls, you all look stunning!" I squealed. Each girl looked lovely, all in long, glittery gowns.

I checked them in and watched as they made their way into the gym, more students lining up behind them.

"Miss Swan, what do you think?" Alex asked, clutching her skirt and twirling side to side.

"Oh, Alex," I sighed, stepping around the podium to pull her into a hug. "You are a vision. Absolute perfection," I told her, looking into her dark eyes, made even more bold by the thick lashes. Her cheeks and nose were covered in just a touch of bronzer that made her dark skin glow and glisten. I only hoped that one day she'd feel more freedom to be herself and that she'd find someone to love who would appreciate that.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. For everything. You really are the best teacher. And you look so pretty tonight," she smiled.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart. Go enjoy your junior prom," I grinned, trying to stop the little bit of moisture in each eye. Students like Alex were the reason I lived for my job.

The night went by quickly as students continued to walk through the doors, smiling and laughing, jubilant for this celebration that meant the end of a school year for some and the end of high school completely for others.

Prom was the one night where the guys didn't mind wearing fancy clothes, many of them taking it further with hats, canes, gloves, and, God love the south, camo. I watched three different couples come through in coordinated camouflage printed attire.

I watched Edward's eyes grow wide with surprise as students walked in and pushed the boundaries of the usually firm school dress code. Girls with bare shoulders, bare legs, even bare backs, in dresses far too short and necklines far too low. But it was prom, and the important stuff was covered, so all us faculty could really do was smile and let them enjoy their night.

A lull in the line came around 7:45, but I knew many more kids would could through after eight. It was the "cool" thing to do to walk in as fashionably late as possible, walking through the doors with just enough time to vote on the king and queen.

Edward was handing out pens and ballots to each student, then carefully placing them into a box that Mrs. Cope and Miss Stanley would count soon.

Speaking of Miss Stanley, she was standing off to the side with some of the other faculty. She, too, had pushed the limits of propriety in a long purple gown, strapless and synched down the middle and across the top work metallic looking stones. It looked not like something a grown woman would wear, and I was certain it came from the junior's section of Belk.

Her hair, freshly highlighted, was piled into an elaborate up-do, and her makeup heavy as ever.

I just had to smile as I watched her watch Edward. He was oblivious and adorable and mine, so I let her have her fun. I knew that, like every year, she'd end the evening on the dance floor with Hall Monitor John, a greying man with an easy disposition unless he was breaking up a fight. His only real drawback were the globs of spit that tended to form in the corners of his mouth. But he had eyes for Miss Stanley, and maybe one year she'd return the affections.

I was surprised to see Vice Principal Newton finally walk in, as he was usually here early. And on his arm, looking happy and blissfully uncaring, was Tanya. She looked beautiful in a black high neck dress that flared out at her hips and down to just above her knees. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled lightly and pulled into a long ponytail over her left shoulder. She may not be fooling anyone else, but I saw the few strands pulled out of place and the rumple of Mike's usually perfectly combed over hair. I guess when Tanya decided to go public, she went all out.

She and Mike passed with a wave, leaving Edward and me sharing a smile while the other faculty looked like so much had suddenly been explained to them.

I was surprised to see Jake walk in with a junior, Vanessa Yonn, on his arm. I shouldn't have been, because it had been many months since I'd seen him with Leah, but for some reason it still caught me off guard.

"Hey, Miss Swan," Jacob smiled, his arm wrapped around his date. She looked sweet in a floor length blue tulle gown, a jeweled headband pushing her light brown hair back.

"Hey, Jake," I smiled back. He'd been distant with me since that night at the hospital. Part of me wanted to blanch at seeing him with anyone but Leah, but I couldn't deny that the twinkle in Jake's eye that had been missing for so long was starting to return. He looked smitten with his date, and she looked nervous but excited by him.

I hadn't seen Leah yet, but I had wondered if her parents would even allow her to come. From what I had heard from Jake, she'd been under strict grounding since that night at the hospital. It seemed a shame for her to miss her senior prom, but after what she'd been through, a prom seemed trite and unnecessary.

As much as I didn't want to resent Jake, it was hard not to be a little bitter that as the guy, he was able to bounce back a little easier and faster and continue to be a teenager while he could.

Finally, it was time for the votes to be counted. Tanya came to relieve me of my check in duty, though few students would come through now if they hadn't already. Since there was no longer any voting to monitor, Edward and I finally moved into the gym.

It was dark, the floor covered in blue tarp. There were round tables around and students everywhere, a big cluster of them doing the Cha Cha Slide under several thousand white Christmas lights. The decorations were as they were every year, minimal and done as best they could be with the budget at hand.

"Want some punch?" Edward ask.

"Yes, please," I smiled, and watched as he moved to be food table on the other side of the gym.

I watched as he stopped to talk to several students, and I chuckled at the surprise on his face when a student asked to take a selfie with him. He still underestimated his likability.

I took out my own phone from my clutch and snapped some pictures, taking some with various students as they approached. I even got a good one of Tanya and Mike.

Edward returned and we moved to stand with some of the faculty off to the side. Together we stood, laughing and watching the kids enjoy their last big party together. Well, school sanctioned party, anyway.

Before long, the king and queen were announced. No one was surprise when Charlie Hall and Katrina Walters were called. They'd been a couple for three years and going strong. Charlie, the Mustangs' quarterback, pitcher, and all around athletic God, was tall and fair skinned with a crop of bright orange hair. His girlfriend, Katrina Walters, the number one player on the girls' varsity tennis team and shortstop on the softball team, matched Charlie in height but little else. Her long, straight, brown hair, smooth caramel skin, and body made of all muscle made her almost ethereal in an unfair way. I swear, high schoolers should not be that perfect.

The students cheered for the schools' most popular couple, but it was easy to, because unlike in the movies, both of these kids were great people. They were kind and friendly, and their relationship was envied for the love and friendship. They didn't intimidate. They merely stood out for the perfection with which they went together.

After their dance, the students were called to the auditorium for the senior slide show. Every year, the senior class was asked to submit photos from their high school years. All we needed was that Vitamin C song playing in the background to really drive it home. It was all very "Dawson's Creek." Not that any of these kids were even old enough to know what that was.

Finally, the night closed with a final dance, and then Edward and I took our spot in front of the senior gift table, handing gift bags to each senior student as they left.

It was hard not to worry about what a lot of them would get up to next. We could only hope that they'd be smart about their celebrating, but my nerves were always strung pretty tight when this time came.

Edward and I walked to his car slowly, both of us finally feeling the exhaustion from the long night.

When we got to his house, we pulled in to the garage and he grabbed my bag for me. I was beyond ready to get out of these shoes and, as beautiful as it was, this dress had to go.

"Where's MoMo?" I asked as we entered the house and I wasn't immediately greeted with a hug and kiss from my favorite furry friend.

"He's staying at Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's tonight," Edward replied sheepishly. "I thought we could have a night alone to, you know, be alone," he said with his slanted grin and his signature blush. I just smiled back.

I walked towards Edward's room to drop my bags, but before I made to the door, he stopped me.

"Love?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I didn't get a chance to dance with you tonight. And it would be a shame to miss an opportunity to hold you in my arms when you look this completely breathtaking," Edward said, reaching for my hand and pulling me to him. He used his free hand to pull out his phone, quickly scrolling before a slow song I didn't know started to play.

Then, in the middle of his small living room, with only the light of the very full moon shining through the blinds, we danced. My head rested on his chest as his arms held me tightly. I felt his warm breath on my head, his breathing even and soft.

As the song ended, neither of us pulled away. I felt Edward's hand slide up my back until he reached the top, and then carefully, slowly, achingly, he pulled the zipper of my dress down.

As the back opened, I slid my arms out of the sleeves.

The dress pooled to my waist, and like the pro that I was, I caught it and the Spanx with my hands and slid them down my legs, stepping out of them and my shoes so that I was left in just a strapless bra and my underwear.

I pushed my hands into his suit jacket so that it fell from his shoulders. He helped my pull his shirt from this pants and unbuttoned it as I reached my hands for his zipper. His pants fell with his shirt, his undershirt following quickly after.

Our hands trembled as we carefully removed the last of our clothing, and then in one fluid motion, Edward cradled me to the floor. We laid atop his discarded suit jacket, the satin lining caressing my naked flesh.

"Bella," Edward whispered before his lips connected to mine. In the darkness of his living room, the sounds only of our breathing, we made love. It wasn't the after prom sex that many couples were having. It was the careful, passionate, perfect love that soulmates made.

Our legs, our lips, our chests and hands all tangled together as we met each other thrust for thrust. In each other's arms, we trembled as together we came, powerfully connected in every intimate way. Feeling him release into me was intense, a closeness unmatched by anything else.

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you," I said back, reaching up to stroke my hand down his cheek, already forming a new stubble from a day gone by.

I stood and went to the bathroom to clean up before rejoining him on the floor, my eye spotting the gift bag sticking out of my duffle.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I said, reaching to grab the bag on the floor a few feet away.

I set the gift bag in his lap, and this should have been weird, sitting naked together on his clothes, but it was perfect.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Well, I figured the prom king needed his crown," I grinned. Edward laughed as he pulled out the large gold crown, adorned with giant fake jewels.

He placed it on his head, his smile telling me he was delighted, even if this was just a joke.

"My prom king," I pretend swooned, batting my eyelashes.

"My always queen," he said, wrapping me in his arms, and together we curled up on the floor, Edward pulling the blanket from the chair beside us and wrapping us in it.

Sometime later, I awoke with a stiff neck and a stiff-something-against my butt. I thought it was Edward until I realized it was buzzing.

Wiggling free of Edward's arms, I reached into the pocket of the pants I was laying on and pulled out his phone just as the buzzing stopped.

"Edward, wake up," I said, shaking his shoulder. "Baby, wake up," I urged.

"What?" He groaned as his phone started to buzz again.

"Edward, it's your sister. There are like 17 missed calls already," I said, and at that he sat up.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily. "Right now? What time-where is-okay, we'll be right-okay, bye," he hung up.

"Well?"

"What, you didn't get the gist of that?" He smirked. I smacked his arm gently.

"We've got to head to the hospital. Emily is in labor. I'm going to be an uncle," he said, and I swear this man had never looked more perfect to me than in that moment. The thought of being an uncle, of having a precious baby in the family, had him absolutely beaming.

 **You guys, the pastel rainbow wedding party with garden hats? Yeah, that happened. To me. I was clover. Ugh.**

 **It's late, I'm tired, and this has not been read by anyone but me. I sincerely apologize for any egregious errors. Let me know what you thought of the prom! Mom and Pop Cullen should be popping up in the next chapter, because we need more of those two in our lives before this story ends, right? Right.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Twilight.**

Noelle Elizabeth Cullen was born at 7:52 am, weighing in at six pounds and seven ounces.

Despite complications early on in the pregnancy, Emily was able to have her naturally, as she'd wanted, with only the extra assistance of her husband and her doula. They'd been to a 12 week natural birthing class to prepare, but Emily had worried that a cesarean would have still been needed. She had been delighted, and then in tremendous pain, when she got to deliver naturally.

She'd gone into labor around two am, and Noelle wasted no time after that. By the time Edward and I had showered, dressed, and made it to the hospital, the family was all around, and Emily was resting. Noelle was being passed through the family's arms, landing in her grandma Esme's waiting hands and being rocked gently.

"Congratulations, man," Edward said to Riley as they did that high five, handshake, bro hug thing guys do.

"Thanks, dude," Riley said, and I swear I could actually see the hearts in his eyes like that one smiling emoji I only usually used in reference to food.

"Hey, guys," Emily said softly from her bed. She looked tired, relieved, and heartbreakingly beautiful. I didn't think there was ever a more beautiful sight than a new mother, though. It didn't matter if there was no makeup, sweaty hair, or heavy eyes. New mother's were a treasure, a wonder that everyone should be blessed to see at least once in life.

"Hey, Em," Edward said, leaning down to place a careful kiss on his sister-in-law's head.

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled sleepily, looking to Edward's and my joined hands. This was the first time we'd been around Edward's family, other than Alice and Jasper, since we'd become official.

"Hi, Bella," she said, letting go of Edward to reach for my hand, placing her cool fingers in mine.

"Hi, Emily," I said, leaning awkwardly in for a careful hug. Her responding hug was more firm than I'd have expected.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, leaning back to stand by Edward. Emily blew out a breath that caught the wisp of her bangs.

"Nine months of carrying her around did not prepare me for pushing her out," she chuckled, and I smiled, hiding my shudder. I didn't handle pain all that well.

"Edward, Bella, come meet my granddaughter," Esme said from the other side of the room, her light British voice speaking reverently of the newest love of her life.

"Good to see you, son. You and Bella need to make a trip to visit soon," Carlisle said, shaking Edward's hand and then pulling me in for a hug, surprising me with a light kiss on the cheek. He looked just as I remembered him, a smooth, graceful face like his son, his hair salt and pepper perfection.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said. I'd still yet to see the baby, a tiny mass in a blanket and hat cradled in Esme's arms.

"It's good to see you again, love. I'm delighted to have you hear to share in this most precious day for the family," Esme said, the crinkle beside her eyes and the streaks of silver in her hair the only real indication that she was even old enough to be a grandmother. Her hair was is her usual bun on her head, her golden necklaces dangling from her neck, and the sparkle in her eyes rivaled only those of the new baby's parents'.

"Edward, come see your niece. She's absolutely perfect," Esme said to her son as he moved to sit in the unoccupied space on the stiff hospital room couch. Esme reluctantly passed Noelle over to Edward, and I watched as his face lit up with that sort of instant love people are only really capable of feeling towards babies.

"Hi, Noelle," he whispered to the bundle in his arms. He held her as if she'd break free from him, as if she'd disappear before him. "Hi, beautiful. I'm your Uncle Edward. I'm going to love you so much. And I'm going to be the cool uncle," he winked, and got away with it only because Alice and Jasper weren't in the room.

"Bella, look at her," Edward said. But I already was. I'd leaned over to Edward as I sat beside him on the small couch. Her eyes were closed, her breathing peaceful and calm around a pacifier. Like most babies, her cheeks were round and flushed, her eyes wrinkled in sleep. Her nose was a small button, and I could see just a tinge of hair poking out from the hat.

"Take off her hat, Edward. She's Em made over," Riley said proudly from his seat beside his wife's bed. He'd been on his phone responding to texts and messages since we got here.

Edward pulled back her hat to reveal a crop of the darkest hair, silky and full.

"She's going to have pretty princess hair," I whispered, then felt my cheeks heat a little at the silly but true statement.

"Pretty princess hair?" Edward asked, looking over at me with a smirk.

"Well, yeah. You know, those girls that just have that beautiful, long, shiny hair that looks effortless. Layers of dark, silky hair..?" I trailed off when I was met with nothing but blank stares.

"No, Bella, I know what you're talking about. I had a friend in high school who sat in the front of the class, and I would sit there and think about how much I wanted that hair. She was beautiful, with that tanned skin and dark hair like Riles has," Emily said, nodding to her husband who was busy updating Facebook. Because, you know, the times of being welcomed to the world without an announcement on social media are apparently obsolete.

"Exactly. I had this friend in college, Xiomara. She was from Costa Rica and had the most beautiful hair. I would make her laugh constantly when I told her she had pretty pretty princess hair," I chuckled, looking back at baby Noelle, who took a small sigh but otherwise laid happy and content in her uncle's arms.

"Bella, do you want to hold her?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I don't want to get in the way of anyone else's time with her," I said, not sure if I, the outsider of this group, should get to hold her. I was already honing in on their special moment as a family.

"Nonsense, darling. We have all passed her around all morning. She's slept comfortably in each of our arms. Go ahead. Careful, now. Cradle her head," Esme said, leaning anxiously to watch Edward pass me the baby.

Her warm little body nestled into my arms as Edward passed her to me, and then, as if the moment couldn't have gotten more perfect, he put his arm around me and held me tight to him. Together, we looked on at the precious wonder in our arms, our smiles wide. My heart filled with the thought that maybe one day, if I was lucky, we'd be Uncle Edward AND Aunt Bella.

For now, though, I settled on the moment I was sharing with my love, his family, and the newest Cullen. Baby Noelle and I sighed together as she nestled her body impossibly tighter against me, filling my heart with a brand new love for a brand new being. In that moment, I realized that love at first sight wasn't between two grown ups in a fairytale or a Jane Austen book or a Shakespeare play. This, holding a brand new creature made of love from two other people, this product of love, was actual love at first sight. And I knew it was something I'd want to have again and again in life.

"Okay, I can't take it. I need to hold her again," Esme said, gently reaching to clutch the baby from my arms.

"So, ma, have you and pops decided what you want to be called? Think carefully, because it's probably going to stick for all future grandchildren, too," Emily asked.

"I don't know. Nana maybe? Not Meemaw," Esme said, wrinkling her nose. "Grandma makes me feel so old."

"If the shoe fits..." Edward mumbled.

"Edward, you're lucky I've my grandfather in my arms, else you'd get a slap across your head," she said playfully.

"Anyway, the one I really want has already been vetoed," she shrugged.

"What's that?" I asked, but before she could answer, the door pushed open and Alice and Jasper walked in with bags of breakfast food.

"Glamma. My future children are NOT calling you Glam-ma," Alice said, enunciating her southern ahh.

Later that morning, Edward dropped me by my apartment so that he could go pick up Mo-Mo. We both needed some rest after a long weekend, so we figured some time apart would help. And I was determined not to become one of those clingy couples that spent every waking moment together.

Unfortunately, my hopes for a hot shower and a long nap were dashed when I walked in to the apartment to find Rose sitting on the couch, sipping sweet tea and chatting with Lauren. Eff.

"Hey, Bells!" Rose called, her voice unusually chipper. Her eyes looked right at me, pleading through her fake smile. Bitch was in trouble and she knew it.

"Hi, Isabella," Lauren said, her knees crossed properly, her posture straighter than the sharp line of her haircut. Her expensively highlighted hair was cut short and precisely around her head. I had to admit, thought it wasn't my favorite look for her, it was ions better than the Kate Gosselin haircut she sported in college. You know, with the long sides and chopped up back that fluffed out like a duck's butt?

"Hi, Lauren," I replied, ignoring that she was apparently too proper to use my nickname anymore. Since she'd met John, her much older, much wealthier, much more respected husband, she'd turned into quite the socialite. I often wondered how she got away with such a tacky ass wedding, but after meeting him, it was clear that there was nothing he wouldn't give her. He was smitten. Poor bastard.

"Rosalie and I were just discussing ideas for the wedding shower," Lauren said.

"Oh? I thought we were just doing the Bachelorette planning together," I said, trying not to give away my aggravation through my clenched jaw.

"Oh, that's already been taken care of!" Lauren said, waving her hand at me.

When I looked between her and Rose in silent question, she explained.

"Well, I wanted to get Rosalie and her closest friends and take a weekend trip to New York for shopping and a show," Lauren explained, and I was sure my eyes bugged from my head. And not completely at the idea of a really expensive weekend trip to the Big Apple, but more at the extravagance of it all. Lauren's bachelorette had only been to Charleston. Surely she wouldn't let herself be one-upped.

"But Johnny's jet won't be available during any of the weekends Rosalie and I discussed, so we decided somewhere we could drive would be better. Looks like we're going to Hilton Head!" Yep. There it is. Girl will not be outdone.

"Oh, okay. I mean, I just thought Rose wanted something simple, like a luncheon," I hedged, looking for Rose to back me up.

"She needs to have a separate luncheon, Bella. Brides always have a bachelorette party, a bridal luncheon, and at least two wedding showers," she explained, and where did this garbage come from?

"Rose," I said, ignoring little Miss Town & Country Weddings over there. "Rose, do you even want any of this?" I asked.

"Of course she does, Isa-" Lauren started, but stopped short when I shot a glare her way.

"Rose?" I implored again.

"It could be fun, Bells. We'd go during the summer so that it will still be warm. We can spend time on the beach and go out and shop at the outlet malls," she explained, and I saw Lauren wrinkle her nose at the last comment but wisely keep her porcelain veneered mouth shut.

"If that's what you want, then that sounds fun," I relented, because it was about Rose. And Lauren, apparently.

"Great! And the theme has already been decided: 'Monograms and Margaritas!'" She declared, waving her hands out in front of her like that was the most original idea she'd ever had. Please, get in line behind ever other southern basic girl.

"Well, I need to be going. Isabella, I'll get with you about planning the shower, too," Lauren said, pulling her gigantic Saint Laurent handbag over her giant Cartier engagement ring to rest the straps by her gigantic head. Such a shame for all that money to go into a purse. I lived with the girl; I knew her secret makeup hoarding habits. That purse was where lipsticks went to die.

"Great," I said. "As long as it's not Paris themed and we aren't giving away puppies in barrettes as the shower gifts, I'm down for whatever," I joked.

"Puppies in-? Oh, Isabella, your jokes," she tisked. Seriously? That was straight out 'Bridesmaids.' Shit was a pop-culture legend. Watch a move sometime, you uncultured swine.

"Your humor is definitely an acquired taste," she winked.

"Bet your husband says the same about your pus-"

"Okay, well, good to see you again, Lauren!" Rose cut in.

"You, as well, darlings. I'll be in touch," Lauren said, giving an awkward side hug to Rose first and then to me.

"Oh, Isabella," she sniffed into my hair. "Wild night?" She smirked. Like, whatever bitch. Her bedroom used to have a revolving door in college.

But like a lady, I just smiled and helped her out of the door.

Once the door was shut, I turned to Rose with a glare.

"A little warning would have been awesome, by the way," I said to her back, as she was busying herself cleaning up the glasses of tea-hers drained, Lauren's untouched.

"I didn't know she was coming by! She surprised me, too, Bella," Rose said, walking to the kitchen to set the glasses in the sink.

"How long was she even here? It's only 11. You guys already had time to plan a bachelorette weekend? And why Hilton Head? Your parents literally own a place in Kiawah. Can't we just go there?"

"Hold up with the inquisition. She got here a little after nine. I had her for almost two hours. You got ten minutes of her, so I don't want to hear it," Rose snapped.

"See? You don't even like her either!"

"I like her fine. Is she my favorite person on earth? No, but she wants to give me a bachelorette party and a shower. And I'm sure both will be lovely," Rose said, crossing her arms and looking me in the eye.

"I'm sure they will be. I guess my meager teacher's salary can't compete," I sighed.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. I don't mean that her money will make these events any better. But you work. You have bills and school. Why spend your money on this stuff when she has the means and nothing better to do?" Rose said.

"I guess. But, uh, Hilton Head?"

"It's a step below Charleston, I guess. But it's better than her original suggestion," Rose grinned.

"New York?" I asked.

"Lake Murray," Rose answered, and we both wrinkled our noses. We may be southern girls, but dirty lakes were a no-go.

"Well, her in-law's houseboat ON Lake Murray," Rose amended. Wait, maybe we should revisit that.

"Anyway, where were you? You give the professor your virginity in the car after prom?"

"Hardy har. Actually, Edward's brother and his wife had their baby this morning, so we were visiting at the hospital," I said, sliding my phone from my pocket and opening it to show Rose the pictures of baby Noelle.

We spent another hour chatting, being mean girls about Lauren, and talking about the new girl in Edward's life.

I was glad that I had started the day with a new baby to fall in love with, because man, it was hard to remember what I ever even really liked about Lauren "Married for Money" Mallory-McKenzie.

"Edward's brother had his baby today," I said into the phone to my dad.

"Oh yeah? Amazing what modern medicine can accomplish," he joke. I sighed.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, she's super cute," I gushed.

"Yeah, you know what they say about babies and kids and why God made em' cute, don't ya? So their parents wouldn't kill em'," he laughed into the phone. He always found his jokes funnier than the rest of us.

"Good one, old man," I said.

"Watch it," he warned.

"Hey dad, I got to go. Someone's at the door," I told him, standing up from the very unladylike position I had on the couch, laying back with one leg slung up on the back of it.

"Alright, well keep me on the phone until you get it. Might be a psycho."

"And you're going to do what exactly if it is?" I asked, looking through the peep hole to see green eyes sparkling back at me.

"I'd go Liam Nissan on their ass."

"It's 'Neeson', dad," I laughed, unlocking the deadbolt and stepping aside to let Edward enter, MoMo on a leash by his feet.

"Is it a psycho?"

"Nope, just Edward," I laughed, which got me a playful glare and a grumble on the phone. "Have a good night, daddy. Love you!"

"Love you, bumble bee. And hey, tell him I will still go Nylon on his ass!"

"My dad thinks you're a psycho," I said playfully, setting my phone on the kitchen bar and walking up to Edward.

"I must be, to be here with you," he winked. I pouted and gave his arm a smack, turning away from him. He brought me in to his chest with a catch of my wrist, and with a searing kiss, conversation was over.

Later that night, we were lying in bed, both of us in our pajamas with MoMo curled up at our feet. I'd talked him in to spending the night with me, even though it was a school night. And like the exhausted teachers we were, we were already in bed by nine.

"So how was the rest of your day?" I asked, holding Edward's left hand in mine, playing with his fingers. He was lying on his right side, his arm propped under him, facing me as I laid on my left side.

"It was really good," he smiled, linking his long fingers into mine. "After I went home to shower and get Mo, I went back to the hospital and spent the day there. Man, that little girl has me wrapped around her tiny finger already," Edward grinned, his eyes sparkling even in the darkness of the bedroom.

"She really is perfect," I admitted. "I mean, most babies are cute, but Noelle? She is something else. I didn't think I could love someone so fast, so intensely. I barely even know her, or her parents for that matter, but I fell in love the moment I laid eyes on her," I claimed.

"Tell me about it," Edward whispered as he leaned forward, his lips finding mine in an instant, and no longer were we talking about the baby. His mouth captured mine, his tongue slipping in to caress my own. His kisses were always so careful and sensual. Never did he rush the feeling of our connection. Never did he hurry the passion. He was a master at letting it build.

My body instinctually slid closer to his. I was aware of little else, though we apparently disturbed MoMo because I heard him jump down and move to the floor with a disgruntled groan. Edward and I both chuckled softly in the dark before again the only noise heard was our breathing and our lips as the broke apart and found each other over and over.

Edward moved his hands to my breasts, sliding my t-shirt up to catch my hard nipples between his soft fingers. I breathed heavier at the feel, the warmth of his touch igniting my skin.

I moved my own hand to his pants, sliding them in to find his hardness.

"Fuck," he whispered, catching me off guard. I pulled back, my eyes and smirk wide.

"Sorry," he blushed, a southern gentleman.

"Don't be," I whispered, leaning back into him, pulling hard on him again. "It was hot," I winked, capturing his lips.

Before long we were both naked, and Edward was between my legs, his face buried against me.

"Yes," I moaned, then screamed as his tongue worked me over the edge.

"How are you so good at that?" I asked, as he met me face to face, his body pressing against mine.

"Uh...the Internet," he admitted embarrassingly.

"A handy tool, that Google," I smirked, then quieted as he slid into me and brought us both again to our peaks before we fell together.

Later, he was resting with his head on my chest, my fingers running through his soft hair, clean from his shower and lacking its usual gel. Without it, his locks were wild and silky.

"What are you doing?" He asked when I sighed through a handful of his locks.

"Just playing with your pretty pretty princess hair," I mumbled, lulling us both to sleep with smiles.

 **I may be a tad, tiny bit obsessed with babies. In my defense, two years of infertility and trying for a baby will do that to you, yeah? I figured if I can't have one, I may as well let my characters have them. And I mean, who doesn't love Uncle Edward?**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter with a comment. Each and every one makes my day a little brighter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight. This chapter is beta'd by my sweet new friend, Chicsarah.**

"Come in," I called to the gentle knock on my bedroom door. I was sitting on the bed, ungraded papers up to my eyeballs. There were officially only two weeks of school left, so other than the final exams and getting these papers graded, we were winding down. Yes, it was Friday afternoon and I was grading papers. Such was the life of a teacher.

"Hey, Bella, you got a minute?" Emmett asked, stepping into my room and closing the door behind him.

"Sure, Em, what's up?" I asked as I cleared a space on the bed for him to sit. He hadn't used my nickname. This clearly wasn't just a social call.

"Well, you know how y'all's friend Lauren is kind of planning everything for Rosie?" I nodded with a scowl. "Okay, well, I need it to stop," he exhaled.

"What? The planning?"

"The Lauren," he answered. "She's driving me crazy."

"How do you mean?" I'd noticed Rose's preoccupation lately, but she hadn't come to me with anything, so I hadn't asked.

"Bella, she is seriously on the phone texting or talking to Rose all of the time. She's everywhere. When we go out to dinner, she texts. At night when we go to bed, she calls. In the mornings when we wake up, Rose has a string of emails from her. I mean, how freaking hard is it to plan a couple of parties?" Emmett whined.

"Have you said anything to Rose about it?" I asked.

"I tried," he said, then shuddered.

"Didn't go well?"

"Didn't even go. Before I could even attempt to 'air my grievances', she asked me what weekend in November would work for our couples shower and demanded a copy of my schedule for the next six months. It's like we are business associates or something. I just want my easy going, works too hard but still makes time for me, smoking hot fiancée back," he groaned, flopping back on the bed and crushing the pile of papers under him.

"Oops," he smiled sheepishly and quickly sat back up. I shrugged it off.

"Em, you need to talk to her, sweetie. I know Rose - if she even thought you were bothered by this, she'd make it right," I said.

"What if you talked to her?" He asked hopeful, his baby blues pleading.

"I don't see how that would help. Once Lauren took over, my opinion was moot," I shrugged. Rose and I hadn't necessarily been strained since the weekend of Lauren's visit-well, her first visit-but we hadn't really been ourselves. We talked when we saw each other, but wedding details were rarely brought up. The few things I did get from her were by way of text or email. I mean, who emails their roommate?

I was really only told the when's, the what's, and the how much's.

"Em, she doesn't want my help. She made that pretty clear when she chose to let Lauren showboat the whole thing, basically by telling me Lauren has more time and money to do a better job," I said, doing a terrible job of hiding the hurt in my voice.

"You know that's not how she feels, B," he said.

"I didn't think it was. But I also didn't think she'd turn into bridezilla either, and yet here we are," I answered with a wide sweeping gesture of my arms.

Emmett just sighed and nodded, both of us at an impasse.

Later that evening, I went into the bathroom to look through my drawer of polishes and find a new one for my toes. They were looking, as the kids were saying these days, a bit ratchet.

I sat on the closed toilet and searched, looking for a specific bottle of Essie I knew I had. It was like a dark pinkish red. It was also nowhere to be found.

Finally I got up and went to Rose's room to see if she had it.

"Rose, have you seen that Essie polish of mine? That kind of looks red but also pink? It's super pretty and I've only used it once and now I can't find it," I whined.

"The one that's called like 'Blushing Bridesmaid' or something like that?" She asked, hardly even looking up from her laptop she had on her desk. I thought she'd been working but from what I could see of the screen, she was looking at Pinterest. I just saw lots of burlap and kitschy shower invites. I guess rustic southern chic was her aim. Real original.

"Yeah, I think that's the one," I said, standing in her doorway, expecting her to get up and retrieve the bottle from wherever she left it.

"I actually gave it to Lauren," Rose replied, still not even glancing up.

"You what?" I screeched. Oh, hell no. "Why would she need that? Doesn't she get her nails done? Have some hired help to do that for her?"

"She needed it for a color swatch."

"For what? Some gaudy ass makeup?" I asked, knowing Lauren's complexion didn't mesh well with dark pinks and reds. She thought that spray tan she got helped. It did not.

"For bridesmaid dresses. She's been helping me to look for the perfect dress for my bridesmaids," Rose said.

"I AM your bridesmaids. Maid! No s. Just one. Just me. Why on earth would Lauren be picking my dress?"

"Well, it's you and now her. I kind of let her talk me into it," Rose shrugged, and I lost it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me with this! Rose, you can't even stand Lauren. You complained the entire time we had to be in her's. You hate girl drama and now you've invited it into your wedding. Don't I get any say in the bridesmaid dress? Don't I get an opinion?"

"Bella, calm down, please. Of course you get a say. But you've been so distant lately. I figured you didn't care," she said, turning to face me, her yoga pant covered legs crossing each other.

"I've been distant? I'VE BEEN DISTANT?" I yelled, furious at this turn of conversation. "You've hardly talked to me in weeks. You are always on your phone with Lauren, texting or emailing or talking. You don't even have time for your fiancé. He misses you, by the way. But you wouldn't know it because you've got your nose wedged so firmly up Lauren's big, bleached asshole," I accused.

"You're so jealous right now. I don't have time for this. I have to pack for tomorrow . Lauren is taking me to Atlanta to look for gowns and bridesmaid dresses at the place in Say Yes to the Dress Atlanta," Rose said, walking past me to her closet.

"You already have a dress," I said in confusion.

"Yeah, but I want to look there, too. Might find something better," she shrugged. Better than what her mom had already bought for her. Better than what her best friend helped her pick out. When did she become such a brat?

"I will email you any bridesmaid dresses we find and let you know what to order," she called from her closet. It felt like she'd slapped me. I was basically being pushed out of this whole thing and being replaced by a five foot tall, blonde monster.

"Don't bother," I said angrily, hot tears hitting my cheeks. "I'm no longer your bridesmaid."

"What?" Rose asked, turning back to me to glare. "You promised."

"Yeah, well you promised not to turn into a raging bitch and drop your friends, but you broke that, so..." I said, more angry tears filling my eyes.

She looked like she'd been slapped.

"I hope you have a great time. And remember who's always been there for you. You better just hope Emmett doesn't wise up to this side of you. You still have a while to go before the 'I dos'. Keep acting like this and you may not ever get there," I said, knowing it was low but not caring. I turned from her room as her mouth hung opened.

As I was going to my room to pack a bag, grateful that I was staying the rest of the weekend at Edward's, I heard Rose call, "You're so jealous it hurts! And you know what? Her asshole IS bleached! And so is mine. And I like it!"

On Sunday night, Edward and I were curled up on the couch watching a movie with MoMo beside me, resting his head on my leg. I'd stayed with them all weekend, even though I knew that Rose had been in Atlanta. I was sure she was back by now, since it was late in the evening, but I wasn't ready to go back to the apartment.

I'd calmed down considerably being with my boys. Edward had grilled use steaks and made baked potatoes and mushrooms for dinner, since we'd eaten out both nights before. It was lovely and a welcomed distraction from my crumbling friendship with Rose.

I hadn't heard from her after our fight. She'd slammed her door and I had packed quickly, grabbing only some clothes and essentials for the next few days. Luckily I had an outfit for school the next day, since I was breaking my no sleepover on a school night rule. Again.

I'd finished grading my papers and decided to toss those and my laptop in a bag, too, so I could get them entered online while I was at Edward's. I had no intention of going back to that apartment for a while.

Edward had his arm around me as I rested against his chest. He stroked my hair as I petted MoMo's head, feeling much more relaxed than I had all weekend.

"This movie blows," Edward sighed and I laughed. It did blow.

"Want to watch something else?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, and he picked up his remote and stopped the movie, flipping it to TBS so we could watch re-runs of the Big Bang Theory.

"How's Noelle?" I asked. Edward had gone to visit his now one month old niece. She had him wrapped so tightly around her finger already.

"Perfect," he sighed, and I could see the sparkle he always got in his eyes when he talked about her. "I'm head over heels for that little girl. I can't wait to have one of my own someday," he said, and then froze. I sat up to look at him. His eyes were wide.

"I didn't-I mean, I wasn't trying to imply-"

"Edward, relax. It's fine. I want that someday, too," I smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad? I didn't mean right now. Or any time soon. Years from now. Light years away," he said urgently.

"No, Edward, it's not that. I don't want to wait light years," I chuckled.

"What is it, love?" He asked, after my chuckling stopped and I frowned.

"Edward, you remember how I mentioned that I have some-girly issues?" I asked.

"About the bad cycles that aren't always normal without medicine?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's part of a condition I have called Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome," I explained. He nodded.

"You've heard of it?"

"That chick on that TLC show has it," he started. I raised my eyebrows with a mock surprised expression. "What? It's a cute show. She's hilarious. I like that she's so comfortable in her own skin. I always wished Kate could have seen her beauty and realized it wasn't all about weight," he said.

"Kate's weight never bothered you, did it?" I asked.

"Why should it? She was beautiful and kind. Her weight didn't matter to me. I just wanted her to be happy and healthy. I still do want that for her. I just realized that these desires were for my friend, not my lover. She's attractive, but that chemistry just wasn't there for us," he shrugged.

I just smiled. He was good at being honest and true. I believed him when he said his ex-girlfriend was beautiful. She was his first love. I couldn't deny that, nor did I want to. I was secure with our relationship. I knew he only had eyes for me now.

"So, PCOS," he started.

"Right. So it affects like 1 in 10 women. But each women deals with different side effects. Some women have weight issues. Some have issues with thin hair, facial hair, dark arm hair," I explained. My hair was thick and healthy, but the sad reality was that I did get those icky dark hairs on my chin that had to be plucked. My arm hair was darker, but I tried not to let it bother me. "Some get acne. Without birth control, I'd be a total pizza face," I grimaced, remembering how awful my face was pre-diagnosis.

Edward laughed. "I can't even imagine that. Your skin is beautiful," he smiled.

"You're sweet. But really, I call this disease the homely disease. The side effects suck. But it's not all cosmetic. It can also cause insulin resistance, predispose us for diabetes and heart disease, cause anxiety and depression. And, it often impacts fertility," I said, looking to meet his eyes.

"I don't know that it will effect mine. But I know there is a chance it could when I decide to stop taking my birth control," I said.

"Well are there things they can do for that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, tons. There are medicines, procedures, all kinds of ways to help. But it doesn't always work and it's not always easy," I said. I was in a lot of message boards online to talk with other women who had PCOS. I knew a lot about the struggles they endured to conceive.

Edward nodded and looked thoughtful. We were both quiet for a minute.

"I guess I just wanted you to know. Because it wouldn't be fair to you to continue a relationship that might, you know, lead to that, only to find that it isn't in the cards for us," I shrugged sadly.

"Bella, baby, no one is guaranteed anything. My mom spent years trying to no avail. That's why they adopted Riley. And then not long after, Alice came along. I was the happy accident that they were neither expecting or trying for," he grinned. "But that doesn't mean anything. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know those are big words to say, but it's true. I've fallen for you quickly and entirely. You are my world, my life. And I want you, all of you. It sucks that you've been dealt this card, but it's not a deal breaker for me. You're it for me, Bella," he said, and I just stared as more tears fell from my eyes.

"But what if you change your mind down the road? What if we exhaust our options and still can't conceive?" I asked.

"Then we adopt. Or find a surrogate," he shrugged, like those options were completely feasible on two teachers' salaries. But when he said it, I believed him.

"You mean it? You're okay with this?" I asked, sniffling back the snot from my ugly crying.

"I mean it with all of my heart, Bella," he said.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," he replied. Then we stood to go to bed, where he showed me a couple of times just how much.

I woke up late in the night; or early in the morning, as it was.

My phone was lighting up on the bedside table, and I just happened to see the glow. I rolled away, ignoring it and opting for more sleep.

Edward and I didn't usually fall asleep naked, but after our love making, and with the warm weather, it seemed we had no reason not to. My chest was pressed into his side and his arm curved around me, reaching down with his hand firmly on my butt.

The covers were down so our chests were bare. I felt his other hand reach over and lightly palm my exposed breast, my nipple hardening against his warm hand.

When he rolled it between his fingers, I moaned. I wrapped my leg over his, letting it rest over him, as my hand slid down beneath the sheets and found his hardness. He was so smooth and warm, long and thick and perfect. My hand captured him and tugged back and forth gently. I listened to our breath growing faster.

We weren't talking, we weren't looking at each other, we weren't even kissing: we were just letting our sleepy hands do the work.

Edward slid his hand down my belly and pushed my leg gently off of his so that my legs spread opened. His fingers tickled their way gently across me as he worked down to my lips, which were lightly coated with wetness. The tingling intensified as he teased, dipping his middle finger in and finding my most sensitive spot. He rubbed gently, working down and sliding in, then pulling it back out. I whimpered when he pulled his hand up and away, my eyes following his as he moved it to his mouth.

And then, I nearly came undone as he took the finger that had just been in me and rubbed it around his lips before sucking it into his mouth.

I whimpered again as he pulled it out and placed it against my lips, letting me suck it in, a mixture of us both hitting my tongue. He licked his lips as he withdrew his hand and moved it back to where I needed it. All the while, my hand, though stilled in movement, never let go of him.

When his finger found me again, it slid over me and carefully, perfectly moved against me. It didn't take me long to come spectacularly on his hand, my body shaking against his.

When he stilled and pulled his hand up to again taste me on it, I couldn't control myself. I needed him terribly in the moment.

I lifted to my knees and instead of facing him, I climbed over him so that my back was facing him. He held himself as I balanced over him and slid down, both of us moaning at the feeling of our connection.

My long hair draped down my back as he used his hands to cup my bottom, spreading me so that he could watch himself slide in and out of me. We met each other with every push. I carefully leaned back so that my back was so his chest, my hair pulled over to one side. We stayed connected as he lifted his hands to my breasts, his mouth to my neck.

The feeling of him everywhere on me was too much, and in a rare, but wonderful moment for me, I was coming again, spurred on by the feeling of him pulsing deep inside me.

We stilled and each took a breath as I carefully climbed off of him and went to the bathroom to clean up. He followed me in and turned on the shower.

Grabbing the hair tie off of the counter, I piled my hair up and climbed into his big garden tub, where we washed each other sleepily. When we were done, we dried off and climbed back into bed.

It was just after four in the morning on his alarm clock, but before I fell asleep, I noticed my phone lighting up again. I reached for it and saw Rosalie's number on the screen. Boy, she picked a fine time to want to talk.

Before I could answer, the call stopped and flashed to a screen to show me 14 missed calls.

I started to worry then, and flipped to my text messages, sitting up as I read them. My heart raced with each new on.

Please answer.

I know it's late but please.

Bella please. I don't want to tell you this in text.

Please Bella. Please.

I pressed send to call her back, my mind playing the worst scenarios possible.

"Bella, thank god," I heard, Rosalie's voice thick with tears.

"Rose, baby what is it?" I asked.

"Our apartment-" she said, stopping to suck in her breath. "There's been a fire..."

 **Do you guys hate me? Let me know. I will continue writing for you even if you do.**

 **I wrote about PCOS this chapter for two reasons. 1. It's PCOS awareness month, and I want to get more information out there about it. It's one of the leading causes of infertility among women. 2. I have it. And apparently I'm infertile. Which sucks, cause I really want a baby. But hopefully my day will come. :) Also, I do enjoy My Big Fat Fabulous Life on TLC, but that girl uses PCOS as an excuse for EV-ER-Y-THING. It's not fun to have, but it really doesn't affect much of my day to day life. Just letting you know.**

 **P.S.-A new story idea that I want to start after finishing this one has popped into my head. There is a teeny, tiny, little, itty bitty clue in this chapter as to what it could possible be about. (No, it's not the life and times of MoMo the border collie. Although...) Let me know what you all think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've been terrible at responding to reviews from the last chapter, but I will do my best to respond tonight to each.**

 **This chapter is beta'd by the lovely Chicsarah. I do not own Twilight.**

Edward POV

The entire drive to the apartment, Bella clutched my hand tightly, almost painfully in hers.

The air outside was thick with a southern humidity that not even the night could tame.

We'd both thrown on our clothes and bolted out of the door after Bella had spoken to Rosalie. I felt terrible when I looked at my own phone and saw that I, too, had missed several calls from her during the night.

We could see the orange glow behind the trees where the apartment complex was, the fire lighting up the sky around it. Thick smoke billowed up and disappeared into the darkness.

As we pulled into the parking lot, several fire trucks and ambulances were all around. Residents in their pajamas, with sleepy, scared eyes, stood watching their lives burn in front of them. It was one of the most horrendous things I've ever seen, and my heart plummeted as I heard my love gasp a sob at the scene.

Before I could even fully stop the car, Bella had her seatbelt off and was tumbling out of the door,

running towards the crowd in search of her friend.

I parked as far out of the way as I could and climbed out to run after her.

I stopped when I saw that she and Rose had found each other, my heart breaking when I watched them cling to each other and fall to the ground in sobs. Right now, they were the comfort each other needed.

A few hours later, just as the light was breaking into the sky, we made our way to Emmett's house. It was the first time I had been to his small, rented mill house. It was cozy and calm, which was what the girls needed badly right now.

"Make yourself at home, E. I'll put on some coffee," Emmett said, his normally jovial tone somber.

"Thanks, man," I said, setting Bella's bag of belongings down. All she had was what had been at my house. I'd gone to get it and MoMo, who Emmett said would be a cheery presence to have around.

After the girls spoke with the fire department and the landlord, they were given the bad news that the fire had, most likely, destroyed their entire apartment. They weren't sure yet how it started, but it appeared to have originated from the apartment beside theirs on the third floor. Until the embers had cooled and the damage surveyed, the girls wouldn't be allowed access to what remained of their apartment.

Emmett was there when we arrived. The landlord was busy helping people make arrangements for places to stay, as the damage displaced the entire section of the complex they were in with smoke damage alone. In total, six apartments had to be evacuated.

Emmett drove Rose and Bella to his place while I made the quick trip back to mine.

Now that I was at Emmett's, it was just us and MoMo. The girls had climbed into Emmett's bed to rest and comfort each other. As much as I didn't want something like this to have ever happened, I did hope that whatever damage their friendship had sustained would maybe be repaired.

"Want a cup?" Emmett asked me, holding up a mug.

"Sure," I answered. I didn't usually drink it much but I didn't know when I'd sleep again.

"I can't believe I wasn't there with her," Emmett said as he sat at his small kitchen table, handing me a steaming mug of coffee.

"You can't do that, man. You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have prevented it," I said, blowing on the warm liquid before testing a small sip.

"No, but if I'd been there, she wouldn't have had to endure it all alone," he said grimly.

From what we knew so far, Rose was woken up sometime in the early morning to the fire alarms going off. Then her smoke detector beeped, so she got up. She said she checked to make sure Bella wasn't home and then pulled on some shoes and a robe to go investigate. That's when she realized that a large blaze was already coming from her neighbor's apartment, where a young mother and her two children lived. Rose helped them out and they all got downstairs, knocking on doors as they went.

"She was so brave, man. She's so quick on her feet, but when it was over and everyone was safe, she just crumbled. I've never seen her like that before," Emmett said, stretching his thumb and pointer finger to wipe his eyes.

"I'm just so glad she's okay," I whispered.

"Me, too. I just keep thinking how scared she must have been. She couldn't get a hold of me at first, or Bells, or you. I should have stayed with her. But we'd been fighting about the Lauren shit. I left her apartment angry. And to think that could have been the last time I saw her," Emmett said, and then let out a heavy sob.

"But it wasn't. She's okay. And she's got you to help her through this. She and Bella have each other. I have no doubt that whatever was wrong between them is forgotten now," I assured.

"I guess the silver lining is that I get Rosie here with me sooner," Emmett grinned. "She was planning on moving in when their lease was up in September. I just get her a few months early."

I hadn't thought of that. And I hadn't known that their lease would be up in September. I didn't know what Bella planned to do then, if she planned to get a smaller apartment for herself or find a new roommate for a different apartment.

I knew in the immediate future, she'd need somewhere to stay. Emmett had a two bedroom home, so it was possible that she'd stay here, too. But that seemed incredibly unnecessary considering I had the same amount of space.

But I knew Bella. And nothing about our relationship so far had been rushed. I didn't think she'd want to rush living together either. I couldn't deny, though, that the idea held a lot of excitement for me. I knew without a doubt that she was it for me. Eventually it would happen anyway. Might as well let it happen sooner.

I looked over at MoMo, who was standing beside Emmett with his big, fury head on his human friend's lap. Mo had been the best sort of roommate these last few years, but I didn't think he would mind having a girl in the mix. He loved Bella almost more than he loved me.

Just then, my phone rang, startling Emmett and I from our thoughts. I stood and pulled it from my pocket, walking to the living room to answer.

"Hello? Mr. Newton, hi. Thanks for calling me back. I'm sorry to bother you so early, but I wanted to tell you that Bella won't be at school today. I know it's incredibly last minute to find a sub, but there was a fire at her apartment last night and-"

"A fire? Good heavens, is she alright?"

"Yes, sir. She was at, ah, my house," I coughed.

"Relax, Edward. I'm hardly one to judge," he chuckled. "But how's Bella? How bad was the fire?"

"Pretty bad, most of her belongings are gone. She and her roommate are currently at her roommate's fiancé's house, but I'm not sure for how long. I don't know when Bella will be able to return to school," I explained. Everything was still so up in the air.

"Not to worry. We have a few subs on stand-by. It's the end of the year. I'm sure the kids won't mind watching a movie in class. Do I need a sub for your classes, too?" He asked, not accusatorily, just genuinely concerned.

"If that's possible, then yes. Just for today."

"Take whatever time you need, Edward," Vice Principal Newton said. He'd always been a nice enough guy, but I was incredibly impressed today with his graciousness.

"Thank you, Mr. Newton. I really appreciate it." We said our goodbyes and hung up. That was one call off of my shoulders.

The calls to Bella's parents weren't quite so easy. Renee cried, but I assured her the girls were fine and getting some much needed rest.

I'm pretty sure Charlie and Sue were already in the car and headed our way before I could even finish the phone call.

Both parents sounded worried, even knowing the girls were safe. I was glad that Rosalie had gotten out safely, but I could never fully even express my gratitude that my precious Bella had been with me when it happened. Where the things she'd lost in the fire were replaceable, she was not.

Bella POV

I opened my eyes carefully, confused at first as to where I was. But it all came rushing back quickly when I saw Rose facing me, silent tears falling onto her pillow.

"Rose, sweetie, it's okay. You're okay," I said, reaching for her. She scooted closer to me and let me hold her to me, cuddling into me.

When I gently squeezed her, she sobbed violently and let out a fresh wave of tears.

"Shhh, it's okay, love. It's okay. You're safe. We are safe and together," I whispered, smoothing down her blond hair, tugging it away from her face.

"That's not why I'm so upset," she whispered.

"What is it, Rosie?" I asked gently.

"Bella, I am so so sorry. I cannot even express how sorry I am," she gasped, looking up at with red eyes.

"Rose, don't even-"

"No, I have to say this. I have to apologize. My behavior was disgusting. I thought about it the entire way to Atlanta, and it didn't take me very long to realize how right you were about Lauren. I can't blame her for who I became. That was all me. But I hate myself for it," she said.

She scooted back a little and I clutched her hands between us, my own eyes spilling with tears.

"It happens," I shrugged. "Wedding planning can bring out the worst in people," I said, remembering Alice's story. "Was your behavior shitty? Yeah, definitely. Was it unforgivable? Nah," I said with a grin.

"How are you being so nice to me about this? I've been nothing but awful to you lately. Even Emmett pointed it out..." She said, more tears falling.

"Because you are my soul mate, Rose, if I was into chicks, you'd be it for me. Regardless, you are my person. I'm not letting the best friendship I've ever had go up in smoke because you got too caught up in your wedding planning," I shrugged.

"That choice of words, B," Rose said with a wince. And then we both sobbed as it hit is that our entire lives were burnt to a crisp.

We spent the better part of the morning crying about material things we lost. Then she told me about her awful trip to Atlanta.

"She took me to the damn Cheesecake Factory and then wouldn't let me have cheesecake!"

"No!" I gasped in mock horror.

"She kept telling me I'd bust out of my dress. 'A minute on the lips, forever on the hips, Rosalie, darling,' "Rose said, imitating the southern shrill of Lauren's voice.

"What a bitch!"

"And then she kept picking out these ridiculous bridesmaids dresses. When I said no to them, she kept saying how it was probably best because in any of them, she'd outshine me," Rose balked.

"Are you kidding me? Does she have no filter?" I asked.

"Bella, it was awful. She was so mean to everyone: the dress shop employees, the hotel staff, the waitress at the Cheesecake Factory. I had to inspect my grilled chicken salad for spit just in case."

"Hold up, you went to the Cheesecake Factory and didn't get cheesecake OR your favorite shrimp pasta?"

"She saw this Dateline thing about how many calories are in it and said I should stick with salad," Rose said, an angry scowl on her brow. "She said my butt was already big enough and did I really want it to get bigger before the wedding? Then she gave me the number of her trainer's partner who runs a gym here in Columbia and told me it would be in my best interest to call him."

Okay, Lauren contributing to Rosalie's bridezilla behavior was one thing; but Lauren making Rose feel inferior or like she's anything less than the knock-out she is - not okay.

"Rose, I swear if I see that girl again, I'm going to strangle her. You eat healthy 6 days a week with Richard Simmons out there. You exercise regularly. You are entitled to a good meal when you damn well please. Ugh, body shaming is so not cool. I don't even want to know what she said about me," I shuddered.

"She didn't say much. Basically the same digs she had at me about how she'd outshine us both at the wedding," Rose shrugged.

"So is she still in the wedding?"

"No, but by her choice. I told her as nicely as I could, nicer than she deserved, that I had my heart set on a small wedding party and that Emmett didn't really have anyone he wanted to ask as a groomsmen besides his dad. She balked at an uneven wedding party and said she understood. I told her she could be a program attendant, which she laughed at. She said she'd just be one of my 'hot friends' at the wedding," Rose laughed, and I snorted.

"So basically, she's still planning the bachelorette party, but everything else is yours. The shower is all you. That is, if you're still willing to be my maid of honor," Rose said, giving me those big, sad eyes.

"Of course I will. I'm sorry I ever said otherwise," I said, grateful that my words in the heat of the moment weren't being held against me.

"I think they're awake," Emmett loud whispered behind the bedroom door. Then it opened, and I heard a "MoMo, no!"

Before I registered what was happening, I was pounced on by my favorite border collie. MoMo's tongue rolled out to lick me across the nose, his always happy little grin in place.

"Hey, little man," I smiled, petting his soft black and white fur. I didn't realize how much I needed a good hug from him until now.

"Hey, buddy," Rose said, raising her hand to scratch behind his ears. He'd really grown on her over the months.

"Hey girls," Emmett called. I could tell he was working extra hard to be cheery for our sakes. Edward walked behind him, an apologetic look on his face.

"Have you talked to mom and dad, Em?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I called them a bit ago. Judy was going to Walmart to get as many essentials as she thought you'd need. Your dad had a few things to tie up at the office, but will be here later. I called your work, and they said to take whatever time you needed," Emmett said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed by Rose. She sat up and leaned into him. I stood to go to Edward, MoMo in tow, and we left Em and Rose to have some privacy.

"I called your parents, as well," Edward said as he followed me to the kitchen. "Your dad and Sue will be here later this afternoon. I told your mom it wasn't necessary for them to come all the way from Florida, but I expect she and Phil will be here tomorrow," Edward shrugged. "Mike said to take as much time as you needed and that a sub would take care of your kids."

I gasped.

"My kids! Oh, My Gosh, I completely forgot about school!"

"Relax, love. It's the next to last week. They aren't interested in doing anything but watching movies," Edward grinned.

"What about your students? And exams? My classes take their finals next week," I groaned, thinking about the study guides I had made them. Thank goodness I had all of my work backed up on my computer and had the stack of my most recently graded papers with me. Forget my personal belongings, losing my work for school would have unhinged me.

"I'm staying out today, but I will head back tomorrow. I will help the sub do whatever is needed to prepare your kids. It's going to work out, baby," Edward said, pulling me close to him. As he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, the despair at losing everything in my apartment hit me all over again. I spent the better part of an hour standing in the kitchen with Edward, sobbing into his shoulder. And because he's incredible, he let me without hesitation.

The next day, Rose and I were at the apartment, standing outside with the landlord, the fire chief, and a claims adjuster before what was left of our apartment.

From what they could tell, the fire started at our neighbor's apartment from a candle she'd left lit in her bathroom. It sat too near a hand towel, and in minutes the fire spread. Thankfully she and her children got out in time, along with all of the other residents in our building. The smoke damaged the apartments below us, but ours, the neighbor's, and the one directly below the neighbor's took the most damage, burned beyond repair.

It still wasn't safe for us to go up and look to see if anything was salvaged, but the fire chief had a box of things they retrieved that looked worth saving from all of the badly burned apartments.

Rose and I dug through it, but she didn't find anything of hers. She'd thankfully had her engagement ring and phone by her bed and grabbed them when she ran out. Everything else was gone. I think she was most distraught about her Louboutins. Thank Goodness for insurance!

I continued to search through the box but didn't find anything until I got to the bottom. Tears sprung to my eyes when I realized what it was, and when Rose saw, she gasped.

"Well, if that's not proof that you and the professor are meant to be, I don't know what is," she said, and I breathed a chuckle through my tears.

But she was right. If anything was proof of our strength, it was the precious necklace Edward had brought me back from London. It was unharmed, un-melted, and, gratefully, I clutched it to my chest. It was the only thing salvaged from the fire, and that thought was enough to comfort me through the nightmare that this had been.

The rest of the week was a blur of shopping, moving, planning, and rebuilding. Rose made her move to Emmett's official, and I was left with the choice of moving to Emmett's with them, finding a new apartment, or moving in with Edward. I had been staying with Edward since the fire, and he'd asked me to officially move in, but I was hesitant.

"Bella, you love him. He loves you. I don't get what's stopping you," Rose said as we walked through the mall that Thursday, each of us in need of a new wardrobe after we lost the majority of what we had. We'd already gotten several things with the help of our parents, but we needed this time for us.

"You're one to talk. You and Em have been together for years and you're only just now moving in with him."

"It was easier to just keep the apartment with you. And we basically lived together anyway since he spent so much time at our place or I spent time at his," she explained, shuffling through the clearance rack at Macy's. "You and Edward are the same. You spend every weekend either at the apartment or his place. This is a natural progression for you two."

"Moving in together is a natural progression for couples who have been together for years. We've only been official for like five months. It's too soon," I countered, shuffling the bags in my hands around so I could hold onto a few things I wanted to try on.

"Quit basing your relationship on other couples. And besides, you two had the hots for each other long before you actually started dating. It's been a long time coming for you two."

"I don't know. It just seems too soon."

But by Thursday afternoon, I was officially moved in with Edward, at least for the foreseeable future. He had cleared out drawer and closet space for me, and even a few drawers in the bathroom. I had no other belongings to bring, so the moving process was fast and painless.

"And you're sure you're okay with this?" I asked for maybe the 43rd time today.

"Bella, I've never been more sure of anything. I want this. I want to be with you all of the time. I hate the circumstances that brought this about, but I can't deny that I'm thrilled to have you here," he said sincerely.

"My mom joked that we were playing house," I smiled.

"I kind of like that," he grinned back as we sat on his couch, MoMo jumping up to join us.

"How's your dad feel about it?" He asked.

"He grumbled about us 'living in sin' but he otherwise kept his mouth shut. He and Sue 'lived in sin' for like half of my life, so he's got no leg to stand on," I laughed.

"This is going to be good for us, sweetheart. I promise to always take care of you," he said. I knew I could take care of myself, but I was certain that I wouldn't mind letting Edward do it from time to time.

An hour later, we were heading to AJ's to meet everyone for dinner. My mom and Phil had been here all week, declaring they needed to be here to help me get back on my feet. Charlie and Sue had stayed that first day, but both had gone back the next day to work. They were back to visit tonight and to have dinner with us. Edward's parents had also come in to join us.

When we arrived, most of the others were already there, sitting at a bunch of tables that had been pushed together. Mom and Sue were already sitting at the table chatting, while Charlie and Phil stood off to the side with bottles of beer in their hands. I smiled to myself again at how peculiarly wonderful it was that my parents and step parents all got along so well.

I noticed Esme and Carlisle behind the bar, helping Alice get drinks ready for everyone. Their other bartender, Chelsea, was working tonight, serving the patrons alongside Alice and her mom.

Riley was sitting with Emily as she tucked into a booth, a nursing cloth draped over her shoulders with Noelle cradled underneath.

I turned when I heard the door open to see Rose and Emmett walking in with her parents behind them.

Alice and her parents brought over drinks with Jasper and one of the waitresses following them, carrying huge trays full of baskets of appetizers for the table.

We all settled in and spent an incredible evening together, laughing and enjoying the company of new and old friends.

I was initially a little worried about how Esme and Carlisle would feel about their 22 year old son living with his 26 year old girlfriend, but as it happened, they both seemed fine with it.

"Bella, love, I'm so terribly sorry about your apartment. I can't imagine losing all of your belongings like that," Esme said to me after we'd eaten.

"Thank you, Esme. It was definitely a shock, but I think Rose and I will be okay. It certainly does humble you to go through this, though," I said. If I'd learned anything at all this week, it was not to take things for granted as I so often did. In one week I had already lost all of my belongings. To think I could have lost Rose and her friendship, too, devastated me.

"I hope you'll be comfortable at Edward's. He and our little MoMo have been alone together for so long. It's nice to see him growing with a human companion at his side," she winked. Somehow I knew this was her giving us approval of living together. She knew her son better than anyone. She knew that he loved hard and meant everything he said. She was expressing to me that if he trusted me, then she would, too.

"If he gives you any trouble, you come tell me," Carlisle piped in.

"Dad," Edward groaned.

"What? I like her, son. You aren't always the easiest to live with. Just want to make sure she knows she's got back-up if she needs it," Carlisle grinned. I couldn't imagine Edward as anything but a breeze to live with, but I nodded my thanks at Carlisle for having my back.

The entire evening was spent with the families coming together. My parents, my stepparents, and Edward's parents, though all incredibly different people, were all getting along well. They shared a common bond in their fierce love for their children, and to see them all interacting and laughing together made me feel the first real happiness I had felt in several days.

I knew then that even through the devastation the week had brought us, Rose and I were going to be okay. Our friendship and our lives had been tested in the most brutal way, but part of me was grateful for the perspective it gave us both. This last week had brought us closer to each other and the people around us.

As I looked around the table at everyone in attendance, I felt Rose place her hand in mine. I looked over to her and smiled as we leaned together, our foreheads touching, just letting ourselves be the sisters and soul mates we were supposed to be.

"Love you, B," she whispered.

"To the moon and back, Rose."

 **You all cracked me up with your "Lauren is an arsonist" theories. I forget how dramatic FanFiction can get, but I assure you this is the most drama we will see in this story.**

 **Also, I lied. I honestly don't know how many chapters are left. I don't think too many, though.**

 **Sorry for the lack of citrus in this one. This chapter was about Rose and Bella more than anything. I'm sure I'll make up for it next chapter. :) Let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks, as always, to the lovely Chicsarah for making this not suck. I took your advice and got a little carried away, haha. I hope you and the readers like it.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

It might seem a sacrilege for most to go back to school on a Friday, but I was more than ready. I missed my kids, I missed my classroom, I missed my colleagues. Mostly, I missed normalcy.

The chaotic week was finally coming to a close, and Rose and I both decided to go back to work today.

I'd convinced Edward that we should drive separately for the rest of this school year-now only a week.

It wasn't that I cared if the other faculty knew I was staying with him. And I was pretty sure the students had us figured out. But with so much going on this last week, there was no need to call more attention to ourselves.

This morning had been interesting. I usually showered at night and did my hair and makeup the next morning. I had too much hair to blow dry before school every day.

Edward was a morning shower taker. Apparently a loooong morning shower taker, at that. By 6:45, I still hadn't started on my hair or brushed my teeth. And there was also a certain other morning ritual that I was unwilling to do in same bathroom where he was. Thank goodness for second bathrooms. And Febreze.

He took MoMo out for a potty break while I fixed our lunches. Turns out Edward hadn't grocery shopped in a while, so we were each heading to school with nothing but string cheese and bananas ripe enough for banana bread. Awesome.

But it was okay because through it all, I was grateful not only for a place to stay, but for having him by my side. He really is mature beyond his 22 years. I was often amazed at his kind, gentle, loving personality.

He even walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye as I climbed in, knowing we might not get another chance to talk that day.

When I walked into the school, I was greeted warmly by every faculty member I passed. Even the teachers I am not as close to were all polite smiles. I knew they were likely tiptoeing around the fiery elephant in the room, but I didn't want them to. I was okay. I was healing from the material loss and honestly overjoyed that I hadn't lost anything significantly more important, like my best friend.

"Morning, Bella," Angela called, as I walked past her room.

"Hey, Ang. Did I miss anything interesting this week?" I asked. She just shrugged before her nose crinkled and tears formed behind her glasses.

"Oh, Ang, cut that out. I'm fine," I said, setting down my bags and moving in to hug her.

For a tiny, thin woman, her hugs were the fiercest of anyone I knew. She held me close and tight for a few more seconds before letting go.

"I was so worried, Bella. So worried," she said, wiping carefully under her eyes.

"I'm fine, Ang. All's well," I smiled. Something in my face must have told her it was genuine, because she grinned and nodded as I bent to grab my bags.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, yeah?" I asked, turning to move down the hall. She just nodded and waved.

I smiled, grateful that I had such a loving work family.

When I finally reached my classroom, I was woefully unprepared for what was waiting on me. I unlocked my door and flipped on my light only to gasp as I took in my desk.

It was piled high with cards, flowers, stuffed animals, gift bags, baked goods. Anything and everything I could imagine was on and around my desk.

I walked slowly forward to take it all in. Vases of flowers filled the room with a sweet aroma. I moved to sit in the floor, my cotton skirt fanning around me as I crouched to my knees to inspect further.

I couldn't stop the free falling tears as I read the tags attached to the gifts. Every single item was from a different student.

I picked up an envelope and carefully opened it, gasping again at the sweet words and gift card inside.

 _"Ms. Swan,_

 _I can't imagine what you've been through this week. Hope this helps._

 _Sincerely,  
Alex"  
_  
There were more cards than I could read at the moment.

"I tried to tell them a shrine was hardly necessary, but you are their favorite teacher," I heard and turned to see Tanya standing in the opened doorway.

She took one look at my red, tear stained cheeks and her smile fell. She walked into the room and sat beside me on the floor, pulling me into her arms.

"Don't cry, B. They did it because they love you," she whispered, stroking my hair with her gentle fingers. I clung to her arm and let the tears fall. I'd tried so hard to hold it together this week, but something about seeing the generosity and love of my students broke me.

"Shh, it's okay, B. It's okay," she whispered.

I heard someone else approach the door, and before I knew it, Edward was on the floor with us, his arm wrapped carefully around my shoulders as I stayed tucked into Tanya.

"What's going on-?" I heard, but then quietly felt someone plop down behind Tanya, another hand laying a warm, comforting touch on my back.

"Is everything ok-?" I heard sometime later, and again felt someone else come sit beside us.

Nestled in a cocoon of my coworkers, my work family, I cried and they comforted. It was weird and wonderful and exactly what I didn't know I needed.

Just after the bell rang and everyone moved to stand, we heard from the door, "Hey, a cuddle puddle! Awesome!"

I looked up just in time to see Jacob barreling at us with a grin, arms opened to join. 

After school, Edward helped me haul everything to my car in boxes. I hadn't opened anything else, knowing the resulting tears would be best shed at home.

The school day had gone by fast, focused on final exam reviews with my students before their tests the following week. Several of the kids had asked me how I was doing, while others tiptoed around me like they'd upset me if they asked. I hated that. I'd prided myself on being a teacher who was easy to talk to. I didn't want them to think suddenly that they couldn't for fear of upsetting me.

But all in all, it had been a nice day.

Tonight, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were coming over to Edward's place- _our place_ -to grill out and play games. It had been Edward's idea to get some normalcy back in our weekends, and since we often hung out together anyway, this seemed like a normal night for us.

"Edward, I just realized that all of our games burned in the fire," I said, remembering the stack of board games that had been in our hall closet.

"Alice and Jasper have a few that they are bringing. No worries, love," he answered as he slid the box of my gifts and flowers into the back of my car.

"Bella," he said, his hands lightly reaching for mine when he turned and found me still looking apprehensive.

"Try to relax. This week has seemed to go on forever, and I know it's been physically and emotionally exhausting for you. But you're safe now. You have a home with me always. It will take some time to rebuild all that you've lost, but you will get there. And I am beside you every step of the way," he assured, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing that even though I hadn't had much in the last week, in the grand scheme of things, I was incredibly lucky.

"Okay, so how did you two meet?" Alice asked of Emmett and Rose. We were sitting around Edward's dining table, nibbling on fruit. We'd had burgers and hot dogs that night. MoMo was happy as Jasper was currently sitting on the floor beside him, breaking off small bites of hot dog for him for every "sit", "lay down", or "high-five" MoMo gave him.

Rose grinned and I snorted, because their "how we met" story was the best.

"Well, it was in-" Rose started.

"Hold up, I tell it better," Emmett interrupted. Rose shrugged and motioned for him to speak.

"Okay, so we had classes together freshman year, but you know USC classes are huge so I never talked to her or knew her name. I just knew she was this bombshell blonde that flipped her hair a lot and acted too good to talk to anyone," he recited.

"That's not even a little true. I was painfully shy. Ask Bella!" Rose defended.

"It's true, she was. When we first met in our dorm, she hardly talked to me. It wasn't until well into the year that we actually broke ground," I explained. "How someone so gorgeous and well put together was so shy was beyond me," I shrugged.

"I was scared! I went to a small, private school all my life and suddenly I was in this giant place in this giant town with so many people," Rose shrugged.

"What changed?" Alice asked, passing a bite of chip to MoMo, who was now at her side begging for food.

"She joined a sorority," I laughed.

"Oh, don't all look so shocked. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I didn't even rush. They approached me and convinced me to bid that spring. I was only in it until my Junior year. And it wasn't as bad as you'd think: I met some nice people there," Rose shrugged.

"Did you ever live in the Greek housing? Those mansions are insane. They look like the Gypsy camp houses not far from where we live," Alice said.

"Oh, man, those houses are crazy," Edward said.

"There's a Gypsy camp close to you guys?" I asked.

"Yep, in North Augusta, about 10 minutes from Graniteville," Edward explained. "MoMo, that's enough!" He said, letting the dog know to stop begging for food.

"Huh. I will have to ask my dad about it," I said.

"He's probably seen it. It's not far across the border into South Carolina. I always forget you lived in Georgia," Alice said.

"You guys done?" Rose asked, "And no, I lived with Bella all four years. No sorority house living for me. Em, finish the story."

"Oh, right. So anyway, sophomore year comes around and I see this same smokin' hot chick in my humanities class. And I'm thinking its fate at this point.

So I sat as close to her as I could each day and counted out the names on the sign in sheet so I could MySpace stalk her," he laughed.

"MySpace?" Edward asked.

"It was still relevant then," Emmett defended. "Oh, but did you have one? You were, what, like seven?"

"He was a sophomore in high school, asshole," I glared.

"Easy, Balla. I'm just joshing him. Anyway, so it took me a few days to get the count right but I just knew she wasn't Alan Hunt or Henry Chang. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still searched them, too, because you can never be too sure. But I finally figured out she was the lovely Rosalie Hale," Emmett said dreamily.

"Internet creeping before it was popular," I grinned.

"Anyway, so for some reason, even though I'm not shy, I was clamming up. She intimidated me. I, a six feet four inches tall football player was intimidated by this gorgeous girl. I could tell she had more confidence in herself, which gave me less confidence in my own self. She was still quiet in class but she carried herself more like she was ready to face the world, not shy away from it," Emmett said, and Rose just grinned.

"Anyway, so one day in November, this confident woman came in and I almost didn't recognize her. She had a baseball cap on, and she kept her head down low. I remember she was wearing blue jeans and a big USC hoodie with grey Converse. She looked rough," Emmett said, at the same time as Rose said she was "dressed like Bella."

"Thanks," I frowned, rolling my eyes.

"So I wanted to know what happened to make her act this way. It was so different from the girl I'd been admiring from afar. So after class, I followed her. She went straight to Russell House and I even waited line at Chic-Fil-A while she got some food. When she finally went to sit at a small table in the corner, I decided that was my chance.

I walked up to her with a pen in my hand and told her I thought she'd dropped it. She looked up at me and for a split second, I got a glimpse of her face before she covered it with her hand. I saw that there wasn't a long ponytail sticking out of her hat as there should have been."

"It should be noted that I hadn't dropped a pen," Rose interjected.

"No, she hadn't. But she took it from me anyway, said thank you, and looked down. I was worried then, because I'd seen the black and blue around her eyes and nose in that short time she didn't have it covered. So I sat down and asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine, but I didn't believe it."

"So what did you say to her to get her to talk?" Alice asked.

"What's your name, pretty girl?" Rose said in her best impersonation of Emmett's voice.

"I already knew it, of course, but she didn't know that I knew. She answered me quietly and I introduced myself. Then I asked her if everything was okay. She nodded her head yes, but never moved her hand from her face.

'Hey, talk to me,' I told her, and I pulled her hand down. Her face was so bruised and her nose was swollen and even a little crooked," Emmett said.

"I looked hideous," Rose groaned.

"It's true, she did," I piped in, earning a glare from Emmett and a middle finger from Rose.

"She still looked gorgeous to me. I asked her what happened, assuming the worst. If some fucker-excuse my French-had done this to her, I was going out for blood," Emmett said sternly.

"Oh my gosh, Rose," Alice gasped.

"Don't worry, Alice, it was nothing like that," Rose assured.

"So she tells me that her brother hit her in the face with a football over the weekend and then her little sister had cut her hair during the night while she'd been sleeping," Emmett laughed.

"I didn't think you had any siblings," Edward said.

"She doesn't. I didn't think she was that much of a Brady Bunch fan either," Emmett chuckled. It dawned on them what story she'd told Emmett and everyone started to laugh.

"So what really happened?" Jasper piped up, still on the floor with MoMo beside him.

"She got trashed the weekend before at the football game and walked right into a pole on the way in the stadium. Then, while we were in the stands, some kid spit gum and it landed in her hair. She didn't realize it until the next morning, though, when her face was blue from the hit and her hair was all matted around a giant wad of gum," I laughed, remembering the scream that woke me up that following morning when Rose realized her hair was likely ruined.

"It was Sunday so of course the only hair place opened was Cost Cutters. And let me just tell you, for a $5 haircut, I got my money's worth," Rose shuddered.

"Anyway, so here she was the next day looking like she'd just gotten _Ronda Rousey'd_ by someone, and being all down on herself.

But I couldn't have that, so I told her she was gorgeous and that I'd always thought so," Emmett said.

"Of course I didn't believe him," Rose said.

"She didn't. But then I won her over with what I said next," Emmett grinned proudly.

"Which was?" Alice asked.

"I told her, I said, 'Look, you can buy new hair if yours won't grow. You can even fix your nose if you want. You can buy all the makeup ever made. But you gotta look inside you to find that true prettiness.' She of course thought I was super sweet and gave me her number," Emmett finished proudly.

"And then I went back to my dorm and told Bella about it. She started cracking up when I told her what he'd said, then pulled up YouTube and played the TLC song he basically paraphrased," Rose laughed and the rest of us laughed along with her. Leave it to Emmett to get the girl with 90s pop lyrics. 

Later that evening, I came out of the bathroom to see that the others had left.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked Edward, who was cleaning up from our dinner.

"It's 1 am. They went home," he chuckled. I hadn't even realized how late it was.

"Oh. Where's MoMo?"

"He's staying the night with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, so his mom and dad can have some alone time," Edward winked as he turned on the sink to start rinsing dishes to load into the dishwasher.

My heart stuttered when he referred to us as MoMo's mom and dad. I knew he called himself dad, but I hadn't realized I was now "mom." It made me smile a little bigger.

I walked into the kitchen and stepped up beside Edward.

"Let me do that," I said. "You take out the trash. We'll be a modern day June and Ward," I smiled.

"Who?" He asked.

"June and Ward Cleaver," I answered, "from Leave it to Beaver." He still looked blank. "It's a show - About a family in the 50s? Comes on Nick at Nite?" He just shook his head "no."

"You poor, sheltered child, you," I said with a sigh.

When Edward came back from taking out the trash minutes later, I was just closing up the dishwasher.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Do you want to...?" He trailed.

"Get in a shower with your fine ass? I think I can be talked into it." I wasn't sure if it was because I was happy or sleepy or what, but I was suddenly feeling very… flirty.

Together we stripped and stepped under the warm spray. Edward lathered a wash cloth with soap and ran it gently up and down my arms, then circled around to my back. I turned and leaned by back against his chest as he swept the cloth across my stomach, carefully under and around each breast.

"That feel good, baby?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded, letting the warm water beat down on us as he moved the cloth lower between my legs.

I moaned as he reached my most sensitive spot, his hand using the cloth to wash me and massage me there.

Behind me, I felt him press further into my back, his hardness slipping between my legs.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear as his mouth found my neck.

"Oh god," I moaned as his hand moved faster below while his hot tongue stroked across the tender flesh of my neck.

I had no experience in it, but I'd heard mixed reviews of shower sex. Most people said it was uncomfortable and difficult. But when I bent forward and braced my hands on either side of the garden tub, Edward had no difficulty at all dropping the wash cloth to take hold of my hips and slip into me.

We both groaned at the feel of completeness.

Together we moved to meet each others' thrusts, our breaths hard in the heavy, steamed air of the shower.

His hands behind me weren't rough or demanding; and being taken this way didn't feel demeaning like I'd expected. He was careful and sweet, his hands running up and down my back, tender and loving.

I wasn't sure I could come this way, but he proved me wrong when his hand circled around my waist and his finger found me. He circled around and around until I was crying out, throbbing around him. It wasn't long after that when he followed, coming inside of me in hot, steady pulses.

With a big breath, he leaned down and kissed the middle of my back before sliding out of me.

I stood and turned in his arms, kissing him softly while we finished showering.

After our shower, I went to get the box of cards and gifts, eager to open them. I was, like any sane person, always excited for gifts. But I was more excited to read what my students wrote to me.

"Want to go through these with me?" I asked Edward. He was sitting up in the bed, wearing only his pajama bottoms and looking so handsome in the soft glow of the bedside lamp.

"Sure," he smiled.

I set the box on the bed and climbed in beside him as he slid his arm around me, pulling me into his side.

Together we went through each gift and card. I sobbed the entire way through. My kids were amazing.

There were gift cards to stores and restaurants, small gifts like coffee mugs, candy, and stuffed animals.

Jacob, who'd fully returned to his lively self in the last few months, had given me a new smoke detector. I had to laugh at that.

The cards were what touched me the most, though. The messages of kindness and care were amazing to read and made me feel the most peace I'd felt since the accident.

 _"Miss Swan,_

 _I am so sorry that you lost your apartment in the fire. I'm glad you are okay, though. You are and always have been my favorite teacher. Thanks for all you do. I hope this helps._

 _Leslie"_

She'd included a $20 gift card to Walmart.

The most surprising was from Brian, one of the quiet boys that sat in the back of my creative writing class.

" _Miss Swan,_

 _I wasn't sure if you had any pets, so just in case, here is something for them. Sorry for your loss._

 _Brian"_

He'd included a $10 gift card to Pet Smart. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and let Edward know that MoMo was totally getting a new outfit.

These kids, who if they even had jobs only worked part time for little money, were offering what they could to help me. That was what amazed me the most. Their selflessness was something that no teacher could teach.

After we went through everything, Edward and I laid in bed for a while longer, cuddling and talking. He was, as he always had been, a wonderful listener. He let me tell him stories about my past students, and listened as I tearfully told him about the student we'd lost two years ago.

"She would be graduating this year. She was sophomore when she died," I sniffled.

"That was my third year teaching, so I had Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors scattered in my English III and IV classes. She was in my first period that year."

"How did she pass away?" Edward asked, a gentle curiosity in his voice as she held me tighter.

"She and her sister were out riding a four wheeler on the dirt roads around their house on New Years Day. They turned onto a road suddenly and didn't realize that a truck was coming from the other way. They ran right into the truck. It killed her instantly," I said, remembering the tragic event.

The whole school was left reeling when we returned two days later. Neither teachers nor students knew how to process it or come to grips with such a freak accident taking one of our own.

"Did her sister die, too?" Edward asked.

"No, she lived. She was in the hospital for a while afterwards, but she eventually made a full recovery. Physically, at least. She was in sixth grade when it happened, so she should be starting at MHS next year," I smiled, hoping to get to know her as I'd known her sister.

"What kind of student was she?"

"Heather?" I asked. I felt him nod. "A great one. Her grades were stellar, she had many friends, she was kind to everyone around her. Her loss truly was despairing. Losing someone so good, so treasured and young is perhaps one of the biggest injustices in the world."

Edward nodded again and I turned in his arms to face him.

"I think that's part of why your kids did what they did for you," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, stuff like this shows them the vulnerability of humans. Life is precious and easily taken from us. They saw that with their classmate, and they could have seen that with you. Luck and fast thinking on Rosalie's part really kept the fire from being even more tragic than it was. I think your kids just wanted to, in their own ways, show their appreciation that their favorite teacher, someone so _good_ , _treasured_ , and _young_ , was spared from tragedy. They got to keep you, even if you had to lose it all in the process," Edward finished.

I leaned in and kissed him, at a loss for what to say to his words. Finally, as we settled into a tight embrace after several quiet minutes, I whispered up to him.

"I didn't lose it all. I got to keep you," I said, pressing my lips to his naked chest. He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep, physically and emotionally spent.

Later that night, I woke up thirsty. Edward's side of the bed was empty, so I got up to check on him.

"Hey," I said sleepily when I found him on the couch watching TV. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"I slept fine earlier. Had a bad dream, though," he sighed.

I just nodded and went to the kitchen to pull down a cup and fill it with water from the jug in the fridge. I gulped it down in one breath and opened the dishwasher to place the cup there.

That's when I noticed that everything I had loaded earlier was completely rearranged.

Apparently my dishwasher loading was not adequate. Noted.

I walked back into the living room and Edward patted the space beside him on the couch. I curled into him, my eyes focusing on what I could see of the TV without my glasses on.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Leave it to Beaver," Edward answered, looking down at me with a grin.

 **There is a legit Gypsy camp about 10 minutes away from my house. The houses are beautiful. I did a lot of my driver's ed training in there many many years ago.**

 **I'm sure many of you have heard about the floods that have destroyed a lot of the Palmetto state. Where I live is mostly unaffected, with only a few roads having suffered damage. But an hour up the way, in Columbia where the characters in this story live, it's a battle zone. Thousands have lost homes, pets, lives. It's like nothing our state has ever seen. If you google some images of it, you will see the utter devastation it has caused. Please keep South Carolina in your thoughts, as it is going to take a long time to recover from this. If you could also send good vibes to Chicsarah, as she and her family have gone through a personal tragedy this week and could use the positive thoughts.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I really do only anticipate a few more chapters left.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you, as always, to chicsarah for being a most wonderful editor and friend. She really is the best!**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"I miss you, B."

"I miss you, too, Rose. Living with a boy is hard," I whined.

"Edward a slob?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. He's a neat freak and it's driving me a little crazy."

"Emmett could learn a thing or two. I found a bowl with a spoon STUCK to it. It was under his bed!" She screeched.

"Ew," I wrinkled my nose.

"Tell me about it. So what's professor doing to drive you crazy?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh, well for starters, he is a freaking dishwasher Nazi. Do you know that after all three times I've done the dishes, I've caught him going behind me and completely rearranging the dishwasher? Apparently bowls and cups have a certain order on the top row. And heaven forbid the forks, spoons, and knives are placed in the wrong slots," I groaned.

I was sitting at my desk at school, grading exams. It had been officially one week since I'd moved in with Edward, and in that time, I'd learned that while he was pretty spot on at being a loving, caring boyfriend, he was a bit annoying as a roommate.

"Lord, at least he loads and runs the damn thing. The mountain climb it takes me just to get all of Emmett's dishes into the dishwasher is exhausting. I have to put on my workout clothes and a sweat band because it's full on cardio. How his jeep can stay so spotless and his house be so gross is beyond me. I guess since we used to spend more time at the apartment, I didn't notice it before. Or maybe he just cleaned before I came over. There's no hiding it now, though," Rose said. She was on her lunch break. I could hear her nibbling on her sandwich.

I sighed, missing the ease of living with my best friend. We'd lived together so long that it was just easy. We worked well together. I'm sure there was an adjustment period for us back in the day, too, but I didn't remember it being this hard.

"I think the worst is the bathroom situation," I said. "I got a lecture on making sure to always close the shower curtain when I got out. Oh, and to dry off while standing in the shower to get as little water as possible on the bath mat outside of the shower. I'm pretty sure that's what bath mats are for!"

Rose laughed on the other line and I chuckled with her.

"What really gets me is that he does this in an effort to keep the bathroom looking tidy, but then instead of his towel rack, he just hangs his towel over the shower curtain to dry. He says he dries better. I get chewed out for leaving the curtain opened but he doesn't notice me neatly folding my towel and placing it on the towel rack," I complained.

"Is it always going to be this hard living with boys?" Rose asked.

"I hope not," I sighed. "But, anyway, let me go. I need to finish these grades and get them entered. I'm not about to spend an entire day here when the students are already gone."

It was a half day again. Tomorrow was the last day of school, but all exams were done. We'd basically be hanging out with the kids until the awards day assembly. And then - sweet summertime!

Living with Edward in the last week had been an adjustment, for sure. Mostly, it was great. We cooked together in the evenings, we took MoMo on walks through the neighborhood once the sun went down and the heat wasn't so stifling. We cuddled at night in his big, cool bed. He happily let me add a fan to the room like I'd been used to at my apartment.

Since I'd lost most of my belongings, we'd already started to replace some things. One of my students had gifted me a lovely picture frame, so we got a few more and printed some pictures to put out around the house.

We even went to Michael's for canvases and paint to make some Pinterest inspired art for the house. His, of course, turned out lovely. Mine looked like something only a mother could be proud of.

Charlie and Sue had come back up on Sunday to bring me a few more things from my room back home. Sue had gone shopping and brought me more clothes and shoes, as well.

Esme and Carlisle drove up Monday to have dinner with us and had given us a hefty gift card to Bed, Bath & Beyond. And I'd received a package in the mail yesterday from my mom and Phil, packed with stuff she thought I might need.

Between both of our families, the outpouring of support and help was allowing me rebuild my life while building a new life with Edward. The pieces were slowly being picked up and put back together, and I couldn't be more grateful.

I was especially grateful to Edward for giving me a place to live, rent free. Of course I insisted on splitting the utilities with him, but since the townhouse was already paid off, I was now going to be saving a bunch of money each month.

That's why I tried not to get too annoyed by his nagging and obsessive tendencies.

"Hey, love. You about ready?" Edward was standing in the door of my classroom, his leather messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Just about," I smiled. "I just have to finish up with a few tests and get them entered," I said.

"Oh. Well let me help," he grinned, stepping into my classroom. They'd removed his desk from when he was a student teacher with me, but I had an uncomfortable plastic chair in the corner that he pulled over.

"Want me to write the grades into your book and then you enter them in your computer?"

"Sure, thanks," I said.

"I can't believe the school year is almost over," Edward sighed as I finished the grade on the last exam. I handed it to him to put in the grade book, and then we started a rhythm to get them entered.

"Tell me about it. What a crazy year it's been," I said.

"It's been a pretty amazing year, though, yeah?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"I never would have dreamed that I'd be paired with someone so amazing for my student teaching. You were an incredible mentor," Edward said.

"Oh, stop. Your dedication to the profession and your intelligence made it easy to have you by my side in the classroom," I said.

I looked to Edward then and noticed a furious blush on his cheeks.

"You're so cute. I love that you still blush," I grinned.

We got quiet then, working side by side at my desk.

"It feels like we've come full circle," I said, breaking the silence.

"How do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Sitting here together, entering grades. We use to sit together and get work done all of the time," I explained.

"God, those days were torture," he groaned.

"Gee, thanks."

"I meant because I was so desperate to touch you back then. Sitting so close to you all of those months, being near you but not having you. I knew I was probably crossing the line with all of the hugs and kisses on your forehead, but I couldn't stop myself. I was already in love then," he said.

"Whoa," I responded, at a loss for the suddenly heavy, beautiful words he'd just laid on me.

"There is one other difference from then to now, though," Edward said quietly as we stared into each other's eyes, the exams forgotten.

"What's that?" I asked breathlessly.

"I couldn't do this..." He trailed, grasping my chin in his hand and pulling me carefully to him, placing his lips gently on mine.

It grew more heated then, his hands rubbing up my legging covered thighs. I put my hands on the sides of his head, holding him closer, as I felt him pulling me to him.

"Hey, Miss Swan, I forgot my-oh, whoa, sorry!"

Edward and I broke apart quickly, turning to see Alex in the door.

"Alex, hi. What are you still doing at school, hon?" I asked, smiling and trying to pretend like I hadn't just been caught making out with my boyfriend.

"Volleyball tryouts," she answered. I noticed then her shorts and t-shirt, knee pads around her ankles.

"Oh," I answered lamely.

"I just came to get my yearbook. I left it under my desk after class," she said.

"Oh, yes! One of the students in the class after yours brought it to me. I hope you don't mind, but when I saw your name on the front, I decided to write you a little note," I said.

"I don't mind at all. Thanks, Miss Swan. You can...continue," she said, gesturing to Edward and me. I was sure my cheeks had gone as pink as his by this point.

Edward and I sighed, both leaning back in our chairs.

"That was so unprofessional," I laughed.

"Totally worth it though," Edward winked. Not for the first time this year, I gave my thanks for the blessing of his being my student teacher.

Later that night, Edward and I decided to celebrate the school year basically being over and our grades being done and entered by heading to AJ's for dinner.

"Hey, guys!" Alice called from behind the bar when we walked in. We decided to sit at the bar to eat so we could chat more with her.

"So is the school year over?" She asked.

"Basically. Tomorrow is the last day," Edward said. Alice set a couple of frosty glasses of their house brew in front of us.

"Well, then, one drink won't hurt. On me," she winked.

"Thanks, sis," Edward smiled, taking a long pull of his drink.

"Hey, y'all," Jasper called from the kitchen door as he walked towards us.

"We added some things to the menu. Tell me what you think of these fried pickles," he said, placing the basket in front of us. "The sauce is a chipotle ranch dipping sauce," he explained, and then eagerly watched as we each dipped a bite and plopped them in our mouths.

"Jasper, these are amazing," I said, meaning every word. Fried pickles were so good when done right. Jasper's had just enough breading to be flavorful but not so much that it's all you tasted.

"Dude, you've been holding out. These are delicious," Edward grinned.

"Awesome! I'm going to go whip up a few other new menu items for you two to try," he smiled, then walked back to the kitchen.

"Any idea what we are about to get, Al?" Edward asked his sister.

"A few ideas. But I'll let him surprise you," she said, moving down the bar to take more orders.

A short time later, Jasper walked out with a huge tray of food.

He placed in front of us a giant French dip sandwich, what looked to be a grilled Caprese sandwich with avocado, and-

"Jasper, is this turkey and dressing?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"It is, indeed. I know it's random, but it's always so popular when we do our big Thanksgiving dinner here. It's easy enough to make in giant batches, so I figured I'd add it to the menu, at least certain nights a week," he shrugged.

He also plopped cake in front of us.

"Wedding cake?" I asked this time.

"Yep! I was working on some samples for Rose and Emmett. When they came to taste test them, Rose mentioned how there was something so delicious about a good, old fashioned wedding cake, and how she wished it was something you could have every day. So I added it to the dessert menu, cause why not?" He asked excitedly.

Edward and I dug in, making appreciative noises over the random but delicious selections Jasper brought out for us.

"So, what do you guys think?" Alice asked as Jasper stepped back out of the kitchen and put his arm around his wife.

"You've outdone yourself, Jasper," I groaned, rubbing my sore belly. "It was amazing."

"Dude, Thanksgiving dressing in June? Yes, please," Edward said, setting his fork down. "I feel like I just lost a challenge on Man vs. Food."

"Psh, that, my friend, was what winning looks like. Plus, that show is lame. Adam Richman is a giant tool bag," I said.

"True."

"Guys," Alice said, pulling us out of our distracted conversation.

"Sorry," we mumbled.

"We have news," she smiled. When we looked at her expectantly, she continued.

"You know how I told you we started the process to adopt a while back?" She asked Edward. I hadn't realized this. Edward nodded.

"Well, we got the call today. We fly out to California tomorrow to meet our son," Alice smiled, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You guys, that's amazing! Congratulations!" Edward said. He and I stood up as Jasper and Alice came around the bar to give us hugs.

"Thanks, y'all. We are so excited," Alice said.

"Yep, it won't be long and little Jasper, Jr. will be here," Jasper said, making us all laugh.

Edward and I got home that evening with full hearts and stomachs. Alice and Jasper explained that Esme and Carlisle were coming to stay at the bar and run things with the help of their other staff. Edward had already planned to bus tables and bartend over the summer. I'd agreed to come help out, too, since my summer camp counselor job wouldn't start for a few more weeks.

"Can you believe you're going to be an uncle again so soon?" I asked Edward was we curled up on the couch to binge on Netflix before bed.

MoMo jumped up and flopped against me as he did most nights after we walked him. I lived for these moments with my boys.

"And MoMo, you're going to have a second baby cousin soon!" I said to him. He smacked his tail against the couch excitedly, his tongue out with a happy grin on his face as I scratched behind his ears.

"I can't wait. Babies are such amazing creatures. I love having them in the family," Edward said. "Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella," he sighed, and my heart flip-flopped as it often did when he grouped me so easily into his family like that.

What an incredible year it had been. I'd gained an amazing boyfriend, the love of his fantastic family, and a bond with a dog that I never knew was missing from my life. I was elated in that moment, knowing that whatever the future brought could only hope to top how I was feeling in that moment.

The last day of school was spent with my students, passing out their grades and letting them chat and sign yearbooks. Each class period only lasted 20 minutes, so I just talked with them and passed around my own yearbook for them to sign if they wanted.

By last period, in the 20 minutes I had with my study hall kids, I'd read most of the yearbook entries. I flipped to the last page and a bigger message written in the corner caught my eye.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _Thank you for being such an awesome teacher. I will always be appreciative to you for helping me find myself this year. You're the best._

 _-Alex_

 _P.S. You and Mr. Cullen are really cute together. Don't be ashamed or try to hide it. A wise person once told me: "Love doesn't know gender, or race, or religion. Love only knows itself—pure, honest, passionate." I assume that also counts for two teachers. :)_

I was wiping tears from my eyes and snot from my nose after reading her words. She'd repeated basically what I'd said to her all of those months before. She was telling me not to hide it or be ashamed of my relationship with another teacher. And while I knew making out with Edward yesterday at school had been in poor taste, I was glad that if any of my students had to have walked in on it, that it had been Alex. She meant a lot to me, and her approval, as one of my students, as someone who looked up to me, validated my relationship with Edward in a way I didn't even realize I needed.

The assembly later that day was as usual; exciting for the seniors being awarded and recognized, and boring for literally everyone else.

I glanced at the program, grateful that there were only two awards left to announce before the assembly was over and the school year officially done.

"The Spirit of the Mustang award is presented to one senior who has spent the last four years embodying the true meaning of a Midlands High School Mustang. With top grades, shining achievements in the band and on the softball field, and a reputation of being one of the kindest, most caring friends to all, this student has more than earned this award. This year, we present the 2015 Spirit of the Mustang award to Miss Kayla Rivers," Principal Greene announced from the stage. I watched as a stunned Kayla stood from her row among the other seniors on the floor, dressed in her royal blue graduation robe.

We all clapped loudly. She'd been my student her sophomore year and had been exceptional to have in the classroom. Seeing a past student win something so prestigious was just another reminder of why I loved my job so much.

I looked back at the program, then turned when I heard a few students down the row talking loudly. I smiled gently and pressed my finger to my lips in a "be quiet" warning while Principal Greene gave a description of the Teacher of the Year recipient.

"This teacher received a unanimous vote by colleagues and was described as 'One of the kindest, most personable teachers we have.' Others describe this teacher as 'More than a friend to students. This teacher is a hero to students, guiding them through the trials, fears, and judgements that accompany adolescence.' This particular person has been at this school for five years now and has deftly shown others what it means to spend everyday doing your life's passion. It is my extreme honor to announce this year's Teacher of the Year, Miss Isabella Swan!"

 **I really do think the next chapter will be the last for this story. I am sad to say that but I think I've told all I can with these two. I have had several ideas for my next story, but I've started a chapter of one I can't quiet thinking about. I hope you all will read it if I decide to post it.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, etc. Let me know how you liked this one.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well y'all, this is it. The very last chapter. I am so sad to be posting it, because I've had a blast writing this. But I also feel amazing about it, because in the few short months I've been writing it, I've made some amazing friends and discovered elements of the fandom that I never knew existed. For that, I am immensely grateful.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

 **One Year Later**

Edward POV

I laid in bed, the sky still dark outside. We'd need to get up soon to head to school. It was our last day before the summer, the last day of my first full year of teaching.

I looked over to the love of my very existence, sleeping peacefully on her back, her lips softly opened and her long brown hair a mess across her pillow.

The last year with my Bella had been at times a trying one, but it had also been amazing. Living with her was an adjustment that I wasn't sure either of us would survive in the beginning.

We'd bickered about cleaning, about how we left things lying around, even about whose turn it was to get up early on the weekends to take MoMo out: but, it had also been incredible.

Living with someone brought about an intimacy you don't get with everyone. The closeness of being with someone so often and being forced to quickly let go of your insecurities was an unexpected bonus.

Bella had been uncharacteristically shy the first few times she had to use the bathroom for more than a quick trip. That faded quickly, and now she had no problems sitting in there playing whatever her newest game obsession was on her phone.

We also experienced a lot of new things together. We'd become more adventurous in the kitchen, cooking new recipes we found online. We'd watched several shows together. I happily looked on as she took up crocheting as a hobby. She tight lip grinned in the beginning stages of me learning to play the violin, an instrument I had always wanted to learn.

Perhaps the biggest experience we had shared together was adopting a puppy. We decided that MoMo needed a companion while we were at work during the days. Thus came our second border collie, a slightly smaller black and white girl that Bella affectionately named Babs. She and MoMo had become inseparable, and it made us all happy to see that he wasn't spending his long days alone.

We got through Rose and Emmett's wedding in February, and much to Bella's delight, the drama had been minimal after their falling out and reconciliation last year.

Rose had been stunning as she walked down the aisle to a tearful Emmett. It was in that moment that I was struck with immeasurable gratitude at having these new friends in my life.

The wedding had gone perfectly, with the small exception of meeting Lauren.

Bella and I had been dancing wildly, having fun with the other guests at the reception. Both sweaty and a little drunk, we'd stepped away to grab some water when Lauren approached.

"Bella! So good to see you again!"

"Lauren! Okay!" Bella called loudly, awkwardly going in for Lauren's hug.

"And who might this be?" Lauren purred at me.

"This sex pot is my boyfriend!" Bella said, proudly and adorably leaning into me.

"Well, look how far you've come, Bella. You could have never landed him in college. What was it we called you? 'Ugly Duckling'?" Lauren said with a laugh and a smirk.

"Actually, you were the only one who called me that. It didn't take off like your nickname did. What was it again? Hairy Muff Mallory? Aye ohh!"

"Okay! Time to go!" I said, stopping Bella from saying anything else she'd regret later. Lauren at least had the decency to look embarrassed before turning away.

The next morning, Bella had woken with a killer hangover, the garter I'd caught from Emmett still wrapped around her head like a headband.

When she'd asked about the altercation with Lauren, I had reluctantly repeated what she'd said to her. Bella, of course, felt bad about it and called Lauren that afternoon to apologize. Apparently Lauren laughed it off, told Bella that she understood because Bella "always had been a sloppy drunk," and left Bella grumbling into the phone and feeling significantly less remorseful.

As far as I knew, neither Rose nor Bella had talked to her since then.

The rest of the year had been pretty fantastic with my girl by my side. In March, she'd been invited to the Teacher of the Year conference, where all of the state's recipients were honored and a statewide Teacher of the Year was awarded. Before even going, Bella had told me she didn't really have her heart set on that award.

"It's just, once you win it, you spend your days speaking at conferences and you are basically never back in the classroom. I don't want that. It always strikes me as odd that we are honoring a teacher for being so good at his or her job, and then we are taking that amazing teacher out of the classroom. How counter intuitive," she explained over dinner a few nights before she left.

The conference was in Charleston, so while she'd been gone that weekend, I'd gone home to visit my parents. Because we'd spent the holidays together, it was the first weekend we'd spent apart since moving in together. It was insane how much I'd missed her in just a few days' time.

She'd come home with a big box of pralines from the Charleston Market, a giant smile on her face that she'd not won South Carolina Teacher of the Year. To celebrate, we spent half of the night naked in each other's arms. We were late for school the next day.

This school year came to a close in much the same way as last year's. Bella was busier than before because she was teaching an AP English class now, but otherwise it had been a great year.

We'd spent this past weekend back home with our families for a birthday party. Elijah Brandon Whitlock, affectionately called Eli, was now a one year old. He'd been born just an hour after Alice and Jasper had touched down in California, and a few days later he was on an airplane home with them.

He and Noelle rapidly became the loves of all of our lives. They were everything our family needed, and it had been pretty incredible to watch them grow.

Even Bella's family had come to the party, her dad and stepmom falling as in love with the babies as the rest of us were. While we were there, I'd pulled Charlie aside to remind him of our plans.

"I'm going to make reservations for Friday night at Yesterday's Tavern. We can all meet there to celebrate. If all goes well, that is," I chuckled nervously.

"Of course it will, Edward. I'm proud of you, son," Charlie said, patting me on the shoulder and smiling.

"And you talked to Renee?"

"Yep. She and Phil will be here Friday. And Rosie, too," Charlie laughed, referring to the little red dachshund who'd done nothing but bark at me the entire time we were in Florida over Christmas break.

"What are you two over here talking about?" Bella had asked as she walked up to her father and me.

"I was just testing out some of my new material on Edward, here," Charlie told her.

"Well, let's hear it, then," Bella grinned, putting her dad on the spot.

"I was just telling him about the time I tried to make reservations," Charlie said, and I got instantly nervous that we was about to blow my cover about Friday's dinner.

"Where?" Bella asked, taking the bait.

"The library," he nodded, and at Bella's confusion, he continued. "Yeah, but I couldn't get one. Cause they were all booked!"

We'd spent the rest of the party savoring our time with the people we loved the most. Our family was nearly complete. There was only one thing missing, but I hoped to amend that later today.

At the moment, though, I wanted to wake my sleeping love up in a way I knew she couldn't resist.

It was still dark out, the only light in the room coming from the soft glow of the night light plugged into the bathroom. MoMo and Babs were out in the living room, cuddled together on the couch. Carefully, I slid down under the covers and moved between Bella's legs, as she lay on her back.

She'd taken to sleeping in just a t-shirt and her underwear, as she said her sleep pants tangled around her legs too much. I couldn't say I minded.

Without warning, as she continued to sleep, I placed a soft, gentle kiss over her panties. Her breathing stuttered as I did it again and again.

She was still asleep, though, so I decided to go further. With my finger, I pulled her panties to the side and licked her, softly up and down each of her lips. She wiggled a little and her breathing sped, but still she slept.

With my tongue flat and wide, I took a big, long sweep of her center, gathering her taste on my tongue. She groaned then, and I knew she was waking. I smiled and dove in, using my tongue to twirl and suck and lick and love her.

Her breaths turned to moans and her legs fell opened wider for me.

"Fuck," she whispered, having become more vocal and expressive over the last year of lovemaking.

I continued to lick, up and down as her wetness and my tongue mixed together and brought her over the edge.

When I was done, I reached to slide her panties down her legs and moved up her body. Her sleepy, happy eyes sparkled back at mine as I slid into her, both of us groaning at the connection.

We never broke eye contact as we made love, her feet wrapping around me to pull me in deeper.

Together, we came hard, both of us shuddering and breathing heavy.

"Good morning, baby," I whispered.

"Morning," she mumbled happily.

Bella POV

I honestly couldn't believe another school year had come and gone. It had been a whirlwind year, between Rose and Emmett's wedding and all of the events leading up to it, as well as all the changes Edward and I had encountered.

After a summer of bickering and snapping at each other about silly things, we'd finally adjusted to cohabiting.

We learned each other's ticks and quirks, opened our minds a little, and decided the joy of spending our time together far outweighed any aggravation we felt at the way each other did things. We'd learned what others had told us was true: the key to living together successfully was compromise.

The best part of the past year had hands down been the addition of Babs. MoMo had taken so well to her, and they were inseparable now. Edward and I felt more okay about leaving MoMo while we worked knowing that he had a friend at home.

It was a good thing that both dogs had been spayed and neutered; or we'd have had little, baby border collies running around. That's how much MoMo and Babs enjoyed each other's company.

As it was, having baby Noelle and baby Eli in the family had been such a delight. Edward and I often babysat for his siblings.

The first time we'd kept both babies alone had been a comical challenge, though.

Neither Edward nor I had any experience with little ones being in our complete care.

I'd tried to feed Noelle some of her baby food, which had ended up flying back at me. I'd found sweet potatoes down my bra later that night.

We ended up giving them both bottles. Edward settled into the sofa and had a baby and bottle in each arm, cradling them gently while they ate. He'd passed little Eli to me and he kept Noelle, both of us hoisting the babies to our shoulders for a burp. Noelle gave a happy belch quickly, but Eli took a minute. Perhaps he was building up to the giant puke that slid down my shoulder.

By the time the couples came to retrieve their children around midnight, even the dogs were exhausted. MoMo and Babs had sniffed the babies and been interested, even moping a bit when the tiny humans left, but after six hours of them in the house, our fur babies were ready for the real babies to go home.

It was a tiring but pretty amazing night. If I thought Edward holding one baby was a sight, then Edward holding two babies was enough to make any woman weep.

The year overall had been exciting and bittersweet. Some of my favorite students, including Alex, were graduating tomorrow.

We'd just finished awards day, and I was back in my classroom getting the very last of my grades entered. With my AP class I had taught this year, I'd had more work to get through.

I smiled triumphantly as I entered the last grade. I shut my computer down and began to pack my bag to leave. Edward and I had driven to school together, as was our norm.

Whatever worries I had about how others were view our relationship were demolished. It turns out that ours was not the biggest source of gossip at Midlands High. If it ever had been, it was put to rest when we returned from Spring break to find that Tanya was now and forever more Mrs. Vice Principal Mike Newton. She and Mike had gone to visit her family in Alaska for the break, deciding to stop in Las Vegas for a few days after. Imagine all of our surprise when they came back and announced their nuptials.

I'd been delighted for them, if only a tiny bit jealous.

I knew that when he was ready, Edward would ask me. I was just bad about getting my hopes up for nothing.

On our first anniversary, he wanted to take me to a special dinner to celebrate. He had sent me to get my nails done, to buy a new dress, and even to have my hair styled.

The only rings that had been on the table that night, though, were calamari rings.

A few months later, when the weather warmed up, he decided he wanted to go to the zoo. We spent the day there, seeing the animals and the exhibits. Then, he took me up to the sprawling botanical gardens, where the grounds were covered in beautiful flowers. There was a little wooden swing to the side where he walked me over and sat beside me. He told me how much he loved me and how perfect the day had been.

Then, we went home and my only zoo souvenir was a pressed penny and a couple or stuffed penguin toys for the babies.

I tried not to look too into things now, because I didn't want to set myself up for disappointment. When he wanted to propose, he would. I could be patient until then.

I stood from my desk, making sure the drawers were clear of anything I would need for the summer or anything edible that could become a biohazard when we returned in August.

I cleared everything out and bent to my bottom left drawer to retrieve my yearbook. I'd let the kids sign it again and was looking forward to reading their messages and actually looking through it. We'd just gotten them the day before, so I'd not had a chance to even crack it. And apparently I wouldn't get that chance, because it was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"What the?" I asked to myself, moving around my desk in search of it.

I checked my bags again, looked under desks, checked every drawer, and still it was nowhere.

I sighed in frustration before turning to the door where Edward was suddenly standing.

"Looking for this?" He asked with a smirk, holding my yearbook out in front of him.

"How did you...?" I asked, chuckling and reaching for it as he stepped into the room.

"I swiped it before the assembly. Thought I'd write in it before giving it back," he laughed. I smiled at that. He'd written the sweetest message in mine last year, telling me what the year and meeting me had meant to him. I knew whatever he'd written to me this year would be just as wonderful.

"Sneaky, sneaky," I tisked, sitting back down to lift my heavy bag and finish packing it.

"Why don't you look in it? There's a great picture on page 257," he said.

I looked up at him and saw a mischievous grin. Crap, there must have been some silly picture from spirit week in there.

I flipped open the book and scanned the page for whatever he was talking about when my eyes landed on the top right corner to a picture of Edward and me dancing at last year's prom, smiling happily at each other as he held me close.

I moved my eyes to the pen ink beside it, and gasped as my eyes filled with tears. Beside it, in Edward's elegant handwriting, was a simple message.

 _"Miss Swan,_

 _You are the love of my life, my reason for being, and the hottest teacher I've ever had. Will you marry me?_

 _Love,_

 _Mr. Cullen"_

"Oh my gosh," I breathed, tears trailing down my cheeks.

"If you need help answering, flip to the covers of the yearbook," Edward whispered.

I did and what I found brought a fresh wave of tears and excited laughter. Every single entry, signed by several of my students, Edward's students, and even several teachers and faculty all said the same thing.

"Say yes," read every single entry.

I looked up to Edward, who was now kneeling on one knee in front of me. Gently, he placed a black velvet box on the opened cover of the book I was holding, sliding it to me. It was opened to reveal a delicate pear shaped solitaire diamond set in white gold.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Say yes?" He asked nervously, hopefully.

"Yes."

THE END

 **To everyone who has made this journey special, I want to thank you.**

 **To Nicffwhisperer, for embracing me and giving my story shoutouts on TLS, I thank you so much!**

 **To everyone at FicSisters for the lovely banner and the very special shoutouts, I am so very grateful.**

 **To the amazing ladies who helped me beta this, EJObsession and Chicsarah, I cannot express how much I appreciate your time, assistance, and encouragement through this.**

 **To sfspeedy, for the reviews, the sweet words, and the constant laughs on Facebook, thank you, doll!**

 **I'm really sorry if I missed anyone—I truly thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and shared this story. It's been a blast.**


End file.
